


All Or Nothing Part 7

by Accident, TWDrew



Series: Private Rp [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Smut, They're all gonna fuck so yeah, This is going to have a lot of parts, Torture, Vacation, Watersports, Weddings, drug overdose, over a million words, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 128,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: HEED THE TAGS!!!This is a huge (over a million words at this point) polyamory story involving Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Greg as well as many many other original characters. Here we start part four of this series. Part one, two, three, four, five, and six all have the same name All Or Nothing.Here is the summary of the first part:We start out with a Johnlock fic that morphs into so much more. There is over a million words to this things and the deeper you go the weirder it gets. I uploaded it before but deleted it because of some comments. If it's not your thing them just don't read it. I'll update the tags regularly so there's no surprises. There's some good plot and hundreds of brilliant sex scenes so please read and leave me a comment for the love of everything unholy cause after you read this there's no way your going anywhere but hell. Sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Chapter Management





	1. Sixty

Jake wakes in the morning as his alarm goes off.

Michael mumbles as he starts to wake, pressing against Jake's side.

Jake turns off the alarm and cuddles Michael.

He hums happily against him.

"You're so gorgeous.." He mumbles, voice rough with sleep.

He blushes and smiles, a warm feeling spreading through him at his words and the sound of his voice. "Jake.."

"Mm?" He hums deeply and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "You're so sweet.."

He hums and kisses him. "Mm nope. You're definitely sweeter." He smiles.

He blushes and kisses him back. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles happily. "Join me for a shower?"

"Mm yes." He smiles.

He kisses him again before getting up, blushing as he feels Jake's dried cum between his legs.

He smiles and kisses him back, going to turn on the shower.

He follows him to the bathroom, pressing kisses to his back.

He blushes and smiles happily as he waits for the water to heat up.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily and hums.

He grin and pulls him into the shower with him.

He blushes and smiles as he follows him in.

He smiles and kisses him happily.

He kisses him back and hums.

He smiles and washes Michael's hair.

He closes his eyes as he relaxes.

He hums softly, massaging his head.

He smiles and hums quietly.

He smiles softly and rinses his hair before kissing him softly.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back happily.

"I love you.."

"I love you too. So much."

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately, starting to wash the rest of him.

He blushes and smiles as he lets Jake wash him.

Jake hums happily and smiles as he washes him.

He turns to kiss him.

He holds him close and kisses him back.

"I love you." He smiles against his lips.

"I love you, too." He grins.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and rinses Michael off.

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. "Ready to go to the colonies?" He chuckles.

He blushes and hums. "Mm yes."

He hums and turns off the shower when they're done, getting out. He wraps a towel around his waist, grabbing another and begins drying Michael.

He blushes and smiles, letting Jake take care of him.

"I.. I like this. Taking care of you." He says quietly as he dries him, blushing brightly.

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly. "I like it too.. It feels right.."

"Good." He smiles happily, still blushing.

He leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "Let's get dressed, shall we?"

He smiles and nods. "Yeah."

He leads him into the bedroom and gets dressed comfortably for the plane ride.

Michael bites his lip and blushes as a question forms in his head.

"What is it?" Jake chuckles softly, always being able to tell when Michael wanted to ask something.

He blushes and bites his lip. "I.. Do you have a vibrator I can wear in my pants? N-Not inside of me, just.. just on my clit?" He blushes brighter.

"Mm I think I do." He blushes a bit and looks through a drawer. "Perfect." He smirks and holds one to show him.

He blushes as he looks at it.

"Do you want to try it out?" He smiles softly.

He blushes and nods.

He kisses him softly and hands it to him.

He blushes and kisses him back before pulling away to fasten the vibrator into his pants. He hands the remote to Jake.

He smirks and turns it on the lowest level.

He gasps and moans breathily, his mouth falling open.

Jake rubs his sides and kisses his jaw. "Mm did you know that a clit has 8,000 nerve endings? That's twice as many as a cock. Twice as much pleasure you can feel." He mumbles turning the vibrator up a bit.

He mewls and whimpers softly. "Christ.."

"That's a good boy. Let your body feel. It knows what it needs. What it wants."

He gasps breathily, his hips rocking a bit. "T-Tease me on the plane ride.." He blushes.

"I'll drive you mad. We might just have to join the mile high club." He smirks and presses his hand to the front of his pants so Michael can grind against his hand to get more friction from the vibrator.

He whimpers and grinds against his hand, holding onto his shoulders. "Christ, yes.." He blushes. "You all can use me.. I.. You should see me with two cocks up my arse.."

"God, yes." He moans and kisses him, turning up the vibrator and keeps his hand there so he can grind against it. "I want you to come as many times as you can today. Don't hold back. I want your pants to be drenched when we get there." He smirks.

He cries out against his lips as he comes hard against his hand, tightening his hold on him. "Fuck yes, please!"

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises and turns down the vibrator to low, still keeping it on.

He gasps softly at the low buzz.

"Tell me how it feels." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him.

He gasps against his lips. "So.. So good.. So sensitive.. Like I'm always on the verge of coming.."

"Let's test that." He smirks and turns up the vibrator again.

He moans loudly, his thighs shaking.

He picks him up and wraps his legs around him, pressing his back to the wall giving him a completely new sensation of pleasure.

He gasps and moans, pressing against Jake and grinding against him, whimpering at the new sensation.

He moans and grinds against him, pressing the vibrator to his clit harder and turning it up even more.

He moans loudly and whorishly as he shamelessly grinds against him, coming hard again.

"Perfect. Good boy." He praises and kisses him hard, keeping the vibrator pressed against him and on high.

He cries out against his lips, kissing him back desperately as his orgasm continues.

"That's it, baby. Drag it out. Let your body feel it. You were made for this. Made to come."

His hips rock against him, his pants already soaked from his cum.

He lays him out on the bed and strips his pants off him. He spreads his legs and pressed his face between them, licking up his cum. He holds his hips as he licks and sucks on his clit.

Michael cries out, wrapping his legs around his head and pulling him in closer. "Oh my god!"

Jake moans and speeds up his tongue, working Michael over.

He grips the sheets tightly, rocking his hips against his tongue. "Jake!" He cries out as he comes against him.

He moans and presses his face deeper, getting harder just feeling him come against his face.

He moans loudly and whimpers.

"I hope you know in going to have to do that at least once a day from now on." Jake kisses his hips, his voice deep and rough.

He blushes at his tone and whimpers. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." He praises and reaches his hand into his own pants, stroking his rock hard cock.

"I.. I want you to fuck me and fill me with your cum before we go on the plane. Plug me up and let the others find out."

"God, yes." He moans. "Stretch yourself for me."

He grabs the lube and gets into his hands and knees, starting to stretch himself. He blushes as two fingers go into himself easily.

"Look at you. So perfect. Gorgeous. You make me so fucking hard." He nearly whines as he strokes himself teasingly, leaning in to suck his clit.

He gasps and rocks against his face and his own fingers, adding a third. "Jake.. Please, give me your cock."

"Mm if you want it so bad fuck yourself on me. Ride me." He smirks and sits back, stroking himself to tease them both.

He whimpers and takes out his fingers, moving to straddle his hips as he sinks down onto his cock.

"Fuck yes!" He moans and arches, pushing up into him.

He moans loudly as he starts to ride him hard. "Fuck!"

He takes the vibrator out of his soaked pants and presses it to his clit as he leans in to suck on his nipples.

He cries out as he rock against the vibrator and his cock.

He thrusts up into him and turns up the vibrator.

He moans loudly, gripping his hips tightly as he comes hard around him.

He moans and puts him on his back. He holds the vibrator against him as he continues to fuck him.

He moans loudly and whimpers, coming hard around him again.

He groans and comes hard, pumping his cum deep into him.

He gasps as he feels Jake fill him.

He mewls and collapses on top of him.

His body trembles from his multiple orgasms.

He kisses him softly and pulls out of him gently.

He gasps softly against his lips.

He eases a plug into him and rubs his back gently. "I think you came like six times." He mumbles against his lips.

"Never done that before.." He gasps out.

"We'll go for ten next time." He smirks.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

He holds him and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and blushes.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and cuddles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles happily. "Airport.."

"Mm airport.." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles. "Let's try this getting up thing again."

He blushes brighter and smiles. "Yeah."

He smiles and kisses him. "Do you still want to wear the vibrator there?" He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and nods. "Yeah.. Maybe hold off on using it for while."

"Okay." He nods and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily.

"God, I'm so in love with you." He chuckles and grins.

He blushes and smiles. "I love you so much.."

He smiles and kisses him lovingly. "You're so distracting." He chuckles against his lips.

He blushes and kisses him back happily. "Mm, sorry."

"You're not sorry. You're perfect." He nuzzles him, smiling. "But we really do need to get up before Sky shows up and drags us out of bed by our ears." He chuckles and stretches.

He blushes and smiles. "And she will."

He smiles and rolls out of bed, getting dressed again.

Michael blushes as he gets out of bed to get dressed.

Jake hums softly and runs his fingers though his hair, smiling happily because Michael messed it up in the first place.

Michael pulls on one of Jake's sweaters.

"Very nice." Jake smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

**A car is waiting outside to take you to the airport. See you two soon.--Sky**

**Thank you, love. --Michael**  
Michael smiles. "Sky got us a car."

"She does think of everything." Jake chuckles, picking up his suitcase.

He picks up his own suitcase and smiles. "She does."

He grins and leads him out to the car after locking up.

**We're on our way. --Michael** He texts Sky once they get into the car.

**Perfect. The jet is on stand by. Jean, Benny, and I are enjoying some champagne.--Sky** Sky hums softly as she sips, looking out the window of the jet.

Jean hums. "Are they on their way?"

"Yup. Should be here any minute." Sky smiles, finishing her glass before filling it again.

Jean hums happily. "Brilliant." He sips his champagne.

Sky hums relaxing. "We have around a 10 hour flight."

"Christ, at least the jet is nice."

"Mm it is. Full bathroom with shower and a master bedroom." She smirks.

Jean licks his lips. "Mm, sounds like we'll be busy."

"There are reasons I don't fly coach." Sky smirks.

He blushes a bit. "I do suppose it's harder to do certain things in coach."

"Well that just depends on if you're loud of not." She licks her lips.

"Mm, but you know I love to be loud."

"Exactly." She smirks and downs her glass, going to straddle his lap. "Why do you think I bought a jet?"

He hums and rubs her hips, smirking a bit. "Mm, of course that's why."

She hums and nuzzles him teasingly.

He leans in to kiss her.

She presses closer, kissing him back. Sky is actually sitting on the other side of the plane, still drinking, not anywhere near drunk.

Jean is already buzzed and has no idea that Sky isn't near him. He hums as he presses closer.

"Mm how about you and Benny take me into that big bed and have your way with me?" Sky smirks against his lips, grinding against him.

Jean smirks and looks to Benny. "Mm, I think that's a great idea." He grips her hips tightly.

Sky whines needy, rocking her hips.

"Mm, think you can take both of us?"

"Yes yes. I need both of you."

He smirks and picks her up, taking her and Benny to the bedroom.

She blushes and mewls, holding onto him.

He lays her on the bed, both him and Benny crawling over her. "Look at you. So perfect.."

She whimpers and squirms, already getting wet for them.

Benny starts to strip her as Jean kisses her neck.

Sky moans softly, letting them do what they want to her. She relaxes and closes her eyes, melting into the bed.

Benny lets his fingers slip into her, groaning at how wet she was. "So perfect for us.. Soaking already.."

"Please.." Sky begs, spreading her legs and rocking her hips needy.

Jean and Benny strip themselves. Benny lays on his back and strokes himself. "Come ride me."

Sky mewls and moves to straddle him. She kisses him hard as she sinks down onto his cock.

He kisses her back deeply with a groan as he rocks his hips.

"Yessss right there.." She groans and grinds down on his cock before lifting up again, starting to ride. "You're cock is perfect. So fucking perfect. How do you do that?" She whines.

"Fuck, you always feel so good.. So tight and wet around me.. Jean, you gotta get in here.." Benny groans. Jean growls and licks his lips, moving to push into Sky alongside Benny.

Sky gasps and cries out in pleasure, feeling so stuffed full. "Yes yes yes. Fuck me. Yes." She babbles and moans like a slut, nearly drooling at the intense pleasure.

They start to thrust into her, nipping and sucking at her skin. They whisper praise into her skin as they thrust harder.

She gasps, her moans grow louder and louder. She comes hard around them nearly constantly, unable to hold back and just coming over and over.

Benny and Jean continue to fuck her through her orgasms, both of them getting close.

"Please please. Come. I need you to come. Fill me up. Make me leak. I can't think with out it. I'm so empty without it. Please God please!" She begs loudly, cunt pulsing around them.

They both bite and mark her, moaning loudly as they come hard into her.

She gasps and cries out, coming hard around them again.

Benny and Jean groan as they come down from their high.

Sky purrs contently, feeling full and satisfied. "Did you boys enjoy the show?" She smirks knowing Michael and Jake are watching from the door.

Michael blushes brightly. "That was.. Incredible.."

"Mm? Which part did you like best? When they used me? Or made me come over and over? Or how they filled me? Or how I could take both of their cock at the same time?" She purrs, rocking her hips shamelessly.

He bites his lip and whimpers. "A-All of it.. Christ, I.. All of it.."

She gets on her hands and knees with his arse in the air, looking back at him smirking as Benny and Jean's cum drips out of her. "You love it when I look like this, don't you? So well fucked and slutty. You want me, don't you? You want to fuck me, don't you?" She purrs, swaying her hips seductively.

He blushes and whimpers, licking his lips at he looks at her. "Yes.. Fuck, I love it.. Christ, though, I don't.. I don't know if I can go another time.." He blushes brightly. "Jake made me come about six times.."

"Six times." She groans. "That's brilliant."

He blushes. "It was amazing.."

She gets up and goes to kiss him. "I'm glad." She smiles against his lisp.

He blushes and smiles against her lips.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nuzzles her back. "I'm going to get some champagne."

"Okay." She nods and smiles softly. The real Sky has a glass of champagne waiting for him out in the cabin, still keeping invisible.

Michael knows that she's really out in the cabin, so he kisses Jean, Benny and Jake before going out to sit in the cabin.

"Apparently my alcohol tolerance is still astronomically high." The real Sky sighs softly as she sits on the couch staring at an empty bottle of champagne she drank all by herself.

"You need something stronger than champagne." He hums softly as he goes to the built in bar.

"I'm not even sure alcohol will even work.." She frowns curling in on herself. "I used to have to nearly OD to feel even the slightest high. I'll probably have to have alcohol poisoning before I get drunk."

He frowns a bit. "You know you have no obligation to get drunk."

"I know.. But I want to touch you. I want to be touched. I crave it. My skin tingles. I'm so starved for touch. I haven't touched or been touched in years. I'm just.. I'm afraid.." She whispers.

"You need to take things slow. Ease yourself into it."

She nods and looks down at her hands guiltily. "It's not fair.."

He frowns. "It's not your fault."

"It's not fair to you or Jean or Benny or Jake. I should just erase myself from all of your memories and let you all live happily without me." She shakes her head.

His frown deepens. "Don't you dare. I love you, Sky, no matter what. Even if I never get to touch you, I love you."

She shakes her head as tears start welling up. "You'd be happy. I'd make sure. You all would have everything you needed. You wouldn't miss me because you wouldn't even know me."

"I don't want to live in a world where I never met you."

"I can't live without you.."

"You don't have to."

She gets up and walks over to him slowly. "Just.. Just stay still. No moving.."

He takes a breath and stays still for her, wanting her to be comfortable.

She reaches out slowly, very very slowly. Her hand shakes nearly uncontrollably. She takes a few deep breaths and touches his arm very lightly with her finger tips after what seems like an eternity.

He tries to keep his breathing steady, but it shakes a bit. Her touch feels so different and real.

Tears stream down her face as she continues to barely touch him.

Michael stays still and quiet for her, unsure of if he was allowed to speak.

"Y-you can talk.. Just softly please.. I'm not sure how much more I can handle.." She whispers.

"I love you.." He whispers softly.

She closes her eyes and nods. "I love you, too.."

He smiles softly, so incredibly proud of her.

She laughs a bit, still crying some.

“Okay?”

She sniffles and nods. "Yes.. It's just.. It's a lot. I can feel so much more. I can feel your heart beat, I can hear your mind, I can feel every cell in your body.."

"Only do what you can. Take your time. You have me forever."

"I.. I think this is all I can do for now.." She bites her lip, taking her hand away as she trembles.

He offers a small smile. "You were brilliant.."

She blushes and nods, taking a step back needing some space. "Thank you.. For everything.."

"Of course. Anything for you."

She blushes and smiles a bit. "I love you. I love you, so much."

"I love you too. With all of me."

She smiles softly and goes to lay down on the couch, suddenly emotionally and mentally exhausted.

He smiles softly as he watches her go, turning back to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"One for me as well, please.." Sky mumbles sleepily.

He smiles and hums as he pours her a glass as well.

She closes her eyes and relaxes.

He smiles softly as he sets her drink down.

She smiles a bit and sips her drink, soon finishing the glass before laying back down. "If I fall asleep I'm going to disappear.."

He frowns a bit. "From the bedroom?"

"No I can keep that up even if I'm sleeping. I'll disappear from right here. It's another defense mechanism my brain built into itself so that I don't have to worry about people seeing me as I sleep.."

He bites his lip. "If you need to, that's okay."

"I.. I don't control it. It just happens. I don't want to disappear. My brain won't let me sleep unless I let them do it."

"Then it's okay."

She nods. "We're going to be taking off soon."

He smiles softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you.." She smiles softly, closing her eyes.

He smiles softly as he sips his drink.

Sky falls asleep, the deeper sleep she goes into the more she disappears until she's gone.

Michael watches until he can't see her.

"There you are." Benny smiles as he comes out to sit with Michael.

Michael smiles softly. "Hey."

"You're out here drinking by yourself?" Benny frowns a bit.

"Yeah, but it's okay. You coming out to join me?"

"Yeah." He nods and sits next to him. "Jean and Benny and Sky have decided to take a nap." He hums.

He hums and smiles.

"How was your date?" He smiles softly as they take off.

"It was nice. Really nice." He smiles softly.

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles and sips his drink, moving to relax against him.

He smiles softly, wrapping his arm around him.

He nuzzles him and smiles. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Wondering who this Veronica person is that we're going to go see. How are you?" He nuzzles him back, smiling.

"Mm, yeah, I've never heard of them." He sets his drink down. "I'm good. Excited and a bit nervous."

"Nervous?"

"I've never been to the States before."

"Well they apparently find our accents very sexy there so I think it shouldn't be to bad." He chuckles.

He blushes and smiles. "Really?"

"Really. They love it." He chuckles and smiles.

He hums and smiles, leaning up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums happily. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles.

He rubs his hand. "Are you still okay with everything?" He bites his lip a bit.

"Everything?" He sounds a bit confused. "Oh. You mean the starting a family thing?"

He bites his lip and nods.

"Of course I'm still okay with it. It's growing on me." He smiles softly. "Are you still sure you want to do it? We can always adopt or get a surrogate." He bites his lip.

"No, I.. I want to do it.. I'm just nervous. I've always wanted kids, I'm just scared.."

"You're going to be brilliant. I know it. Sky knows it. Jean knows it. Jake knows it. We know you're going to be brilliant and that we'll all work together to make it work." He nuzzles him softly. "Have you decided who's sperm you want to use?"

He blushes and smiles softly, nuzzling him back. "I.. I don't know yet.. I don't know if there's a way that I can use all of yours.."

"Mm we could have some of your eggs fertilized out side of you and then have them implanted and see what takes."

He blushes and nods. "I like that.."

"Good." He kisses him softly. "You know that way also increases your chance of having multiples." He smirks.

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly. "Really?"

"Really. You have a few fertilized eggs that may or may not take but usually with this method twins are very common. Sometimes more than twins." He smiles and nuzzles him, having done some research.

He smiles as he nuzzles him back, surprised at how much he knew.

"First we all have to get checked out to make sure we're healthy and compatible." He hums, smiling.

He smiles fondly at him, feeling his heart swell. "You've researched this.."

He blushes brightly and nods. "A.. A bit.."

He blushes and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles, still blushing.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily against him. "Did you guys all have fun in the back?"

"Mm yes." He grins.

He blushes. "Yeah? I would've joined but Jake wore me out." His blush brightens. "He uh.. He gave me something to wear in my pants as a surprise for the rest of you."

"Jake likes to watch. He's not comfortable enough yet to join the rest of us." He smiles. "Really? What is it?" He smirks, nipping at his lips.

He blushes and whimpers a bit. "Find out for yourself." He rocks against him a bit, blushing as the plug moves inside him and the vibrator against his clit. He bites his lip as he hands Benny the small remote for the vibrator.

Benny smirks and pulls Michael into his lap, turning on the vibrator.

Michael gasps and moans breathily, grinding against his lap. His body was still sensitive from his previous orgasms.

"Oh god, you're so perfect." Benny kisses his neck and rubs his hand against the front of his pants, pushing the vibrator against him.

He mewls and rocks against his hand, holding onto him tightly.

"So gorgeous. You're perfect."

He grinds against him. "Benny.."

"You can come. Let go. I've got you." He kisses him, turning up the vibrator.

He moans loudly against his lips as he comes hard, his body trembling as he does.

He holds him close, whispering praise as he presses kisses to him.

He blushes and whimpers at the praise, squirming a bit as the vibrator continues to stimulate him.

He nuzzles him and turns off the vibrator.

He lets out a little breath of relief as the vibrations stop.

Benny holds him close, rubbing his back.

He blushes and nuzzles against him.

He smiles softly, kissing his head.

"Christ.. I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He blushes and smiles softly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. "Do you need to get off?" He blushes.

"It can wait till later.." He noses at his neck.

He blushes and nods. "If you're sure."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He relaxes against him, his stress from before gone.

He hums contently, holding him.

He starts to drift off against him.

He cuddles him, dozing off as well.

He wakes about an hour later.

Benny mumbles softly, still holding him. Sky smiles softly as she watches them from the other couch.

Michael hums as he wakes, nosing Benny's chest.

Benny relaxes, rubbing his back.

He smiles and hums softly. "Mm.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back as he stretches.

"How was your nap?" Sky smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles. "Lovely."

"Good." She smiles softly, waiting for Benny to notice how different she actually looks from what she usually shows him.

Benny frowns a bit when he finally notices. "Sky, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sky smiles softly. "Different then how you usually see me huh? More scars, less curves, and shorter. I haven't been completely honest and I apologize. This is how I really look. What you usually see is an illusion. I actually look different to each of you in the illusion. Michael likes me to be smaller and softer. Benny likes it when I have pronounced curves. Jean likes something hold onto when he fucks me. Jake likes thighs, actually he loves thighs. So I look different to each of you, your ideal me so to say. But this is how I really look. Small and scared. So many scars." She looks at herself, shaking her head.

He bites his lip as he looks over her, his expression changing. He offers a small smile. "Thank you for being honest."

She nods and bites her lip. "The umm.. The thing is is that you can't touch me. When I'm like this. I just.. I can't handle it.. I haven't been touched in years. I just touched Michael for a second. That's the first time I've touched anyone in years. I'm trying though. I promise I'm trying."

He smiles softly. "I understand. I know you're trying."

She nods and smiles a bit.

"If there's anything I can do to help you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you.."

"Of course." He smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles softly.

He smiles softly.

Sky's phone buzzes and she reads the text. She laughs softly and shakes her head.

Michael tips his head a bit. "What is it?"

"It's Veronica." Sky shows him the text. **What is taking your sexy ass so long to get here?--Veronica**

He chuckles softly. "Who is Veronica? I mean, I know it's who we're going to see."

"Veronica is an old friend. We did some modeling work together a few years ago. I introduced her to her husband who just so happens to own a few casinos in Vegas. This is an international booty call of sorts." She chuckles softly.

"He owns the casinos? Christ, so he must be loaded."

"Astronomically so. He likes to keep Veronica happy and she is very happy when I'm there so our trip is all expenses paid by her husband." She grins. "We could literally buy an island with his credit card and he wouldn't flinch."

He blushes and his eyes widen. "Wow.."

"Yup. Veronica will give us some cards and cash from him. And we have to use them or else he'll feel like a bad host and we don't want that, do we?"

He chuckles. "No, we wouldn't want that. Does it matter what we buy?"

"Anything but prostitutes." She hums.

He blushes brightly. "I.. I wasn't.."

"I know. Calm down." She smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles softly.

She hums and goes to poke through the fridge.

Michael leans against Benny.

Benny smiles softly and wraps his arm around Michael.

He nuzzles against him with a hum.

He hums happily and cuddles him as Sky makes tea.

He smiles as Jake and Jean soon come out.

Sky tenses a bit, worried about what they're going to say about how she actually look.

Jake offers a reassuring smile, already knowing and having explained a bit to Jean.

Sky smiles a bit and sets tea out for all of them.

"Thank you, love." Michael smiles.

"You're welcome." She smiles softly. "The flight is only a few more hours."

"Mm, brilliant."

"What do you want to do when we get there?"

"There're a lot of magic stores, right?"

"Tons. There are huge magic shows as well."

He smiles happily. "Awesome."

She smiles happily and nods.

He smiles as he straightens up.

Benny smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and relaxes.

He looks up at him for a kiss.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

He hums happily against his lips and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles against his lips and nuzzles him back.

"I love you." He grins.

"I love you too." He blushes.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

He smiles as Jean and Jake come to sit with them.

Jake smiles and sits next to Michael putting him between himself and Benny as Jean sits on the other side of him.

Michael blushes and smiles happily. "Hi."

"Hi." Jake smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

"I love you.." He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you, too.." He relaxes into him, running his nose along Michael's.

He blushes and smiles against him.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

He nuzzles him happily. "Sorry we didn't get to use the toys.."

"You don't need to apologize. It's all good." He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He blushes and nods. "Though I think we should take out the plug and take a shower."

"Okay. I'll go start the shower." He kisses him and goes to the bathroom.

He blushes and smiles as he gets up. "Do any of you want to join?"

"Sure." Benny smiles and Jean nods.

Michael smiles softly and looks to Sky, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Maybe.. Maybe I'll sit on the counter and watch?" Sky asks softly, wanting to be with them but still hesitant.

He smiles softly. "Whatever you need to do to be comfortable."

"Okay." She nods, smiling a bit.

He smiles softly as they all go to the bathroom.

Sky hops up into the counter, staying out of their way.

They all strip down, Michael obviously feeling less dysphoric at the moment.

Jake smiles and kisses him happily before pulling him into the shower with the others.

He blushes and smiles, thankful that the shower was spacious.

"I really can't believe this huge shower is on a jet. It's crazy." He chuckles.

"I know. This is the biggest plane I've ever been on."

"Only the best for you, my loves." Sky hums from the counter, smiling softly.

Michael blushes and smiles. "Thank you, love."

"Of course." She smiles. "I have a lot of fun things planned for our holiday."

He smiles. "Yeah? Are they surprises or do we get to know?" He hums as he washes himself.

"Mm some are surprises I suppose. We're going to see a fashion show, a red carpet premiere, and go clubbing in some of the most exclusive clubs ever created. And those are just the things I'm telling you about." She grins.

His eyes widen. "That sounds amazing already. How long are we staying here?"

"A week or two. However long you want."

He smiles and nods.

She smiles softly and leans back against the wall.

Michael blushes as Jake eases the plug out of him. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, love.." Jake kisses his back.

He smiles and hums softly.

Benny smiles softly and starts to wash Michael's hair.

Michael relaxes as they all wash him.

They wash him, whispering praise and worship into his skin.

He blushes and closes his eyes.

Sky smiles softly as she watches them. 'Mm if you could see the love radiating off them right now you'd be a puddle.' She hums in Michael's head.

Michael blushes brighter and smiles softly. 'Really?'

'Really. Here. Feel.' She hums ad sends him what they're feeling. It's overwhelming amounts of love and adoration, a surplus of affection, and a need to protect him.

Michael gasps softly as he feels everything, his heart swelling and his head swimming a bit.

'Mm love is the most powerful drug I've ever been on. I'm quite addicted to it.' Sky giggles, feeling a bit high on their feelings.

He smiles softly. 'That's one kind of high I'm alright with.'

'Mm good.." She hums, eyes slipping closed as she arches a bit.

He smiles as he relaxes.

The boys take their time washing each other.

They soon finish their shower.

Sky smiles, watching them dry off.

He smiles and hums.

"When we land we'll go have dinner with Veronica and her husband and decide what to do from there." She smiles.

He hums and smiles. "Sounds good."

She nods and smiles.

They all go to get dressed. Michael puts on the dancer top again.

Sky makes popcorn and puts on a movie for them to watch.

They all cuddle up to watch the movie.

Jake smiles and wraps his arms around Michael.

He blushes and smiles happily, leaning back against him.

He hums happily and kisses his head, holding him closer.

He blushes and smiles happily.

Jean hums softly, curling up against Benny.

Benny smiles and puts his arm around Jean.

Jean hums contently, closing his eyes as he relaxes.

Benny rubs his back, smiling softly.

He smiles happily and presses to his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes and hums contently.

He smiles happily and rubs his hand, closing his eyes.

Jean holds onto him as he dozes lightly.

Benny dozes as well, completely relaxed.

Sky smiles softly as she watches them all relax.

Michael is curled up against Jake's side.

Jake smiles softly, holding him close.

He kisses his chest softly.

He blushes a bit and cuddles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly.

He nuzzles him happily.

"I love you.."

"I love you too. So much."

"You're so handsome."

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily, snuggling him.

He relaxes against him. "We should be landing soon."

"Mm good." He rubs his back.

He smiles and tips up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He adjusts himself to get more comfortable, laying his head in Jake's lap.

Jake smiles softly, carding is fingers though his hair.

He smiles and hums softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jake smiles and nuzzles him. "If you guys look out the window you'll see Vegas all light up at night." Sky hums with her eyes closed as they get close to landing.

Michael turns to look out the window, his eyes lighting up.

"Wow." Jake gasps as he sees all the lights.

He smiles brightly. "It looks amazing."

"Welcome to America, boys." Sky hums, smiling softly as they touch down.

He smiles happily.

Sky stretches, getting ready to face the world.

Michael stands and stretches. "Ready?"

"Mm almost." Sky hums, making an illusion of herself appear and has it wear a red jumpsuit.

He smiles softly. "You look nice."

"Thank you." She blushes a bit. "Veronica always likes it when I wear red." She giggles.

"Yeah? She's got good taste."

"She does. She is a designer."

He smiles. "Oh, wow, that's brilliant."

"Yup." She smiles as the plate door opens to let them out.

They all get out.

Turk is outside leaning against the limo smoking a cigar. "Hello, darling." He smirks as Sky. Sky just rolls her eyes and walks right past him.

Michael stiffens when he sees Turk, tightening his hand on Jake's nervously.

"You're not even going to ask how I found you?" Turk hums, taking a drag on the cigar. "Those will give you cancer." Sky hums before getting into the limo.

Michael and the others push past him into the limo. Michael shoots him a look.

"Ohh so scary." Turk laughs at him.

He rolls his eyes, but is actually upset as he gets into the limo.

Sky unrolls the window when everyone is in the limo because Turk is still leaning on it. "Get off the fucking limo or I will not hesitate to have you run over." She growls at him.

Michael watches as Turk smirks before pushing away from the limo.

"Drive on." Sky snaps at the driver and glares at Turk as they pull away, rolling up the window.

Michael stares out the window as they're driven.

'I should have just had him run over.' Sky hums in his head, looking out to opposite window.

'Why is he here?' Michael sounds cold and cut off.

'Because he's always supposed to be with me. I know to much. He's supposed to make sure I don't say the right things to the wrong people. Apparently big people don't want me to get in their way. Little do they know I could care less about their lives. Turk is supposed to make sure I don't get into more trouble than I can handle.'

'This is supposed to be our vacation. I just want one week with you without him..'

She nods. 'I'll make it happen.'

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't be getting so upset over this. I just want you to be safe.'

'You have every right to be upset. I'll make him leave off. I need this week as well.'

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.. I'm sorry..'

'It's not your fault. He's an arse.'

'He's an arse who's good at his job.'

'I know he is.'

'If it's any consolation he's constantly worried that he has a tiny dick.' She giggles.

Michael stifles a giggle. 'That does help.'

'Good.' Sky smiles.

He smiles softly. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' She nods, smiles softly as the limo stops.

They all get out.

Sky leads them into the casino. "Veronica should be here any second." She hums as she stand in the lobby.

Michael smiles happily as he looks around in awe.

A tall thin woman walks up behind Sky and wraps her arms around Sky. "Mm hello, sexy." Veronica purrs and kisses Sky's neck. "Hello to you too." Sky smiles, relaxing back into Veronica.

Michael finds himself frowning a bit, having not expected that kind of greeting.

"Have your tits gotten bigger? I'm so freakin jealous." Veronica asks and squeezes Sky's boobs. "You're ridiculous." Sky laughs.

Michael bites his lip, feeling a bit jealous of Veronica.

"Are these them?" Veronica asks Sky. "Yup." Sky smiles. Veronica walks around the boys looking them up and down. "You have excellent taste." Veronica praises Sky and Sky laughs.

Michael blushes and offers his hand. "You must be Veronica."

"You must be Michael." Veronica smiles, shaking his hand.

He smiles softly and nods. "That's me."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiles. "You're just as Sky described you."

He blushes, glancing to Sky. "And how is that?"

"Mm let's see." Veronica hums and takes out her phone, reading the texts. "Michael is boyishly handsome. He has an amazing smile that never fails to make me smile. He's shy at first but once he's comfortable he's so funny and sweet. I love him so much." She reads Sky's text.

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly, ducking his head.

"There's that shy bit." She smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

"So then you must be Benny." She smiles at Benny.

He smiles and offers his hand. "Yep."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles, shaking his hand.

"It's brilliant to meet you too."

"So then you must be Jean and Jake."

They nod and smile.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope you lot have been taking care of her. Lord knows she needs it." Veronica smiles. "I'm right here." Sky shakes her head, smiling.

"We always take care of her." Michael smiles softly.

"Good cause she won't let me do it." Veronica hums. "Oh god not this again." Sky rolls her eyes.

Michael smiles, amused.

"We're going to talk about this." Veronica nods. "No we're not cause there's nothing to talk about." Sky laughs. "Fine. After dinner. This way." Veronica smiles, leading them to the elevator.

Michael hums softly as they all follow Veronica.

Sky smiles happily and takes Michael's hand as they walk, still not the real thing.

Michael can tell, but he holds her hand anyway, smiling softly.

She smiles and kisses his hand as they ride the elevator up.

He smiles softly and rubs her hand.

She smiles and follows him out when the elevator stops.

He smiles as he looks around. "Wow.."

"There you guys are." A tall man in an expensive suit walks over to them, smiling.

Michael blushes a bit as he looks up at him.

"Elijah!" Sky squeals and goes to hug him. "Hello, baby girl." Elijah chuckles and spins her around.

Michael smiles as he watches them.

"How come you don't come see us more often?" Elijah smiles, holding Sky. "Mm how come you don't come see me?" Sky pouts, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I asked you first." He chuckles. "I asked you second." She smiles. "I have en empire to run." He smiles. "Well so do I." She giggles.

Michael moves closer to them to introduce himself

"Hello." Elijah grins at Michael. "I'm Elijah."

He blushes softly. "I'm Michael."

"It's nice to meet you, Michael." Elijah puts Sky down so he can shake Michael's hand.

He smiles as he shakes his hand.

"If you need anything just let me know and I mean anything." He smiles.

He blushes and nods. "I'll remember that."

"Good." He grins. "Eli, you can flirt with my boyfriend at the table." Sky giggles and leads them to a table.

Michael blushes brighter as he follows them.

"It's not my fault. He's so hot." Eli grins.

Michael's face is bright red by the time they get to the table. 

Sky sits and Veronica sits next to her. Eli pulls a chair out for Michael next to Sky as Jean, Benny, and Jake sit at the other side of the table.

He blushes and smiles shyly as he sits. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Eli smiles and sits at the head of the table, next to Michael.

He smiles softly, unable to keep the blush from his face.

He chuckles and smiles happily.

Michael momentarily feels bad for flirting with him, worried about the others.

They smile at him, all having fun.

His brow furrows a bit. 'It's okay?' He asks Sky in his head hesitantly.

'It's okay. We know it's just for fun. We'll say something if we don't feel right. We'll all talk before anything goes further than flirting. If anything goes further.' She nods, smiling softly.

He blushes and nods, smiling softly. 'Okay.'

'Okay.' She smiles softly.

Michael feels better, a bit more confident now.

"How was the flight?" Eli asks Michael.

"Long. But it wasn't too bad."

"That's good then."

He smiles. "The flight was worth it."

"Oh yeah?" He smiles.

He smiles and blushes. "Yeah, we were very excited to come here."

"I'm glad you got to come. This place is a lot of fun if you know where to go." He chuckles and smiles.

"Maybe you could show me around." He blushes.

"I'd love to." He smirks.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

Eli smiles as the waiter comes for their order.

They all order their drinks and food.

"So what are you guys most excited to do?" Veronica smiles.

Michael smiles. "I've heard there are brilliant magic shows here."

"Oh yes there are. We definitely have to go see some."

He smiles brightly.

She smiles and sips her drink.

"I also want to see the shops."

"Oh yes we have to shop."

He smiles happily and sips his drink.

"Oh god, did I tell you some of my models dropped out of my fashion show?" Veronica tells Sky. "What are you going to do?" Sky asks. "I don't know. I'm scrambling to find some people. I was wondering if you wanted to walk the run way? For old time sakes." Veronica begs. "You know I can't say no to you. Benny, do you want to model?" Sky smiles.

Benny blushes and smiles. "I'd love to."

"Oh excellent." Veronica claps. "My line is unisex and non-binary. You might have to wear a dress. You don't have to if that'll make you in comfortable though."

"I've no problem with wearing dresses." He smiles.

"Perfect." She grins.

He smiles happily and hums.

"So what do you all so for a living?" Eli asks.

"I'm in the police academy." Michael hums softly.

"Really?" Veronica asks. "So you want to be a cop?" Eli asks.

"Yeah, well, more of a detective. I want to work at the New Scotland Yard."

"One of the head detectives have already offered him a job and he's not even out of the academy yet." Sky smiles proudly.

Michael blushes and smiles shyly. "I mean, it helps that he's practically family."

"He only offered you the job because he knows you're brilliant all on your own." Sky kisses his cheek.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

She giggles and smiles as their food comes.

"He also does theatre." Benny hums.

"Really?" Eli smiles. "Full of surprises aren't you?"

Michael blushes and smiles. "I suppose."

He chuckles and smiles.

He blushes and looks down at his plate as he starts to eat.

They chat as they eat.

Michael keeps sneaking glances at Eli during dinner.

Eli smirks as he catches Michael looking at him. "So, Michael. What do you like to do for fun?" He purrs.

Michael blushes brightly as he's caught. "I ah.. I like to sing.."

"Mm I would love to hear you." Eli smiles, giving Michael his full attention. "We should go to karaoke." Veronica hums.

He blushes and smiles. "I'd love that."

"Great." Eli grins.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles.

He bites his lip and smiles.

"You have a really nice smile."

He blushes and ducks his head.

He hums and smiles softly.

He chews on his lip as he looks up again.

"What?" He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles. "Nothing."

"Alright." He chuckles softly, smiling.

Michael can't help but smile.

Elijah smiles and sips his drink.

He blushes and sips his drink as well.

He smiles, relaxing.

Michael smiles, feeling more at ease

A man in a suit comes over and whispers in Elijah's ear as he drinks.

Michael looks a bit confused.

Elijah waves the man away. "Mm it seems as though there's a leak. Where is it?" He hums. "You know exactly where it is. The question is are you going shut off the water and replace the pipe or are you going to patch the hole?" Sky hums. "Interesting." Elijah hums, wiping his face with his napkin. "Excuse me. I have some business to attend to." He stands. "I'll see you all later tonight." He smiles and leaves the table.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mm yeah. He'll fix it." Sky hums.

"What does he do?"

"Everything." Veronica laughs.

"Oh."

"He loves being the best at everything he does. I can't tell you the countless hours he spends on practicing things."

He smiles softly.

Veronica smiles and sips her drink.

He smiles and soon finishes his food.

"Do you guys want to rest tonight since you just got here or do you want to go out tonight?" Veronica smiles.

"We slept a lot on the plane. I'd like to go out."

"Great. Let's go up and get ready for the night. You all will be staying on the top floor where Eli and I live."

Michael smiles as he stands with the others.

Veronica smiles as leads them to an elevator, putting a keycard into the slot. "I'll give you all a key card to our floor. You can't get up there without one." She hums as the elevator takes them up.

Michael gasps as they enter the huge floor.

"There are thirty rooms on this floor, fifty bathrooms, nine fully equipped kitchens, and a pool out on the large balcony. Oh plus a hot tub." Veronica smiles. "That is mine and Eli's room there." She points to two huge double dark oak doors. "You call can pick any room you want. If you want to stay separately or all together. The largest suit is right across form my room." She points to two more large doors across the hall.

Michael goes ahead to look at the largest room.

The real Sky is sitting on the bed drinking tea and working on her laptop. She went up as soon as they arrived at the casino. "Hello, love." She smiles at Michael. "Only you can see me at the moment."

Michael smiles softly. "Hey."

"Having fun?" She smiles softly, patting the bed for him to come and sit.

He smiles and sits. "Yeah, a blast actually.

"Good." She smiles.

He blushes. "Eli's nice."

"He's very nice." She smiles softly. "He's likes you quite a lot."

He blushes brighter and smiles. "Really?"

"Really. He was upset he had to leave dinner. He wanted to stay with you and talk more." She smiles.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Oh.."

She smiles softly and relaxes. She bites her lip and leans against him just a tiny bit, training herself to get used to feeling him.

He blushes and smiles softly, staying still for her.

"He's hung like a horse. Well he is a big guy so of course he has a big cock." She hums, relaxing against him.

He blushes brighter. "O-Oh."

"Mm and he knows how to use it too." She smirks.

He lets out a small whimper.

"He likes to fuck nice and slow so you feel every inch if him moving in you. He fills you up and stretches you out so perfectly. Right there on the edge of pleasure and pain."

He blushes brighter and bites his lip, trying to hold back his noises.

"He lasts forever too. He can fuck you for ages. Making you come over and over."

His whimpers slip past his hand and he blushes. "Christ.."

"Mm you're getting wet just thinking about it, aren't you?" She smirks.

He bites his lip and whimpers softly. "Y-Yes.."

"Can I feel you?" She asks quietly, ghosting her lips over his jaw.

He whimpers breathily. "Please.."

"Strip for me, handsome."

He blushes and stands, stripping for her.

"You're perfect." She praises, standing. "I get to touch you but don't touch me, okay?" She asks softly as she walks around him.

He blushes and nods, biting his lip.

She lets her fingertips roam over his body.

He lets out small gasps.

"Touch is so much different then being in your head."

He blushes. "You feel brilliant.."

She laughs softly, letting her hands roam the top of his thighs.

His muscles quiver under her hands.

"Could you come just like this? Just from my barely there touches?"

He whimpers. "Yes.. Yes.." He practically begs.

"Let go. Come for me." She whispers.

He lets out a choked sob as he comes on command.

She holds his hips.

He gasps and whimpers, suddenly overwhelmed by the contact.

She rubs his hips gently and let's him go.

"C-Christ.."

"Okay?" She asks quietly, sounding fragile.

"That was brilliant.. Amazing.. I love you.."

She blushes and smiles a bit. "I love you, too.."

"You're so amazing.." He mumbles softly, a bit in subspace.

She smiles softly and cups his face, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. "You're perfect.."

He blushes at the praise and tips his head into her hands a bit.

She leans in a bit and brushes her lips against his forehead softly.

He smiles softly, his whole body warm with love.

"I love you.. I love you so much.."

"I love you so much.."

She leans in a bit and kisses him very very very softly.

He gasps softly against her lips.

"You.. You can kiss me back.." She whispers.

He kisses her back softly.

She whimpers softly, kissing him.

"I love you.." He mumbles against her lips.

"I love you, too.. So much." She whispers against his lips.

"You're so amazing.."

She blushes nuzzles him, quickly getting used to touching him and being close to him. "You're brilliant."

He blushes and smiles softly.

She slips her hand into his, her hand trembling slightly.

He smiles softly, blushing as she holds his hand.

She smiles softly, relaxing. "Thank you.."

He smiles softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." She rubs her thumb over his knuckles. "You need to get dressed to go out tonight."

He blushes and smiles.

"What are you going to wear?" She smiles.

He blushes. "I was hoping you'd help me decide."

"Mm well Jake and Eli both like your arse so maybe something to showcase that asset." She smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip. "So my skinny jeans?"

"Mm perfect." She smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and kisses his hand. "Let's get you dressed."

He smiles and nods.

Sky smiles and helps him get dressed.

He pulls on his dancing top before pulling on his shirt.

She smiles and nods. "So handsome."

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.." He hesitates. "Does Eli really like my arse?"

"Yes he does. And he really likes your laugh a lot." She smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

"He has this whole intimidating thing because he so tall and because of his job but he's just the biggest softy ever."

He blushes. "I like him.."

"Good." She smiles softly. "He likes you too. Right now he's thinking about how he can finish up the business he's working out quicker so he can see you sooner."

He blushes brightly and smiles.

"He's a mama's boy though." She giggles.

"He seems sweet.."

"He really is. Unless you mess with something he cares about. He's a very passionate person."

He smiles softly. "Oh, that's nice."

"He gives at least seventy five perfect of his pay check to charity. He hosts charity events here all the time. He does charity runs and triathlons all the time. He's fit. Like really fit. I met him at a charity fight a few years ago. Kicked his arse." She smiles.

He smiles softly and blushes. "Oh wow.."

"He did really well though. He and I were the champion round." She hums.

He smiles. "That's amazing."

"You just need to be mindful cause Jake can get insecure easily." She says softly. "He finally has you and he can't bare the thought of losing you."

He bites his lip. "But he won't lose me. Never."

"I know but that doesn't mean he won't feel insecure. Just remember that Jake is closer and Eli is all the way over here."

He bites his lip and nods, now feeling a bad.

"Don't feel bad." She touches his cheek. "Flirting and having fun is nice. Just remember that the others would like your attention as well. Not all of us can be mind readers." She teases.

He bites his lip. "I.. I don't know how to talk to the other about this.. I can't help it that I like Eli.." He frowns a bit

"It's not your fault that you like him. He's very likable. They like him to. They just need to know that you care about them as well."

He frowns. "They don't know that?"

"They do know that. It's just nice to be reminded. They want you to be happy."

He bites his lip and nods, still feeling a bit uneasy.

"Do you want to talk to them so everyone feels better?"

He hesitates and nods.

Sky nods and has the boys come in to the room.

Michael is sitting on the bed, obviously a bit uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Jake frowns, going to Michael immediately.

Michael bites his lip, frowning a bit. "Are you guys upset that I've been flirting with Eli?"

"No." Jean shakes his head. "Me neither." Benny hums. Jake bites his lip.

Michael frowns and looks to Jake. "Jake?"

"I.. I don't have a problem with it.. I just don't want you to forget about me.." Jake says quietly.

Michael frowns a bit. "I'd never forget about you.."

"I know.." Jake bites his lip.

He leans in to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back. "I'm just not sure how much more I can share you.." He whispers.

He frowns and bites his lip. "Jake.."

He frowns and looks down at his hands, feeling awful. He knows he's the newest person in the relationship they all have and he knows he can't make the rules. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's fine. I'll deal with it." He tries to smiles.

Michael frowns, wanting to help but not knowing how.

"Okay listen." Sky sighs. "Jake, you need to buck up. You knew what you were getting into when you decided to going into this with all of us. You can't guilt Michael now. You need to have more faith in Michael and you need to tell him what your feeling because not talking is very very bad. Misunderstandings and miscommunication will kill this relationship. You need to open up to not only Michael but to all of us so you feel more connected and not like an outsider looking in. Understand?" She asks Jake.

Michael looks to Jake. "Talk to us.. Please.."

"Okay.." Jake nods. "I love you. So much. I know you love me. I know you would never hurt me. I would never hurt you. I just.." He bites his lip, looking at Michael. "I just get insecure and I can't help it."

He takes his hand. "I don't want you to be upset but you need to understand what kind of a relationship this is. It can't work without communication."

"I know. I've never been in a relationship with more that one person let alone four. I'm just getting used to it." He squeezes his hand.

"I know, but we need to work together in order for you to get used to it."

"Okay." He nods.

He rubs his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses his hand.

He smiles softly, deciding to wait to ask them about actually doing anything with Eli, not wanting to overwhelm Jake.

Jake smiles a bit, relaxing.

He leans in to kiss him softly.

He hums softly, kissing him back.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you fuck me before we left?" He blushes.

"Maybe." He blushes.

He bites his lip and smiles. "Then, by all means.."

He smiles and kisses him deeply.

He gasps and moans breathily as he kisses him back.

He presses closer and kisses his neck.

He whimpers and tips his head back.

He lays him back against the bed and kisses him as he strips them.

He whimpers and moans against him. "Jake.."

"Mm?" He hums and kisses his jaw.

He tips his head back. "Please.."

"Please what?" He nibbles at his neck. "Please fuck me? Please use me? Please I need you? Please what?"

He whimpers and bites his lip. "Please fuck me.. I need you. Please."

"Mm stretch yourself open for me." He kisses him deeply, handing him the lube.

He moans against his lips and takes the lube, positioning himself to stretch himself.

"So gorgeous." He praises, kissing and nipping at his thighs.

He whimpers as he stretches himself. "Jake.."

He leans in, kissing his neck as he as he squeezes and kneads his arse.

He gasps and moans, pushing in a second finger.

"Such a good boy."

He whimpers and blushes at the praise.

"Mm going to plug you after so you're walking around all night filled up with my cum." He growls deeply, marking his neck.

He blushes and whimpers, adding a third finger. "Yes! Please!"

"Maybe I'll pick a vibrating one so I can tease you all night. Reminding you that you belong to me. To us."

He whimpers and rocks his hips. "Please.."

He takes his fingers out of him and slicks his cock.

Michael whines at the emptiness and pushes his arse back against him.

"Good boy." Jake praises and pushes into him.

He moans loudly and arches.

He kisses and sucks on his neck as he lets him adjust.

He whimpers and pushes back against him when he adjusts.

He holds his hips and rocks into him slowly.

He gasps and moans breathily.

"So good. You feel so good."

"Jake.. So good.."

He kisses him deeply, keeping up a steady pace.

He moans loudly against his lips and rocks his hips.

He wraps Michael's legs around him, fucking him deep and slow.

He moans loudly and whimpers, pulling him in closer. "Please.. Harder.."

He holds him close, fucking him harder.

He cries out as he comes hard around him suddenly.

He moans loudly and thrusts a few more times before he's coming hard into him.

He moans loudly and whimpers as he feels Jake fill him.

He kisses his neck and chest.

He gasps softly and blushes.

"I love you." He mumbles info his skin.

He blushes and smiles. "I love you too."

He smiles and kisses him lovingly.

He kisses him back happily.

He hums and nuzzles him. "Do you want me to plug you?"

He blushes and bites his lip. He looks down, not wanting to disappoint him.

"No then." He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "You can always tell me no. No matter what."

He blushes and nods. "I just know that you wanted me to.."

"If you don't want it then that means that I don't want you to either."

He leans up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles at him adoringly.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

"You're not mad at me, right?" He bites his lip.

"No not at all. Why would I be mad at you?"

He hesitates. "Because I like Eli."

"No. I'm not mad at you. He is nice.." He blushes.

"I know that he's here in the States, so it's not like I want him to join our relationship.. I just.." He hesitates, trailing off.

"It's okay." He nuzzles him. "He's.. Hot." He blushes.

He blushes. "You think so?"

"Y-yeah.." He blushes brighter.

He bites his lip. "Sky says he's hung.." He blushes.

"Really?" He blushes brightly. "Wait, she's fucked him?"

He blushes. "I don't know, it seemed like it."

"Huh." He blushes.

"I mean, Sky had fucked both Jean and Benny before I had met them."

"Has she.." He blushes. "Has she like fucked everyone she's ever met?"

"I don't know, I don't usually ask her. But, I don't really care if she has or not."

He hums and nods.

"Would.. Would you be upset if I did something with Eli?"

"No.. I'd just like to know before anything happened."

He nods, rubbing his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles softly, kissing his hand.

He smiles softly.

"We should probably get dressed for tonight." He nuzzles him.

He hums and nods. "Probably."

"Always distracting." He chuckles softly.

He blushes and smiles. "Can't help it."

"Mm who ever said I wanted you to help it?" He smiles cheekily.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

He chuckles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles and stretches.

He gets out of bed to get dressed.

"God, you're just so fucking gorgeous."

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and gets dressed.

He gets dressed back into the same thing he was wearing before.

"You really are just perfect." He nearly whines, nosing at his neck.

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly. "We're going to be late.."

"Mm.." He mumbles unconcerned, darkening the marks he made on his neck from earlier.

He blushes and bites his lip. "J-Jake.."

"Mm gorgeous.." He smirks and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

"Ahem." Eli says from the doorway.

Michael blushes brightly as he pulls away from Jake.

"Ready to go?" Eli smirks.

He blushes and stumbles over his words. "I.. Y-Yeah, we are."

"Alright then." He smiles, holding the door open for them.

He blushes as he leaves the room.

He bites his lip as he watches his arse as he walks away.

Michael turns to catch him looking at his arse, smirking a bit. "You coming?"

"Hopefully at some point tonight." Eli smirks cheekily, letting his innuendo sink in.

He blushes and bites his lip. "If you're lucky."

"I usually am. Just look at where we are." He chuckles.

"Mm, well, we'll see."

He smiles and nods.

He hums as they go to meet with the others.

"Ready?" Sky smiles.

"Yeah. Where are we going tonight?"

"Mm a club. Veronica, we're going to be late!" Sky calls out. "Calm your tits! I'm coming!" Veronica calls back.

"A club?" Michael hums softly.

"Aces. For the highest rollers in town." Eli hums.

He blushes. "Oh."

"Here we are." Veronica comes out. She hands each of them a key card for the floor, a stack of cash, and credit cards. "That should be good for tonight." She smiles.

Michael's eyes widen. "I.. Wow.."

"Welcome to the big boys club." Veronica giggles and smiles.

"I've.. Christ.. I've never had this much money.."

"Feel free to spend it on whatever you like." Veronica smiles. "Just no prostitutes." Eli hums.

He blushes. "I wasn't. Sky told me already."

"I know." He smiles softly.

He smiles and blushes.

"Let's go." He smiles.

He smiles and nods.

They go the the elevator and head down.

They go to the club.

The bouncer let's them in immediately, they walk past the entire line.

Michael gasps as the enter.

Eli chuckles and smiles.

"This is brilliant.."

"Good." He smiles. "Let's get drinks."

He smiles. "God yes."

He grins and leads then over to the bar.

He blushes as he follows him.

"What do you want to drink?" He leans in so Michael can hear him over the music, resting his hand on the small of his back.

Michael blushes at the closeness and contact, smiling. "Do they have cider?"

"Sure." Eli smiles and orders Michael a cider while getting a scotch for himself.

Michael smiles and relaxes against the bar.

The bartender sets they drinks down in front of them.

Michael smiles and thanks him, humming as he takes a sip.

Eli hums, sipping his drink.

"What is there to do here?" He hums softly.

"Mostly dancing in this club."

He smiles. "Are there different types of clubs?"

"Any kind you can think of." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. What kind are you thinking of?"

He blushes brighter and bites his lip. "I.. Uh.."

He smirks and sips his drink.

He blushes and drinks more.

He chuckles, watching Sky and Veronica dance together.

"They seem to be having fun."

"When they together they're inseparable."

"Seems like it." He smiles softly.

"I was a bit surprised when she showed up with all you guys. It always seems to me that she got on better with girls." He hums.

"Really? She just seemed like she got on well with everyone."

"Huh. When I first met her she wouldn't even give most guys the time of day. I guess she's more comfortable now."

He smiles softly. "Well, I'm glad she is."

"So am I." He nods.

He smiles and hums, taking another sip.

Eli pulls him closer as someone tries to get closer to the bar.

He blushes and smiles shyly as Eli pulls him closer.

"Sorry. Didn't want you getting pushed around." He smiles softly, keeping his arm around him.

He blushes and smiles. "I-It's okay."

He smiles and rubs his back.

He blushes brighter and relaxes against him.

He hums softly, smiling.

He soon finishes his drink, humming softly. "Do you have a suggestion for a stronger drink?"

"Mm the scotch is good. Do you want to try?" He offers him his glass.

He smiles and takes a sip. He groans a bit. "Oh, that's good."

"Good." He smiles and orders them both a glass.

He hums and smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles.

He smiles and hums happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles as their drinks come.

He smiles and takes a sip of his.

He hums and sips his.

He leans against him a bit as they drink.

He smiles, wrapping his arm around his waist.

He blushes and smiles.

"What else do you like to do, Michael?" He smiles.

"I like to act."

"Yeah? You look like the actor type."

He blushes. "I love acting."

"What have you do so far?" He smiles.

"I was in hamlet."

"Really? That's amazing."

He blushes. "I was Hamlet."

"You were the lead? Holy shit." He smiles.

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly.

He smiles and sips his drink. "You must be really good to get the lead."

He smiles softly. "I guess."

"I wish I could have seen it. You must have been great."

He blushes. "Maybe you could come visit and see my next show."

"I'd love it." He smiles.

He blushes and drinks more, feeling buzzed.

"Do you want to dance?" He smiles, finishing his drink.

He blushes and nods. "Yeah."

He smiles, leading him to the dance floor.

He follows him, now blissfully buzzed.

He pulls him close, holding his hips.

He blushes and presses against him a bit.

He hums, moving with the music.

Michael starts to get lost in the music, moving his hips to the beat.

"Having fun?" Jake smirks as he pressed against his front while Eli moves behind him.

Michael blushes and gasps softly. "Yes.."

"Mm everyone is looking at you. They all want you." Jake kisses his neck. "They're only leaving you alone because of Eli."

He blushes and rocks his hips a bit between them. "E-Everyone.."

"Mm everyone." Eli noses at his neck as he and Jake rock against him.

He bites back a moan as he presses back against Eli. "O-Oh.."

"Good boy.." Eli praises, kissing his neck softly, teasingly.

He blushes at the praise, his breath hitching at the teasing kiss.

"You're so handsome. So fantastic." He holds his hips, rubbing his hands down his thighs teasingly.

He gasps and mewls softly, thankful that the music was so loud. He pulls Jake into a kiss to muffle himself. "How about we go and find one of those other clubs?" He mumbles against Jake, knowing Eli could hear him as well.

"Yes." Jake purrs and kissing him back as Eli smirks.

He grinds back against Eli invitingly.

Eli groans lowly, grinding against him.

"Fuck. Please, let's go."

Eli smirks and takes his hand, leading them to the exit.

Michael takes Jake's hand, pulling him with them.

Eli opens the car door for them and Jake smiles as he follows Michael into the car.

Michael blushes as they get into the car.

Jake smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles as they drive to the club. "You're okay with this?" He asks quietly.

"Yes. I want you and I want you to be happy. And I'm.. Excited to do this.." He blushes, smiling.

He blushes and leans in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses him back.

He smiles happily.

He chuckles and smiles.

He blushes as they pull up to the club.

Eli opens the door, letting them out.

He blushes and smiles.

He smirks and leads them inside.

He blushes as he looks around, seeing all the groups and couples.

Jake blushes brightly as he looks around.

Michael blushes as he looks to Eli.

"Let's get a drink and relax." Eli smiles and leads them to the bar.

He smiles and follows him, followed by Jake.

Eli orders them drinks.

They all sit at the bar.

Jake blushes as he watches the other people around.

Michael rubs his hand.

Jake blushes and kisses his hand.

He smiles softly as their drinks come.

Eli smiles and sips his drink.

Michael hums as he sips his drink.

"Have you ever been to a place like this before?" Eli asks.

Michael blushes. "I have."

"Tell me about it." He smirks.

Michael bites his lip. "I.. I didn't do anything, I just came and watched.."

"Did you like it?" Eli asks.

He blushes and nods.

"Good." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and sips his drink.

He drinks more, smiling as he feels the drink taking over.

Jake smiles and leans against him, feeling a bit buzzed.

Michael rubs Jake's arm, licking his lips.

Jake pulls him close and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply. "Do you like the thought of watching?"

"Yes." He blushes.

"Do you want to watch me and Eli?"

"Please." He whimpers.

He smirks and licks his lips, turning back to Eli.

Eli smirks and finishes his drink.

He smirks as he finishes his drink.

"Mm how long are you planning on teasing me?" He chuckles and licks his lips.

He blushes. "As long as it takes before you do something about it."

"I think right about now is good. What do you think?" He purrs, running his hands up his thighs and over his sides.

He blushes. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good.." He hums, nosing at his neck.

He blushes and closes his eyes

"Can I kiss you?" He whispers.

"Please.." He whimpers softly.

He leans in and kisses him tenderly.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back softly.

He smiles against his lips and deepens the kiss.

He gasps softly and opens his mouth.

He holds him close, kissing him softly and slowly, building up.

He moans softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and his hands roam over his back.

He arches against his touch.

"What do you want? What do you like?" He purrs.

He blushes. "I.. I want you to fuck me.. Jake wants to watch."

"You want me to fuck your tight perfect arse?" He nips at his jaw and squeezes his arse.

He groans and whimpers. "Please.."

Eli smirks and pulls him over to a couch, Jake follows. Eli pulls Michael into his lap and kisses him deeply.

He moans and rocks against him, kissing him back deeply.

He nips at his lips, hands moving up his thighs.

He spreads his legs a bit.

He kisses him, rubbing his hand between his legs.

He nips at his lips, grinding against him.

He groans and unbuttons Michael's jeans.

He lifts his hips to help him.

He pulls his jeans off and rubs his thighs.

He rocks his hips with a whimper.

"So gorgeous." He praises, kneading his arse.

He blushes at the praise and grinds against his hands.

"Mm I want you to stretch yourself for me. You need to do a good job because I could hurt you if you don't." He kisses him.

He blushes and whimpers. "Yes, sir.."

"Good boy." He smiles softly.

He blushes. "I.. lube?"

"You might want to take your pants off first." He chuckles softly, holding the bottle of lube.

He blushes and hesitates, unsure of if Eli would be okay with his body.

"Easy.." He says softly and kisses his hands.

He bites his lip. "I.."

"Just breathe.. Talk to me.." He says softly, just holding him on his lap.

"I.. M-My body.. it's uh.. it's not what you'd expect. I just want to make sure you're okay with it."

"Mm the only thing I expect is to make you feel good. The only thing that could be changed is my way of making you feel good. Okay?"

He blushes and nods, smiling softly. "Okay."

"Good." He smiles. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He grins cheekily.

He blushes and leans in to kiss him. "Mm, I heard you're hung." He smirks, raising a brow.

"I.." He blushes. "Yeah I am." He chuckles a bit self conscious. "It's ridiculous. Like stupid big."

He licks his lips. "I can't wait to have it all in my arse.."

"Jesus." He growls and kisses him hard.

He moans breathily against him as he kisses him back.

He nips at his lips before pulling back. He strips off his trousers and pants. He bites his lips and looks at Michael as he strokes his huge cock.

Michael's eyes widen and he feels himself getting wet as he looks at Eli's cock. "Christ.."

"Yeah I know.. It's stupid big.." He blushes self consciously.

"No, god, I can't wait to have this inside me.. Filling me up.." He licks his lips, his hand rubbing himself through his pants.

He blushes and kisses him. "I want to see you.. Please.."

He blushes and nods, pulling back to take off his pants and his shirt, leaving the dancing top on. He blushes brighter as he stands in front of Eli.

"God, look at you." He whimpers and holds his hips, kissing his thighs.

He blushes and moans breathily. "O-Oh, Christ.." he spreads his legs, whimpering.

He pulls him closer, he licks and suck at his clit.

He moans loudly and grips his shoulders. "Oh fuck.."

He kneads at his arse as he uses his tongue on him.

He whimpers and moans breathily. "Fuck, Eli, please."

"Mm I want you to come like this. Then I'll open you up." He mumbles.

He moans and nods. "Please. Make me come. Please."

He presses closer and eats him out.

He starts to moan like a slut, vaguely aware of Jake and various other men watching him.

He slick his fingers and eases one into his arse as he flicks his tongue over his clit.

He moans and grinds against his finger and tongue. "Eli!"

He groans and rocks his finger, sucking his clit.

He moans loudly as he comes hard against his face.

He groans and licks him clean, still moving his finger slowly.

He rocks against his finger, moaning breathily.

He kisses his hips and thighs as he adds a second finger.

He moans and grinds against him. "Eli, please.."

"Mm I need to stretch you really good or else it'll hurt. I don't want you hurt you." He rocks his fingers in and out of him.

"More.. Please.. I need more." He begs.

"More what?"

"More fingers.. Please.."

He smirks and adds a third finger.

He moans loudly and rocks against his fingers.

"Such a good boy." He praises and rocks his finger.

He blushes at the praise and whimpers.

He thrusts three fingers and licks at his clit teasingly. "Mm you taste so good.."

He whimpers and rocks against him. "Please.." He begs breathily.

He hums and let's him fuck himself on his mouth and fingers.

He whines lowly in desperation.

Eli adds a fourth finger. "You're doing so good." Jake praises and kisses his back.

He gasps and moans breathily. "Jake.."

"Look at him. Look down at him. He's on his knees for you." Jake purrs and nips at his neck.

He moans breathily and looks down at him, whimpering at the sight before him. "Christ.. Please.."

Eli looks up at him and kisses his hips as he rocks his fingers.

He pushes back against his fingers. "Fuck me, please.."

"Mm ride me." Eli pulls out his fingers slowly and strokes his cock, slicking it.

He whimpers and straddles his hips on the couch.

"Slowly. Very very slowly." He holds his hips.

He blushes and positions himself before slowly lowering himself.

He bites his lips and concentrates on keeping his own hips still as he helps to slowly lower Michael.

He gasps as the head enters him.

He groans lowly, rubbing his sides.

"So big.." He gasps softly.

"Slow. If it hurts we'll stop. You don't need to take it all the way. No one has ever been able to take it all the way." He holds his hips up.

"I can take it.." He blushes and continues to slowly take him.

"Jesus." He mewls and kisses his neck.

He tips his head back and groans softly, now about half way down.

"Easy easy." He holds him still.

"You feel so good.. So fucking good.." He groans.

"So do you.. So tight.." He moans.

He rocks his hips a bit, moaning. He slowly takes more of him.

He groans and squeezes his arse.

"Think I can take it all, Jake?" He groan a bit.

"Mm if you go slow enough. You're nearly there. You have no idea how fucking good you look. Everyone's is watching. Drooling over you." Jake purrs and kisses his neck.

He moans breathily and arches a bit. "You know I love the attention.." He moans as he slowly takes more.

"I know you do." He bites at his neck as Eli rocks up gently into him.

He mewls and gasps as Eli moves in him.

"Christ," Eli gasps as he's fully inside of Michael.

Michael moans loudly when he gets all of Eli.

"Oh god. You feel so good. So perfect. I've never been able to fit in anyone before." Eli moans and holds his hips.

He moans and rocks his hips a bit. "You're so fucking big. You're pressing right up against my prostate."

He kisses him deeply and rocks into him gently.

He kisses him back deeply, rocking with him.

He holds him close and kisses his neck as they move together.

He moans as they slowly rock together, still trying to speed up.

"Slow.." Eli lays him back, continuing to rock into him deeper and deeper.

He whines a bit at the slow pace, not used to going slow. He gasps at how deep Eli can get.

He wraps his legs around him and adjusts the angle to hit his sensitive spots better as he keeps up the slow pace.

He moans loudly, arching. "Eli.." He whimpers as he gets closer.

"Come, baby. I'm going to fuck you until you can't come anymore." He bites at his neck.

He cries out loudly as he comes hard around him, nails dragging down his back.

He groans and arches, feeling Michael's body try to milk his cock. "Good boy. So fucking good." He praises as he keeps fucking him slowly.

He moans at the praise, blushing. "Thank you, sir." He mewls as Eli keeps fucking him.

"You're so beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous." He kisses his neck and rubs his hands over his sides as he slowly rocks into him.

He moans and blushes at the compliments, arching into his touch.

"You're boyfriend is getting a bit desperate." Eli smirks as he looks at Jake who's stroking himself over his trousers needy.

He blushes and whimpers. "Jake.. Let me suck you off."

Jake whimpers and comes closer, taking his cock out.

He tips his head back for him, opening his mouth.

He groans and pushes into his mouth.

He moans and closes his eyes.

They rock into either end of him.

He moans as he's filled from both ends.

"You feel so good." Jake moans and holds his head, rocking in and out of his mouth as Eli keeps his slow pace.

Michael moans around him and reaches down to rub his clit as Eli slowly thrusts.

"Such a good boy. You take cock so well." Eli praises.

He blushes at the praise and moans loudly, rocking his hips a bit as he finally gets used to Eli's size.

Eli smirks as he feels Michael relax around him. He holds his hips and starts to move a bit faster. Jake moans and thrusts into his mouth as he gets close.

He gasps and moans loudly around Jake, feeling himself getting closer again as Eli picks up speed.

Jake moans and comes hard into Michael's mouth.

He moans loudly as he swallows everything greedily.

He mewls and arches.

His moans grow as Eli continues to fuck him, getting closer.

Jake pulls out of his mouth and moves as Eli leans in and kisses Michael deeply while fucking him.

Michael moans loudly as he kisses him back desperately, on the edge.

"Come, baby. Let go."

He cries out as he comes hard around him.

He holds him and kisses him, slowing his thrusts.

He moans breathily as he kisses him back.

"You're perfect. So so good." He praises mumbling against his lips.

He whimpers and rocks his hips. "Again. Make me come again." He begs.

"Yes." He growls and moves faster, fucking him harder now that Michael is relaxes around him.

He cries out as he starts to fuck him harder.

He nips and sucks at his neck as he rubs his clit and fucks him.

He moans like a whore as Eli uses him.

"I'm going to make you come one more time and then I'm going to fill you up." He kisses him hard.

He kisses him back desperately. "Yes, god yes. Fill me up." He cries out as he comes hard around him.

He groans and comes hard, flooding him with come.

He gasps as he feels Eli filling him, a bit of it leaking out.

He holds him and kisses his neck.

He groans and tips his head back, locking eyes with Jake.

Jake whimpers as he watches him.

He licks his lips as he feels Eli pull out of him and his cum leaking out.

Jake leans in and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply, still incredibly horny.

"Such a slut." He purrs and nips at his lips.

He moans breathily. "Your slut. Show me off. Use me."

He holds his hips and pushes into him. "You're so loose and wet from Eli." He smirks and fucks him hard.

He cries out and moans whorishly, loving the attention from strangers as they watch them. "Harder!" He begs, pulling him closer.

He fucks him harder and faster, biting his neck marking him.

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

He growls and fucks him harder through his orgasm.

He gasps as he continues to come as Jake fucks him.

He groans and comes hard into him, filling him.

He moans as he comes again.

He kisses and nips at his lips.

He whimpers softly against his lips, his body trembling.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He gasps and holds onto him, drifting in sub space and his body oversensitive.

"I think it's time to head back to the hotel." Eli hums softly and kisses his head gently.

He hums softly, sounding a bit distant.

Eli gets him dressed as Jake gets dressed. Eli scoops Michael up and carries him out to the car with Jake in tow.

Michael holds onto Eli loosely as he's carried, drifting off a bit.

Eli rubs his back as the car takes them back to the hotel.

He nuzzles his chest, mumbling incoherently.

He smiles softly, listening to him.

He hums against him.

Eli smiles and looks at Jake.

Jake smiles softly, blushing a bit as well.

He leans in and kisses his cheek softly.

He blushes brighter and smiles, feeling strangely alright with everything. He was still a bit unsure about how everything works, so he hesitantly reaches for Eli's hand.

Eli holds his hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles as he holds Michael.

Jake smiles softly as he watches Michael curl up against Eli.

"He's amazing." He hums softly about Michael.

Jake blushes and smiles. "He really is. Even just as a person."

He hums and smiles.

He smiles softly. "I misjudged you.."

"Oh yeah? How so?" He chuckles softly.

He blushes, a bit embarrassed. "I.. I was worried about sharing Michael. I'm new to this kind of relationship and I thought you were going to take him from me.."

"I wouldn't take him from you." He smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "I know that now."

He hums and smiles.

He smiles. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"My pleasure." He smiles.

He smiles softly.

Eli smiles and they get to the hotel. He carries Michael and takes them up the private elevator.

Michael is nearly asleep by the time they get to the room.

Eli smiles softly and carried him to bed.

Michael hums softly. "Stay?"

"If you want me to.." Eli smiles softly.

He smiles and nods. "Please."

"Okay.." He smiles and strips down to his pants, getting into bed with Michael and Jake.

Michael hums softly as he's sandwiched between the two men.

They cuddle to either side of him.

He drifts off to sleep.

Sky giggles and holds Veronica up as they leave the club with Benny and Jean.

Jean hums as they follow the girls. "Where did the other three go?"

"I told you earlier that they went to a sex club. They're back at the hotel now." Sky hums, nearly carrying Veronica who's very drunk.

He fakes a pout. "And they didn't invite us?"

"We can go tomorrow." Sky smirks and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses her back.

She giggles and gets in the car after Veronica.

They all get in after her.

Sky holds Veronica's hips and Veronica moves to sit in her lap. Veronica leans in to kiss her and Sky hums as she kisses her back.

Jean blushes as he watches them.

"You taste like booze." Sky mumbles and nips at her lips. "You like it." Veronica mumbles and kisses her deeply.

Jean adjusts himself in his pants.

Veronica squeezes Sky's breasts and Sky kneads her arse as they kiss. Benny smirks as he watches Jean get excited.

He licks his lips and whimpers softly.

The girls move and sit in his lap, Veronica on one thigh and Sky on the other. They grind against him and continue making out right in front of his face. "God, look at you. Do you know how many men would kill to be you right now? To have these girls in their laps." Benny smirks at Jean.

He groans and rocks his hips up against them. "Fuck, this is so hot."

"You're hot." Veronica purrs and kisses him. "Really hot." Sky hums and kisses him. They press against him and take turns kissing him.

He moans breathily as he kisses them, his cock aching.

"Mm is this for us, Daddy?" Sky purrs and strokes him over his trousers. "Please let us have you cock, Daddy! Please oh please, Daddy!" Veronica begs.

He groans and rocks his hips. "Such a desperate slut for Daddy. Begging for my cock in the car."

"We can't help it, Daddy." Veronica whines. "You just make us so horny, Daddy." Sky whimpers. "We can't help ourselves." Veronica mewls.

"Show Daddy how much you want his cock." He smirks a bit.

Veronica purrs and sinks down to her knees between his legs. "Ohh you're in for a treat, Daddy." Sky sinks down between his legs as well. Veronica opens his trousers and pulls them down. They both mouth at his cock over his pants and look up at him from their knees.

He groans as he looks down at them, threading his hands through their hair. "Fuck.."

Sky pulls his pants down and licks at the leaking tip as Veronica kisses his length. "You have such a nice cock, Daddy. It feels so good and hard. I want it in my mouth." Veronica purrs.

"Christ.. Take it, I want to see you take it." He groans.

Veronica slowly takes him in, relaxing her throat and takes him all the way down with ease after getting used to taking Eli's huge cock.

Jean groans and tips his head back against the seat, rocking his hips into her mouth.

Veronica moans around him and bobs her head. She pulls off to drag her tongue against she under side of his cock and up, letting his cock rub against her cheek making it wet as Sky sucks on his balls.

He moans and whimpers as she pulls off. "Christ, your mouth is amazing."

"Thank you, Daddy." Veronica preens at the praise and sucks gently at the leaking head of his cock.

He rocks his hips a bit with a groan.

"Will you please fuck my mouth, Daddy?" She begs and opens her mouth wide for him.

He groans and grips her head, starting to fuck her mouth.

She moans around him loudly and relaxes, easily falling into a subspace.

He moans loudly as he fucks her face, gripping her hair.

She mewls and swallows around him.

He pushes further down her throat as he comes hard into her mouth.

She moans like a slut and pulls off his cock. She opens her mouth and shows him it's full of his cum. Sky pulls her closer and kisses her deeply. They moan into each other's mouthes as they share his cum greedily between them.

He groans as he watches them, panting a bit.

"You taste so good with Daddy's cum." Veronica nips at Sky's lips. "So do you." Sky sucks on Veronica's bottom lip.

Jean groans and pulls Benny into a deep kiss.

Benny whimpers and kisses him desperately.

"Fuck me, Benny. Please." He moans against his lips.

"Yes yes." He moans and pushes down his trousers and pants. "Lube." He mumbles against his lips and fishes in his pocket for the tube.

Jean whimpers and spreads his legs. "Benny.."

"I know. I have to stretch you." Benny kisses and slicks his fingers, easing one into him.

He gasps and moans, rocking back against him.

He rocks his finger and soon adds a second.

He whimpers and pulls him down into a kiss.

He kisses him deeply and rubs his prostate.

He moans loudly against his lips, bucking his hips.

"Good boy." He praises and adds a third finger.

He whimpers at the praise and rocks his hips.

"Almost there." He rocks his fingers.

"Please.. Benny, I need you.."

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. He holds his hips and pushes into him.

He moans loudly as Benny pushes into him.

He groans and holds still.

He whines once he adjusts, rocking back against him.

He kisses him and rocks into him.

He kisses him back deeply as he rocks his hips.

He moans and starts to pick up the pace.

He wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He holds him close, fucking him harder and deeper.

He moans loudly, digging his nails into his back. "Benny. So close. Please."

"Come." He bites his neck and pounds into him.

He cries out as he comes hard on command, dragging his nails down his back.

He groans and comes hard into him.

He moans breathily as Benny fills him.

Benny kisses his neck and chest.

He blushes and mewls softly.

He hums and kisses him softly. "I love you." He mumbles against his lips.

He kisses him back softly. "I love you too. So much."

He hums softly and cuddles him.

He curls up against him, vaguely aware they're still in the car.

Sky and Veronica are making out on the floor of the car.

He blushes as he watches them. "Christ.."

Veronica sits in Sky's lap and nips at her lips. Sky purrs and pulls her hair.

"I'd love to watch you two fucking." He groans softly.

"Mm we should go up to the room then. Put on a real show." Sky smirks. "You're so smart." Veronica kisses Sky's neck.

Jean groans softly. "Fuck yes."

They get dressed and head up to the room. Sky presses Veronica against the elevator wall and kisses her hard.

Veronica moans and pulls her closer, nipping at her lips.

"God, I missed you.." Sky mumbles against her lips and rocks against her.

"You know I missed you too, sweetie." She grips her arse and rocks her hips.

"I want you.." She nips at her lips, pushing her arse back into her hands.

She rubs her arse, kissing her deeply. "You have me."

"Mm but I want you naked on top of me." She mewls.

"Mm, I think we should move to the bed, then."

"Yes." She purrs and pulls he to the bedroom.

The boys follow behind.

Sky moans as Veronica pushes her back onto the bed. She pulls her down with her and kisses he teasingly.

Veronica growls against her and kisses her deeply.

Sky whimpers and holds onto her as she kisses her back. "Naked. Now. Need you naked." She whines.

She pulls back to strip.

She strips as well and presses against her. She kisses her neck and squeezes her breasts.

She moans and rocks her hips against her. "God I missed you.

"Show me how much you missed me." She purrs and lays lays back against the bed, licking her lips as she looks up at her.

She smirks and leans in to kiss at her body.

She mewls and cards her fingers through her hair.

She takes one of her nipples into her mouth, teasing her.

She moans loudly and arches, her nipples have always been so very sensitive.

She smirks as she pulls back. "Mm, still so sensitive."

She whimpers needy and blushes brightly.

"So fucking needy.." She leans down to kiss down her body.

"You're fault. You're so gorgeous and sexy and perfect I just can't help myself." She mewls.

She spreads Sky's legs, kissing her thighs teasingly.

"Mm I hope you know I'm going to make you come so many times you'll scream for teasing me this much." She spreads her legs, hips rocking impatiently, knowing Veronica likes to tease her and punish her for being impatient.

"Mm, looking forward to it. But first I think I should tie you to the bed for being so impatient."

She mewls and squirms.

She hums and looks up to Jean and Benny. "Could one of you two bring me something to tie her up?"

Jean and Benny stumble over themselves to go find something.

She smirks as she waits.

"They try." Sky giggles.

She hums and smiles. "They're cute."

She leans in and kisses her tenderly. "Let's have a spa day tomorrow, just you and me. To get you ready for you birthday party. What do you think?" She says softly, nuzzling her.

She smiles softly and kisses her back softly. "I'd love that."

"Good." She smiles softly and kisses her neck as the boys come back with handcuffs.

She hums and sits back. "Mm, thank you, boys. I've got to teach her how to be a good girl."

"Teach me, Mistress. Please." Sky begs

"Mm, begging already?" She takes the handcuffs and cuffs her to the bed.

"I can't help it." She pouts and pulls on the cuffs, testing them.

"Mm, it's too late to be a good girl."

"Then teach me how to be good, Mistress.."

She smirks and kisses down her body, spreading her legs again. "Stay still for me."

She blushes and nods.

She teases her clit with her tongue.

She whimpers and bites her lip to keep her hips still.

She spreads her legs apart more, just pressing her tongue against her cunt.

She moans like a slut, panting already.

She smirks and spreads her lips with her fingers, just pressing in the tip of her tongue.

She gasps and arches, pressing back for more.

She smirks as she pulls back. "No moving. I think we ought to keep you busy. Boys, think you could help?"

They nod eagerly.

"Mm, get your cocks out and put her mouth to use." She smirks as she leans in to suck at her clit.

Sky moans around them as Veronica sucks her clit.

She pushes two fingers into her.

She mewls and relaxes her throat as the boys take turns fucking her face.

She starts to fuck her with her fingers, watching the boys use her.

Sky writhes and moans around them loudly, rocking back against Veronica's fingers.

"You're being such a good girl."

She blushes and whimpers at the praise.

"Just a bit more and I'll let you come. Make sure you take care of your boys." She leans back in to tease her.

She mewls and sucks Benny's cock deep.

Benny grips her hair as he comes hard down her throat.

She moans and swallows his cum greedily.

Jean whimpers as he watches them, stroking himself.

She looks at him and opens her mouth needy, waiting for his cock.

He groans as he pushes into her mouth.

She moans and swallows him down like a trained whore.

"God, your fucking mouth is always so good.." He groans, rocking his hips.

She whines and bobs her head around him.

He groans and grips her head, getting close.

She makes slutty slurping sounds as she sucks him.

He moans as he comes hard into her mouth.

She mewls and swallows his cum.

Veronica smirks, thrusting her fingers. "Good girl."

Sky blushes and whimpers, rocking her hips.

She thrusts her fingers harder. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes! Please yes!" She begs, dripping wet around her fingers.

She stills her fingers. "Work for it."

She whines and rocks her hips, fucking herself on her fingers.

She smirks. "Good girl." She leans in to lick at her clit.

"Please please." She begs and her thighs tremble as she gets close.

"Come for me." She thrusts her fingers.

She cries out and comes hard, squirting over her fingers.

She smirks and pulls her fingers out, leaning up to kiss her. "Good girl."

She whimpers and kisses her.

"I believe you promised to punish me." She hums.

"You'll have to uncuff me first." She nips at her lips.

She blushes and uncuffs her.

She pulls her close and kisses her deeply.

She moans breathily against her lips.

"Mm good girl." She squeezes her arse and sucks on her nipple.

She gasps and whimpers, arching against her mouth. "Sky.."

"I'm going to make you come so hard over and over. You're going to be screaming my name." She swats her arse and bites her neck.

She moans breathily and arches, pushing back against her hands. "Yes! Please!"

She smirks and puts her on her hands and knees. "First this." She pushes a vibrator into her cunt and turns it on low. "Then I'm going to stretch your arse." She pushes a slick finger into her arse and swats her arse moving the vibrator inside her as she rocks her finger.

She moans loudly and whorishly, rocking back against her fingers and the vibrator.

She sucks on her clit and pushes a second finger into her as she fucks her with the vibrator.

She gasps and moans, gripping the sheets.

She turns up the vibrator and rocks her fingers.

She cries out, coming around her fingers.

"Mm good girl." She praises and turns down the vibrator while adding a third finger, stretching her arse more.

She gasps and mewls at the praise, pushing back against her fingers.

She fucks her either fingers in her arse and the vibrator in her cunt at the same time.

She moans loudly and rocks her hips.

She pushes a large plug into her arse as she pulls out the vibrator. She puts her on her back and puts on a strap on.

She gasps and whimpers. "Oh god please."

Sky kisses her deeply and spreads Veronica's legs, pushing into her slowly knowing she feels so full from the plug in her arse and now the strap on.

She moans desperately as she's filled even more.

"Such a loud slut." She smirks and rocks into her slowly. "Tell me how it feels to be such a needy slut."

She gasps and moans. "Filling.. I'm so full.."

"You love it, don't you? It reminds you of Eli's huge cock filling you up." She purrs and nibbles her breasts as she moves a bit faster.

"God yes. This rivals his cock. Fuck, you feel so good." She arches into her mouth.

She plays with her breasts and teases her nipples with her tongue. She angles her slow thrust to rub her g-spot as she moves.

She cries out and arches as Sky hits her g-spot. "Sky! Fuck!"

"Mm I told you I was going to make you come over and over. You might as well let go and enjoy the ride." She purrs and thrusts harder and faster, stimulating her g-spot mercilessly.

She nearly screams as she comes hard again.

She slowly her thrusts and rubs her hips soothingly. "Good girl. Such a good girl." She praises softly.

She gasps softly and blushes at the praise. "Thank you, mistress.."

"Since you're being such a good girl I'll let you decide how you want to come this time." She kisses her teasingly.

She whimpers and kisses her back desperately. "Make me come with just grinding against you."

"Mm like this?" She smirks and grinds against her.

She gasps and grinds against her. "Yes.. God yes."

"Such a dirty girl. Wanting to get off by getting rubbed on.." She kisses her neck as she kneads her arse. "After you come like this I'm going to bury my face between your thighs and make you come with my mouth. I might even let you ride my face."

She whimpers and grinds against her. "Yes, mistress.. please."

"Good girl." She kisses her and grinds against her.

She whimpers against her lips, already close.

"Come for me, gorgeous."

She cries out as she comes again.

She holds her and rubs her sides.

She gasps and whimpers softly.

"Such a good girl." She praises softly.

She blushes and mewls at the praise. "Thank you, mistress.."

"Do you think you can be a good girl and come one more time for me?" She kisses her.

She blushes and nods. "Yes, mistress."

"Good girl. Sit on my face." She nips at her lips.

She whimpers softly before moving to sit on Sky's face.

She holds her hips and licks at her.

Veronica moans breathily and rocks against her face.

Sky sucks on her clit and dips her tongue into her as she rocks the plug in her arse.

She moans whorishly, getting even wetter.

She moans, lapping up her juices.

She whimpers and rocks her hips. "Close. Please."

She fucks her with two fingers and rocks the plug as she sucks her clit.

She cries out as she comes hard against her face.

She moans and licks her clean.

She gasps and whimpers.

She pulls her down and cuddles her.

She curls up against her.

"You did so good. You took everything so well. Such a good girl," she praises and holds her.

She blushes at the praise and nuzzles closer.

She rubs her back and kisses her softly.

She kisses her back softly. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." She nuzzles her.

She nuzzles her back.

She smiles softly and snuggles her.

"You're so brilliant.." she mumbles.

She blushes and smiles softly. "You're beautiful.."

She blushes and nuzzles her. "You're gorgeous."

"Shush.." She nuzzles her back, blushing.

She smiles and kisses her jaw.

She giggles and peppers her with kisses.

She smiles softly and giggles.

She hums happily and kisses her tenderly.

She smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles and cuddles her

She relaxes against her.

She hums, dragging her fingertips over her skin.

She blushes and smiles softly.

She smiles softly, looking over to Benny and Jean.

Jean and Benny are curled up against each other.

Sky smiles softly and curls up with Veronica. "Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

She smiles softly. "I am."

"Good." She smiles softly.

She smiles. "This was a good prelude."

"I'm glad." She smiles happily.

She nuzzles her.

She nuzzles her back.

She smiles happily. "Mm, we should nap."

"Yeah." She smiles.

She curls up with her and hums.

She holds her, relaxing.

She falls asleep against her.

Sky hums softly, falling asleep.


	2. Sixty One

Michael mumbles as he wakes, pressing closer to Eli.

Eli hums and pulls Michael closer

Michael blushes and hums.

Eli smiles softly and kisses his forehead.

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips and hums happily. "Morning, handsome.." He mumbles against his lips, kissing him again.

He blushes and smiles against his lips. "Morning.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

"Are you hungry?" He smiles softly.

He blushes and nods.

"What can I make you?" He nuzzles him.

"I don't know." He blushes and nuzzles him back.

"Let's go take a look?" He smiles softly. "I have to make Veronica breakfast too. I always make her breakfast in bed on her birthday." He blushes.

He blushes and smiles. "That's cute."

"I do try to be a decent husband." He chuckles softly and smiles

He smiles and leans in to kiss him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

"I think you're a great husband for her."

"Thank you." He blushes a bit, smiling.

He smiles softly at him.

"Wake Jake and come out to the kitchen." He smiles and kisses him before getting up. He pulls on a pair of low slung sweat pants and heads out to the kitchen.

He blushes and smiles as he watches him leave. He turns to wake Jake, leaning in to nuzzle him.

Jake mumbles and presses closer.

"Wake up, love.."

"'M up.."

He kisses his cheek, smiling. "Breakfast."

"Mm okay.." He nuzzles into him.

He kisses him and chuckles softly. "Up."

"But you make we want to get down." He purrs and nips at his neck.

He blushes and bites his lip to hold in a gasp. "Jake.. Eli's making breakfast."

"Mm just a quickie.." He smirks and kisses down his body.

He whimpers and blushes.

"May I?" He asks as he kisses his thighs.

"Please.." He whimpers and opens his legs.

He holds his hips and gives him teasing kisses before starting to use his tongue on him.

He moans loudly, arching. "Jake!"

He hums against him and laps at him.

He moans and whimpers, rocking against his face.

He mewls and rubs his hips as he sucks his clit.

He cries out as he comes hard against his face suddenly.

He moans and licks him clean.

He whimpers and blushes.

"Such a good boy." He praises and kisses his hips.

He blushes brighter at the praise.

He crawls up and cuddles him.

He blushes and nuzzles him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him back.

He blushes. "Don't you need to get off?"

"Mm I'll wait." He kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smirks. "Let's go see what Eli is cooking."

He blushes and nods. "Okay." He gets up and pulls on a shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

He smiles and does the same.

He takes his hand and smiles, leading him out to the kitchen.

He smiles and kisses his hand, following him out.

He smiles as they get to the kitchen.

Eli hums to himself as he flips pancakes expertly.

Michael smiles. "Mm.. Pancakes?"

"Veronica's favorite breakfast food. She only indulges on her birthday." Eli smiles.

He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "I can umm.. Make you something else if you don't want pancakes."

"Pancakes are perfect." He smiles fondly at him.

"Okay good." He smiles happily and makes them up plates.

They sit up by the counter to eat.

Benny and Jean come out of the kitchen.

Michael smiles. "Morning."

"Morning." Benny smiles and kisses him. "Mm you taste like pancakes." He chuckles and grins.

He blushes and smiles. "You should have some."

"Here." Eli smiles and hands them plates of pancakes.

Jean and Benny smile as they take their plates.

"Morning." Veronica smiles and comes out with Sky. "Oh I was going to bring you your breakfast." Eli pouts. "I know but I want to eat with everyone." Veronica smiles and stands on her tip toes so she can kiss his pout. "Mm happy birthday, my goddess." He mumbles against her lips as he kisses her back. "Thank you, baby." She smiles and nuzzles him.

Michael smiles softly while he watches them.

The real Sky stands behind him and rubs his back gently.

He smiles and leans into her touch slightly.

She hugs him from behind and presses kisses to his neck.

He blushes and smiles. 'Mm..'

'Hi..' She hums softly in his head.

He smiles and hums. 'Hey, love.'

'I think I'm starting to get used to this touching thing..' She smiles shyly.

'Yeah? That's good.'

'I'm still working on being touched though..'

'Take your time.'

She nods and smiles a bit. 'I love you.. So much..'

'I love you too. So much.'

She presses her forehead to the back of his neck and holds onto him, relaxing. "Damn.." She grumbles.

'You okay?'

'I'm debating if I should shoot myself or not.' She winces as her cramps hurt her.

He frowns. 'Sky..'

'I'm.. I'm okay..' She focuses on breathing through the pain.

'Do you need something?'

She shakes her head.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.. Can't do anything to help it so..' She shrugs, sighing.

He frowns.

'I'm just gunna.. Umm.. Go lay down for a bit..'

'Okay.. Call me if you need me.'

'Okay..' She nods and let's go of him, going back to bed.

He finishes eating his pancakes.

Everyone finished eating.

"That was delicious."

"Good." Eli smiles. "Thank you, baby." Veronica smiles and kisses him. "You're welcome." He smiles and kisses her back. "Now I have to get ready to go because Sky is taking me out to get ready for my party later." She smiles happily.

"Mm, we should find something to do, then." Michael blushes.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Veronica smirks and goes to get ready.

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly.

"What do you guys want to do? The party doesn't start till seven." Eli smiles.

"I want to see a magic show."

"Yeah? Alright." He smiles.

He blushes and nods.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'll take you to the best damn magic show this town has to offer."

He blushes and smiles. "Brilliant."

"Let's get ready." He smiles.

He nods and goes to get ready.

Sky is curled up in bed, shaking a bit.

Michael frowns when he sees her. 'Sky? Love?'

'Mm..' She whimpers.

'What's wrong? Please, talk to me..' He pleads, the others filing in behind him to get ready.

'Mm bad period cramps..' She curls up more.

He frowns as he gets dressed. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' He feels shitty for not staying with her.

She bites her lip, knowing he's going to hate what she needs.

'Sky?'

'Call Turk..'

He bites his lip, knowing it was for the best. 'Fine.'

She frowns and turns away from him, feeling so guilty and hating herself.

He frowns. 'I love you and I don't want you to be in pain and I know that he can help you.'

She nods. 'I'm sorry..'

'Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong.' He smiles reassuringly.

She nods and relaxes a bit, waiting for him to call Turk.

He steps out to call Turk.

"Mm hello?" Turk hums.

Michael keeps his voice steady and calm. "Sky needs you."

"She must be in a hell of a lot a pain if you're calling me." Turk hums and downs his drink, heading for the door.

He glares at the wall. "Just hurry, will you?"

"Sir, yes, Sir." He hangs up, heading to the hotel.

He rolls his eyes and goes back in to get ready.

'Thank you..' Sky hums in his head.

'Of course.'

Turk arrives a few minutes later.

Michael just shows him to Sky.

"You shouldn't have waited to call me." Turk scolds as he takes off his shoes and jacket, walking over to Sky on the bed. "Shut up." She grumbles. "Yeah yeah." He sighs. She tenses as he crawls up onto the bed with her. "You have to trust me." He pushes her shirt up and she whines. "Hush." He soothes and places his palm on her stomach. She writhes away from his touch trying to get away before letting out a broken sob at the pain relief he floods her system with.

Michael bites his lip as he watches.

Turk pulls Sky back against him as he lays down with her. He wraps his arms around her, hands resting on her stomach. "Still hate you.." Sky mumbles, eyes closing in relief. "I know." He hums.

Michael hesitates. "I.. I'll leave you two.."

"I'll see you later.. Have fun.." Sky smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles softly, Turk spooning her.

Michael ignores Turk and leaves.

"Everything okay?" Eli asks.

He hesitates before smiling, wanting to just have fun. "Yeah."

He notices his hesitation but doesn't say anything. He takes his hand and smiles softly, leading him into the elevator with Jake, Benny, and Jean.

He smiles softly at the others.

Jake smiles softly and takes his other hand, kissing it softly knowing Michael is a bit upset about Turk.

He smiles a bit, rubbing his hand. "Let's go have fun, yeah?"

"Yeah." He nods, smiling softly.

He hums as they go down to the lobby.

Eli leads them out to the car that's waiting for them.

He smiles as they pile in.

The car drives them down the Vegas strip.

"So, where are we going?"

"A theater. We'll have the best seats in the house to watch the show on stage."

He blushes and smiles.

Eli smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles and leans against him.

He hums happily and wrap a his arm around him.

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles softly against his lips.

He hums contently, nuzzling him tenderly.

He smiles and hums.

He smiles as they pull up to the theater. He gets out and holds the car door open for them.

He smiles as they get out.

Eli leads them into the theater, their seated in the front row.

He blushes. "Front row?"

"Only the best." He smiles.

He smiles shyly.

He smiles as they settle into their seats, a waitress walk by to take drink orders.

Michael orders a cider.

Jake orders a cider as well, Jean and Benny get beers, Eli orders a scotch.

Michael smiles as he relaxes in his seat.

Their drinks arrive as the show starts.

Michael smiles excitedly.

Eli smiles happily as he watches Michael watch the show.

Michael gets more and more excited as he watches the show.

Eli grins as he watch him.

His expressions brighten after each trick.

He drinks, paying more attention to Michael than the show.

Michael turns to look at him as the show goes to intermission, grinning excitedly.

"You are so gorgeous." Eli smiling at him adoringly.

Michael blushes brightly at that and smiles shyly. "Eli.."

Eli smiles happily and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He hums happily and smiles.

He turns to kiss him. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome." He smiles against his lips, kissing him back.

He smiles happily against him.

He smiles and wraps his arm around him.

He leans against him. "This is amazing.."

"I'm glad." He smiles and kisses his head.

He takes his hand as the show starts up again.

He hums contently and rubs his hand.

His enthusiasm picks back up at the show continues.

He chuckles softly, watching him happily.

He soon finishes his drink, setting down his empty glass and watching the magician intently.

"I need an audience member for this next trick. Who wants to come up on stage?" The magician grins.

Michael blushes as he feels Eli raise his arm.

"Come on up." The magician smiles, picking him.

Michael blushes brighter as he goes on stage, smiling excitedly down at the others in their seats.

"What's your name, young man?" The magician smiles.

He smiles excitedly. "Michael."

"It's nice to meet you, Michael. So I want you to pick a card and write your name on the card. Don't show me the card though." He chuckles and holds out the deck and a marker to Michael.

Michael picks out a card and writes his name on it.

"Very good. Now put the card back in the deck. Anywhere you want." He says and covers his eyes, not looking.

He puts the card back in.

"Shuffle the cards when your done."

He shuffles the cards.

The magician takes the cards back. "Now I'm going to pick your card." He hums and selects a random card from the deck. "Is this your card?" He holds up a card that is not Michael's.

Michael bites his lip. "No, that's not it."

"Huh.. Alright what about this one?" The magician asks and holds up another card, it's not Michael again.

He looks a bit nervous. "No, not that one."

"Well that's a bummer." The magician sighs and the crowd murmurs. "Oh! Well you know that cards can be so sneaky! Check the whole deck and see if your card is still there. Sometimes they just get up and walk away." The magician hands him back the deck, Michael's card is no where in the deck.

Michael frowns when he doesn't find his card. "It's not here at all."

"See. I told ya. Those sneaky cards. I loose a deck a day. I wonder where it could be." He hums. "Okay everyone!" He turns to the audience. "Turn out your pockets! Opens your purses! This card should be somewhere we just gotta find it!"

Michael watches as everyone looks for his card.

"Holy shit!" Jake gasps as he pulls Michael's card out of his pocket.

Michael's eyes widen and he gasps, his hands covering his mouth.

The crowd erupts into applause and cheers. "Michael! Michael! Michael!" They chant.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"Thank you, Michael. You've been amazing." He magician smiles.

He smiles brightly. "Thank you so much. That was brilliant."

"I'm glad." He smiles.

He smiles happily as he goes back to his seat.

"Let's give Michael another round of applause." The magician smiles as the crowd claps.

Michael blushes and smiles shyly, looking up at the magician.

The magician winks at him and smiles, getting on with the rest of his show.

Michael blushes brighter as he settles back into his seat.

The magician glances and smiles at Michael through out the show.

Michael blushes each time he sees the magician looking at him.

The show soon finishes.

Michael smiles brightly. "That was brilliant!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Eli smiles.

He smiles happily and turns to the others. "Did you all like it?"

"Yup." Jean smiles. "You were brilliant on stage." Jean smiles and Benny nods.

He blushes and smiles.

Eli hums and smiles happily.

"I can't believe the magician picked me to go up.."

"Duncan has always had good taste." He smirks.

He blushes brightly. "You know him?"

"Of course I do and you can too." He smirks.

He blushes brighter and chews his lip.

"He'll be at Veronica's party tonight. You can meet him then." He smiles.

He blushes and nods.

"Speaking of the party.." He hums and looks at his watch. "We should get going."

He smiles and nods.

He takes his hand and leads them out to the car.

He blushes as he follows them.

He smiles and holds open the car door for him.

He blushes and smiles as he gets in.

Eli follows him in after everyone get in.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins as the car takes them back to the hotel.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He hums and smiles.

"I can't believe that I got to go up."

"Duncan does pick the most attractive people."

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly.

He grins and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles as they pull up to the hotel.

Michael smiles as they all get out.

Eli leads them up to their floor to get dressed for the party.

Michael hums to Jake. "Help me pick out something?"

"Sure." Jake smiles softly and takes his hand, having felt a bit lonely from Michael.

He smiles and rubs his hand. He leans in to kiss him. "Did you have fun today?"

"I always have fun when I'm with you." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles happily. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily.

"What do you want to wear?" He smiles.

"Something that makes me look nice."

"You always look nice." He smiles and takes his hand, leading him into the room. Sky and Turk are curled up together sleeping in the large bed.

He blushes at the compliment and smiles happily until he sees that Turk is still in bed with Sky.

Sky's small frame is nearly completely hidden by Turks size. She has her face presses to his chest and her hands fist his shirt as he has his arms around her, holding her close to him as they sleep.

Michael frowns a bit, wanting to just grab his clothes and go. He hesitates. "Should we wake her for the party?"

"'M awake.." Sky mumbles into Turks chest.

He bites his lip. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah.." She nods and tries to move but Turk holds her in place as he sleeps. "He hasn't slept in years. That's why he's an ass. He's a crabby overtired bitch. This is the first time he's slept so long in years." She sighs. "I can keeps his nightmares at bay so he can sleep."

Michael frowns a bit, feeling bad for him but still not liking him very much.

"Mm do you always feel the need to share my business with everyone?" Turk mumbles, eyes still closed. "Shush." Sky rolls her eyes.

"Are you both coming to the party?" Michael bites his lip as he asks.

"Seeing as though Sky would be in excruciating pain if I stopped touching her then I think the answer would be a yes." Turk hums.

Michael frowns a bit and looks to Sky. "You said you were feeling better?"

"I am." Sky nods. "Oh please. I've had gun shot wounds that have hurt less than how you're hurting now." Turk scoffs. "Will you shut your big mouth?" Sky snaps.

Michael's frown deepens a bit.

"You're so dramatic." Sky frowns. "Oh really? Fine." Turk let's her go and she cries out as the pain comes back with a vengeance. "Y-you're an asshole." She stutters from the pain and punches Turks chest weakly. "Lying to him about how you feeling it's helping spare his feelings. It's just hurting you. You need to be honest with him for fuck sakes." Turk refuses to touch her to ease her pain as she trembles.

"Help her for god's sake!" Michael frowns deeply.

Turk touches her and she sags in relief.

He sighs softly.

She presses against Turk, breathing hard.

"You don't need to go out.”

She frowns and nods. "'M sorry.."

"It's okay. I want you to be okay."

"I'm okay.." She nods and Turk rolls his eyes.

"I want you to be actually okay."

She frowns a bit and sighs. "I'm not there yet.."

"I know. But you will be."

She hums and nods. "I don't know why you don't just have it removed." Turk sighs. "Mm because I love to torture myself." She rolls her eyes.

"What exactly is bothering you?"

"My uterus. The damage makes menstruation extremely painful.. I used to get high so I didn't have to feel this.."

He frowns. "You should have surgery."

"Finally we agree on something." Turk hums and Sky rolls her eyes.

"I just want what's best for you.."

"I know.." She mumbles.

"I love you and I want you to be okay."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly.

"You should get ready. Don't want you to be late." She smiles a bit.

He smiles softly. "Alright."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Jake was going to pick something out for me."

"Good." She smiles softly.

He smiles as he waits for Jake. "I got to go on stage for the magic show."

"Yeah? I'm sure you did brilliantly. Did you have fun?" She smiles softly as Jake picks something for him to wear.

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun."

"Good." She hums and smiles.

He smiles happily.

"How about this?" Jake asks and holds up a pair of dark skinny jeans and an off white button up.

He smiles happily. "I love that."

"Good." He blushes a bit and smiles happily, handing him the clothes.

He smiles and takes them to go change.

Jake smiles and waits for him.

He comes back out dressed.

"Very handsome." Jake smiles brightly.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He leans in and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily.

"You are so perfect."

He blushes. "Shush, you."

"Make me, gorgeous." He chuckles.

He blushes brighter and leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

"You should get ready."

"Pick what I'll wear for me."

He blushes and smiles, going to pick out something for Jake.

Jake smiles and leans against the wall, looking over at Sky who's awake but Turk has fallen back asleep pressed against her.

Jake smiles softly. "You don't want to sleep?"

"Mm no. I've nearly slept all day as it is." Sky smiles softly.

He hums and smiles softly. "Alright."

"I'll feel better soon. Then I won't have to been like this." She sighs, obviously hating having to be touched by Turk to feel relief.

He chuckles softly. "I know that will make Michael feel better."

"Yeah I know." She smiles a bit.

He smiles softly. "You lot have got such a good thing going.."

"Mm you lot includes you now." She smiles softly.

He blushes a bit. "I.. I know.. I'm just worried I won't fit in."

"You already fit in. There's nothing to worry about." She smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "Thank you.. I.. I just need to get used to sharing."

She nods and hums. "Try having fun with Benny and Jean. Michael is only one person in this relationship."

He smiles softly and nods. "I'll try that tonight, then."

"Good." She smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome. I'm always here if you need to talk." She smiles softly and taps her head.

He smiles. "I know."

"Good." She smiles.

Michael smiles as he comes back with skinny jeans and a button down for Jake.

"Thank you, love." Jake smiles and goes to get dressed.

He smiles and hums.

Sky smiles softly as she looks at him.

Michael looks at her and smiles. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much." She smiles.

He smiles and hums. "Alright."

She hums and rests her hand on Turks cheek as he whines in his sleep, soothing him.

He bites his lip but doesn't say anything, knowing that she's helping him.

Turk sighs softly and presses his face to her chest. Sky tenses and focuses on breathing.

Michael frowns a bit. "Sky..?"

"'M okay." She nods, sounding tense.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. I have to get used to this at some point.. It's easier since he's sleeping.."

He hesitates but nods.

"I'm okay. It's just.. Different.." She sighs.

"Okay.." He offers a small smile.

She smiles a bit and tried to relax.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly.

Jake comes back dressed in the outfit Michael picked for him.

He blushes and smiles as he sees him. "You look amazing.."

"Yeah?" He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. "Yeah."

He blushes and kisses him back happily.

"We should get going."

"Mm yeah." He nods.

He smiles softly as he looks to Sky.

"Have fun." Sky smiles softly.

He smiles. "We will."

She smiles softly and nods.

He smiles softly. "We'll see you later."

"Okay.." She nods tiredly.

"Try to rest."

She nods and tries to relax.

He smiles softly as they leave to join the others.

Jean and Benny are waiting with Eli.

Michael smiles happily. "Hey."

"Hi." Benny hums and Jean smiles. "Ready to go?" Eli asks as he fixes his crisp white suit.

Michael blushes as he looks at him. "O-Oh.. Was I supposed to wear a suit?"

"No. Wear what makes you most comfortable." Eli smiles.

He blushes and nods. "You.. You look nice."

"Thanks." He smiles and blushes a bit.

He smiles happily.

Veronica comes out in a shimmering white dress with the fake Sky in tow. "You're a vision." Eli gasps as he looks at his wife. "Hush." Veronica blushes.

Michael smiles softly as he sees fake Sky.

"Hi." Fake Sky walks over to him, smiling softly.

He smiles softly. "Hello, there."

She smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

"Having fun?" She smiles softly, leaning into him.

He blushes. "Yeah. Eli said the magician would be here?"

"Duncan. Yeah he'll be there." She smirks.

He blushes brighter.

"He fancied you as soon as he saw you in the front row. He's been wondering all day if he'd see you again at the party. You're just mister popular." She purrs.

He blushes brightly.

She smirks and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses her back.

"Mm such a little slut you are. Wanting any man who looks at you right." She nips at his lips.

He blushes brighter and whimpers a bit. "I.. Y-Yes.." He admits, feeling himself getting wet.

"Mm you'll just spread your legs and offer your arse to anyone. I know you're getting excited. I can feel it. How needy you're getting. How wet your getting. Such a little slut." She bites at his throat and slips her hands into the back of his jeans, squeezing his arse.

"I.. I can't help it.." He whimpers, pressing back against her hands.

"Mm I should make you wear a vibrator pressed against your clit during the entire party just to remind you of what a slut you are." She sucks on his neck, kneading his arse.

He blushes and bites his lip, obviously liking the idea.

"Maybe I should have the boys hold you down and fuck you first as you eat Veronica and I out. Being fashionably late is so very trendy." She smirks.

He whimpers and nods. "Please.. Have them all fuck me and then plug me up.. Give Duncan a little surprise."

"Mm he'll love it." She smirks and kisses him hard.

He moans and kisses her back deeply. "Please.."

"Mm looks like we have a slut that needs using everyone." Sky hums as everyone circles Michael. "Strip for us, slut."

He blushes and whimpers as everyone circles him. He bites his lip as he strips for them.

They press closer, kissing and an touching him everywhere.

He whimpers and moan breathily, rocking against their hands.

Jake drops down behind Micheal and starts to open him with his mouth as Eli kneels in front of him, sucking and licking at his clit.

He gasps and moans, his knees shaking. "B-Bed, please.."

Eli scoops him up and carried him to bed as the others follow.

He blushes and holds onto him.

Eli lays on the bed and had Michael sit on his face as he resumes eating him out. Jake kisses his back and eases a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and moans loudly, rocking against Eli's face and Jake's finger.

"Such a good boy." Benny praises and kisses him.

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately.

"You want to be used don't you? You want to be fucked and filled over and over. What do you think that magician is going to say is he sees your arse plugged and stuffed full of our cum?" Benny nips at his lips as Eli sucks his clit and Jake adds a second finger into him. "Come as much as you need. We're not going to stop until we're all satisfied."

He moans loudly and cries out as he comes hard against Eli's face. "I.. H-He'll think I'm a slut."

"Mm such a good slut." Benny praises as Eli licks up his cum.

He blushes at the praise and whimpers. "Y-Yes, sir."

Jake adds a third finger as Eli teases his clit.

He gasps as his body shakes a bit, eager for more.

Jake kisses his back and fucks him slowly with his fingers.

"Please! Please, I need more.." He begs, whimpering.

Jake takes his fingers out and slicks his cock, pushing into him.

He gasps and rocks back against him. "Jake.." He sighs in relief.

"Good boy." Jake praises and kisses his neck softly as he rocks into him.

He closes his eyes and rocks his hips, giving himself to Jake.

Jake holds him and fucks him slowly as the others watch, captivated.

"Jake.." He gasps softly, his tone needy.

He kisses him and rubs his clit as he fucks him slow and deep.

He kisses him back deeply. "Harder, please."

He moans and fucks him harder.

He cries out as he comes suddenly.

He moans and comes hard, filling him.

He gasps and moans loudly.

He holds him and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply.

"I love you so much.." He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and smiles. "I love you too. So much."

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "Who do you want to fill you up next?"

He blushes. "B-Benny."

Benny smiles and kisses his jaw. "Mm you should ride me."

He blushes and nods. "Please."

He pulls him into his lap and kisses him.

He whimpers and rocks against his lap.

He groans and pushes into him.

He moans breathily as Benny pushes into him.

"God, how do you always feel so good?" He moans, holding his hips.

He whimpers and moans, trying to rock his hips.

He groans as he rocks with him.

He starts to ride him.

He moans and thrusts up into him.

He moans loudly, riding him harder, so desperate for release.

He rubs his clit and sucks on his neck as he thrusts up into him.

He cries out as he comes hard around him.

He groans and comes hard into him.

He moans as he feels Benny fill him.

He holds him and squeezes his arse as he nips at his lips.

He moans and whimpers. "Please.."

Jean pulls him into his hands and knees before teasing his hold with his cock.

He moans breathily and rocks back. "Jean, please!"

He bites his neck and pushes into him.

He moans loudly as he arches.

He groans and holds his lips, fucking him hard and fast.

He cries out with each thrust.

He bites and sucks at his neck as he fucks him.

He moans loudly as he comes again.

He groans and comes hard, filling him.

He moans loudly and rocks his hips.

Eli takes him and lays him on his back, kissing him deeply.

He moans against his lips, kissing him back desperately. "Eli.. H-Hold me down and fuck me while I eat out Sky and Veronica."

"Mm such a good slut." He praises and pushes him into him slowly so he doesn't hurt him with his huge cock.

He gasps and moans loudly as he's stretched around Eli's big cock.

"Mm you love my cock, don't you? It stretch you so much." He moans and stays still, letting Michael adjust.

He groans breathily and moans softly. "I love it.. S-So much.."

"Are you ready to give the birthday girl her present?" He smirks and rocks into him slowly as Veronica hovers over his face.

He blushes and moans. "Please.."

Veronica sits on his face and Eli fuck him.

Michael moans and brings his hands up to hold her hips as he starts to eat her out.

Veronica moans loudly and arches.

He licks and sucks at her clit, moaning as Eli fucks him.

She cries out and comes hard against his face.

He moans loudly and teases her clit as he licks up her cum.

She whimpers and her hips rock.

He moans as Eli fucks him harder, getting close to coming.

"He feels so good doesn't he? Stretching you and fucking you. You feel so full, don't you? You want to come don't you?" Veronica purrs as Eli fucks him harder.

He whimpers and rocks his hips. "Yes.. Yes, please. I need to come. Please. He feels so good."

"Come, baby. Let go." She kisses him and rubs his clit as Eli fucks him hard and fast.

He moans loudly and arches as he comes hard.

Eli moans loudly and comes hard, filling him with a flood of cum.

He cries out as he feels Eli fill him.

Eli holds him and kisses whim deeply.

He whimpers a bit and kisses him back.

"Such a good boy.." He praises.

He blushes and moans breathily.

"Do you want me to plug you?" He nuzzles him and rubs his back.

He blushes and nods.

He pulls out of him and pushes the plug into him gently.

He moans breathily. "Thank you.."

"Of course, baby." He kisses his forehead softly.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles at him adoringly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums softly. "We should be going."

"Mm your right." He hums and helps him get redressed.

He smiles softly and blushes.

He smiles softly and kisses him gently. "So handsome.."

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily.

He hums happily and smiles.

"Let's go."

Eli nods and leads him out with the others.

He blushes as they go to the party.

Veronica goes off and greets all of her guests.

Michael bites his lip. "Can I get a drink?" He looks up at Eli.

"Of course." Eli smiles and takes him to the bar.

He smiles and follows him.

"Well look who we have here." Duncan smiles as he leans against the bar.

He blushes and smiles. "Oh, hello."

"It's nice to see you again." The magician grins.

He blushes brighter. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too."

"What's your drink of choice?" He smirks at Michael's blush.

He blushes and smiles. "Cider."

"Cider it is." He smiles and orders Michael his drink.

He leans against the bar.

"Your wife looks stunning as ever, Eli." Duncan smirks. "You know the rules, Duncan. Looking but no touching." Eli chuckles and Duncan laughs.

Michael blushes at their conversation.

"Mm if you change your mind." Duncan chuckles. "You'll be the first to know." Eli smirks.

He blushes brighter and smiles softly.

"Mm always such a tease." Duncan smirks. "Only for you." Eli chuckles, as their drinks come.

Michael sips his cider, a bit amused.

"So tell me about yourself, Michael." Duncan smiles.

He blushes. "Like what?"

"Whatever you want." He chuckles softly.

He blushes. "Well, I'm training to be a cop."

"Mm if more cops looked like you I'd get arrested more often." He smirks.

He blushes brighter. "O-Oh."

"You get arrested often enough." Eli laughs. "Har har." Duncan rolls his eyes.

"You two seem to know each other well." He blushes and smiles.

"Mm we should." Duncan chuckles, smirking at Eli. "We were roommates in uni." Eli explains.

"Oh, really?"

"Just roommates?" Duncan smirks and Eli blushes a bit.

Michael blushes and looks to Eli.

"Cheeky as ever." Eli sips his drink. "You love it." Duncan laughs.

Michael smiles shyly and takes a drink, liking the sound of Duncan's laugh.

"So how does a handsome thing like you come to know a scoundrel like Eli?" Duncan laughs and Eli chuckles.

He blushes. "I ah.. We came for Veronica’s party."

"Ah yes. You and your whole row of delicious looking man candy." Duncan smirks.

He blushes brighter.

"Mm so you are fucking all of them. Such a naughty thing you are." He smirks and licks his lips as he looks Michael up and down appreciatively.

Michael blushes, feeling himself clench around the plug. He lets out a small whimper.

"Tell me something, sexy. Are you allowed to play nice with other?" Duncan smirks, obviously aroused because of Michael.

He blushes and smirks a bit. "Ask Eli."

"Is he allowed?" Duncan asks. "If you don't mind being watched then yes." Eli smirks. "Mm you know I'm a slut for the limelight." Duncan purrs.

Michael blushes, biting his lip excitedly. He finishes his cider.

"Mm I think you should come here and give me a taste of what you've got." Duncan smirks and taps his lips.

He blushes brighter and leans in to kiss him, keeping it teasing.

He hums and smirks against his lips. "Mm you taste even better than you look." He purrs.

He blushes and whimpers a bit.

"Already needy aren't you?" He kisses his jaw teasingly.

He blushes and bites his lip. "C-Can't help it. They all worked me up beforehand."

"Mm did they?" He smirks and squeezes his arse, making the plug move inside him.

He gasps, holding back a moan as the plug moves inside him.

"You're all plugged up and ready to go, aren't you?" He smirks as he feels the plug through his jeans.

He whimpers. "Y-Yes, sir..

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" He kisses his neck.

"P-Please.." He closes his eyes with a small whimper.

"Mm do you want me to do it here? In front of all these rich powerful people? Or should I take you somewhere else?" He nips at his throat.

He blushes, excited by the idea that everyone could watch them.

"You want me to bend you over and stuff you full of my cock, don't you? Making all these people watch as you're fucked like the little cum slut you are." He smirks.

He whimpers. "Y-Yes.. I.. I like being watched by strangers.." He blushes brighter, feeling himself getting wet.

He kisses him teasingly and puts his knee between his legs so he can grind against him. "Pick a couch and I'll fuck you on it."

He whimpers and rocks against his leg a bit. He looks to Eli, wanting to make sure it was okay.

"Pick a couch, baby." Eli approves and kisses his neck.

He blushes brightly and nods. He bites his lip as he scans the room, finally picking a couch. "Th-That one.." He point at a couch near the middle of the room.

Duncan picks him up and carries him to the couch.

He holds onto him and blushes.

He sits on the couch with Michael in his lap. "You're going to ride me and show everyone what a slut you are."

He blushes and rocks against his lap a bit. "Yes, sir."

He smirks and grind up against him.

He gasps and moans breathily. "Please.."

"Jeans off." He nips at his lips.

He blushes before he takes off his jeans, knowing people were starting to watch.

"Pants off as well." He smirks.

He blushes brighter and nods, taking his pants off too. He bites his lip, knowing the plug was visible.

"Turn. Let everyone see what a pretty slut you make."

He turns to face everyone, his face bright red.

Everyone looks at him obviously aroused.

He blushes and bites his lip.

"Suck me. Get me nice and wet for you." He smirks, pushing down his trousers and pants.

He blushes and drops to his knees immediately, leaning in to lick at his cock.

He groans and holds his hair.

He moans and looks up at him, relaxing his throat.

He arches and rocks into his mouth.

He moans and looks up at him, wanting him to fuck his throat.

He groans and fucks his face.

He moans around him, drooling a bit as Duncan fucks his face.

"Ride me now." He grunts, stopping himself from coming as he pulls out of Michael's mouth.

He whimpers and straddles his lap. He pulls out the plug, setting it aside, blushing as he feels the other's cum leaking out of him.

Duncan growls and licks his lips as he watches other men's cum leak out of his slut.

He whimpers and mewls breathily as he positions himself before lowering down onto his cock.

He groans and holds his hips, pushing up into him.

He moans and rocks against him.

He kisses him hard and rocks with him.

He kisses him back deeply and moans.

"So good." He moans against his lips.

He moans loudly as he starts to ride him. "So big.."

"Such a good boy." He praises.

He moans at the praise. "Thank you, sir.."

He kisses him and thrusts into him.

He kisses him back desperately and rides him harder. "I want to put on a good show. Be a good little whore for everyone. Give them all a good time."

"Such a slut." He growls and fucks him harder as everyone watches.

He moans loudly as he comes hard around him. "Don't stop! Fuck, please.. Bend me over the couch and fuck me until I'm leaking your cum. Pass me around for all these people to cum on my face. Make me look like a cum dumpster."

He groans and pushes him back against his couch. He holds him down and fucks him hard as Eli pushes into Michael's mouth.

Michael moans loudly around Eli's massive cock, rocking back against Duncan like an eager slut.

Duncan pounds into him as Eli fucks his throat.

Michael moans whorishly, loving being used and wanting more. He spreads his legs wider, a hand dipping down to rub his clit.

Jake pushes into Michael with Duncan as Eli comes hard into his mouth.

Michael moans loudly and swallows Eli's load eagerly, pressing back against Jake and Duncan.

Jean pushes into his mouth as Duncan comes hard into him.

Michael moans around Jean as he feels Duncan filling him.

Benny pushes into him as Duncan pulls out, fucking him with Jake.

Michael cries out around Jean as he comes hard again.

Eli sucks his clit as Jean fucks his mouth and Jake and Benny fuck him.

Michael comes again, his body so sensitive.

Jake comes hard into him as Benny fucks him and Jean comes hard into his mouth.

He moans and swallows everything.

Veronica grips his hair and makes him eat her out as Benny fucks him harder.

He moans loudly as he's made to eat her out, eagerly complying.

She whimpers and rocks against his face while Benny fucks him.

He moans loudly as he comes again, rocking back against Benny

Benny groans and comes hard into him.

He moans loudly as he comes again as he feels Benny filling him.

Benny pulls out of him and pushes the plug back into him. Veronica mewls and rocks against him.

He moans loudly, burning his face into Veronica's wet cunt.

She moans loudly and trembles.

He moans and licks and sucks at her clit.

She cries our and comes hard against his face.

He moans loudly and comes as he licks up her cum.

She whimpers and trembles.

He whimpers softly as he's over sensitive.

Jake lays him down and cleans him up gently.

He blushes as he lets Jake clean him up.

Jake smiles at him adoringly and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

He smiles softly and puts Michael's clothes back right.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and holds him.

He nuzzles against him, floating in sub space.

He holds him and cuddles him on the couch.

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles softly. "Such a good boy." He praises.

He blushes and presses closer, smiling shyly.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

He curls up against him. "Was I good?"

"Yes. You were so good." He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He blushes and presses closer.

He holds him close and rubs his back.

He curls up against him.

"Do you want to stay? Or I can take you back to the room?" He asks softly.

He blushes. "Maybe a quick nap and then I can come back?"

"Alright. I'll take you down." He smiles softly.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles before scooping him up.

He holds onto him as he carries him.

He smiles softly and takes him back to their floor.

He blushes as Jake sets him on the bed.

Sky smiles and curls up against him, Turk gone for now.

He blushes and smiles, still in sub space.

"Having fun?" She smiles softly and cuddles against him, letting him touch her.

He blushes brighter and nods, calming waves rolling over him as Sky touches him.

She smiles and nuzzles him affectionately, so happy to finally be able to stand being touched by him, tearing up a bit.

"I love you. So much." He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too.." She sniffles a bit. "C-can.. Can you just hold me a bit? Please.." She whispers.

He hums softly and nods, wrapping his arms around her.

She stiffens and focuses on breathing.

"This okay?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Sure?"

"I.. I c-can do this.." She nods, mind sure but her body betrays her as she starts to tremble.

"Sky.."

"Please.." She whimpers. "I can.. I can.. I can.." She sobs as tears roll down her cheeks, overwhelmed.

He frowns a bit and bites his lip, feeling what she feels because of their closeness. It's enough to pull him from subspace. "Sky, please. You don't have to rush this. Look at how well you're doing."

"No no no." She sobs, hating this, hating herself.

He feels her hatred and faintly realizes there were tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please.."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobs, curling in on herself.

He frowns. "Please.. Sky, I love you."

"Why? How can you say that? I can't even let you touch me without freaking out!" She cries and gets out of bed, pacing.

He frowns deeply. "Sky, we've been over this. I love you regardless."

"You need to be touched. You crave it. You love it. And I can't give that to you. I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. I just need more time. Please please." She gasps, finding it hard to breathe as she goes into a panic attack thinking that they'd leave her since she can't let them touch her yet.

He gets out of bed, standing near her. "Sky. You have all the time you need. We will always be here for you. Always. No one is going to leave. I promise. Now, breathe for me. Please, just breathe."

She gasps for air as she shakes, tears streaming down her face.

"Sky, please. I need you to take deep breaths. You're safe. You're okay."

"I... I.. Can't." She gasps.

"Yes you can. I know you can. You're okay. Breathe with me, okay?"

She nods, desperate.

He takes a few slow, deep breathes.

She matches him, still shaking.

He continues to take slow deep breaths.

Her breathing slows as she starts to calm down.

"You're doing great, keep going."

She nods and does as she's told.

"Better?"

"Yes.." She nods.

He smiles softly. "Good."

She smiles a bit, leaning against the wall.

He smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." She smiles softly.

He smiles. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. Better.." She nods.

"Good, I'm glad."

"I'm sorry. You wanted a nap so then you could go back to the party." She frowns, feeling bad for having aside tacked him again.

He smiles softly. "Hey, it's all fine. I just needed time away from the crowd."

She nods and smiles a bit, crawling back into bed. "Come have a nap and then you can go back up.." She pats the bed.

He smiles softly and goes to lay down.

She smiles softly and reaches for his hand.

He smiles and lets her take it.

She hums softly, relaxing.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

She smiles softly, watching him.

He falls asleep quickly.

She hums softly, watching him sleep.

He sleeps peacefully.

She smiles softly, falling asleep.

He wakes up a bit later, nuzzled against her.

She has her arms around him, holding him as she sleeps.

He blushes and smiles, staying close to her.

She mumbles softly, tangling their legs together.

He blushes and hums quietly.

She snuggles closer, pressing her face to his neck.

He smiles happily.

"Mm I can feel you smiling.." She mumbles and kisses his neck.

He blushes. "O-Oh.."

"I like it when you smile.. It makes me happy.." She nuzzles him and moves to lay on top of him.

He smiles and blushes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles and rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I memorized all the ways you could possibly touch me. I know what you're going to do before you're going to do it. That's how I can touch you like this now.." She mumbles, relaxing against him.

"You feel brilliant.."

She blushes and kisses his chest. "You can touch me.."

He blushes. "Tell me where."

"Mm rub my back." She hums.

He blushes and nods, slowly rubbing her back.

She smiles softly and relaxes instead of tensing.

He smiles softly and rubs her back.

She hums happily and kisses him softly.

He blushes in surprise and kisses her back.

She smiles against his lips and continues kissing him.

He relaxes against her lips, happy that she's comfortable.

She presses their foreheads together and holds onto him. "Thank you.." She whispers.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly. "You're so brilliant.."

"Shush." She blushes.

He smiles softly and hums.

"The party is still going on.."

"Mm, yeah?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Mm.. I suppose I should get back out there."

"Okay." She nods and rolls off of him.

He smiles softly and hums.

She moves closer again and nuzzles him, feeling oddly lonely with the brief break in contact.

He blushes and smiles softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah.." She nods. "I guess I went so long without touching that I forgot it's part of being human.." She blushes.

He smiles fondly at her. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please.." She nods, blushing.

He leans in to kiss her softly.

She whimpers softly and kisses him back.

He blushes and keeps the kiss slow.

She presses closer and holds onto him, never breaking the kiss.

He groans a bit, letting her control the pace.

She mewls softly and deepens the kiss.

He opens his mouth for her.

She presses him back against the bed and straddles him as she kisses him.

He gasps and moans breathily against her lips.

"I.. I want.."

"Anything. You can have anything."

She whimpers and grinds against him, already getting wet.

He puts his leg between hers, letting her get more friction. He groans softly.

She moans loudly and arches. "I've.. I've never come in real life. I've only ever been able to come in my head." She whimpers and blushes as she humps his leg.

He rocks against her. "Just feel. Just let yourself feel."

She moans and leans in to kiss him desperately as she rocks against him.

He kisses her back deeply, grinding against her desperately.

She cries out and comes hard.

He moans loudly as he feels her come against his leg, soon coming as well.

She collapses against him and trembles.

He rubs her back softly. "You're so brilliant.."

She holds onto him and breathes hard. "Is it always like that?"

"Overwhelming? Mind numbing?"

"Frantically perfect."

"Mm, yes."

She leans in and kisses him softly. "I'll be right back." She gets up and goes to clean herself up.

He smiles softly against her lips. "Mm, I'll be here.."

She comes back and curls up with him. "Who knew an orgasm could help with cramps.." She nuzzles into him.

He smiles softly. "Mm, I'm glad."

She hums happily and cuddles him. "Didn't you want to go back to the party?" She asks, feeling bad for keeping him.

He blushes a bit. "I did, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"I can go with you."

He smiles softly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She blushes a bit and smiles.

He smiles. "Alright."

"Let me get dressed." She smiles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses her back before getting up to get dressed.

She gets up and gets dressed.

He smiles as they he dressed.

"Mm so handsome." Sky smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

"Let's go." She holds her hand out to him, smiling.

He takes her hand and smiles.

She smiles and follows him to the party.

He smiles as he leads her in.

She hums happily, staying close to him.

He keeps her close. "Care for a drink?"

"Mm please." She nods.

He smiles and brings her to the bar.

She smiles and follows him.

They order their drinks. Michael notices a few people staring at him while he waits for his drink.

"Mister popular." Sky smirks.

He blushes a bit and bites his lip.

"Mm and you're still plugged with all their cum from earlier." She licks his her lips.

He whimpers softly. "Y-Yes.."

"Such a slut." She smirks, and pulls him down for a hard kiss.

He moans against her lips and whimpers.

She nips at his lips and squeezes the ass, moving the plug inside him.

He gasps and rocks his arse back against her hands.

"Always so needy." She purrs and nips at his neck.

He whimpers and blushes, catching the eyes of one of the men that was watching him before.

The man smirks as he sees Michael look at him.

He blushes brighter and bites his lip. "Ch-Christ.."

Sky smirks and bites his neck.

He moans breathily and whimpers softly.

"Such a slut." She rocks the plug, fucking him with it.

He gasps and moans, gripping the bar to stay up. "Y-Yes, ma'am.."

"You'd let anyone fuck you, wouldn't you?" She smirks, rocking the plug so so slow.

He whimpers and rocks against her hand, trying fuck himself on the plug. "I.." He blushes.

She kisses him hard and fucks him with the plug.

He moans loudly against her hips.

"Mm do you even know how many times you've been fucked today?" She nips at his lips, fucking him harder and faster with the plug.

"S-So many times.." He starts to tremble a bit, getting close to coming. He whimpers as he realizes the man is still watching him.

The man smirks as he watches him. 'Come.' He mouthes, ordering him.

Michael whimpers, holding back his moans as he comes hard at his command.

The man smirks and licks his lips as he watches him come.

He whimpers and blushes, biting his lip.

The man stands and stalks over to him.

Michael blushes as he watches the man come closer.

"It's a rare thing to find such a voyeur in this company." The man smirks.

He blushes brighter. "I.."

"Mm are you allowed to speak?" The man tips his jaw up to look at him.

He licks his lips before nodding. "Y-Yes."

"Mm good boy." He praises.

He whimpers a bit at the praise. "Th-Thank you, sir.."

"Already trained I see." He grins cheekily.

He blushes and bites his lip. "Yes, sir."

"Tell me, sexy. Are you allowed to play?" He rests his big strong hands on Michael's hips.

He blushes brighter. "I.. I don't.. know.."

"Mm I'll tell you what. You find out and if you can bring your people. We'll have a good time." He smirks, slipping a room key into his back pocket and squeezes his arse before disappearing into the crowd.

He blushes and bites his lip as he turns back to Sky.

Sky smirks at him and hands him a shot before doing on herself.

He blushes and smiles as he does his shot.

"Mm looks like we have an after party to go to." She smirks and licks her lips.

He licks his lips. "Seems like it."

"Round up the others. This shindig is almost burnt out." She smirks, a nice buzz making her loosen up. Veronica comes over and pushes Sky against the bar and kisses her deeply. Sky moans and kisses her back.

Michael blushes but grins as he watches them, finishing his drink.

"Finally decided to get over yourself and actually show up?" Veronica nips at her lips as she squeezes her arse. "Seems like it." Sky groans and pushes her arse back into her hands.

"Mm, and just in time. We've been invited to an after party of sorts." Michael hums.

"Oh really?" Veronica smirks. "By who?"

"Didn't get his name." He blushes. "Gave me this key card, though."

"Ha! Didn't get his name!" She smirks. "Such a little slut. Willing to hop into any cock that passes by." She presses against him and kisses him hard.

He moans breathily and kisses her back desperately.

She pulls his hair as she kisses him and slips her hand into his pants, rubbing his clit.

He gasps and moans loudly, rocking against her hand.

"Such a horny slut. You're so fucking wet. Dripping." She moans, letting him grind against her hand.

He whimpers and grinds against her.

"Mm want me to suck you off?" She smirks and sucks on his neck.

He whimpers. "Y-Yes. Please."

She pushes him back against the bar to steady him and sinks to her knees, pulling down his pants.

He gasps and moans, spreading his legs a bit.

She kisses up his thighs and presses her face close to his slick, breathing in his musk and sex smell. "Mm you smell so good." She moans and licks his clit.

He gasps and moans, rocking against her face.

She puts his hands in her hair as she sucks on his clit.

He tugs her hair as he grinds against her face, so close to coming.

She fucks him with the plug as she moans around him.

He moans loudly as he comes hard.

She mewls and licks up his cum.

He whimpers and moans breathily.

"You taste so good." She whines.

He moans and bites his lips. "Fuck.."

She kisses and sucks on his thighs.

He gasps and whimpers.

She smirks and stands, pulling his pants up as she kisses him.

He whimpers as he kisses her back.

She hums and nuzzles him. "Good boy.." She praises.

He blushes and nuzzles her back.

She smiles softly and kisses him tenderly.

He blushes and kisses her back softly.

She hums happily and smiles against his lips. "Mm I don't know if I'll be able to let you go back across the pond.." She mumbles against his lips.

He blushes brighter. "You can always come visit.."

"I'm sure we will." Eli hums and kisses the back of his neck as Veronica kisses the front.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"We may even have to buy a vacation home there just so we can see you more often." Eli kisses him softly.

He blushes brighter and kisses him back softly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily.

He smiles and kisses him. "You're adorable."

He blushes brightly and kisses him back.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily.

"So what are we doing now?" Eli smiles as the party starts to die down.

He blushes. "We were all invited to a sort of after party.."

"Oh yeah?" He smirks.

He blushes and nods.

"Shall we go?" He smirks.

He blushes brighter and nods.

"Go find the others."

He blushes and nods, going to find the others.

Jean and Benny are dancing with Jake.

Michael blushes and smiles softly as he watches them dance.

Jake smiles happily, having been working on getting used to being with all of them.

Michael almost doesn't want to stop them.

Jake sees him and smiles happily, holding his hand out to him.

He blushes and smiles, taking his hand.

He smiles and pulls him close, kissing him happily.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He grins and dances with him.

He blushes and dances with him.

He smiles and grinds against him.

He gasps softly and grinds back against him.

He kisses his neck and rocks against him.

He whimpers and rocks against him. "S-So, we all got invited to an after party by someone. He was impressed by my performance.. I.. Eli told me to come get you so we can all go up."

"Mm then let's go." He nips at his neck.

He blushes and bites his lip, nodding. He takes their hands and leads them over to the others.

"Ready?" Eli smirks.

Michael blushes and nods.

"Lead the way." Eli smirks.

He blushes brighter and leads them to the man's room.

The man answers the door with a smirk, moaning and groaning heard from inside the room.

Michael blushes at the sounds, already getting wet.

"Mm I knew you'd come." The man smirks. "Come on in."

He blushes as they all enter.

There are people dancing and fucking all over the room.

Michael lets out a small whimper, getting more excited.

"I'm Dean by the way." The man smirks. "See anything you like?"

"I'm Michael." He blushes. "E-Everything.."

"Yeah?" Dean smirks. "What's your favorite?"

"I.. The fucking.. I.. I like being used.."

He smirks and leads him over to a row of beds with people strapped down and other people lined up to fuck them, using them over and over.

Michael blushes brightly and lets out a small whimper.

"Wanna try?" Dean smirks.

He blushes and looks back at the others, wanting to make sure that it was still okay.

"Go for it." Jake smiles and the others nod.

He smiles and nods, turning back to Dean.

"Strip and pick a bed." Dean smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip. "M-My safe word is apple, if I need it.." He strips, hesitating before keeping his shirt on.

"Apple." He repeats, making sure he knows. "Anything you don't like?"

"The only places I'm okay with getting fucked is my mouth and my arse."

"Alright." He nods.

He blushes as he picks a bed.

"Condoms are a must and nonnegotiable." He hums as he ties him down.

He blushes and nods, testing the ties.

"Who would you like first?" He smirks, people already lining up around his bed.

He blushes brighter. "A-Anyone who wants to."

"Mm I think I will then." He smirks and starts to strip.

He licks his lips as he watches him.

Dean is really fit, layers of muscles with a broad chest as a six pack of abs.

Michael feels himself getting wetter as he looks at him.

Dean rolls a condom on and strokes his thick cock. "Mm such a prepared slut." He smirks and wiggles Michael's plug. "It's not enough is it? You need a real cock to fill you up. Not some piece of plastic." He growls and fucks him slowly with the plug.

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips a bit. "I-Its not enough, sir.. Please."

He smirks and pulls the plug out of him, letting the cum from earlier pour out of him for everyone to see. "What a slut." He groans and teases his cum slick hole with his cock.

He blushes and whimpers, trying to push back against him, the ties stopping him.

He smirks and holds his hips, pushing into him slowly.

He gasps and moans breathily, arching his back.

He groans and starts to move, fucking him hard and deep.

He moans loudly and arches.

"Such a greedy slut." He growls, pounding into him. "Such a good fucktoy."

His moans get louder as he comes hard around him.

He groans and comes hard, filling the condom.

He groans and rocks his hips. "Th-Thank you, sir.."

He pulls out of him and makes room for the next guy to push into him.

He shakes his arse invitingly.

The man smirks and pushes Michael's knees up to his chest, folding him in half as he pushes into him deeply.

He moans loudly, loving being used.

He groans, fucking him slow and hard.

He whimpers, taking what he has.

"What a pretty whore. Wanting any cock that'll have you. So desperate to be filled and fucked over and over." He growls, fucking him faster, making the bed rattle.

He moans whorishily, arching. "Yes! Please!"

"You just want to be strapped down a fucked until you can't remember anything else. Mm you'd be such a pretty slut if you got knocked up."

His mind freezes for a moment at the suggestion of getting knocked up. "I.." He whimpers, his body still reacting to the sensations.

"You'd love it. Belly growing, tits swelling massively. You'd just be a mess of curves. A slave to your baser instincts telling you to roll over and be bred over and over."

"N-No, I.." His eyes start to water, unable to find his safeword. He frantically looks around the room, finally locking eyes with Dean.

Sky puts the man in a choke hold and drags him away, having heard Michael's thoughts. Dean unties Michael as soon as Michael looks at him.

Michael whimpers and curls in on himself as soon as he's untied.

"Michael. I've got you. It's okay." Sky pulls him close and holds him tight.

He's cries as he presses against her.

"Breathe. Just breathe." She soothes, rubbing his back.

He whimpers, trembling. "S-Sky.."

"I've got you. I won't let them touch you. You're safe. I promise." She runs her fingers through his hair.

He whimpers and tries to calm himself down. "I.. I.."

"Look at me." She cups his face. "Breathe with me. That's all you have to do. Breathe with me." She says softly, breathing slowly.

He breathes with her, his breathing shaky.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." She praises softly, still breathing with him.

He blushes and presses closer, breathing slowly.

She holds him close and kisses his head. "Let's go.."

He nods against her. He feels a bit bad because he knows that Dean didn't mean to have anyone make him uncomfortable. He feels the need to apologize.

Dean picks up his clothes, helping Sky clean him up and dressed gently.

Michael whimpers a bit. "D-Dean, I.."

"Easy, baby." Dean rubs his thumb over his cheek. "I'm sorry. I should have been paying better attention."

He sniffles and leans into his touch. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I.." He cuts himself off.

"Shh.." He scoops him up and holds him. "You have nothing to apologize for. Absolutely nothing."

He whimpers and curls up against him.

He holds him and rubs his back gently. "Easy, baby.."

He tries to calm himself down, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Dean kisses his head softly and and rocks him gently. "Let's get you out of here so you can relax.."

He bites his lip and nods.

He picks him up and carries him out with the others in tow.

He holds onto him as he's carried.

Dean takes them back to their floor. Turk is leaning against the door. Sky gives him a look and he nods, disappearing down the hall as they go inside.

Michael doesn't notice him as they go in, still pressed against Dean.

Dean sits on the couch, holding Michael close.

He's calmed down quite a bit by now.

"Do you want to take a bath?" He asks softly.

He nods. "Please.."

Sky goes and starts him a bath.

He looks up at Dean. "Thank you.."

"I've no idea what you could be thanking me for.." Dean says softly.

"F-For helping me calm down.."

"I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner."

"I.. f-forgot my safe word.."

"I figured as much.. It's okay. You let me know even though you forgot."

He nods, his movement still a bit shaky.

Dean scoops him up and carries him to the bathroom when Sky has the bath ready.

He holds onto him.

Dean stands him up in the bathroom and hesitates, wondering is he should go or stay.

"S-Stay? Please.."

"Alright." He nods.

He smiles softly, letting Sky help him get into the bath.

Sky smiles softly, washing him gently as Dean leans against the counter.

"Th-Thank you.." He mumbles, frowning a bit as he notices his stutter is back.

"It's okay." Sky says softly and washes his hair gently.

Michael just nods, relaxing under her touch.

She hums to him softly, washing him gently.

He smiles a bit, leaning into her touch.

She smiles softly and rinses him carefully.

"I l-love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles a bit.

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. "Do you want to try a bath bomb?" She smiles softly.

He blushes and nods.

She takes out a small basket of them from under the sink so he can pick whichever one he wants.

Michael picks one that also leaves flower petals in the bath.

Sky smiles softly and watches him drop it in the bath as Dean brings him in some tea.

He smiles softly. "Th-Thanks.."

"You're welcome." Dean smiles softly and hands him his cup before sitting on the counter as Sky sits in the floor next to the tub.

He sips his tea, focusing on the taste so his mind doesn't wander.

'Are you okay?' Sky asks in his head so Dean doesn't have to hear.

'I don't want to think about it..'

She nods.

'I'm sorry..' He feels like he's going to cry again.

'It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. I'm right here. It's okay.' She takes his hand and kisses it.

He sniffles a bit and nods.

She rubs his hand, knowing first hand how scary what he went through was.

He relaxes a bit.

She leans against the tub.

He smiles a bit and relaxes more.

She smiles softly, relaxing as he relaxes.

He smiles and hums happily.

She hums and smiles softly.

He leans back in the tub.

Dean leans back against the wall as he sits on the counter.

Michael looks up at him, smiling shyly.

Dean smiles softly at him.

"Th-Thank you for staying with me. I.. I know you would probably r-rather be back at your party."

"Right here is exactly where I want to be."

He bites his lip and nods, blushing a bit. He doesn't really understand why Dean would want to stay.

Dean smiles softly and relaxes.

Michael closes his eyes, relaxing further.

Sky watches him as she leans against the tub.

He relaxes in the tub, humming softly.

She hums, wincing as her cramps come back.

He frowns a bit. "S-Sky?"

"Mm?" She sighs and rubs her back.

"You o-okay?"

"Cramps.." She whimpers softly, stretching.

He frowns. "G-Go get Turk.."

She whimpers and stands, going to find Turk.

He sighs a bit and tips his head back against the tiled wall.

"You okay?" Dean asks softly, moving to sir on the floor next to him.

"B-Better.." He turns a bit to face him

"Do you need anything?"

He smiles softly. "C-C-Can you hand me my tea?"

He smiles softly and nods, handing him his mug as Jake comes in.

He smiles softly and takes the mug, taking a sip.

"How are you feeling?" Jake smiles softly and cards his fingers through his hair.

"B-B-Better." He smiles softly at him.

"Good." He smiles softly.

"S-Sorry I ruined the party." He half-jokes.

"You didn't ruin it. I'm sorry about what happened."

He bites his lip and nods.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"N-Not your fault.."

"I should have been watching out for you."

He shakes his head a bit. "It's n-not your job."

"It is my job. I'm supposed to make sure your safe." He frowns.

He frowns and takes his hand, bringing it down to kiss it.

He leans in and kisses him softly.

"I l-love you. I know you want what's b-b-best for me. I know you d-didn't mean for this to h-h-happen."

"I'll do better. I promise."

"You're fine."

He kisses his hand.

He smiles softly.

"Do you want to get out and have something to eat?" He smiles softly.

He smiles a bit and nods.

He smiles softly and helps him out if the bath, drying him off gently.

He smiles softly and leans into hums. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." He smiles softly and scoops him up, carrying him to their room with Dean in tow, Sky and Turk are curled up together, Sky trembling in his arms.

Michael frowns a bit, but still glad that Sky was getting help.

Turk murmurs to her softly in some foreign language and she relaxes against him, actually holding onto him.

Michael goes in to get his clothes.

Turk looks up at humans hums.

"Th-Th-Thank you, T-T-T--" He stops, aggravated with himself and his stuttering.

"Shh shh." Turk soothes. "Come here." He offers his hand.

He hesitates before taking his hand.

He holds his hand gently, rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles. "You are fine. You are wonderful. You are healthy. The stutter will go away when you are ready to let it go." He says softly knowing his touch would get ride of Michael's stutter, a rehearsed speech as if giving it to a child.

Michael frowns a bit, unsure of what he was doing. "What are you--" He stops when he doesn't stutter because of the contact with Turk.

"My daughter used to have a stutter worse than yours. If held her hand and tell her those lines. It was just long enough to get her out of her head and realize that she didn't need to hold my hand to stop the stutter. She just had to be patient with herself. Which was very hard for an articulate six year old to do, mind." Turk smiles softly, letting go of Michael's hand, knowing his stutter would be better if not gone.

"I.. Th-Thank you.." He smiles softly back at him.

"You're welcome.. I'm sorry about being such an arse before. I never expect these partnerships to work out so I try not to get attached. Seems like that isn't working out this time." He chuckles softly and looks down at Sky who's wrapped around him sleeping. He wonders if Michael caught on to him talking about his daughter in the past tense.

He smiles softly, moving to sit on the bed. "You.. You w-were talking about your daughter?"

"Ah.. You did catch that.." He hums softly. "She was beautiful. So so beautiful. And so smart. I could hardly believe she came from me." He chuckles softly and shakes his head. "It umm.. It wasn't meant to be.." He shrugs, Sky presses closer to him, feeling his distress.

He frowns, biting his lip. "I.. I-I'm so sorry, Turk.."

"There's nothing I could do. I can heal anyone but I couldn't stop it from happening to her. I couldn't fix her.." He bites his lips, determined not to cry. "It's a curse. Hundreds of years ago my great great great great great great grandmother married a man she fell in love with. But then she way taken away by another. She cursed him that all of his children's children would die unless the parents were in love. My old government found out what I could do. I was a doctor and I heal anyone I could. Preformed miracles. They wanted more of me. So the easiest way was to breed me till I dropped. None of the children ever made it out of infancy because I never knew any of the women let alone loved them." He sighs. "Then they let he hold Hope. I poured everything I had into her. And she lived she lived for six years." He smiles.

Michael hesitates before taking his hand again. "I'm sure she was brilliant.."

"She was.. So very very brilliant." Turk smiles, rubbing his hand.

He smiles softly, moving to lay next to him. "I.. I-Is this okay?"

"Yeah.." He smiles softly and nods.

He nods and lays down, leaving a bit of space between them. He was a bit hesitant about being too close to someone after the days events.

"Sky sent me out to the party to make sure that guy was gone. Apparently she did a number on him before letting him go after dragging him off you." Turk says softly. "Believe me. No one should ever breed unless they want it." He sighs.

He bites his lip. "I.. Th-Thank you.."

He nods and rubs his hand softly. "I'm trying to work on the scarring in Sky's uterus. It's very very slow going. The pain should ease up." He says softly. "Less scaring also means she may have a chance to conceive.."

"R-Really?"

"Really. I'm not making any promises but I'm trying my best and that's usually pretty good." He smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "That's.. that's brilliant.."

He smiles softly and nods.

He bites his lip. "I.. B-Before, when we were at the estate, you had said that Sky would be better off without me, that I didn't really love her because I wanted to change her.. I.. D-Did you mean all of that?" He mumbles softly, not looking at him.

"God, no." He shakes his head. "I had to make sure you were in it for the long haul. When Sky and I go out on missions sometimes the only thing that keeps us fighting is what we'll come home to. I needed to make sure you were strong enough to handle that. I needed to make sure she had someone strong to come home to. I'm sorry about what I said. It was all horse shit." He frowns, apologizing sincerely.

He takes a shaky breath and nods. "I've never loved anyone more than this.. I.." He gives a small, breathy chuckle. "C-Christ, I was willing to give her a kid.."

"I know." He brushes the hair out of his face gently. "There is nothing more selfless than that. Now you don't have to. Believe me she wants to do it. She wants to carry the baby. She knew that you were just going to do it because she wanted it."

"I.. I want her to be happy.."

"You make her happy. So happy."

He blushes a bit. "Good.."

He smiles softly and nods. "You lot are making me soft." He chuckles.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

He hums and smiles softly. "You know, you could have one of your eggs fertilized by one of the guys and Sky could carry the baby. I'm sure she'd want to."

He blushes, smiling shyly. "You think so?"

"I know so." He smiles. "As soon as I get the scaring out of the way it should work. You lot should probably do it sooner rather than later. These are her prime child barring years." He hums, hand resting on her belly and she relaxes into him.

"Thank you s-so much."

"My pleasure. She deserves to be happy. You make her happy." He smiles. "She's going to be a force to recon with though." He laughs softly.

He smiles softly and hesitates before pressing closer to him, forcing himself to be close to someone in bed. He shakes a bit as he moves closer.

"Easy. Just breathe." He says softly, not touching him and waiting for him to relax.

"S-Sorry, I.. I just.." He bites his lip, still shaking.

"You don't have to apologize. Something traumatic happened to you. You're still processing. All you have to do is breathe." He says softly, offering his hand gently.

He hesitates before taking his hand, trying to steady his breathing.

"Breathe with me." He says softly, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

He nods, starting to breathe with him.

"Good boy." He smiles softly.

He blushes a bit as he finally relaxes.

He hums and smiles softly.

"Th-Thank you.."

"You're welcome." He nods. "You should eat and get some rest."

He bites his lip and nods, getting out of bed slowly.

Turk gets up and helps him.

He smiles softly as a thanks.

He smiles softly and leads him out, most of the others have past out on the furniture.

He smiles softly as he follows him.

"What would you like to eat?" He asks softly.

"I.. J-Just something small.."

"How about some toast and eggs?"

"Okay."

He smiles softly and makes him the food.

Michael smiles softly as he watches him.

Turk hums, relaxing as he cooks

He relaxes as he listens to him humming.

He smiles softly, plating the food.

He smiles. "Th-Thank you.."

"You're welcome." He smiles softly and sets the plate in front of him.

He smiles softly as he starts to eat.

He leans against the counter, inhaling a cup a tea.

He hums softly as he eats.

"Good?" He asks softly, staring into his cup.

He smiles a bit. "I-It's great."

"Good." He smiles softly.

"Thank y-you for everything.."

"My pleasure."

He smiles softly.

"Turk.." Sky whines from the bedroom.

Michael bites his lip. "Y-You should probably get back there.."

"Come to bed when you're done eating. Okay?" Turk asks softly.

He nods, smiling softly. "I will."

He smiles softly and nods, going back to Sky.

He soon finishes eating, putting his plate away and going back to the bedroom.

Sky is in bed with her back pressed to Turks chest, his hands on her belly. She looks up at him as he comes in and smiles softly.

He smiles softly, still shaking a bit. "H-Hey.."

She pulls back the covers, inviting him into bed at his own pace.

He smiles softly but hesitates, part of him wanting to lay next to Turk in case he needed comfort.

"Come here." Turk says softly, offering the space next to him.

He nods, moving to lay next to Turk.

He smiles softly at him, relaxing as Sky relaxes against his other side.

He trembles a bit as he lays next to Turk.

"Easy.." He says softly, he opens his arm so Michael can move closer if he wants.

He hesitates before moving closer to him, trying to steady his breathing.

"Breathe.. Just breathe.." He says softly. "You are fine. You are safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." He keeps his hands to himself, knowing Michael will tell him if he wants to be touched.

He bites his lip and nods, taking deep breaths. "C-Can I have your hand..?" He asks hesitantly.

"Of course." He nods and offer him his hand.

He takes his hand and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and rubs his knuckles, letting calming feelings flow from him to Michael.

He feels himself slowly calming down.

"Better?" He asks softly.

"B-Better.."

Turk nods and holds his hand. 'Mm are you falling for Turk?' Sky hums softly in his head.

He blushes. 'N-No, I just.. I.. I don't know..'

'I've already fallen for him..' She hums softly, blushing.

He blushes. 'I.. H-He's nice..'

She hums and nods, cuddling into Turk more.

'He's not as big of an arse as I thought..'

'Because he cares to much. He's an arse because its easier to ward people off than to care and lose them..'

He bites his lip and nods.

"Mm if you two are talking about me I'd like to know.." Turk hums after they've been quiet for a while.

Michael blushes brightly.

"Mm I thought so." Turk chuckles.

He blushes and bites his lip.

"What?" He smiles softly, rubbing his hand.

He smiles a bit and hesitates. "W-We were talking about h-how we m-m-may be falling for y-you.." his voice shakes as he talks, half from his stutter and half from his nervousness.

"Oh.." He blinks and blushes brightly.

He bites his lip, starting to shake a bit.

"Shh shh.. Easy." He says softly, rubbing his thumb over his cheek tenderly.

"S-Sorry, I.. I sh-shouldn't have said anything.." He starts trying to back track, thinking he's made Turk uncomfortable.

"Don't apologize.. I.. I feel the same.." He blushes brightly and smiles shyly.

He blushes and bites his lip. "I.. Y-You do?"

He blushes and nods, always getting painfully shy when he talks about his feelings.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles shyly, still blushing hard.

He blushes. "Y-You're cute when you blush.."

He blushes brighter and hides his face, mumbles something into the pillow.

"W-What was that?"

"You're cute all the time." He says as he lifts his head up, blushing.

He blushes brightly, not having expected that.

He smiles softly, blushing.

"I.. Y-You really think that..?"

"Yeah.." He blushes and nods.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles softly and hums.

"C-Can I.. ah.." He hesitates, glancing down at his lips.

"If you want." He blushes.

"D-Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

He blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss him softly, just crushing their lips together.

He hums and holds him close, kissing him back softly, taking his time with it.

He blushes brightly, feeling his cheeks burn as they kiss.

He breaks the kiss and presses their foreheads together, nuzzling him affectionately.

He blushes and smiles softly, nuzzling him back.

He smiles softly and cuddles him.

"Th-Thank you.." He mumbles again.

"For what?"

"J-Just.. Everything.."

He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles shyly and actually presses closer.

He hums happily, holding him.

Michael feels himself relax against him.

Turk hums softly, holding Michael and Sky close.

Michael feels his anxiety and stress go down.

Turn smiles softly, nuzzling him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He hums softly and relaxes.

He smiles happily.

He smiles and cuddles him.

He nuzzles his chest a bit.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"You need sleep.." He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He hums. "Probably.."

He hums and rubs his back.

He hums and slowly falls asleep.

Sky smiles and relaxes against Turk.

Turk hums softly.

'Thank you for helping with Michael.' She hums in his head.

'Of course..'

She hums and relaxes against him.

'I am sorry that I was such an arse to them all before.'

'You were doing what you thought was right..' She kisses his hand softly.

'I know, but I said some awful things..'

‘Your actions have been completely contradictory to what you've said. You helped Michael calm down. You have my back on missions. You're helping me right now.' She blushes as she rests her hand on top of his on her belly.

He blushes a bit as he rubs her stomach softly. 'I suppose..'

She nuzzles him softly. 'I'll never be able to thank you enough..'

'You don't have to thank me.'

'I do. You're helping me get what I want most.'

'And what's that?'

'Being able to have kids if my own.'

He blushes and smiles. 'Of course..'

'I wonder.. Hypothetically.. If you and I were to have a kid if it would have abilities like us or not.' She hums, blushing.

He smiles softly. 'Mm.. 'hypothetically'.. I think it would.'

She blushes and nods, smiling softly. 'I think so too..'

'I suppose we'd have to talk with the others first. We have to anyway.'

'Yeah.' She nods. 'Interesting how you're not worried about the 'curse'.' She hums, knowing he wouldn't risk the life of another baby if he didn't love her.

He blushes and bites his lip. 'I..'

'I love you, too.' She whispers, cuddling into him.

He blushes brightly and holds her close, smiling softly.

She smiles softly and holds onto him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He blushes and smiles softly.

She hums happily and relaxes against him.

He kisses her head softly.

She blushes and looks up for a kiss.

He smiles and blushes, leaning in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back happily.

He smiles happily.

She sighs contently and snuggles him.

'Mm, now we've really got a lot to tell the others..'

''Mm like what?' She hums sleepily.

'Like how I kissed both you and Michael tonight and our hypothetical child and the fact that you will soon be able to have your own children.'

'Oh yeah. All that.' She giggles.

He chuckles softly. 'Tomorrow..'

'Tomorrow.' She smiles and cuddles him.

He smiles softly, humming tiredly.

'Sleep..' She hums, cuddling into him.

'Mm.. Sleep.'

She holds onto him, slowly falling asleep.

He soon falls asleep as well.

She sleeps peacefully next to him, keeping his sleep nightmare free.

They all sleep peacefully together.


	3. Sixty Two

Benny groans as he wakes on the couch, hangover in full swing.

"Shh.." Jean mumbles from the floor, half awake with an equally bad hang over.

Benny rubs his hands over his face, head pounding.

Jean grumbles and hides his head under a pillow.

Sky comes out and starts handing out pains meds with water before going to make late breakfast.

Jean groans as he takes them, mumbling a thanks.

Sky smiles, happier than she's been in ages.

Michael hums softly as he comes in, followed by Turk.

"Breakfast is ready." Sky smiles.

"Mm, b-brilliant." Michael smiles.

Everyone makes their way to the table.

They all sit around the table to eat.

Nearly everyone is hungover except Sky, Michael, and Turk.

Michael hums. "Y-You lot look terrible."

"Feel like it too." Eli groans as he rests his head on the table.

Michael chuckles as he looks to Sky and Turk.

Sky smiles and so does Turk but he looks a bit nervous.

'Is Turk alright?'

'Yeah. He's just nervous about what everyone is going to say about him kissing us last night and everything.' Sky hums, forgetting that Michael was asleep when Turk kissed her.

'He kissed you too?'

'Yes. I can't remember if it was before or after we talked about having a baby together.'

He blushes. 'You talked about having a baby together?'

'A bit. It was all hypothetical. We want to talk to everyone about this. They don't even know that I'll be able to have a baby let alone be able to do it soon.'

He smiles softly. 'I'm glad that he's not worried about the curse.' He smiles knowingly.

She blushes and smiles shyly.

He chuckles softly and hums.

'How.. How should we tell everyone?' She bites her lip.

'We just let them know. The same way we brought in Jake and potentially Eli.'

She nods. 'I.. I want to carry your babies as well..' She blushes.

He blushes brightly. 'I.. H-How though?'

'I would be like a surrogate. We could have some of your eggs fertilized by who ever you want, have them implanted in me, and I could carry it.' She blushes.

He blushes and smiles softly. 'You'd do that?'

'Of course.' She smiles softly. 'You were willing to do it for me.' She takes his hand. 'I want to, no, I need to do this.'

He smiles and leans in to kiss her. 'I love you so much..'

'I love you, too. So so much.' She smiles against his lips and kisses him back happily.

He hums happily

'Should we do it now or wait until they've sobered up a bit?'

'I think wait a bit.'

She nods and relaxes against him.

He smiles softly.

'I can't wait to be pregnant..' She smiles excitedly.

'I'm glad you get to be able to.'

She smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back happily.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

He smiles softly as he eats.

She hums, sipping her tea.

Michael looks to Turk, smiling softly.

Turk smiles softly and relaxes.

Michael hums as he finishes his food.

"Mm I'm going to go take a shower." Benny hums as he finishes.

Jean hums. "Care if I join you?"

"I'd love it if you did." He smiles softly, feeling better since the meds kicked in.

He smiles and hums.

He follows him to the shower.

He smiles as he gets in with him. "Mm, hello, love."

"Hi." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. "Did Michael seem more friendly with Turk to you?"

"Yeah. Sky too. I guess they worked some stuff out." He hums and shrugs.

He sighs as he steps under the spray. "Mm, I guess that's good."

"Yeah. Especially since Turk is her partner out on missions. I think it's better that they at least get along. Plus that'll make Michael feel better about her being out there.." He hums and grabs the soap, washing Jean.

He hums softly, relaxing under his touch. "I know. I just worry about Michael."

He hums and nods. "I know. He's so soft spoken it's hard to remember that he's actually a strong person." He massages his shoulders and neck.

He relaxes and closes his eyes. "I know.."

He hums softly and massages his back.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and kisses his cheek before washing his hair.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and rinses him carefully.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He grins and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily.

He smiles and finishes up showering.

He smiles happily.

He smiles and shuts off the shower, drying Jean before drying himself.

He hums as they go out to get dressed.

He smiles and follows him.

He hums. "You always look brilliant."

He blushes brightly. "So do you."

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. "Let's take your beautiful arse out to the others, hm?"

He nod and kisses him back, smiling.

He smiles happily.

He hums happily and follows him out.

He leads him back into the kitchen.

Sky, Michael, and Turk are in the kitchen talking.

Jean smiles. "Hey."

"Hi." Sky smiles.

Michael smiles. "How are you two feeling?"

"Better." Jean smiles. "The meds helped." Benny nods.

He hums. "Good."

"How are you guys?"

He smiles softly. "We're good."

"Good." Benny smiles.

'Should we tell them now?'

'Yeah.' She nods.

He bites his lip and nods, looking to Turk.

Turk blushes and nods. "So umm.. I can use my abilities to get rid of the scarring in Sky's uterus. So that means she'll be able to have kids."

Jean's eyes widen. "I.. Really?"

"Really." Turk nods, smiling.

"That's amazing!"

He blushes and nods, smiling happily.

He smiles happily.

"Also Turk is in love with us." Sky smiles happily and Turk blushes nightly.

Jean blushes. "Really?"

Turk blushes brightly and nods.

He smiles softly, looking to Benny.

"So let me get this straight. You can have kids?" Benny points to Sky. "When the scarring is gone." Sky nods. "So that means you don't have to." He points to Michael who nods. "And you want to be apart of our relationship?" He asks Turk who nods. "Alright." Benny smiles.

Jean chuckles and smiles. "Seems like everything is working out."

Sky nods and smiles happily.

"I'm glad."

"I have a condition." Turk says.

"What's that?"

"Sky quits taking missions when she gets pregnant."

Michael looks to Sky. "I agree."

Benny and Jean nod, agreeing. "Fine but there is other work I need to do besides missions." Sky hums. "Nothing life threatening. Nothing that could put you in the line of fire either." Turk lays out the rules. "I agree under one condition. You're out of the game as well." She says and Turk looks surprised. "Our keepers won't like losing us both." He frowns. "All or nothing." Sky shrugs.

Michael bites his lip. "I agree with Sky. I think you both should stay out of danger."

Turk nods. "Do you think we can adjust to civilian life?" He asks. "We were drafted. Not like we had a choice in joining up. I think we can do it." Sky smiles softly and Turk smiles softly back.

"You'll have us to help you, too. All of us."

Sky smiles and nods as Turk blushes, not used to having a family that actually cared for him.

Michael smiles softly, gently taking Turk's hand.

Turk smiles happily and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He hums and relaxes.

"Are we doing anything today?"

"Mm just relaxing." Sky hums. "We usually keep the day after the party light since everyone is likely to be hungover." Eli hums as he walks into the kitchen in search of pain meds.

Michael hums as he hands him some meds.

"Thanks." He smiles and takes them. "Mm you know the pool or the spa are great to cure a hangover."

"Mm, let's go, then."

"To which one?"

He blushes "Th-The spa." His stutter returns as he takes his hand back from Turk's

Turk frowns a bit. "Alright. There is a privet pool in the roof just for us just so you know." Eli hums and and goes to get ready to go to the spa.

He smiles softly as he watches Eli go.

Everyone goes to get ready, Turk still doesn't know why Michael let go of his hand.

Michael blushes as he goes to get ready.

Turk realizes that Michael let go when Eli came in, that Michael did want Eli to see. He feels heartbroken when he thinks Michael is ashamed of him, that he doesn't want people to know. He gets ready quietly, feeling more estranged from the group than ever.

Michael frowns when he notices how quiet Turk got. "A-Are you okay?"

"Fine." Turk says easily, used to hiding his feelings away where no one could see.

He frowns, not believing that. "N-No you're not."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He give him a practiced smile. "Come on. Don't want to be left behind." He leaves the room to go wait by the door, obviously fleeing.

Michael frowns as he watches him leave, not knowing what he did wrong. He bites his lip, going to get his swim trunks on. He hesitates before pulling on his swimming binder as well, ignoring the pain in his chest as he pulls on the swimming binder.

"Michael.." Benny frowns as he sees him in pain.

Michael frowns. "I-I'm fine." He's worried that Turk is mad at him, so he does what he used to do when people are upset with him, put himself through a painful situation to 'punish' himself.

"You are not." He frowns. "You should wear the dance top and a swim shirt if you want. This is hurting you to much. You don't need to punish yourself."

"N-N-No, I.. I-I'm fine." He refuses to look at him, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Hey.." He frowns and pulls him into his arms. "What's the matter?" He asks softly, rubbing his back. "Is this about Turk? You think he won't like you if you're not totally flat?" He frowns, trying to figure out what has him so upset.

He frowns and hides his face in his chest. "N-N-No, I just.. After what that guy said, I.. I don't feel comfortable with my body.. And I.. I th-think I've upset T-Turk.. I a-asked him what was wrong b-but he wouldn't answer and then he quickly l-left.."

Benny frowns and kisses his head. "Take off this binder because it's hurting you. Put on the dance top and the swim shirt so you be more comfortable and I'll go talk to Turk. We'll get this straightened out."

He sniffles and nods, wiping his tears away.

Benny holds him for a minute longer before going to talk to Turk.  
Turk swallows as he sees Benny coming to him, looking mad.

"Are you upset with Michael?" He asks straightforwardly.

"No." He answers honestly.

"Then you need to go in there and tell him that yourself because I found him trying to put on his swimming binder, despite it causing him pain and then he cried in my arms because he thinks that he upset you."

He frowns deeply, looking heartbroken. "I.. I can't.." He shakes his head. "He doesn't want me. He's ashamed of me. He doesn't need to see me. It would be best if I just left. I'll fix Sky up and then I'll just take off. It would be better like that."

Benny frowns. "Did you not see how excited he was when Sky told us this morning? He's nowhere near ashamed of you. He was punishing himself because he thinks that you hate him. I know what it looks like when Michael loves someone, and that shows that he loves you. So I suggest you go fix this."

"He was excited that I could fix Sky and he wouldn't have to have the kids. He is ashamed of me. When Eli came in he let go of my hand and nearly fell over himself smiling at Eli. He doesn't love me. He loves what I could do for you lot." Turk frowns. "I really don't know what I was thinking. This kind of thing doesn't work out for me. It's just not in the cards for me I guess." He wills himself not to cry. "Michael is the linch pin for the rest of you. No one gets to be part of your relationship without his approval and I obviously don't have it. I don't deserve it. After all the terrible shit I said to him."

Benny thinks for a moment. "Eli was asking about whether or not he wanted to go to the pool or the spa, yeah? I can nearly guarantee that he let go of your hand because he got nervous that he wanted to go to the spa because it's considered more 'feminine'. He did the same thing when I took him shopping and he wanted to buy nail polish."

"R-really?"

"Yes! Christ, you both are causing yourselves unnecessary stress by misunderstanding the situation. Go talk to him, please, before he decides to lock himself in that damn room."

Turk nods and quickly goes to talk to Michael.

Michael is laying on the bed, sniffling a bit. The swimming binder is discarded and he's wearing the dancing top instead.

Turk crawls into bed with him and pulls him close. "I'm sorry. I'm a moron. I misunderstood. I'm so so sorry."

Michael flinches a bit, frowning deeply. "Y-Y-You're not mad at me?" His stutter is still present, despite Turk's touch.

"No I'm not. Not at all. It's my fault. I thought you didn't want me and I overreacted because I'm an idiot and I don't think I deserve good things. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Turk apologizes over and over.

He frowns and turns to face him, his eyes a bit red and puffy. "O-Of course I want you.."

"I thought since you let go of my hand when Eli came over that you were ashamed of me and that you didn't want him to see.." He curls in on himself as tears well up in his eyes.

His frown deepens. "N-No! I.. I get embarrassed because I like things that aren't necessarily 'manly'.. I'm sorry.. I am not ashamed of you, I promise.."

He sniffles and presses against him. He trembles, complete crumbling. He couldn't believe that someone would want him. He thinks that he's unattractive because of all the scars coving his body and his overbearing size.

Michael frowns deeply and holds him close. "I l-love you, Turk."

He whimpers softly and presses against him. "I love you, too.." He whispers.

He frowns, having never seen Turk so open and vulnerable. "I-I'm sorry I made you worry.."

He shakes his head, trying to get a hold of himself. "Not your fault. I should have asked. I always assume the worst.." He sniffles, still to embarrassed to look at Michael.

"Turk, look at me.." He says softly, biting his lip.

He looks up at him slowly, trying to hide the fact that he's shaking.

He frowns a bit, cupping his face. "I want you to know that you can always talk to me. This kind of relationship doesn't work if we don't have communication and trust."

He sniffles and nods, kissing his hands.

He leans in to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back tenderly, finally relaxing.

He smiles softly against his lips.

He hums softly and cuddles into him.

He smiles softly. "How about we go to the spa and relax?"

"Mm yeah.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

"Come on." He smiles.

He smiles and gets up with him.

He smiles, taking his hand as they go to the kitchen.

"Everything okay now?" Benny asks, biting his lip.

He smiles softly and nods.

"Good." He looks and sounds relieved.

He smiles and rubs Turk's hand.

Turk smiles and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He smiles. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yup." Turk smiles and follows him out with the others.

He smiles as Eli takes them to the spa.

"There a sauna, massages, manicures and pedicures, facials, and waxing. Anything and everything to help you relax and unwind." Eli grins.

He blushes and smiles. "A massage sounds fantastic."

"Mm it does." Eli smiles, signing the both up for massages.

Michael smiles happily.

"I think I'll go to the sauna." Turk kisses Michael's hand before letting it go. He didn't want a massage because he doesn't like to be touched by strangers and he's uncomfortable with people seeing his scars, not even showing them to the group yet.

He smiles softly and nods. "A-Alright." His stutter is back as soon as he lets go.

Turk smiles softly as he watches him go with Eli.

Michael smiles as he follows Eli to the massage place.

"Do you want a couples massage or individual?" Eli smiles.

He hums. "C-Couples massage."

He smiles and leads him to a room with to massage tables. "Strip down to what you're comfortable with or not at all if you down want." He strips down to his pants.

Michael smiles softly and strips down to his pants and dance top.

Eli has him lay down on his stomach and fluffs a sheet over his arse before doing them same for himself.

Michael smiles softly as he relaxes next to him.

He leans in and kisses him softly as the massage therapist comes in.

He hums as he kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him as he relaxes.

He hums, taking is hand as the massage therapist starts.

He rubs his thumb over his knuckles as he relaxes.

Michael relaxes under the masseuse's hands.

Eli relaxes slowly, nearly falling asleep.

Their massage soon ends.

"Mm was it as good for you as it was for me?" Eli slurs a bit relaxedly after the masseuse leaves.

Michael chuckles softly, leaning in to kiss him. "Mm, o-of course."

Eli smiles against his lips and wraps his arm around him as he kisses him back.

"Th-That was brilliant.."

"Mm if you guys decide to stay here I can make sure you get one everyday.."

He blushes and frowns a bit. "I.. I d-don't think we can, Eli.."

"Why not? You'd be so happy here. None of you would have to worry about anything." He nuzzles him. "Veronica asks Sky to stay every time as well but Sky always she she can't, that she has to much going on. But that's not the case now. She's going to quit taking cases so she can have babies. She not going to be so busy anymore."

He bites his lip. "I.. we've g-got family back there.. I w-was going to get a job there.."

"You can bring them here. You can get s job here. Or you don't have to get a job. I can take care of all of you." He hums. "Just think about it, okay?"

He blushes a bit and nods.

"Good." He kisses him and smiles.

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hot tub?"

"Mm perfect."

He smiles and hums.

He smiles and gets up, putting in his swim trunks.

He pulls his trunks on, as well as his shirt.

He smiles and hold out his hand.

He smiles and takes his hand.

He leads him to the hot tub where Jean and Benny are relaxing.

Michael smiles happily. "H-Hey, guys."

"Hey, love." Benny hums and Jean smiles.

He smiles as he gets into the hot tub.

Eli follows him in, smiling.

He sighs as he feels the warm water.

He relaxes and closes his eyes, the jets relaxing him.

He sinks deeper into the water.

He sighs contently, arms stretched on the outside of the tub.

Michael smiles. "Th-This is nice."

"Mm yeah." Jean hums.

He smiles and hums.

"I could get used to this.." Benny smiles relaxedly.

He blushes, remembering Eli's offer.

Eli peaks his eye open and smiles.

Michael smiles shyly.

"Mm everyone is welcome to stay as long as they like." Eli smilies.

Michael bites his lip as he looks at the others for their reactions.

Jean hums and Benny nods, thinking about the offer.

Michael closes his eyes, trying to relax.

'You seem stressed, love.' Sky hums in his head softly.

He bites his lip a bit. 'Yeah.. Maybe a bit..'

'Talk to me, love..'

'I.. Eli told me he wants us all to stay here. Permanently.'

'I know.. He asks me the same thing every time I come here.'

'It's not that I don't want to, I just.. I've never lived anywhere else. My entire life is back there.."

'I know. I don't.. I don't want to raise my babies in a casino. I don't think moving here would work. We have more people back home. Eli and Veronica can come to us. They like traveling anyway.'

He bites his lip and nods. 'They won't be upset?'

'No. He just wants to give us everything. He's not really seeing what we actually want. He won't be upset. Besides we can always come back and visit.'

'Alright..'

'It'll be fine.'

'I trust you.'

'Thank you.'

'I love you. How are you doing?'

'I love you, too. I'm good. Getting my nails done with Veronica.'

He smiles softly. 'Do you know where Turk is?'

'Mm in the sauna sweating with Jake.' She smiles softly.

He hums. 'Are they getting along?'

'Yeah. Jake is still getting used to the Turk is part of the relationship now.'

He smiles softly. 'I know it may take time.'

'Jake tries hard at everything he does, huh?' She smiles softly.

'Yeah. He puts himself into everything.'

'Good..'

He smiles softly. 'I think I'm going to go to the sauna.'

'Have fun.' She smiles softly.

He smiles and hums. "I-I'm going to go to the s-sauna."

"Alright. Don't get to dehydrated." Eli smiles.

He smiles. "I-I won't." He hums as he gets out.

Jake looks up and smiles as Michael comes over to the sauna.

He smiles and hums. "H-Hey."

"How are you doing?" Turk smiles, scooting over so Michael can sit between him and Jake.

He smiles as he sits between them. "G-Good. How are you t-two?"

"Good." Jake smiles and Turk nods.

He smiles happily.

Turk smiles and relaxes.

Michaels sighs softly as he relaxes between them.

"What is everyone else up to?" Jake hums.

"Eli, J-Jean and Benny are in the h-hot tub. S-Sky and Veronica are getting m-manicures."

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles and relaxes.

Turk hums breathing in the steam.

Michael closes his eyes as he feels the heat.

They relax in the sauna.

Michael leans against Turk a bit.

Turk smiles softly and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He hums softly and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him a bit.

He nuzzles him back, smiling.

He smiles and takes Jake's hand.

Jake hums happily and kisses his hand.

He smiles happily.

He smiles and relaxes.

He leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily and hums.

He hums happily and kisses his neck. "Mm you're sweaty.." He purrs, licking and sucking the sweat off his neck.

He blushes brightly and sucks in a breath. "Jake.."

"Mm?" He hums and nips at his throat.

He whimpers breathily.

"Need something?" He smirks.

He blushes. "I.. I-I.."

"Mm?" He smiles softly and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, still blushing.

"You're so handsome."

He blushes. "Jake.."

"Yes?" He smiles.

He blushes. "Why're you so nice?"

"Why are you so brilliant?" He counters.

He blushes brighter. "I.. I-I'm not.."

"Are to." He smiles.

He leans in to kiss him. "Sh-Shush.."

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls away.

"We should probably head out of here." He smiles, looking around the sauna.

"Mm, y-yeah."

They leave the sauna and head to the showers to clean up.

Michael holds both Turk's and Jake's hands as they go.

They kiss his hands and get clean up.

He smiles happily as they shower.

Turk showers quickly, getting out and getting dressed, not ready for them to see the thick scars all over his body.

Michael comes out next and gets dressed, smiling softly at Turk.

Turk smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him as Jake comes out and gets dressed.

He smiles happily. "H-Hey, Jake."

"Hello, love." Jake smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "What are we doing now?"

"Mm, up t-to you."

"Let's see what everyone is up to."

He hums and nods.

They go out to find the others.

The others are all sitting with Sky and Veronica.

"How's it going?" Sky smiles.

"Mm, g-good."

"Good." Sky smiles. "We should get something to eat." Veronica hums.

"S-Sounds like a good idea."

They head to a huge buffet.

Michael's eyes widen. "Ch-Christ.."

Eli chuckles and smiles.

"This is b-brilliant.."

"Grab a plate and dig in."

He smiles and grabs a plate.

Eli smiles and grabs a plate as well.

They all go through the line.

They get a table.

Michael hums as he sits at the table.

Sky and Jake sit in either side of him.

Michael blushes and smiles.

Sky hums happily as she eats her plate of sushi.

Michael had gotten sushi and bread.

They all eat happily.

"Wh-What are we going to do next?"

"Well this is Vegas. Why not gamble?" Veronica smiles.

"I-I'd love to."

"Awesome." Veronica smiles. "No cheating, Sky." Eli chuckles. "Cross my heart." Sky giggles.

Michael smiles happily.

"How do you like to gamble, Michael? Cards? Slots?" Eli smiles.

He hums. "Usually c-cards."

"Me too."

He smiles. "W-We should play t-together."

"Mm I'd love to." He grins.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and eats.

He hums as he eats.

"Me and Sky are going to go shopping." Veronica says. "We are?" Sky asks. "Yup." Veronica smiles. "Alright." Sky laughs softly, shaking he head.

Michael smiles. "H-Have fun."

"We will."

He smiles happily.

Sky smiles and finishes her sushi.

They all soon finish their food.

"Ready?" Eli smiles.

"M-Mm. Yeah."

They get up to go.

Michael smiles, leaning in to kiss Sky. "H-Have fun shopping."

"We will." Sky smiles and kisses him back happily.

He smiles brightly.

"Have fun gambling." She giggles and kisses him again, enjoying actually being there for real.

He blushes and smiles. "I w-will."

Sky smiles and they go shopping. "Onward gentlemen." Eli smiles, leading them.

He smiles as he follows him.

He leads them to a card table.

"I.. I've n-never actually gambled.."

"It's fun. You'll get the hang of it." He smiles as they sit.

He hums and nods.

He hums as the cards are dealt.

Michael glances at his cards.

They place their bets.

Michael's a bit nervous at the start.

"Easy.." Turk hums to him softly.

Michael bites his lip and nods, taking his hand.

Turk rubs his hand gently. "It's for fun. Just relax and have fun. No reason to stress. It's a game." He smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He smiles softly and nods. "I just.. I'm shit at gambling."

He shrugs. "That's fine. It's all chance anyway." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He relaxes against him.

He smiles as they play.

He smiles as he relaxes.

He hums happily and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles as they play.

Michael wins the hand.

"Good job." Eli grins.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles happily, more relaxed now.

He smiles and the next hand is dealt.

Michael feels more confident.

Turk smiles at him before looking at his cards.

Michael wins again.

"Hustler." Turk chuckles.

Michael blushes. "I-I just had to find my f-footing."

"I know." He grins.

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles as the next hand is dealt.

They place their bets.

He smiles as he glances at his cards.

He hums as he looks at his card.

He raises his bet.

"Interesting."

He hums. "Y-Yeah?"

He shrugs, smiling cheekily.

"Y-Your move."

He raises his bet as well

He raises a brow and hums.

He chuckles.

He waits for Eli to take his turn.

Eli raises as Benny and Jean fold.

Michael calls Eli's raise.

Turk calls as well.

Eli calls and Michael raises.

Turk folds.

Michael smirks a bit as he looks at Eli.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Eli smirks.

Michael blushes. "Sh-Show 'em."

Eli shows a full house.

Michael smirks and shoes a straight flush.

"Oh you little shit!" Eli laughs.

He grins cheekily.

"Well played." He grins and claps.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums happily.

He chuckles and smiles.

"Th-This is fun."

"Wanna play again?"

"Y-yeah."

They start another game.

Michael glances at his cards.

They put down their bets.

Michael hums as he waits.

Benny raises and Jean folds.

Michael raises, glancing at Turk.

Turk calls Michael's raise.

Michael hums. "I-Interesting."

Turk chuckles.

He smiles cheekily.

He leans in and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles humans Eli calls.

He blushes and smiles.

"Mm I think it's time you show us what you're working with." Eli smirks.

He blushes at that and lays down his cards, showing a royal flush.

Eli has a straight flush and Turk has two pairs.

Michael smirks a bit.

"Oh my god." Eli laughs.

He flashes a grin.

He laughs and smiles. "Good job." Turk chuckles.

He blushes and laughs.

Turk chuckles and smiles.

He leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

"Th-This is fun."

"Wanna keep playing?" He smiles.

"Is there a-anything else to play here?"

"Mm there's a room just for horse racing. Like you can bet on horse races all over the world." Eli hums.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You wanna go see?" He smiles.

He smiles and nods.

Eli smiles and leads them there, the room is full a screens showing races from all over the globe.

His eyes widen as he looks around the room.

"Cool, huh?" He smiles.

He smiles brightly. "Y-Yeah."

He chuckles and smiles. "See those are from Japan, that's America, Germany, Africa." He hums and points to different screens.

"Ch-Christ.."

He smiles happily.

"This is b-brilliant."

"Come watch." He smiles, leading them to chairs.

He sits as they get there.

They sit together.

Michael smiles and takes Turk's hand.

Turk smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles.

He relaxes against him as they watch.

He smiles softly and puts his arm around him.

He smiles and leans against him.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back deeply.

He blushes and holds onto him.

He holds him close and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles happily.

"So handsome."

He blushes. "I.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He relaxes against him.

He hums and rubs his back.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles.

He relaxes and smiles.

He rubs his hand happily.

He blushes softly and kisses his hand.

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

"Mm I love you.." Turk hums softly.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. "I love you, too." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily.

He hums happily, smiling.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He leans against him while they watch the race.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

Michael starts to frown a bit as a few intrusive thoughts make themselves heard to him. He squeezes his hand a bit subconsciously.

"Easy.." Turk hums softly, rubbing his hand gently.

He frowns, squeezing his hand.

"I'm right here. Talk to me."

He bites his lip. "I.. D-Do I get attached too easily?" He frowns a bit.

"I.. I don't know.. I don't think so. I think you get attached to people that mean a lot to you. You have a connection with them and then get attached. Everyone's pace is different."

"M-Maybe that man from the other night was right.. I.. Do you think I'm a slut? That I'll j-just fuck any man?" He starts to get quieter.

"No. I don't think your a slut. I don't think you'll fuck anyone. He was an ass. He was not right."

He bites his lip and nods, going quiet as he curls up a bit against him.

He holds him and rubs his back gently. "You are perfect. Anyone who says differently doesn't know because their head is shoved up their arse."

He nods a bit, rubbing his thumb over Turk's hand.

He kisses his head softly and hums.

"Thank you.." He mumbles softly.

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you." He says softly.

He nods and stays up against him.

"Do you want to go up and rest?"

He nods a bit again.

"Come on."

He stands with him

"Are you okay?" Jake asks Michael as Turk stands.

He gives Jake a small smile. "Just n-need a nap."

"Do you want us to come?"

"If you w-want. I don't want to r-ruin the fun."

"You're not ruining anything."

He bites his lip and nods.

They get up and go back to their floor.

Michael bites his lip as they get back.

"Nap?" Turk asks softly.

He nods, taking his hand.

He leads him to bed.

He follows him, staying a bit quiet.

"Do you want to get undressed so you can rest more comfortably?" He asks softly.

He hesitates before nodding a bit. "O-Only down to my pants.."

"Whatever you want." He nods.

He nods, taking his trousers off. He bites his lip. "I.. I'll be right back.." He hurries off to the bathroom, taking both his shirt and the dance top off before putting his shirt back on.

Turk takes off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in just his pants. His body is full of thick scars, scars on top of scars.

Michael comes back out and stops when he sees Turk, never having seen his body before.

"It's not pretty. I know." Turk chuckles a bit breathlessly, anxious. "I can put a shirt on if it bothers you." He says quickly, already reaching for a shirt.

He reaches for his hand to stop him. "N-No, please.." He bites his lip. "I-I'm glad you t-trust me enough to show me.."

He blushes and nods, holding his hand.

He smiles softly, kissing his hand.

He relaxes a bit and gets into bed, pulling Michael with him.

He relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and holds him.

He presses closer, closing his eyes.

He relaxes and cuddles him.

He curls up to sleep against him.

He stays close as they sleep.

Michael manages to sleep peacefully, his nightmares at bay.

Turk sleeps for a bit, having been woken by Sky crawling into bed.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Sky hums softly, curling up next to him.

Turk hums softly, wrapping an arm around her. "No worries.." His voice is rough with sleep.

She smiles softly and kisses his chest as she relaxes into him.

He closes his eyes and hums.

She cuddles into him, holding onto him.

He smiles happily.

"How was your day?" She asks softly, smiling.

"It was alright. How was yours?"

"Good. I always underestimate what a work out shopping with Veronica is."

He chuckles softly.

She smiles and nuzzles him. "Mm I got you some of those soft Egyptian cotton t shirts that you like."

He smiles softly. "Mm, yeah?"

"Yeah. Different colors too." She smiles.

He nuzzles her. "Mm

She nuzzles him back happily.

He miles and kisses her head.

She leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and keeps kissing him.

He smiles against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles against his lips.

He blushes and smiles.

She hums happily and cuddles him.

He holds her close.

She snuggles into him.

He smiles softly as he relaxes.

She smiles softly, pressing small kisses to his jaw.

He blushes and tips his head back a bit.

She kisses and sucks gently on his neck.

He lets out a soft groan. "Ah, Sky.."

"Mm?" She purrs.

He blushes. "You're going to wake Michael.."

"He's a heavy sleeper." She hums and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nods.

She kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily ad smiles against his lips.

He slowly deepens the kiss.

She moans softly and presses closer.

He nips at her lips, pulling her closer.

She gasps softly and whines needy. "P-please.. I need.. I haven't.. I don't.."

"Shh, shh.. Let me take care of you.." He kisses her deeply, keeping the kiss slow.

She whimpers softly and nods, trusting him as she kisses him back.

He moves to hover over her. "What do you need?"

"You. Need you. Inside me." She mewls, spreading her legs for him.

He groans and rubs her sides before taking his pants off.

"S-slow. Okay? Just.. Slow.." She whispers, looking small and vulnerable.

"Of course.." He leans in to kiss her softly.

She kisses him back and wraps her arms around him. "I need you.."

"You can have me.. Always.." He slowly pushes into her.

She gasps and arches, pushing back against him so wet for him.

He groans breathily as he pushes into her, feeling her slick against him.

"I've wanted you for so long. Wanted this for so long." She whimpers and wraps her legs around him. "Mm the sexual tension was fun but this.. This is so much better.." She moans breathily.

He leans in to kiss her neck. "Never thought I'd get to have this.. Have you.." He nips at her neck gently.

"I'm yours. I'm yours." She mewls, tipping her head back. "I never thought I'd want this. Want someone inside me so badly. Never thought I could let it happen. You're perfect. So perfect. You feel so good." She moans as he finally all the way inside her. "So big. Feels so good. So full." She nearly writhes under him and he's barely touched her yet.

He sucks at her throat. "Never thought you'd let anyone have you like this, let alone me. I love you. You feel so good.." He rubs her sides gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I love you. So much." She nuzzles him. "It's been years. So so long. Wasted so much time. I'm in control. I do what I want now. I need you. I've always needed you. Because I know. I know you'd never hurt me. I know you love me. I know." She kisses him softly. "Make love to me.. Please.." She whispers against his lips.

He gasps against her lips as he starts to rock his hips.

She whimpers softly and rocks with him.

He starts to thrust into her.

"Yes yes." She moans, legs tightening around him.

He starts to speed up his thrusts, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

She kisses him back desperately, hands gripping his shoulders.

He moans against her lips, his breathily shaky as he thrusts into her.

She rolls them over and kisses his neck, the sudden urge to be on top.

He gasps and moans breathily as she flips them.

She groans and grinds her hips down, arching on top of him.

He grips her hips as he helps her ride him, thrusting into her.

"Fuck yes." She whimpers and presses her hands to his chest so she can balance herself as she rides him. "Mm you're thinking about knocking me up, aren't you?" She moans breathily as she rides him slowly.

He blushes, arching as she slows the pace. "Yes.. Christ, yes.. I've been thinking about it for so long.."

"Mm tell me." She mewls keeping the pace slow, wanting to hear him say everything he's been thinking.

He whimpers and blushes brighter. "I.. I want to pump you full of my cum until you're leaking and have to try to keep it in. I want to watch as your stomach grows, carrying my child.."

"Mm you want to watch as my hips spread and my breasts swell. You're going to have to fuck me over and over. I want as much cum as you can fill me up with. I want to carry your child. I want to be filled with it. I'm going to get so big. Who knows, we might get lucky and have multiples." She purrs as she sinks back down onto his cock slowly.

He moans loudly and rocks his hips up. "Yes. Yes, fuck. I'll fuck you every day if I have to. I'll make you so full."

She moans loudly and starts to ride him faster the more he talks, his words spurring her on, making her wetter.

"You'll be so full of me. You'll beg for it. You'll ache for it. You'll crave it."

She gasps and her mouth falls open as she rides him hard and fast. "More more." She begs, needing him to keep talking.

"You're going to get so big, carrying my children. So fucking full. You'll look brilliant like that."

"Give it to me. Give it to me. I need it. Fill me up."

He pulls her down into a deep kiss as he comes hard into her.

She moans loudly against his lips and comes hard around him as she feels him fill her.

He groans and pulls her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She presses close, snuggling into him.

He holds her close, feeling sleepy.

"Sleep.." She mumbles, already falling asleep as she presses against him.

He nods, quickly falling asleep.

She stays close to him as they sleep.

Michael presses against Turk's back as they all sleep.

Turk holds them both close.

He smiles in his sleep, relaxing against him.

Sky gets up and goes to work out before coming back to shower. Turk mumbles softly, cuddling closer to Michael.

Michael hums quietly in his sleep, pressing closer.

He wraps his arm around him, holding him close.

He nuzzles against his chest.

He smiles softly, rubbing his back.

He mumbles as he wakes.

He kisses his head gently.

He smiles softly and shifts to look up at him.

He smiles down at him and kisses the tip of his nose.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

Turk hums happily and smiles. "Morning, boys." Sky hums as she comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Michael blushes and smiles shyly. "Morning."

Sky drops the towel and crawls into bed with them, cuddling into Michael.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles brightly. "How are you?"

"Good. Worked out. Showered." She smiles. "How about you?"

"Mm. Good. Woke up next to a handsome man."

"That's always a plus." Sky smiles and Turk blushes.

Michael hums as he stretches.

Turk hums and relaxes.

He leans in to kiss him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mm very good. You're a heavy sleeper." He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums against his lips. "Hm?"

"I.." Turk blushes brightly. "He fucked me last night. You didn't even wake up." Sky hums.

He blushes brightly. "O-Oh."

She giggles and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses her back.

She hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and blushes.

She smiles and cuddles against him.

He relaxes against her.

She sighs contently and rubs his back.

He nuzzles her.

She nuzzles him back happily.

"Mm.. Where are the others?"

"Playing video games on the jumbo screen."

Michael hums. "Of course."

Sky giggles and smiles.

He hums happily.

She smiles and stretches.

"Mm.. I could use a shower.."

"Want me to join you?" Turk nuzzles him.

He hums and smiles. "I'd love that."

He smiles and kisses him happily before getting up to start the shower.

He blushes and smiles as he gets up.

Turk hums happily and and turns on the shower.

Michael blushes and smiles as he strips down.

He smiles and strips as well, getting to the shower.

He blushes, still a bit nervous about his body.

He hums softly and washes Michael's hair gently.

He smile as he relaxes.

He smiles softly and to shed him carefully.

He closes his eyes and relaxes.

He hums softly and washes him.

He leans up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles brightly.

He smiles and finishes showering himself.

Michael gets out of the shower to get towels for them both.

Turk smiles and dries them off

Michael hums happily, taking Turk's hand as they go back to their room.

Turk kisses his hand and smiles. Sky is still in bed, frowning at her phone.

Michael frowns a bit when he sees her. "Sky?"

"Mm?" She hums, finally looking up.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I've umm.. I've been nominated to head the Council.." She hums. "You're kidding." Turk's eyes widen.

Michael furrows his brown "What does that mean?" He tugs Turk's hand a bit.

Turk bites his lip and looks to Sky. "Tell him." Sky nods. "The Council is made up I people like me and Sky. They oversee the handling of others with abilities. Making sure they don't get used and a abused. Basically it's like watch dog for people with powers. Is.. Is she dead?" Turk asks and Sky shakes her head.

Michael looks confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. It's not. It means Mother is dying and does not want to be saved." Turk frowns.

He frowns. "O-Oh.."

"Did you accept the nomination?" Turk asks. "Yeah. I did." Sky nods. "Yeah. Alright. Okay." He nods and rubs his hand over his face.

Michael frowns. "W-What does this mean for you?"

"It means that I may or may not be made the next ruler of all the people in the world with abilities." Sky hums. "It's probably the least dangerous job you've ever taken." Turk chuckles

Michael frowns. "I.. I th-thought you were supposed to take time off?"

"I am. I haven't even gotten the job yet. There are other people in the running as well. There will be a few more months before this even becomes an issue. Besides, if I'm pregnant by then there's no way I'll be picked." She hums.

He hesitates before nodding.

"No worrying, okay?" She smiles softly.

He bites his lip and nods.

"Come here." She opens her arms.

He nods and moves into her arms.

She holds him close and snuggles him. "I am not worried so you definitely shouldn't be worried."

He nods and nuzzles her.

She nuzzles him back.

"I t-trust you.."

"Good." She smiles softly.

He leans in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly.

She smiles and relaxes.

He relaxes against her.

She cuddles him.

He nuzzles her.

She nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly.

"What do you want to do today?" She smiles.

"Mm, I d-don't know."

"Do you wanna see what everyone is up to?"

He nods.

They get up.

He smiles and finishes getting dressed.

She smiles and gets dressed as well.

He smiles and looks to Turk. "A-Are you coming?"

"Yup." Turk smiles after getting dressed.

He smiles and nods.

He follows them out.

They find the others playing games.

"Hungry?" Sky smiles, going to the kitchen.

He hums. "Mm, y-yes."

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes?"

"Sure." She smiles and goes to make them.

He smiles and looks back to Turk.

Turk hums happily and smiles.

He smiles before going to sit with the others.

"Morning." Eli smiles.

He smiles. "Mm, morning."

"Wanna race?" He smiles and offered him the controller as Jean sets up the next race.

He hums. "W-Why not."

He smiles and hands him the controller.

He takes it and gets comfortable.

Jean smiles and starts the race.

Michael hums as he tries to get used to the controls.

Jean hums and smiles.

He fumbles a bit with the controls, losing the first race.

"Wanna try again?"

"Y-Yeah." He nods.

He smiles and starts another race.

He smiles and does a bit better.

"Good job." Jean smiles.

He smiles shyly. "Th-Thanks."

"One more and then we'll eat breakfast."

He hums and nods.

He smiles and starts the next race.

Michael does a bit better in this one.

Jean spins out on the last turn, loosing to Michael.

Michael grins brightly.

"Brilliantly done." Jean grins.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back.

"Breakfast." He smiles.

"Mm, g-good."

They go to the table.

They all sit as Sky plates the pancakes.

They eat.

Michael hums as he eats.

"Good?" Sky smiles.

"D-Delicious."

Sky smiles happily and eats.

He smiles as he eats.

Her phone pings with a text, then another and another until she has to turn it off from all the messages.

"E-Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just a lot of congratulations about the nomination." She shrugs.

He bites his lip and nods.

'Why are you still worrying?' She asks in his head.

'I can't help it.. I don't want you to get hurt..'

'I'm not going to get hurt. This job has no mission. No danger. None of that. I just sit around and make plans. That's it. Just handing out orders.'

He nods, feeling a bit better.

'I promised you I am out of the game. I'm not going to put myself in danger anymore. That's over.'

He nods. 'I.. I trust you. I'm just worried that someone's going to try to pull you back in.'

'I won't go. I have everything I want. I'm not going to risk this.'

He nods. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.' She smiles softly.

He smiles softly at her.

She smiles and relaxes.

He smiles and soon finishes eating.

"So full.." Eli groans.

"That was d-delicious."

Sky giggles and smiles, cleaning up.

He smiles and gets up to help her.

She kisses him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and smiles.

"N-Need help?"

"I think I've got it."

He hums. "A-Alright."

She smiles and does the dishes.

Michael leans against the counter.

'Have you thought about you you want to have your egg fertilized by yet so I can be a surrogate?'

He bites his lip. 'I know you wanted to have Turk be one of them.'

'I know you want Jake.' She smiles softly. 

He blushes a bit. 'We can have both of them.'

She smiles and nods. 

He smiles happily.

She smiles and dries her hands. 

He goes over to kiss her again.

She smiles and kisses him back, pressing closer. 

He smiles against her lips. "I love you."

"Mm I love you, too." She hums happily and kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles and kisses him again. 

"Mm, what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno."

"We can see what the others want."

"Okay." She nods. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

She wraps her arms around him and presses close, just wanting to feel him close. 'I'm so happy I can finally touch you..'

He blushes and smiles. 'I'm glad you can too. So glad.'

She hums happily, holding onto him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She nuzzles him back, nearly purring. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly.

"Let's see what everyone wants to do."

He smiles and nods, leading her out.

She smiles and follows him. 

He smiles and hums. "Wh-What do you all want to do?"

"Mm I have to go over seeing the set up for my fashion show tomorrow so I'm out." Veronica hums. "Have you guys ever raced in the desert?" Eli grins. 

"In the d-desert?"

"Yup. Just outside the city is all desert for miles around." 

"What do you do?"

"Race dune buggies and dirt bikes. It's actually really pretty out there. It gets to hot in the summer and the engines overheat so it's mostly a winter things."

"I'd l-love to."

"Great." Eli smiles. 

He smiles.

He smiles and finishes his coffee. "Let's go have a look at the garage." He grins. 

He smiles and takes his hand. "L-Lead the way."

Eli kisses his hand and grins, leading them down to the garage after kissing Veronica goodbye. 

He smiles as he follows. 

"Here we are." He smiles as the elevator opens to the large garage. 

Michael gapes at all the vehicles.

Eli chuckles and smiles, showing him around. "They're all Eco friendly. All electric with zero emissions. And they're completely recycled from other vehicle parts. No waste and no harm to the earth." He grins proudly. 

"That's i-incredible."

"I'm trying to get the whole casino to be more Eco friendly but that's easier said than done." He sighs and shrugs. "Anyway this is way we came for." He smiles and leads him over to the dune buggies and dirt bikes. 

He smiles and rubs his hand. "C-Can we pick anyone?"

"Anyone you want, handsome." He nods and smiles. 

He blushes and nods, moving closer to look at them all.

He smiles at him adoringly, following him. 

He picks out a blue one.

"Excellent choice." He smiles. 

He smiles excitedly.

Everyone gets their choice loaded onto a moving truck to be taken out to the desert. 

Michael grins excitedly.

"You're so adorable." Eli grins and kisses him. 

He blushes brightly as he kisses him back.

He smirks and nips at his lips teasingly. 

He lets out a small gasp.

He pulls him closer and deepens the kisses. He makes sure Michael is breathless before pulling back a bit, smirking. 

Michael's blushing brightly and panting a bit as Eli pulls away.

"I'll tell you what." Eli leans in close. "If you pick a car now, when we get back I'll fucking you in the back seat of it like desperate horny teenagers." He whispers in his ear, sucking in it. 

He blushes brightly, holding back a whimper. He nods, biting his lip.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses him softly. 

He blushes at the praise and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"Let's go." He grins. 

He blushes and nods.

They drive out to the desert with the vehicles in the big truck. 

Michael stretches as they get out

Turk and Eli unload the truck. 

Michael stands by to watch.

"Is it just me or is this really hot to watch?" Sky hums. 

He blushes. "Y-Yeah, it is."

She giggles and smiles. 

Michael blushes brighter as Turk looks over and sees them staring.

Turk chuckles and smirks as he looks at Michael. 

He blushes brightly and bites his lip.

He smirks and licks his lips. 

Michael blushes and drops his gaze.

Sky giggles and smiles. 

Turk chuckles softly.

Sky smirks as she looks at him. 

He blushes a bit at that.

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles shyly as he finishes helping Eli.

Sky hums happily, watching Turk. 

He hums. "That's the last one."

"Good job." She praises and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses her back.

She purrs and sucks on his bottom lip teasingly. 

He groans softly and nips at her lips.

She mewls and presses closer. 

He smirks before pulling away. "Mm, got a race to win."

"Tease." She pouts cutely. 

He smiles fondly and kisses her pout. "Cutie."

"Am not." She tries to keep pouting but ends up giggling and kissing him back. 

He smiles happily against her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She hums happily and nuzzles him. "But I'm going to totally kick your arse in this race."

"Oh, you're on."

She smirks and puts on her helmet.

Turk does as well.

Sky gets on her dirt bike and starts it.

Turk smirks and gets on the one next to him.

"Around the giant rock in the distance and back." Sky grins. 

"You're on."

"3..2..1!" She takes off. 

Turk follows after her.

Sky grins, going faster and faster. 

Turk follows closely behind.

Sky rounds the rock, starting to head back. 

Turk lurches ahead in the final stretch.

Sky tries to catch up. 

Turk wins by a little

"I can't believe it!" Sky giggles and gets off her bike when the race is over. 

He laughs. "Told you I'd win."

"What do you want for a prize?" Sky smirks. 

"Mm, I think I'd like you."

She presses against him. "You've got me. Know what are you going to do to me?" 

"Mm, maybe you can ride me."

"Yes." She rocks her hips against him. 

He smirks. "Mm, now?"

"Right now." She whimpers needy. 

He smirks. "And where do you suppose we do that?"

"In the truck." She blushes. 

He smirks. "Mm. Let's go collect my winnings."

"Yes please." She whimpers. 

He grins as he takes her to the truck.

She mewls and follows him. 

"Mm, how about you ride me in the truck bed so the others can watch if they want."

"Yes." She moans, getting wetter. 

He smirks and pulls her into the truck bed.

She mewls and kisses him needy. 

He kisses her back deeply.

She snakes her hand into his pants and strokes him perfectly, knowing exactly how he likes to be touched. 

He groans and rocks into her hand. "Sky.."

"Mm you want my pussy don't you? I'm so wet for you. So ready for you. Feel me." She nips and sucks at his lip as she strokes him. 

He groans and reaches down to feel her, moaning at how wet she is.

"Tell me how much you want to feel me around your cock."

He whimpers a bit. "God, I need you. I want to feel you come around me. I want to fill you. Please."

She smirks and sinks down onto his cock, moaning loudly. 

He gasps and moans loudly, gripping her hips.

She whimpers and rocks her hips, starting to ride him. 

He rocks his hips into her. "Fuck.."

"So good." She moans and arches. 

He helps her ride him. "Sky.." He groans.

"I'm not going to be able to live without this. I'm going to need you to fuck me at least once everyday." She whines, riding him harder and faster. 

He moans breathily. "I'll fuck your wet cunt as many times as I can. Fill you with my cum every day."

"Yes yes." She begs, whimpering. 

He thrusts up harder. "Come for me."

She cries out and comes hard around him. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She moans breathily as she feels him fill her. 

"Mm, such a good girl.."

She blushes and whimpers. 

He pulls her down for a kiss.

She pressed close, kissing him back deeply. 

He groans as he kisses her back. "Mm, desperate today?"

She blushes and nods, craving it's so bad after denying her needs for so long. 

He smirks and rocks his hips a bit. "Mm.."

She gasps and whimpers needy. "Please please.." She begs. 

"Mm, I know you can beg better than than. Beg for my cock like a good little slut."

She blushes and moans. "I need it. I need your cock. It feels so good. So big. I can't think when your not inside me. I don't know what to do with myself. It's been so long. So so long. I waited for you for so long. Please. I'm so empty." She whimpers, begging needy. 

He flips them so she's on her back and rocks his hips slowly. "You want it hard?"

"Yes yes! I want to be still feeling it the next time you fuck me." She begs, wrapping her legs around him and rocking with him. 

He smirks and pins her arms above her head, leaning down to bite at her neck. "I'm going to fucking wreck you."

She goes limp under him as he pins her arms down, eyes going wide and unfocused as her consciousness flees into her head. 

Turk stills momentarily, kissing over the mark. "Sky?"

Sky doesn't say anything, her mind had developed an escape mechanism to let her mind separate from her body so she didn't have to be there when Sebastian used to use her, being held down triggered the response. 

He frowns and immediately releases her hands, realizing what happened. "Sky. Sky, come back to me.."

Sky blinks slowly a few seconds later, looking confused. 

He frowns. "I'm sorry, I should've realized, I.. Christ, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry." He apologizes over and over.

"What are you apologizing for?" She frowns. "You won the race. You should be happy. Don't you want your prize?" She pouts, her brain having erased everything from right before they got into the bed of the truck till now. 

His frown deepens. "Sky, I.. You don't remember.."

"Don't remember what?" She frowns and looks around. "Hey.. When did we get into the truck?" She bites her lip, not remembering. 

He frowns, biting his lip. "We already.. We already had sex in here. We were going to again and I.. I messed up. I got too excited and I pinned you down. I wasn't thinking, I.."

"Oh.. Oh damn. I can't believe it got erased." She frowns, mad at herself. 

"No, it's my fault. I know that's a trigger for you. I shouldn't have. I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's okay. I'm just upset it got erased. I don't want anytime I spend with you to get erased." She nuzzles him. "You're not like him. You're never going to be like him. I'm okay. It's okay.."

He frowns a bit, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry.." He mumbles softly.

"It's okay.." She says quietly, cuddling into him. 

He closes his eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

She slowly relaxes into him. 'I love you..' She says softly in his head. 

He relaxes as she enters his head. 'I love you too.. so much..'

She nuzzles into him. 'I hope I didn't freak you out to much. How long was I gone for?'

'Not too long. I've seen it happen before, just not because of me..'

'I'm sorry..'

'It's not your fault.'

'I should be able to control it better. It's my mind. I should be the one telling it what to do, not the other way around.'

'It's a response. It's not your fault.'

She frowns and sighs. 'Can umm.. Can we get out of the truck bed now? It's kind of hurting my back.' She blushes, looking up at him as he's still on top of her, pressing her into the bed of the truck. 

He blushes and moves off of her. 'Right, sorry.'

'It's okay.' She smiles a bit, sitting up. 

He hands her her clothes.

"Thanks." She says out loud, getting redressed. 

He nods as he gets dressed again.

"You okay?" She asks softly. 

He smiles softly. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Okay." She smiles softly, leaning into to kiss him softly. 

He smiles and kisses her back softly.

She hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and hums softly. "Come on."

She nods and follows him. 

He helps her out of the truck.

"Thank you." She smiles. 

"Of course."

"Are you going to race again?"

He smiles softly. "Yeah, I think I will."

"I'll watch." She nods, smiling softly. 

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. "Good luck."

"Mm, thanks."

She hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and pulls away to rejoin the others.

"Ready?" Eli smirks. 

"Mm, always."

He laughs and puts on his helmet. 

Turk grins as he puts on his helmet.

Eli starts his bike, revving the engine. 

Turk revs his engine back, grinning.

"3..2..1!" Eli grins and takes off. 

Turk takes off right behind him.

Eli laughs, speeding through the desert. 

Turk grins as he pulls ahead.

Eli smirks and speeds up, catching up and then passing him. 

Turk tries to catch up to him

Eli smirks back at him. "Catch me if you can!"

He grins and speeds up, just barely losing the race.

"Gave me a run for my money that's for sure." Eli laughs after the takes off his helmet. 

Turk chuckles as he takes off his helmet. "Gotta keep you on your toes."

"Damn right." He grins. 

He grins. "Guess you're up against Michael next."

"Ready, Michael?" Eli grins. 

He grins as he puts on his helmet. "B-Bring it."

He laughs and secures his helmet. 

He grins as he gets on his bike, revving it.

"Ready.. Set.. Go!" He grins and takes off after him. 

Michael laughs as he pulls ahead. "Gotta be f-faster than that!"

Eli laughs and chases after him. 

Michael's laughter grows louder as they tie up at the turn.

Eli grins and laughs happily. 

Michael speeds up just at the end.

Eli chuckles as he comes in second. 

Michael grins as he gets off, taking off his helmet.

"Amazing." Eli praises, doing the same. 

He blushes and his grin slips into a shy smile.

He smiles softly and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles happily and rubs his sides. 

He blushes and smiles.

"Do you wanna keep racing?"

He blushes and nods.

"Who do you want to the next?"

He hums. "Jake, you wanna race?"

"Sure." Jake smiles. 

He smiles happily.

He chuckles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and puts on a helmet before getting on a bike. 

He smiles and puts his helmet back on.

He grins and revved his engine. 

He grins and revs back.

"Ready.. Set.. Go!" He smiles and takes off after him. 

He grins as he leans down to get more speed.

He laughs and speeds up.

They speed around the rock, neck and neck.

They cross the finish together. 

He smiles as he takes his helmet off.

"Equally matched as ever." Jake grins after he takes off his helmet. 

He hums. "I-It would seem so."

He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and deepens the kiss. 

He blushes and opens his mouth for him.

He holds his hips as his drags his tongue along Michael's. 

He lets out a small whimper, pressing against him.

He presses closer, squeezing his arse. 

He gasps and presses back against his hands.

"Need something?" He smirks. 

He blushes and whimpers. "J-Jake.."

"Mm?"

He bites his lip. "Please.."

He nips at his lips. "Let me suck you off."

He whimpers and moans. "Please.."

He drops to his knees and pulls down his pants. 

He blushes and whimpers, already dripping.

He squeezes his arse and presses his face in, lapping at his wetness. 

He gasps and grips his hair, rocking against his lips.

He licks and sucks on his clit, wanting Michael to use his mouth. 

He moans loudly, grinding against his face and taking what he needs.

He mewls, loving it when he uses him. 

He whimpers and moans breathily. "J-Jake.."

"Taste so good." He moans as he licks, squeezing his arse. 

He moans and bucks his hips. "C-Close.."

He groans and sucks on his clit. 

He grips his hair and cries out as he comes hard.

He holds him steady and licks up his cum. 

He whimpers breathily.

He presses kisses to his hips and thighs. 

He blushes and trembles a bit.

"So gorgeous. So perfect."

He blushes at the praise.

He pulls up his pants and fixes him up. 

He smiles shyly and blushes as he fixes him.

He smiles and stands, kissing him softly. 

He kisses him back softly. "D-Do you need to get off?"

"Mm later.." He nuzzles him, liking to drag out getting off. 

He blushes and nods, nuzzling him back.

He smiles softly and rubs his hips. 

He blushes and leans against him.

"Ready to go back to the casino?" 

He blushes and nods.

They get everyone packed up and head back. 

Michael stays close to Jake, still feeling floaty.

Jake holds him close, rubbing his back soothingly. 

He nuzzles him softly.

He nuzzles him back, smiling softly. 

He smiles softly and relaxes against him.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins. 

He hums quietly.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He relaxes against him.

He hums softly, holding him close. 

"Mm.. love.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly and kisses his head. "Mm you know when you get all soft and floaty like this it makes me want to holds you down and sucks you off till you scream." He whispers to him. 

He blushes and whimpers softly, biting his lip. "J-Jake.."

"Mm you're getting wet just thinking about it, aren't you?" He purrs. "It's all I can think about. I always want my head between your gorgeous thighs. I love to suck you off. It feels so good. You taste so good."

He blushes brighter and presses his legs together, nodding.

"Mm I want you to sit on my face all night. Will you do that for me?" He begs and kisses his neck. 

He whimpers and nods. "P-Please.."

"Good boy. My good boy." He praises and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips and nips at them. 

He blushes and presses closer.

He pulls him into his lap and squeezes his arse. 

He whimpers softly and rocks against his lap.

He rocks with him, kissing his neck. 

He whimpers and bares his neck.

He sucks and bites at his throat. 

He grinds against him, a wet spot forming on his pants.

"We're here." He mumbles against his skin and grinds against him. 

He whimpers and nods. "T-Take me inside.."

Jake nods and takes him up. 

He blushes as they get to the bedroom.

He smiles and pulls him close, kissing him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

"What do you need?" He mumbles against his lips, hands roaming his body greedily. 

He whimpers softly. "You.. J-Jake, please.."

"Mm you should strap me down to the bed and ride my face till I can't breathe."

He moans breathily and nods. "Yes. G-God yes."

He smirks and gets on the bed so Michael can tie him down. 

Michael blushes as he ties Jake down.

"Good boy." Jake praises, pulling on the ties, testing them. 

He blushes at the praise and bites his lip, still feeling submissive even though Jake is tied up. "Th-Thank you, sir.."

"Undress for me, gorgeous. I want to see you." He licks his lips, topping from the bottom. 

He blushes and nods, undressing fully for him.

He moans and pulls on the ties as he looks at him. "Jesus.." 

He blushes brighter and bites his lip shyly.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are? It's so unfair. How am I supposed to function knowing you look like this? So unfair." He purrs. 

He whimpers softly. "Thank you, s-sir."

"Do you want to sit on my face, baby?" He smirks. 

He blushes and nods.

"Come here and take it." 

He whimpers as he gets on the bed, straddling his face.

He mewls and laps at his dripping wetness. 

He moans and whimpers, rocking against his face.

He licks and sucks, breathing him in. 

He moans loudly as he rides his face.

He mewls, letting Michael use him however he likes. 

He whimpers and moans breathily as he gets close already.

He sucks on his clit, alternating between light and harder suck. 

He cries out as he comes hard against his face.

He moans and licks everything up. 

He whimpers and moans breathily.

He pulls on the ties, wanting to touch Michael. 

He unties him.

He pulls him close and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses him back.

"Mm still needy?"

He blushes and nods.

"What do you need me to do?"

He blushes. "I.. F-Fuck me.."

"Yes." He growls and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

He splays him out on the bed and kisses every inch of him as he strips himself. 

He gasps and whimpers, arching into his kisses.

"Open your legs for me, baby." He kisses his neck and reaches for the lube. 

He blushes and nods, spreading his legs for him.

He lubes his fingers and slowly pushes one into him. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

"Good boy." He praises, slowly moving his finger. 

He moans and rocks his hips a bit.

He kisses his thighs and adds a second finger. 

He whimpers and arches his back. "P-Please.."

"Almost." He mumbles and licks his clit teasingly as he adds a third finger, rocking them slowly. 

He gasps and moans loudly.

"Mm I wish there was a way I could fuck you and suck you off at the same time." He mumbles, sucking his clit as he moves his fingers faster. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips. "Jake.. J-Jake.." He begs.

He smirks and pulls out his fingers. "Do you want to be on your back or hands and knees?"

He blushes. "Kn-Knees.."

He kisses him softly and helps him onto his hands and knees. 

He raises his arse up for him.

"Such a good boy for me." He kisses his neck as he slowly pushes into him. 

He gasps and moans, pressing back against him.

He holds his hips and rocks into him slowly. 

He moans and rocks with him.

"So good." He kisses and sucks his neck as he starts to move faster, rubbing his clit. 

He gasps and moans loudly, getting close already.

"Come for me, baby. I'll make you come as many times as I can." He bites his neck, fucking him harder. 

He cries out as he comes hard

He holds back his orgasm, slowing his movements. 

He gasps and moans breathily, still rocking with him.

"Mm you still want more, don't you?" He purrs, kissing his neck and back teasingly. 

He blushes and whimpers. "P-Please.."

"How about I suck you off one more time before I fuck you into oblivion?" He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and nods. "Please, s-sir!"

He smirks and pulls out of him, kissing down his body. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs further.

"Good boy." He praises, teasing him with wide slow swipes of his tongue. 

"Your good boy, D-Daddy.."

"That's right, my good boy." He puts his legs over his shoulders and swirls his tongue around his clit. 

He moans loudly and presses back against him.

He holds his hips, licking and sucking as he eases two fingers into his slick arse. 

He writhes against him. "Fuck!"

He sucks his clit and fucks him with his fingers. 

He cries out as he comes hard against his face.

He purrs and licks up his cum. 

He whimpers and mewls.

He crawls up and cuddles him. 

He blushes. "J-Jake, I.. I want you to fuck me again.. You didn't get to come."

He mewls and sucks on his neck, hovering over him. He loves being told he can't come. 

"Fuck me t-twice and then you can come." He tips his head back.

He kisses him and wraps his legs around him, pushing into him. 

He gasps and moans, arching against him.

He kisses and sucks on his neck, rocking into him. 

He rocks back with him, pulling him into a kiss.

He kisses him back deeply, fucking him slow and deep. 

He moans against his lips, pulling him in closer. "Close.. Make me come."

He fucks him harder and faster. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans, stopping himself from coming again. 

He pulls him in for a deep kiss.

He holds him close, kissing him back deeply. 

He rocks his hips. "Don't hold b-back.."

He groans and bites his neck, fucking him hard and fast, not going to cum until Michael gives him permission. 

Michael moans loudly, arching under him. He cries out as he comes hard again. "C-Come for me. Fill me. I n-need it."

Jake moans loudly and comes hard, filling him. 

He moans as he feels Jake fill him.

He moans breathily, collapsing on top of him. 

He breathes heavily.

He cuddles him, pressing kisses to his skin. 

He blushes and curls close up to him.

He holds him close, nuzzling him. 

He hums as he feels floaty again. "Mm.."

He rubs his back, cuddling him. 

"Love.."

"Love you, too.."

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back, smiling. 

He smiles softly and happily.

"Rest, love." He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He hums and nods, curling up and starting to doze off.

'You've been avoiding me since the truck..' Sky hums in Turks head. 

He bites his lip. 'I'm not avoiding you.'

'You are. You just walked around the whole living room to avoid me on the couch on your way to get a drink in the kitchen.' She hums as he works on the couch. 

He frowns a bit. 'I just.. I'm sorry. I suppose I'm still a bit shaken by what happened.'

'Then how about you come talk to me instead of avoiding me?' She says softly. 

He frowns and hesitates before coming out of the kitchen and going to sit with her on the couch.

'I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. I wanted you to fuck me. I'm sorry I zoned out..' 

'I just wasn't expecting it.. I should've because I know that was a trigger for you. I should've remembered.'

'You can't remember everything and I don't expect you to. It was just an accident. It's okay. I promise.'

He hesitates and nods, leaning against her.

She cuddles against him, holding him close. 

He smiles softly, curling up against her.

She smiles softly, kissing his head. 

He smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing against her.

She rubs his back soothingly, holding him close as he presses his face to her belly. 

He smiles softly, kissing her belly softly.

She giggles and smiles. 

"I love you.." He mumbles against her belly.

"I love you, too." She smiles softly. "How much long till the scarring is gone? I don't want to wait much longer.."

"Not much longer."

"Good." She smiles and cuddles against him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

She hums happily and presses kisses his his head. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and kisses him again, pressing closer. 

He cups her face. "I love you." He mumbles against her lips.

She blushes and cuddles against him, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, too. So much." 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She nuzzles him back, smiling adoringly at him. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

She hums happily and cuddles him, pressing his face to his chest. 

He rubs her back soothingly.

She sighs contently, breathing him in.

He smiles happily.

"I love you.." She mumbles against him. 

"I love you, too. So much."

She smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses her back happily.

She hums happily and curls up on the couch with him, enjoying making out with him. 

He pulls her closer, humming against her lips.

She presses closer, kissing him teasingly. 

He chuckles softly. "Tease.."

"You love it." She smiles against his lips, kissing him deeply. 

He hums as she deepens the kiss. "I do."

She press against him, nipping at his lips. 

He groans softly, his hands moving to her hips.

She purrs, rocking her hips against him, letting him guide her hips. 

He groans, gripping her hips as he rocks up against her.

She moans softly, getting wet for him. 

"God, you're so fucking sexy.." He mumbles, bucking against her.

She blushes and mewls needy. "Need you." She whines. 

"You're wet already, aren't you? Just from grinding against me."

She blushes brighter and nods. "I can't help it. You just get me so excited."

"Show me." He smirks a bit.

She mewls and strips for him. 

He pulls her back into his lap.

She whimpers and rocks her hips needy. 

"Want to ride me?"

"Mm yes please."

"Get to it."

She pulls down his trousers and his pants. Her mouth waters as she strokes his cock. She leans in and swirls her tongue over the head, unable to help herself. 

He groans and rocks his hip up. "Oh yes.."

She moans around him, bobbing her head slowly. 

He threads his fingers through her hair.

She takes him all the way in and swallows around him before pulling off. She crawls into his lap and rubs her dripping wet pussy against his hard cock teasingly. 

He moans and grinds up against her.

She arches as she sinks down into him. 

He moans and rocks up into her.

She groans and starts to ride him. 

He lets her set the pace.

She leans in and kisses him deeply as she moves. 

He moans as he kisses her back.

"Feels so big." She whines, nipping at his lips. 

He groans and deepens the kiss. "Ride me."

She kisses him back and rides him faster. 

He moans and holds her hips, guiding her.

She arches and and moans, close to coming already but wanting to keep riding him. 

"Such a good girl.."

She moans and comes hard around him at the praise, continuing to ride him. 

He groans and holds back his come.

She kisses him deeply, rocking slowly. 

He moans and rocks into her. 

"Mm you want to come don't you? Tell me how bad you need it. How much you want to fill me." 

He whimpers. "So bad. Please. I need it. Need to fill you."

"Do it. Fill me up with your cum." She begs. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She gasps and moans, coming again as she feels him fill her. 

He groans and pulls her into a kiss.

She presses against him, kissing him back deeply. 

"I love you. So much."

"Love you, too. So so much.." She mumbles against his lips. 

"You're so perfect."

She blushes and hides her face in his neck. "You're brilliant." 

He blushes. "You are."

"Shush.." She hums and kisses him. "Mm since were so brilliant and perfect our children will be twice as much." She giggles. 

He blushes brighter and kisses her back, smiling shyly.

She hums happily and smiles against his lips. "You think about it a lot. Having children with me. Even if you're not consciously thinking about it, it's always playing somewhere in your head. I can get it. How much you want to make a baby with me. How badly you want to see me grow with your child. You get quite possessive over me in your subconscious. I like it." She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He blushes brightly. "I.. I didn't realize you could access that.." He smiles shyly.

She blushes. "The more I love a person the more I can access. It's like I get rewarded by getting more of you the more I fall in love with you. I can't feel your feelings as well. When you're happy or stressed. Everything comes through our connection." She smiles at him lovingly. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss her. "I'd be happy to give you everything."

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. "You already give me everything I need.." She blushes and nuzzles him. "I know the connection works for you as well. When you're distracted your breathing matches mine unconsciously. When you tap your fingers it's to the rhythm of my heartbeat. "You, Doctor, are as in tune with my body as I am with your mind." 

He blushes. "I'd never noticed.." he smiles softly.

"Mm it's my job to notice. It's your job to sit there and look absolutely fuckable." She teases, smiling happily. 

He blushes brightly and bites his lip. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. You know I'm the brains where as your the eye candy and the buff gorgeous brawn." She purrs, licking her lips. 

He smiles shyly as she continues.

"Mm I used to hate it when we'd go out on missions and everyone would stare at you. Like they wanted you. Like they owned you. You were mine from the moment we met. Weren't you? Even though we fought and bitched at each other." She grins. 

He blushes and lets out a small whimper. "Always. I was always yours.."

"Mm I know, baby." She hums and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses her back. "From the very start."

She blushes and nuzzles him. "From the very start.."

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She kisses him back, smiling against his lips. 

He smiles happily. 

She hums and cuddles him. 

He rubs her back happily.

She sighs contently and melts into him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly.

She smiles, pressing kisses to his chest. 

He blushes and smiles.

She hums happily and holds onto him. 

He yawns a bit.

"Nap?" She mumbles, pulling a blanket down from the back of the couch to cover them before cuddling into him. 

He nods and curls up with her.

She hums softly, falling asleep in his arms. 

He smiles and falls asleep with her.

She stays close to him as they sleep. 

Jean hums to Benny, nuzzling him a bit.

Benny smiles softly and kisses Jean's head. 

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back happily. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, humming happily. 

"Mm.. You're comfortable."

"Make yourself at home then." He grins. 

He blushes. "I think I will."

He hums happily and cuddle him. 

He blushes and smiles.

He rubs his back, smiling. 

He kisses his chest.

He blushes and presses kisses to his head. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, stealing a kiss. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and holds him close, kissing him again. 

He presses closer, opening his mouth for him.

He deepens the kiss, pressing closer. 

He moans softly and lets Benny take control.

"What do you need, baby? I want to make you feel good. I'll give you anything. Everything." He mumbles against his neck as he sucks marks into his neck, pressing him into the bed. 

He blushes and whimpers. "Need you.. Just you.. Anything you're willing to give. Everything."

He strips him slowly, pressing slowly soft kisses all over his body. "Mm I don't know why I let you wear clothes. It's just a barrier between you and my hand, my lips, my cock." He purrs, kissing his hips and nuzzling his cock through his pants. 

He whimpers and arches against him. "You can always have me.. No matter where we are. Tell me to strip and I will."

"Mm such a good boy for me." He praises and pulls off his underwear. 

He lifts his hips to help him. "All for you.."

He kisses his cock and reaches for the lube. 

He rocks his hips a bit. "Please.."

He slicks his fingers and eases one into him as he sucks his cock slowly. 

He moans breathily and rocks back against his finger.

He moves his finger slowly and eases a second into him. 

He gasps and moans. "Benny.."

"I'm right here, baby." He rocks his fingers and rubs his prostate as he sucks his bollocks. 

He moans loudly and arches. "Benny! Please!"

He pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock. 

He whimpers at the emptiness.

He kisses him and pushes into him. 

He gasps and moans breathily, arching.

He kisses his neck and chest, staying still to let him adjust. 

He blushes and moans softly. He soon pushes back against him.

He holds his hips and rocks into him. 

He moans and pulls him down into a kiss.

He kisses him deeply, angling his thrusts to rubs his prostate. 

He moans loudly, kissing him desperately.

He bites and sucks on his neck as he fucks him. 

"Harder. Please."

He grips his hips and fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Good boy. So fucking good." 

He whimpers and blushes at the praise. "Your good boy."

"Mine. All mine." He kisses him hard and pounds into him, hitting his prostate everything thrust and stroking his leaking cock. 

He cries out against his lips as he comes hard into his hand, clenching around him.

He moans loudly, coming hard into him. 

He moans as Benny fills him

He holds him and kisses him deeply. 

He whimpers against his lips, kissing him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses his jaw and rubs his back. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles at him lovingly and cuddles him. 

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He kisses his head and hums happily. 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling softly. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums softly and cuddles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily, smiling against his lips. 

"You're so brilliant.."

"Hush." He blushes. "You are."

He hums. "Mm, nope. You are. You're perfect."

"Jean." He blushes, hiding his face in his neck even though he's bigger than Jean. 

He smiles fondly at him. "You're perfect and I love you."

"I love you, too." He mumbles and presses kisses to his chest. 

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles and relaxes against him. 

He kisses his head.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"You're so handsome."

He blushes brightly. "Benny.."

"You are. So very handsome." He kisses his blush. 

He blushes and smiles shyly

He smiles softly and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums softly, wrapping his arms around him. 

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Mm well let's see. You are amazing and perfect and brilliant and funny and gorgeous and sexy and smart and wonderful." He hums, listing off one after the other. 

He blushes brightly. "O-Oh.."

"Mm and you have a brilliant cock." He smirks. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. It makes my mouth water just thinking about it." 

He blushes brighter. "Tell me why you like it."

"Mm because it fills me up so nicely. Because it feels so good in my mouth, in my hand, in my arse." He nibbles on his neck. 

He gasps and whimpers softly, tipping his head back. "T-Tell me more.." His voice shakes with excitement.

"I love how hot and hard you get for me. I love how you leak for me. So needy for me. So desperate." He whines, needy himself. 

He feels himself harden at Benny's words, rolling them over so Benny is under him.

Benny groans and rocks up against him. 

Jean moans as he rocks against him.

"Jean." He moans, wrapping his legs around him. 

He grinds against him, moaning breathily. "Benny. Feels so.. good."

He pulls him in for a kiss. "Fuck me." He begs. 

He kisses him back deeply, reaching for the lube. "God yes."

He moans and spreads his legs for him. 

He lubes his fingers and teases his hole.

He whines and tries to push back against his finger. "Please, Daddy, please." He begs needy, blushing brightly. 

He moans at his begging, pushing a lubed finger into him. "I've got you. Daddy's going to make you feel good, but you've got to be a good boy for me. Can you do that? Can you be Daddy's good boy?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be good. I'll be so good. I promise, Daddy." He moans as he feels his finger. 

He smirks a bit as he starts to slowly thrust his finger. "I know you will."

He whimpers and his hips rock against his finger as his hard cock leaks onto his stomach. 

He soon adds a second finger.

He gasps and moans, spreading his legs more. 

"Such a good boy for Daddy.. Spreading your legs for me. So eager like a good little slut." He smirks.

"Your slut. All yours." He mewls, blushing. 

He adds a third finger, leaning in to bite his neck.

He moans loudly and arches. 

He thrusts his fingers as he marks Benny's neck.

"Yes!" Benny moans loudly. 

"Look at you. So fucking beautiful. All for me."

"Yours. All yours." He moans. "Please please. I need you, Daddy."

He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up. "Daddy's got you." He pushes into him slowly, groaning.

He cries out and moans loudly, wrapping his legs around him. 

He presses against him as he pushes into him. "So tight for me. Such a good boy."

He mewls and holds him close, soon rocking his hips. 

He slowly rocks with him. "So good for me, love."

He pulls him down and kisses him, tightening his legs, pulling him in deeper. 

He moans against his lips. "You want it hard?"

"Yes yes. Give it to me, Daddy. Fucking give it to me." He moans, begging. 

He smirks and kisses him deeply before starting to thrust roughly.

He cries out with every thrust, moaning whorishly for more. 

He pounds into him, moaning loudly. "So fucking good for me. Such a dirty slut for Daddy."

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" He chants, the only word he can remember at the moment. 

"Come for me. Make a mess of yourself. Make Daddy come." He pounds into him, hitting his prostate each time.

He cries out and comes hard, clenching around him tightly. 

Jean marks his neck as he comes hard into him.

Benny moans loudly and arches under him. 

"Such a good boy."

He whimpers softly and blushes. 

He smiles fondly and leans in to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back tenderly, holding onto him. "Will.. Will you plug me?" He blushes. 

He smiles and kisses his head. "Of course." He gets up to get the plug.

He blushes and opens his legs. 

He eases the plug into him.

He whimpers softly and relaxes. 

He crawls into bed with him.

He smiles softly and cuddles into him. 

He holds him close and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "You're brilliant.."

"Shush." He blushes. "You are."

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily, pressing kisses to his chest. 

He rubs his back.

He relaxes into him. 

He smiles fondly.

"Mm perfect.."

He blushes. "Perfect?"

"Perfect." He smiles and nods. 

"Mm, I know you are."

"Shush." He blushes and kisses him to shut him up. 

He smiles against his lips.

He hums happily and nips at his lips playfully. 

He hums and pulls him closer.

He purrs and presses closer. 

He blushes and nips at his lips.

He mewls softly, cock twitching with interest. 

Jean pulls Benny on top of him, groaning softly as their cocks brush.

Benny whimpers, rocking against him needy. 

He rocks with him, moaning breathily. "Christ.."

"Mm I wanna ride your big hard cock so bad." He begs, moaning as he rocks against him and as the plug moves inside of him. 

"Ride me. Be a good boy and ride me." He bucks up against him, making the plug move.

He moans and whimpers. He pulls the plug out and sinks down onto his cock, arching. 

He gasps and moans, holding his hips.

"God, yes." He moans. 

"Ride me."

He mewls and starts to move. 

He helps guide his hips. "Good boy."

He blushes and moans at the praise, riding him faster. 

He moans breathily. "Fuck yes. So good."

He moans loudly and arches as he finds the angle to hit his prostate. 

He moans and thrusts up into him, hitting his prostate.

He cries out and comes hard suddenly. 

Jean groans as he holds off his own orgasm, wanting to edge himself.

Benny mewls and continues to ride him, so so slowly. 

"O-Oh, Christ.." He moans breathily, rocking his hips slowly. "Benny.."

"Mm I can feel you leaking precum inside me. So much. You're not allowed to come. Not for a while yet." He mumbles, arching as he rubs his prostate, his spent cock twitching with each run. 

He whimpers and moans softly, loving being told he can't come.

"You feel so good inside me. So big. Feels so full." He moans, riding him teasingly. 

He gasps and mewls at the teasing. "Benny.. so good.. so tight.."

"Tight?" He smirks and clenches around him as he rides him slowly. 

He gasps and moans breathily, gripping the sheets. "Benny!"

He moans and clenches around him as he rides him faster, making himself tighter. "Mm make me come again then you can come."

He moans and grips his hips, thrusting into him, making sure he hits his prostate.

"Fuck! Jean!" He cries out and comes hard. "Come. Please come. Fill me up." 

He cries out as he finally comes hard into him.

He moans breathily as he feels Jean fill him. 

Jean's body shakes a bit from holding off his orgasm.

Benny presses close and cuddles into him. 

He nuzzles him and presses against him.

He holds onto him, already drifting off. "Love.." He mumbles sleepily. 

He blushes and nuzzles him. "Love.. Sleep, love."

He nuzzles him back and falls asleep. 

He falls asleep with him.


	4. Sixty Three

Sky mumbles and nuzzles Turk as she wakes, pinned under his big sleeping body. 

He mumbles sleepily.

She smiles and presses kisses to any skin she can reach. 

He blushes and hums as he wakes.

She hums happily and cuddles him. 

He chuckles softly and rubs her back

"Mm I love waking up with you.." She mumbles. She giggles and rocks against him as she feels his morning wood presses against her hip. 

He groans softly and presses his face to her neck.

She opens her legs and wraps them around his hips. "Take me. I'm yours."

He groans as he pushes into her easily, already rutting.

"Oh yes!" She gasps and moans. 

He bites her neck as he thrusts into her.

She arches and tips her head back, wanting him to mark her. 

He marks her as he fucks her. "So good."

She moans loudly, getting wetter around him. 

He thrusts harder, getting closer.

"Please, baby. Fill me up. I need it. I need it!" She begs as her thighs trembles, so close to coming. 

He cries out as he comes hard into her.

She moans loudly and arches as she feels him flood her with cum. 

He groans and kisses the marks he made.

She sighs contently, melting under him. 

He kisses her softly.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back deeply. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles happily.

She hums happily and cuddles into him. 

He smiles and rubs her back. "What a way to wake up.."

"Mm my favorite." She blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles, kissing her softly.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

"Mm, should we get up?"

"Mm maybe.. Benny and I are in Veronica's fashion show tonight." 

"Oh, you'll do fantastic.”

She blushes and smiles. "You'll come watch, right?"

"Of course."

She hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles her happily.

She nuzzles him back, smiling. 

"You're so gorgeous.

"Turk.." She blushes. 

He smiles softly. "I mean it."

She blushes and hides her face in his neck. 

He smiles happily.

"You're perfect."

He blushes and nuzzles her.

She nuzzles him back, smiling at him adoringly. 

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She kisses him back lovingly, pressing close. 

"You're so perfect."

"Am not. You're the perfect one."

He smiles. "Mm, nope."

"Yes you are." She kisses him. 

He kisses her back. "Mm, you are."

"I'm really not." She mumbles against his lips. 

"To me you are."

She tears up a bit and hides her face in his chest. "I don't deserve you. I love you so much." 

He rubs her back soothingly. "You deserve every bit of me. Of all of us. I love you."

She sniffles and nods, pressing against him. 

He holds her close. "We all love you so bloody much."

"I love you, too. So much. All of you."

He smiles softly. "Mm, and soon you'll have a child in you.. my child."

"Mm your child.." She blushes and smiles softly. "Our child.."

He smiles and nuzzles her. "Our child."

She smiles and nuzzles him back. "It's going to be one hell of a kid." She giggles. 

He chuckles softly. "Mm, yeah."

She smiles and nuzzles him. "Mm how soon is soon?"

He smiles. "I was thinking about it and it seems you will be ready by the time we get back to London. Perhaps before." He smiles softly. "I was going to tell you after the show tonight."

She giggles and kisses him happily. 

He smiles and kisses her back happily.

She holds onto him and nuzzles him. "I.." She bites her lip. 

He nuzzles her softly. "What is it?"

"Sebastian.. I need.. I need to end him before it's happens. Before I get pregnant. Before I can be free. I need to kill him." She whispers. 

He takes a breath and nods, rubbing her back. "Then we'll do it together. We'll finish him."

She shakes her head. "It has to be me. I have to do it." 

He frowns. "I'm not letting you go alone. I will let you do it, but I'm going with you."

She bites her lip and nods. "Michael, Jake, Benny, and Jean will go back to London when we're done here. You and I will go back to India. We'll finish it together." She whispers. 

He nods, rubbing her back. "Together."

She nods and presses her face to his chest. "I love you.." She whispers. 

He kisses her head softly. "I love you too."

She cuddles closer, wanting to change the subject. "Talk about something else. About our future kid. About knocking me up." 

He rubs her back. "We're going to have such brilliant kids.. You may even be making me become domestic. They're going to be just as brilliant as their mother."

"Who are you kidding? You're already domestic." She smiles softly, relaxing into him. "They're going to be brilliant because they have you for a father." 

He blushes and smiles, humming softly. "Shush."

"Nope." She smiles. "They're going to be handsome and smart and healthy just like you. I want lots. Lots and lots of babies." She hums happily. 

He smiles softly. "Are you going to let the others have children with you? I know Michael wanted to."

"Yeah. After me and you have ours I'll be a surrogate for Michael and Jake. Then we'll see what happens." She smiles. 

He smiles softly, leaning in to kiss her.

She kisses him back and smiles happily. "Mm I can't wait to carry your child.." She mumbles against his lips. 

"Neither can I.. You're going to get so big with my children."

"So so big." She purrs. "Mm children? As in plural?" She smirks. "Planning on knocking me up over and over?" She mewls. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "I want to give you all that I have to offer. Just continue to pump my cum into you."

"Mm yes yes." She moans softly, getting wet as she rocks her hips. 

He smirks a bit. "Mm, I should fuck you at least once a day, keep you constantly full of my cum."

"God yes. Please." She begs. 

He reaches down to tease her, groaning at how wet she already is. "Christ, you're fucking dripping."

She moans loudly and spreads her legs. "Just for you. All for you."

He grins and pushes into her teasingly slow.

She moans loudly and arches. 

He moans breathily. "Always so perfect.."

She mewls and rocks her hips. 

He leans in to kiss her deeply.

She kisses him back desperately and wraps her legs around his waist. 

He slowly picks up the pace. "So good, Sky."

"You're so big. So perfect." She moans and drags her nails over his back. 

He groans and speeds up, putting more force into his thrusts.

"Yes! Fuck me!" She cries out, moving with him. 

He moans at the command and starts to pound into her, leaning down to bite and suck at her neck.

She moans loudly and arches, coming over and over as he pounds into her. 

He bites her neck as he soon comes hard into her.

She moans loudly, coming again as she feels him fill her. 

"Christ you're so fucking sexy."

She blushes and kisses him deeply. 

"I love you. So much."

"I love you, too. So fucking much." 

He kisses her again.

She kisses him back and holds onto him. 

"Mm, you should be getting up." He hums against her lips.

"But you're so comfortable." She hums and nuzzles him. 

He hums. "But you've got to get ready. Come on, we can shower."

"Mm okay." She kisses him, still laying under him. 

He chuckles and hums, rolling off of her.

She giggles and stretches. "God, when you come it's buckets and buckets. I can already feel it leaking out of me." 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Mm I love it. You're definitely going to get me pregnant." She smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes as he kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. "Shower."

He smiles and nuzzles her back. "Mm, lead the way."

She smiles and gets up, leading him to the shower. 

He smiles as he starts it.

She kisses him as she pulls him into the shower with her. 

He smiles against her lips.

"Mm I'm having a house build back home. Our house." She mumbles against his lips. 

"In London?"

She nods. "A bit outside the city."

He smiles softly. "Have you told the others?

"Not yet. I was thinking that we'd tell them after the show. We'll tell them about the last mission you and I are going on and then we'll soften that with the house and how I'll be able to get pregnant soon." She smiles. 

He smiles and nods, leaning in to kiss her. "Brilliant."

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles as he reaches for the shampoo.

She smiles and washes his chest with soapy hands. 

He smiles and relaxes, letting Sky wash him.

She hums to him softly as she washes him. "I've been waiting all my life for this morning  
Just to wake up next to you holding me  
And your head is resting gently on my shoulder  
Like you're whispering to me  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
So glad I found you  
I'm in love with you.." She sings to him. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

"When we're leaving dreams and rolling back the covers  
All at once we're getting ready for the day  
It's when you look at me in the mirror while you're shaving  
Before I go on my way, you say

I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
You're the one I choose  
'Cause I'm in love.." She smiles softly, singing. 

He closes his eyes as he relaxes.

"Love is joy and love is pain  
It's kissing in the rain  
It's doing dishes when it's late  
Isn't it, baby  
It's the art of compromise  
It's hellos and long goodbyes  
It's the picture of our lives  
Isn't it crazy

So I'll call you when I get to where I'm going  
And I'll tell everyone we know you said hello  
And without fail they'll ask me if I miss you  
Of course I do, you know I do." She sings, kissing his chest after she rinses it. 

He smiles softly as he opens his eyes, leaning into kiss her

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. "'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
You're the one I choose

I'm in love  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I love you just the same as I did the day  
I fell in love with you." She smiles softly, finishing the song. 

"I love you.." He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too.." She whispers. 

He smiles fondly at her

She hums happily and kisses him. 

He kisses her back happily.

Sh smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her back before pulling back to wash her hair.

She hums happily and relaxes under his hands. 

He washes her hair, humming softly.

"Mm do you like me with longer or shorter hair?"

"I don't mind it either way."

She smiles and leans up to kiss him. 

He kisses her back happily.

"You are perfect."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He hums as he rinses her hair. "I love how you look no matter what."

She blushes and smiles. 

"You could have hair like mine and I'd still love you." He teases, grinning because of his buzzed head.

She giggles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

She hums happily and smiles. 

"Mm, we should get out and see what the others are doing."

"Mm yeah." 

He smiles and turns off the shower.

She gets out and hands him a towel before wrapping one around herself. 

He smiles and dries himself off, draping the towel over his shoulder.

She smiles and follows him out to get dressed. 

He hums as he gets dressed. "What time is the show?"

"Seven." She smiles, dressing plainly knowing Veronica is going to dress her for the show later. 

He smiles and hums. "Mm, gives us a bit of time to eat."

"Let's go somewhere nice for brunch." She smiles. 

"Brilliant idea, love."

She blushes and hums happily. 

He smiles and takes her hand. "Come on."

She hums happily and follows him. 

He smiles as they find everyone in the sitting room.

"Brunch?" Sky asks, smiling at everyone. 

Micheal smiles, tipping his head back to look at her from the couch. "S-Sounds good."

Sky smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

He blushes and smiles as he kisses her back.

She hums happily and deepens the kiss, teasing him. 

He blushes brighter and tips his head back a bit for her, opening his mouth.

She purrs and suck on his tongue before pulling away, smirking. 

He whines a bit. "S-Sky.."

She smirks and walks around the couch, sitting in his lap. "Yes?" 

He blushes brightly and looks up at her. "T-Tease.."

"Oh yeah?" She purrs. "What are you going to do about it?"

He leans in to pull her into a deep kiss.

She moans and kisses him back deeply, pressing closer. 

He groans and nips at her lips, rocking up against her.

She moans and grinds down against him. 'Mm how about a quickie in your head?' She purrs in his head. 

He whimpers softly. 'Please.. Need you.'

She puts them in his head and grinds against him. 'Fuck me.' She spreads her legs, so wet for him. 

He pushes into her, groaning at the feeling. He starts to thrust into her, having missed this.

'Mm I can tell you that you've missed this.' She moans, rocking with him. 'Tell me how much you've missed this. Tell me why.'

He whimpers and moans. 'I missed how it feels. How wet you feel around me. How perfect it feels. How quickly I can come like this.'

'Mm you love to fuck me, don't you? You love shoving your perfect cock into me, don't you? You love how I make you feel so close to coming even though you just pushed into me, don't you?' She purrs and pins him back against the bed, riding him hard and fast. 

He moans loudly, thrusting up into her. 'I love how your wet cunt feels around my cock. How wet you are for me. I love fucking you.'

She smirks and gets off him, getting into her hands and knees. 'Show me how much you love it.' She purrs, presenting herself to him. 

He growls and grips her hips, pushing into her roughly. He starts to pound into her.

'Yes!' She moans loudly and arches. 

He groans as he fucks her, leaning down to bite her neck.

She cries out and comes hard as he marks her. 

He thrusts harder until he comes hard into her, moaning loudly.

She whimpers, coming again as she feels him fill her. 

He leans in to kiss where he marked her

She blushes and smiles softly, relaxing. 

He smiles and nuzzles her. 'Thank you..'

'Mm my pleasure..' She purrs, slurring a bit, cum drunk. 

He blushes and smiles. 'Mm, we shouldn't keep them waiting..'

'They're not waiting.. We've been gone less than a moment.. Time moves differently in here than out there..' She hums. 

He blushes. 'Oh..'

'Mm I've lived out lifetimes in my head. Explored every route and possibly. The one thing that never changes is you. At some point no matter what you always come into my life. No matter what. No matter who we are or where we are or when we are. There is always you and me.' She smiles softly and kisses him lovingly. 

He blushes brighter and feels his eyes prickle with tears. He smiles lovingly as he kisses her back.

She holds him close and kisses him happily. 'It's always you. Always.'

He kisses her again. 'It's always been you.'

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 'I love you. So much.'

'I love you too.'

She smiles and nuzzles him. 'We should probably get back..'

'Mm, okay.'

She kisses him and takes them out of his head. 

He smiles and opens his eyes to look at her.

"Mm hi." She smiles softly, relaxing in his lap. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and hums.

"Let's go eat before I jump your bones again." She grins cheekily and kisses him before getting off his lap. 

He blushes and nods.

Sky smiles and they go down to eat. 

Michael smiles as they go to the cafe.

Jake hums happily and wraps his arm around Michael's waist. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He leans up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He holds his hand.

He rubs his knuckles. 

He smiles happily.

He hums happily as their food comes. 

He relaxes against him as they eat.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He smiles happily. "I can't wait for the show."

"It's going to be great." Veronica smiles and Sky nods. Benny bites his lip, nervous about being in the show. 

Michael rubs Benny's arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. Just umm.. Nervous.." Benny bites his lip. "A fashion show is really a lot different than a drag show." 

"You're going to do great.

He bites his lip and nods. 

"You don't even have to do it if you don't want to."

"I do want to." 

He smiles softly and nods.

He blushes a bit and smiles, feeling better. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek.

He blushes and smiles happily. "Thank you, love."

"Of course."

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He holds his hand.

He kisses his hand and relaxes. "What are you guys going to do while we're getting ready for the show?"

"Mm? I'm not sure. I don't really care." He hums, his stutter gone now.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He hums happily and wraps his arm around him. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He smiles and rubs his hand.

He hums and smiles. "We should get going." Veronica hums as everyone finishes brunch. 

Michael smiles. "We'll see you all later."

Sky, Benny, and Veronica go get ready for the show after saying goodbye. 

Michael smiles and hums. "What do you guys want to do?"

"It's up to you, love." Jake smiles. 

He blushes and looks to Eli. "What is there to do?"

"Mm we could see a show, go gamble, anything really." Eli smiles. 

He smiles and hums. "Lets go see a show."

"What do you wanna see?"

He shrugs. "You pick."

"Mm how about a variety show? Some dancing, singing, magic, and stand up?" 

He smiles. "That sounds good."

"Alright." Eli smiles and they go to a show. 

He relaxes in his seat.

Eli smiles and sits next to him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles happily and relaxes.

He rubs his hand and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He hums happily and pulls him in for a deep kiss. 

He blushes and kisses him deeply.

He smirks and nips at his lips teasingly. 

He lets out a small whimper, opening his mouth for him.

"Good boy." He praises and sucks on his tongue. 

He blushes at the praise and moans into his mouth.

He chuckles softly and kisses his jaw. 

He whimpers and pouts a bit. "Tease.."

"Oh I'll make it up to you later. Ten fold." He smirks cheekily. 

He blushes and nods.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his blush. 

He smiles shyly.

He smiles and hums happily as they show starts. 

He blushes and leans against him.

He smiles and wraps his arm around him. 

He nuzzles against him.

He kisses his head and holds him close. 

He blushes and smiles, looking up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He rubs his back, holding him close. 

He relaxes against him.

He smiles as they watch the show. 

He smiles and rubs his hand

He hums happily and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily.

He hums happily, relaxing with him. 

He smiles and takes Turk's hand from next to him.

Turk smiles and kisses his hand. 

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He hums happy and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He nuzzles hums and smiles. 

He relaxes with them, humming as he sees Jean and Jake cuddled together.

Jean smiles and holds Jake close. 

Michael smiles and relaxes, glad to see everyone getting along.

"Happy?" Turk smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back, smiling. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily. 

He smiles happily. 

'Having fun?' Sky hums in his head. 

He blushes. 'Yeah. You?'

'Yeah. Having my hair and makeup done.' 

'I can't wait to see the show.'

'It's going to be fun. It's a fairytale theme.' She smiles. 

'Yeah? That sounds brilliant.'

'It's going to be cool. There's an after party when it's done. Do you want to go?'

He smiles. 'Yeah, I wanna go.'

'Okay. Good.' She smiles. 

He smiles and hums softly.

'Turk and I have a surprise for you guys after the show.'

'Oh?'

'Yup.'

He smiles and squeezes Turk's hand.

"Mm?" Turk smiles. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses him again.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back. 

He blushes and deepens the kiss.

He groans softly, letting him control the kiss. 

He nips at his lips, moving his hand to Turk's trousers.

He groans softly, biting his lips so no one hears in the dark theater. 

He smirks a bit. "Mm, I'm going to suck you off back here and you're going to stay quiet so we don't get caught."

He bites his lip and nods, getting hard in Michael's hand. 

He smirks and quietly moves to kneel in front of him, glad that there was enough space between the rows.

He bites his lip hard as he looks down at him, hands carding through his hair. 

He leans in to nuzzle at his clothed cock.

His hand tightens in his hair as he opens his legs. 

He mouths at him from over his trousers.

He gasps and arches. 

He flashes a grin before unzipping him and taking his cock out.

He bites his lips and watches him. 

He licks up his length teasingly.

He gasps and bites his fist to keep from moaning. 

He takes pity on him and takes him into his mouth.

He sighs and arches, hips twitching. 

He slowly takes him into his mouth.

He sighs and melts into his seat. 

He starts to bob his head, humming quietly around him.

He pants and holds his head. 

He looks up at him through his lashes.

'So fucking gorgeous.' He mouths to him, not making a sound like Michael told him. 

He smirks the best he can around him and presses down until he deep throats him.

'I want to fuck your face. Your pretty gorgeous fuckable face.'

He looks up at him and begs with his eyes for him to fuck his face.

He holds his head and rocks slowly into his mouth. 

He moans breathily around him.

He puts his finger to his own lips, reminding Michael to be quiet. 

He blushes and whimpers quietly.

He starts to rock harder and faster. 

He tries his best to keep quiet, swallowing around him.

He gasps and comes hard. 

He moans quietly as he swallows everything eagerly.

He breathes hard and smoothed his hair. 

He pulls off of him slowly, licking his lips.

He pulls him up and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

He holds him close and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily, licking at his lips.

He groans quietly and rubs his hand between his legs. 

He rocks his hips a bit.

He opens his pants and slips his hand inside. 

He gasps quietly, already dripping.

He kisses him deeply and rubs his clit. 

He kisses him back desperately, grinding against his hand.

"That's it. Take what you need." 

He grinds against his hand, whimpering quietly.

He sucks and bites at his neck. 

He closes his eyes and whimpers.

"What do you need?"

"I.. Talk to me.. Please.." He whimpers softly, rocking his hips.

"Mm look at you. In the middle of this theater with all these people around. What a little needy thing you are. You can't even wait until we're in private. What if someone sees you? Sees your writhing in pleasure? Sees me giving you what you need?" He nips at his neck, rocking his hand and playing with his clit teasingly. 

He gasps and rocks against him. "Daddy.." He gasps quietly, getting so close.

"That's it. Be a good boy. Come for Daddy."

He bites his lip to keep quiet as he comes hard against his hand.

He kisses him deeply and holds him close. 

He kisses him back deeply and presses against him.

He holds him and nuzzles him. He pulls his hand out of his pants and smirks, licking his hand clean. 

He blushes and leans in to kiss him hard, suppressing a moan as he tastes himself.

He kisses him deeply, sucking on his tongue. 

He whimpers softly.

"Mm keep making noises like that and I'm going to get hard again.."

He bites his lip and whimpers. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll take you into the loo and fuck you till you scream." 

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"That depends on how bad you wanna find out."

He gives him an innocent look before he leans back, slipping his hand into his pants, whimpering softly.

Turk groans and scoops him up, carrying him out of the theater and to the loo. 

He blushes as he holds onto him.

He smirks and finds a large private bathroom. 

He whimpers softly.

Turk presses him against the wall and kisses him deeply after locking the door. 

He gasps and whimpers, kissing him back deeply.

"Stretch yourself for me." He smirks and hands him lube. 

He whimpers and takes the lube, quickly stripping himself.

"Such a good boy." 

He blushes and whimpers at the praise.

"Want this?" He smirks and pulls out his cock, stroking it teasingly. 

He whimpers. "Yes, Daddy.." He gasps as he starts to stretch himself.

"Such a good boy for Daddy."

He blushes at the praise and adds a second finger.

"God look at you. Such a pretty little slut for me. I'm going to fuck you so good." 

He whimpers and pushes in a third finger. "Please. Fuck me until I scream."

He pushes him against the wall and takes his fingers out of him, slicking his cock. 

He whimpers and grinds back against him. "Please. Use me. Fucking wreck me."

He growls and pushes into him, gripping his hips. 

He moans and arches. "Fuck, yes!"

"I'm not going to be gentle so brace yourself." He bites at his neck and starts to move, fucking hum hard. 

He cries out and rocks his hips, loving being used. "Daddy!"

"Mine." He growls and fucks him hard, marking him. 

"Yours! All yours, Daddy!" He nearly screams.

"That's right. All fucking mine." He sucks on his neck. "Come as many times as you need. I'm not going to stop till I'm satisfied."

He cries out as he comes hard, squirting around him. "Use me! I'm your little slut!" He knows people can hear him outside but it just turns him on more.

"Mm you just love to gush all over my cock." He moans loudly, fucking him hard. "Listen to yourself. What a slut. You know people can hear your right? They're going to want your arse. But it's mine. All fucking mine." He growls. He pulls out of him and presses his back against the wall. He pushes back into him and kisses him hard, holds him up as he pounds into him. 

He cries out as he comes again and again, holding onto him and kissing him back desperately.

He kisses him deeply, starting to get close. "Fuck. How many times have you come?" 

He whimpers and rocks his hips against him desperately.

"Not enough apparently." He kisses him hard and fucks him harder. 

He cries out as he comes again. "Please! Fill me! I need it!"

He groans and comes hard, filling him as he comes hard around him. 

He gasps and whimpers as Turk fills him.

He pulls out of him and sinks to his knees, licking up the cum that leaks out of Michael's arse. 

He gasps and whimpers. "A-Ah!"

He holds his hips and sucks in his clit as he fucks him with his fingers. 

He nearly screams as he comes hard again, his legs shaking.

He groans and licks up his cum. 

He whimpers, trembling.

He pulls him close and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly, already going into subspace.

"You did so good. Such a good boy. You took ever perfect." 

He blushes and whimpers softly, pressing against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back soothingly. 

He presses close to him, still shaking a bit.

"I've got you. I'm right here." 

He blushes and nods, holding onto him.

He kisses his head and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles against him, humming softly.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly.

"I love you."

"Love.." He hums quietly.

"How about we go back to the hotel for a nap before going to the fashion show?"

He nods against him.

He nods and gets them cleaned up. 

He stays close to him.

Turk leads him out to the car where the others are waiting. 

Michael follows closely behind him, deep in sub space.

Turk pulls him close and holds him when they get into the car. 

He nuzzles close to him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles softly and closes his eyes.

He holds him and rubs his back gently. 

He smiles and relaxes.

They get to the hotel and go up to their floor. 

He relaxes against him.

He smiles and holds him close. 

He hums quietly, already drifting off.

He cuddles him in bed and kisses his head. 

He curls up against him. "Love.."

"Love you, too." He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly and falls asleep against him.

He hums softly and falls asleep with Michael in his arms. 

Jean smiles to Jake and Eli when they get back to the hotel.

"I'm going to have a drink. Do you guys want anything?" Eli smiles, taking off his suit jacket and rolls up his shirt sleeves. 

Jean and Jake hum. "Sure."

"What do you want?" Eli hums as he heads to the kitchen. 

"Mm, what do you have?"

"Anything you could want."

"I could go for a pint."

"We could go down to the bar if you want." 

"That sounds wonderful."

Eli smiles and takes them down to the bar. 

He smiles as they sit at the bar.

The bartender comes for their order. 

He orders a pint.

Jake and Eli order a pint as well. 

Jean hums and relaxes against the bar.

"Are you guys enjoying here?" Eli smiles, sipping his pint when it comes. 

"Mm, very much so."

"Good. You're welcome any time." 

"And you lot are welcome any time in London."

"Great." He smiles. 

He smiles. "Michael's taken quite a liking to you."

"I like him a lot too." He blushes. 

He smiles softly, blushing a bit. "I can see why he likes you."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckles, blushing. 

Jean blushes as he sips his pint. "Yeah."

"And why is that?" Eli smirks. 

He blushes brighter. "I.. Do you mean besides your obvious good looks?"

"Other than that." He blushes.

"Mm, well, you're incredibly kind and caring. You make sure to keep those who you love happy. Not to mention how huge your cock must be."

He chuckles and blushes. "Anytime you want to see it.." He smirks. 

He blushes brightly. "Yeah? You offering?"

"Always." He smirks. 

He blushes and takes another sip of his pint. "It has been a while since I've had a cock up my arse.."

"I'd be more than happy to supply you with one." He chuckles and smirks, finishing his pint. 

He blushes brighter and finishes his pint as well. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah but it will take a while to prepare you." He blushes. 

He blushes and looks to Jake. "Want to help?"

"Oh yes." Jake purrs, finishing his drink. 

He blushes and nods. "Mm, lets go, then."

Eli smirks and leads them back up. "Maybe Jake should fuck you first. Get you nice and relaxed for me." 

He blushes and whimpers softly. "God yes.."

Eli smirks and pulls him close, kissing him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

He squeezes his arse and sucks on his neck. 

He whimpers and grinds against his hands. "Oh god, please.."

He smirks and lifts him up, carrying him to the bed. 

He tries to rock his hips against him.

He chuckles and strips him. 

He blushes and whimpers. "Please.. I need it.."

"I know but you need to be patient. You're allowed to come as many times as you need." He spreads Jean's legs and kisses his hole. 

He gasps and moans, spreading his legs more.

He holds his hips and works his tongue into him slowly, having an expert tongue because he'd used to only be able to pleasure his parents with his mouth since his cock was to much for anyone to handle. 

Jean is soon reduced to a moaning mess beneath him.

Eli smirks and easily slips three lives fingers into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly, rocking back against him.

"Ready for Jake?" He smirks, rubbing his prostate. 

He rocks his hips. "Yes!"

Eli smirks and pulls his fingers out so Jake can push into him. 

He whimpers at the brief emptiness before moaning as Jake pushes into him.

He kisses him and rocks into him. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

He holds his hips, starting to thrust harder and faster 

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

He groans and comes hard. 

He moans and pulls him into a kiss.

He holds him and kisses him back deeply. 

He groans. "Jake.."

"Mm?"

He kisses him deeply again, rocking his hips a bit.

"Mm should I fuck you with a bigger dildo so then you can be ready for Eli?"

He whimpers and nods. "Please.."

He smirks and let's him pick it. 

He blushes as he picks a slightly smaller dildo than Eli.

Eli smirks as he watches, stroking himself over his trousers. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips. "Please, Jake."

Jake kisses him and eases the dildo into him. 

He gasps and moans, kissing him back deeply.

He holds him and slowly fucks him with the lager dildo. 

He rocks his hips back against him.

He smirks and rubs his prostate. 

He moans loudly, pushing back for more.

He bites at his neck and fucks him harder. 

He cries out as he comes hard again, letting Jake mark him.

He holds him and kisses his marks. 

He gasps and whimpers.

"Such a good boy."

He whimpers at the praise.

"Ready for Eli? Or do you want a plug and relax?"

He blushes. "I.. I think I should rest a bit with a plug."

"Okay." Jake smiles softly and takes the plug Eli hands him. 

He blushes brightly as Jake pushes it into him. "Thank you.."

"Of course, love." Jake smiles and cuddles him with Eli. 

He nuzzles them both.

They smile and pepper him with soft kisses. 

He smiles shyly.

Eli smiles softly and kisses him tenderly. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

He smiles and holds him close. 

He smiles as he relaxes.

He hums softly and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles him happily.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and hums happily.

He hums happily and kisses him. 

He kisses him back.

He smirks a bit and nips at his lips playfully. 

He blushes and gasps softly, pressing closer.

He pulls him closer and nudges the plug. 

He moans breathily and rocks against his hand.

"Good boy."

He whimpers and blushes at the praise.

"Need something?" 

He blushes. "P-Please.."

"What do you want?"

"You.. Fuck me.. Please.."

He kisses him deeply, pulling the plug out of him. 

He moans against him, whimpering at the emptiness.

"I know. Slow.." he hold his hips and slowly pushes into him. 

He gasps at how big he is, arching a bit.

He holds still, letting Jean adjust. 

He takes a bit to adjust, soon nodding.

He kisses him softly and moves very slowly. 

He gasps against his mouth. "S-So big.."

He kisses his neck and chest softly, aiming for his prostate gently. 

He moans and rocks his hips slowly, his moans grow louder as he hits his prostate

He moans and starts to move a bit faster, rubbing his prostate constantly. 

He moans breathily and whimpers, already close to coming.

"Do you want me to keep fucking you come or do you want me to fill you up?" 

"Keep going. Please. Don't come yet."

"I'll come when you tell me." He bites at his neck and fucks him hard and deep. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans and kisses him deeply, rocking into slowly. 

He kisses him back deeply.

"So good. You feel so good." He moans deeply. 

He rocks his hips. "So good. You're so fucking huge."

He pulls nearly all the way out before sinking back into him with a low groan. "Tell me how much you like it."

He moans loudly. "I love it. So much. It's so good. So big."

He moans and holds his hips, fucking him hard and fast. 

He cries out as he comes hard again. "Yes! Fill me! Please!"

He moans loudly and comes hard into him. 

He pulls him down for a kiss.

He groans and kisses him back deeply, still coming inside him. 

He moans as he feels him still filling him, rocking his hip.

He moans loudly and arches, rocking with him. 

He moans and kisses him deeply.

He kisses him back deeply, fucking him slowly. 

He gasps and moans. "So full.."

"You make me so hard." He moans and bites his throat as he strokes his cock. 

He tips his Hess back so Eli can mark him. "Harder."

He growls and fucks him harder, marking him. 

He moans loudly, arching his back. "Yes!"

"Such a good little slut for me. Such a nice tight arse for my huge cock. Mm I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name. Till you're so full of my cum it doesn't stop pouring out of you." He growls and pounds into him, ramming his prostate over and over. 

He moans loudly, rocks his hips against him. "Yes, god! Please fuck me! Use me, please!"

He moans, fucking him deep and hard. 

He cries out as he comes again.

He groans as he comes hard, spilling his load into him. 

He moans and pulls him into a kiss.

He moans and kisses him back deeply. 

He grips his hair, pulling lightly as they kiss.

He groans and presses closer, letting him control the kiss. 

He groans. "Let me ride you."

"God yes." He moans and rolls them over. 

He moans and starts to ride him.

"Oh fuck yes. Use me. Use my cock." He moans and holds his hips, guiding him. 

He rides him harder, using his shoulders to support himself.

He groans and thrusts up into him. 

He moans loudly, riding him fast and hard.

He pulls him in for a deep kiss as he thrusts into him hard. 

He kisses him back deeply, rocking against him. "Close. So close."

"Come for me, slut. Show me how bade you need to come." He nips at his lips and strokes his cock. 

"Eli!" He nearly screams as he comes hard.

He smirks and fucks him hard through his orgasm before coming hard into him, filling him with his cum. 

He gasps and whimpers, collapsing onto him.

He groans and holds him close. 

He kisses his head.

He blushes and kisses his chest. 

"Christ.." He breathes heavily.

"Okay?"

"Brilliant.."

He blushes and smiles. 

He nuzzles him lazily.

He nuzzles him back affectionately, cuddling him. 

He smiles and hums softly.

He relaxes and smiles. 

He curls up between him and Jake.

They cuddle him. 

"I love you.." Jean mumbles softy, having not said it to either of them yet.

"I love you, too.." Jake smiles softly and kisses his head. "Mm love you, too.." Eli mumbles sleepily. 

He smiles softly and relaxes between them.

"Oh shit. What time is it?" Eli asks. 

He groans, hiding his face. "Don't know.."

"Veronica will kill me if we miss the show." He groans and reaches around for his phone. 

Jean groans and presses against him.

Eli looks at his phone and sighs. "We have an hour."

"Mm. Good."

He hums and cuddles him. 

He nuzzles against him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles. "You're amazing.."

"Shush.." He blushes. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He blushes and kisses him back. 

"I love you.." he mumbles against his lips.

"I love you, too.." He mumbles back and smiles, blushing. 

He smiles softly against him.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles happily.

"Do you want a nap before we go? Or a shower?" He nuzzles him. 

"Mm, as much as I want to nap, I think we should shower."

"I'll go turn it on." He smiles and gets up, going to the bathroom. 

He smiles and rolls over to kiss Jake.

Jake smiles and kisses him back. "How was it?" He smirks. 

He blushes brightly. "I.. It was amazing.."

"Good." He smirks. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "Was it good to watch?"

"Mm so good. I didn't know you could come that many times." He smirks and nips at his lips. 

He blushes and whimpers. "I can come more times.."

"Maybe Eli and I will take turns fucking you in the shower. We'll make you wear a vibrating plug to the show." 

He blushes brighter. "Please.."

He smirks and scoops him up, carrying him to the shower. 

He blushes and holds onto him.

"It seems like our little slut wants more." Jake smirks and looks to Eli. 

Jean blushes brightly, already getting hard.

"Mm it seems like it. Look at him. Getting hard for us already. What should we do to him?" Eli smirks. 

"T-Take turns fucking me, sirs.. please."

"Mm that is a good idea. We'll take turns using your arse and mouth. Stuffing you full at both ends." 

He moans breathily. "Yes."

Eli smirks and kisses him, stroking his cock teasingly. 

He gasps and kisses him back, already desperate. 

Eli smirks and bends Jean over at the waist, slowly pushing into his arse as Jake pushes into mouth. 

He moans around Jake's cock, rocking back and forth on both of them.

Jake and Eli start to move, fucking him slowly. 

He moans loudly around Jake, rocking slowly with them.

Eli moans and aims for his prostate as Jake pushes further down his throat. 

He gags around Jake, pressing further down.

They moan and thrust into him. 

He moans loudly around Jake as he comes hard.

They moan loudly and come hard into him. 

He moans and swallows eagerly.

Jake pulls him up and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back, letting him taste himself.

He groans as he tastes himself, licking into Jean's mouth. 

He moans and presses closer.

Jake holds him close and kisses him deeply as Eli squeezes his arse. 

He moans. "Your turn to fuck me."

He smirks and turns him around. 

He groans and leans in to kiss Eli.

Eli kisses him back deeply as Jake pushes into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly.

"Good boy. So good."

He gasps and moans.

Jake moans as he fucks him. "Tell me how it feels." Eli smirks and strokes his cock. 

He whimpers and moans. "So good.. Full and deep.."

He chuckles and nips at his lips. 

He whimpers and kisses him deeply.

"Do you want to suck my cock?" He smirks. 

He whimpers. "Please."

He bends him over as Jake rocks into him. 

He opens his mouth for him.

Eli groans as he pushes into his mouth. 

He moans around him.

He rocks his hips, moaning. 

He moans and rocks between them.

They moan as they use him. Jake groans and strokes his cock. 

Jean cries out as he comes hard into his hand.

They moan loudly and come hard into him. 

He moans breathily as they fill him from both sides.

They groan and pull out of him. 

He whimpers softly, spent.

They pepper him with kisses and wash him gently. "We love you so much. You did so good. Such a good boy."

He blushes and smiles softly.

They smile softly and rinse him off. 

He smiles as he relaxes.

"We should be getting out and dresses soon." Eli nuzzles him. 

He nods and nuzzles him back. "Mm, okay."

He smiles softly and gets the dried off. 

He smiles and follows them to the bedroom to get dressed.

Eli chuckles as he puts on an outfit Veronica picked out specially, it's inside a garment bag that as a note on it saying 'wear this!'. 

Jean smiles. "You look nice."

"Thank you." Eli smiles and kisses him softly. "Veronica designed it." He hums and smiles happily, smoothing down the suit. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. "What should I wear?"

"Mm whatever you want. You can look through my closet but everything is probably to big for you." He chuckles softly. 

"Is there a dress code?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Are you sure? I don't want to look out of place.."

"I'm sure. You'll look perfect in anything."

He blushes and nods.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him happily.

He chuckles softly and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums, pulling back to get dressed.

He smiles and finishes getting dressed. 

He blushes, stopping before he puts on his pants. "I.. Should I still wear the vibrating plug?"

"It's up to you, love." Jake smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He blushes brighter. "I.. I want to.."

"Okay." He smiles softly. "Do you want to pick one out?"

He blushes. "I want you to pick it out."

"Okay." He nods and leads him over to the drawer. 

He blushes as he follows.

He smirks and pulls open the drawer. 

He blushes and bites his lip.

"You can pick."

He blushes and nods. He looks into the drawer, pulling out one of the vibrating plugs.

"That one?"

He blushes and nods.

"Do you want me to put it in you?"

He nods. "Please."

He kisses him softly and lays him down on the bed. 

He blushes and kisses him back, spreading his legs.

He eases the plug into him since he's still stretched from earlier. 

He gasps softly.

"Okay?" He asks softly and rubs his thighs. 

He blushes and nods.

"Good boy." He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back.

He smiles and helps him get dressed. 

He blushes as he plug moves.

"How does it feel?" He nuzzles him. 

"Brilliant.."

"Good." He smirks and turns on the vibration on low. 

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips a bit.

"Tell me what your feeling."

He blushes and whimpers softly. "F-Full, deep pleasure.."

He smirks and kisses his neck, turning the vibration up. 

He moans breathily and bares his neck for him. "Ah.."

He nips and nibbles at his throat. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips.

"Maybe I should put a cock ring on you as well."

He blushes brightly and nods. "P-Please, sir.."

He kisses him and puts a cock ring on him. 

He blushes and whimpers.

He rubs his sides and holds him. 

He nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. 

He blushes. "We should get going."

"Mm you're right." He smiles. 

"Are Turk and Michael up?"

"Yeah I think so. I hear them moving around." 

He nods. "We should go find them so we can all go."

Jake nods and gets up, stretching. 

Jean smiles as he gets up.

Jake smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and follows him out to with Eli to see Michael and Turk. 

Michael blushes and smiles when he sees the others.

"Hello, love." Jake smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hi."

He grins and kisses him. "So handsome." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes as he kisses him back. "Jake.."

"Mm?" He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. "You're the handsome one."

"Shush. You're breathtaking." He grins, nuzzling him back. 

He blushes brightly and smiles.

"Lets go, yeah?" He smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

They go to the show. 

Jean blushes a bit as the plug shifts when he sits.

Jake smirks and kisses his jaw. 

He holds in a whimper.

"Easy, love. You're doing so good."

He blushes and nods. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and leads him to their seats. 

He smiles as he sits with him.

He hums happily and rubs his thumb over his knuckles as he holds his hand.

He blushes and smiles. 

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and kisses his hand. 

He smiles happily.

He smiles as the show starts. 

He smiles and relaxes as the show starts, soon forgetting about the plug.

Jake smirks and turns up the vibrations. 

Jean gasps and grips the seat tightly.

Jake chuckles and rubs his thumb. 

He blushes and bites his lip.

He kisses his neck and rubs his thigh.

He whimpers quietly, rocking in his seat a bit.

"Only a little longer.."

He bites his lip and nods, trying to focus on the show.

Benny and Sky smile at them as they walk the runway. 

Jean and the others smile back at them.

Everyone claps when the shows over. 

Michael smiles excitedly.

"Come on." Eli smiles and leads them back stage. 

Michael grins excitedly.

"Hi!" Sky smiles, waving at them. 

He smiles and goes to hug her. "You were so good."

"Thanks." She blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and smiles. 

"You both were amazing."

Benny blushes and smiles happily. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles happily.

"Enjoy the show?" Veronica smiles as she comes over. 

He smiles. "It was amazing."

"Good." She blushes and smiles happily. 

Jean smiles happily.

Jake smiles and wraps his arm around Jean's waist. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He relaxes against him.

"We should go out to dinner to celebrate." Eli smiles. 

"That's a great idea." Michael smiles.

Eli smiles and hums happily. 

Jean smiles. "Where are we going?"

"I want to go to that teppanyaki place." Veronica smiles. 

He smiles. "Great."

"Yay!" She smiles and they go. 

They get a table there.

Jake rubs Jean's back as he sits next to him. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning into his hand.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He relaxes with him.

He smiles and hums as the chef cooks their food at their table. 

His eyes widen as he watches.

The chef does tricks with the spatulas and utensils as he dishes out their food. 

Jean and Michael smile widely as they watch him.

Jake smiles happily as he watches them. 

Michael smiles and looks to Turk.

Turk is looking at Sky and they're obviously talking in their heads. He feels Michael looking at him and turns, smiling at him. 

Michael takes his hand, a faint frown on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Turk smiles softly and kisses his hand. 

He nods and smiles softly.

He hums softly and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles happily. 

He kisses his cheek.

He hums happily and leans in to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

"Sky and I have a surprise for after dinner." 

"Oh?"

"Yup." He smiles. 

He smiles and rubs his hand.

He smiles and kisses his hand. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He hums and smiles. "Eat, love." 

He blushes and nods, going back to eat.

'We'll tell them when we get back to the casino after dinner.' Sky hums in Turk's head. 

Turk smiles softly. 'Okay.'

She smiles softly and leans against him. 

He smiles and puts his arm around her.

She hums happily and relaxes against him. 

He smiles happily.

'I love you..'

'I love you, too..'

'You're so handsome.'

He blushes and smiles softly.

She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He hums happily.

She smiles and relaxes. 

He hums softly as they all eat.

"Sky?" A voice asks and Sky turns around. 

Michael looks up as she turns around.

"Oh you bitch." The woman frowns. "Lilith." Sky blinks. 

Michael frowns. "Sky? Is everything okay?"

"'M its fine." Sky shakes her head. "I can't believe you. I just.. I can't fucking believe you." Lilith snaps. 

Michael frowns, looking to Turk.

"What's going on?" Turk frowns as he watches them. "She's an ex of mine." Sky frowns. "Oh fuck you." Lilith snaps. "Can we go talk? Please?" Sky asks and stands. "On now you want to talk?" Lilith frowns. 

Michael frowns as he stands. "I think you should calm down."

"Ohh I'm so scared." Lilith rolls her eyes, taller than Michael. 

He bites his lip, looking up at her. He takes Turk's hand, starting to get a bit nervous.

"Come on." Sky snaps and grabs Lilith's wrist dragging her out of the restaurant. Turk frowns and rubs Michael's hand. 

Michael frowns and looks up at Turk.

"It's okay." Turk sighs. 

"Are you sure?"

He nods. "She would have told me it it wasn't." 

He bites his lip and nods.

Sky comes back in a few minutes later. 

He frowns a bit. "Sky?"

"Everything's fine." Sky nods. 

He bites his lip.

She kisses him and smiles softly. "I promise."

He kisses her back softly. "Okay."

"Let's finish dinner, yeah?" She smiles softly. 

He hesitates before nodding. "Alright."

She takes his hand and sits back down. 

He smiles softly and sits.

She kisses his hand and relaxes against him. 

He relaxes with her.

'I love you.'

'I love you too. So much.'

She smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses her back softly.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back happily.

She sighs contently and cuddles against him. 

He smiles and holds her.

She smiles softly and relaxes into him. 

He feels a bit better as he relaxes.

She hums softly and kisses his jaw. 

He smiles shyly.

She giggles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back.

She smiles and relaxes. 

They all soon finish eating.

They head back to the casino. 

Michael smiles softly. "Didn't you and Turk have a surprise?"

"Oh yeah!" Sky smiles and Turk chuckles. "It's kind of a three part thing." She says. 

He nods. "Alright."

"Part one." Turk hums. "Turk and I have one final mission before we call it quits." Sky says. 

Michael hesitates but nods, knowing what is was.

Sky frowns a bit and bites her lip. "Part two." Turk hums and rubs her back. "By the time we get back I should be able to get pregnant." She smiles. 

Michael smiles softly. "Really?"

"Yes." Sky blushes and smiles happily. 

"That's brilliant."

"Part three." Turk smiles. "I'm having a house built for us back home. It's big. Huge actually. Mansion size." Sky smiles. 

His eyes widen. "I.. Really?"

"Yes." Turk hums. "I thought since we're all together and going to be raising a family together it would be easier if we were all in one place." Sky blushes. 

He smiles. "I love it.."

"Good." She blushes and smiles. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and hums.

"Mm that is a brilliant shower." Lilith smiles as she walks out of the bathroom, only now her skin is covered in tattooed green scales. "I told you, Viper." Sky smiles. 

Michael looks up when she comes in.

"You know if you were honest with me in the first place we could have avoided six mouths of bull shit." Viper pouts and drops her towel, crawling into sky's lap. "You're alive, aren't you?" Sky sighs and rubs her back. 

Michael frowns a bit. "Sky?"

"Everyone this is my ex Viper. We broke up a few months back." Sky hums. "You stopped talking to me." Viper pouts. "And you left to be on tv here." Sky rolls her eyes. "Because you wouldn't come with me!" Viper frowns. "It wasn't safe." Sky frowns. "Well you didn't tell me that." Viper snaps. "You wouldn't have gotten the fuck out of dodge if I did!" Sky snaps back. 

Michael bites his lip as he listens to them, getting quiet as he feels his anxiety starting to rise as they snap back and forth at each other.

"Go to bed. You get so snappy when your over tired." Sky sighs. "Oh you'd know." Viper rolls her eyes. 

Michael closes his eyes, trying to block them out.

"Fine." Viper gets up from Sky lap. "Come with me." She holds out her hand to Sky and Sky shakes her head. 

He tenses when he hears Viper's tone.

"Just go to bed." Sky sighs. 

Viper huffs, pouting a bit as she goes to bed.

Sky frowns and rubs her face. 

Michael still has his eyes closed, obviously trying to keep his breathing steady.

'I'm sorry.'

His breath hitches, forgetting that she could do that. 'N-Not your fault.'

She bites her lip and frowns. 

'S-Sorry I just.. I don't do well with arguments..'

She nods and squeezes his hand softly. 

He opens his eyes and smiles a bit wobbly.

'Lets go to bed and cuddle?'

He nods.

She nods and they go to bed. 

He curls up with her.

She cuddles him close. 'Do you want to go in your head?'

He shakes his head. 'I just want to be close to you..'

She nods and curls around him close. 'Better?'

He nods and closes his eyes, noticeably relaxing.

She hums softly and rubs his back his back soothingly. 

He relaxes against her.

She kisses his head softly and closes her eyes. 

He nuzzles her softly, already falling asleep. 'Mm.. Where are the others?'

'Still up and about. I can have them come to bed if you'd like.' She nuzzles him back. 

He bites his lip and nods. 'Please?' He feels a bit bad for making them come to bed, but he needs them.

She nods and soon everyone comes to bed. 

He relaxes as they all lay in bed, feeling better by their presence.

They all cuddle him. 

He falls asleep with them.

Sky wakes up early and goes to make breakfast. 

Michael curls up in his sleep, cuddling against Jean.

Jean mumbles softly and holds him close. 

He hums in his sleep, relaxes against him.

He cuddles him close relaxing in his sleep. 

He hums quietly.

Sky sighs as she feels Viper come out to the kitchen. 

Viper hums, leaning against the counter.

"What can I help you with?" Sky hums as she cooks. 

"Why didn't you ever call me?"

"Because you were better off without me.."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"Your judgment was clouded." 

"But you let all of them choose?"

"No. By the time they came into my life I had the danger handled. You were gone and happier for it. I wasn't going to bring you back when you were happier away from me."

She hesitates. "You seem happier now."

"I am happy." She nods. 

"I shouldn't have come back, then."

"I came to the states. I knew you were here. It's my fault. A lot of things are my fault."

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"I fully intended to let you be happy with never seeing me again."

"Then what happened? Why now?"

"I don't know.. We came here. I wasn't paying attention.."

She frowns. "I'm supposed to be over you."

"I'll be going soon. You won't have to think of me anymore." She frowns. 

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. You should've come with me when I first moved."

"I had to do what was best for both of us. Even if you don't see that. Even if you never see that."

She frowns and hesitates before nodding.

"I can.." She bites her lip. "I can take your memories of me away if you don't want them. I can make it like we never met."

"No." She answers immediately. "No, I want them. Because I know that you've made me a better person, that you've helped me. Like you're helping them."

She bites her lip and nods, staring at what she's cooking so she doesn't start crying. 

"I don't hate you for what you did. I know that you needed to, that I needed to. You did the right thing. I didn't see it then, but I see it now."

"I wish I hadn't of had to. I told you in the beginning that I would never hurt you but that's all I ever ended up doing."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to do anything different. I still loved you after you left. I didn't stop until I had to. I still love you, just not in the same way."

"And how is that? How do you still love me after everything I put you through?"

"For the same reason that they all love you."

"And I don't understand that either!"

"And you don't have to. That's the thing about love. You don't have to understand it."

She sighs and frowns. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so in your face yesterday.."

"Honestly I would have been worried if you did anything else." She hums, not admitting how much she missed having Viper crawl into her lap naked. 

"I was worried you had forgotten about me.. and I.. I'm sorry about snapping at one of the guys you were with."

"I wouldn't be able to forget about you. Ever." She hums. "That was Michael.."

"I take it Michael isn't too fond of me."

"He isn't to fond of people he thinks may take me away from him. From them."

She bites her lip and nods. "I'm not going to take you away from any of them."

"I know. I also know that you don't like sharing me either or men in general." 

She laughs softly. "You know me."

She shakes her head and laughs softly. 

She smiles softly.

"How's the tv show?" She hums, pouring them coffee before finishing the breakfast burritos. 

"It's going good."

"Good." She nods. 

She smiles. "So.. We're okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay." She smiles softly. 

She nods and smiles softly.

Sky hums and serves up breakfast. 

"Should you wake the others?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and start eating." She hums and goes to wake the others. 

She nods and sits to eat.

Sky crawls into bed with Turk, nuzzling into him. "Breakfast is getting cold."

He hums, pulling her close. "Mm. Yeah?"

"Yeah. I made breakfast burritos.." She cuddles into him. 

"Mm.. it's a shame it's getting cold and you're here being warm with me."

"Mm I can run out and get them and we can have breakfast in bed."

"Mm, yeah, that sounds good. I'll wake the others while you're gone."

Sky smiles and kisses him before wiggling out of his arms to go get breakfast. 

He rolls over to wake the others.

Benny mumbles and curls up. 

"Sky made breakfast."

"Mm good.."

"She's bringing it back here. Help me wake the others."

He nods and rolls over to Jake. 

Turk rolls over to wake up Michael and Jean.

They cuddle into him and wake as Sky comes back with breakfast. 

"Mm. Smells good, love."

"Good." Sky smiles. 

Turk smiles as he sits up.

She smiles and sits with him, handing out plates. 

They all take their plates.

She hums happily and starts to eat. 

They all start to eat as well.

"When do you guys want to head home?"

"Maybe a few more days?" Michael bites his lip, not liking the idea of having to leave Eli.

"They can come go with you guys. Eli has been thinking of taking a holiday." Sky hums. 

"Really?"

"Yup. You should talk to him about it."

He blushes and nods.

She hums and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She grins. 

He nuzzles her happily.

She nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes.

She smiles and relaxes into him. 

He hums softly.

She hums and finishes eating. 

He hums as he finishes eating.

Sky cleans up the dishes and curls backup in bed with them. 

"Mm.."

She curls up and closes her eyes. 

They all relax with her.

'Mm I can feel how nervous you all are about my final mission..'

'Can't help it. We just want you to be safe.'

'I will be safe. There's nothing he can do to me anymore. I've taken everything from him.'

Michael nods. 'I know you and Turk will be safe..'

'We will. I promise.' Sky nods. 'Then when we get back we can get on with our lives.'

He smiles softly. 'We can start our family.'

'Mm yes please.' She hums happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She blushes and nuzzles him back happily. 

He smiles and relaxes.

She hums softly and cuddles into him. 

He nuzzles her back and hums.

'You should ask Eli about going back to London with you..'

He blushes and nods. 'I will..'

'Good.' She smiles and nods. 

He blushes and smiles. 'Should I go ask him now?'

'Sure. He's in his office across the hall. Viper is gone by the way.' She hums. 

He nods and nuzzles her. 'I'll go ask.'

'Okay.' She nuzzles him back and smiles softly. 

He smiles and gets up. "I'll be back."

She hums and nods, watching him go. 

He goes to find Eli.

"Mm hello, handsome." Eli smiles and looks up from his work as Michael comes into his office. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hi."

"What are you up to?" He smiles and stands, walking away from his desk. 

He blushes. "I.. If you're busy, I can come back later."

"I'm never to busy for you." He smiles softly, hands resting in Michael's hips. 

He blushes and nods, smiling shyly.

"What's on your mind?" He smiles, rubbing his hips. 

He bites his lip, blushing. "I.. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to London with us.."

"Really?"

He bites his lip. "I-If you don't want to, that's okay, I just thought.."

"No I want to. Of course I want to." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Really?"

"Really really." He smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

"When do you want to go?" He mumbles and smiles against his lips. 

"We were thinking soon?" He mumbles before kissing him again.

"Mm soon is good. Very good." He presses closer, deepening the kiss. 

He blushes and opens his mouth for him.

"That's my good boy." He praises and his hands roam down to his arse, squeezing it as they kiss. 

He gasps and moans, pressing his arse against him. "Daddy.."

"Mm yes, precious? What can Daddy do for you?"

He blushes and presses closer. "Please.. I need you.." 

He sweeps the papers off his desk and sits Michael on top of it, kissing him teasingly. "You need to be more specific than that, baby." 

He whimpers as he tries to press closer. "F-Fuck me.. Please, sir.."

"Mm do you want to be fucked over Daddy's desk like a proper slut?" 

He whimpers and nods. "Please, Daddy.."

"I want you to strip and open yourself up for Daddy. You have to do a really good job and Daddy doesn't want to hurt his baby. No he doesn't." He kisses him lovingly and sets a tube of lube on the desk. He sits back in his chair and takes his huge cock out, stroking himself lazily. 

He blushes as he strips for Eli, taking the lube and slicking his fingers. He leans over the desk, spreading his legs so Eli could watch him stretch himself.

"God, yes. What a good boy for Daddy. So gorgeous for me."

He blushes at the praise as he pushes in a finger.

"That's it. Nice and slow."

He slowly thrusts his finger. "Daddy.." He moans softly, his eyes slipping closed.

He holds his hips and kisses his back. 

He gasps quietly, arching a bit.

"So beautiful. So handsome. So perfect."

He blushes and rocks against his finger, slowly adding a second one.

"Look at you. Taking it so well."

He blushes at the praise and thrusts his fingers into himself. "Feels so good, Daddy.."

He smirks and kisses his neck. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

"Good boy."

He whimpers. "Daddy.."

"Third finger now, baby."

He mewls and adds a third finger

"Good boy. So good."

He blushes and whimpers.

"When you're ready I'm going to fuck you with a dildo so you can be stretched more before I fuck you."

He whimpers and nods, rocking against his fingers. "Please, Daddy."

He eases Michael's fingers out and slowly presses a slick dildo into him. 

He gasps and moans, arching against it.

He kisses and sucks on his neck, rocking the dildo slowly. 

He gasps breathily and whimpers. "Daddy please.."

"Just relax, baby."

He relaxes, moaning as Eli moves the dildo in him.

"Good boy." He praises, fucking him slowly. 

He gasps and moans. "Daddy, please.."

He smirks and eases the dildo out, slicking his cock. 

He whimpers at the emptiness. He shakes his arse a bit. "Daddy."

"Such a tease for Daddy." He chuckles softly and squeezes his arse. "Slow." He kisses his neck and pushes into him so slowly. 

He gasps and moans as Eli fills him. "Oh.."

He stays still so he can adjust, kissing his neck. 

He soon pushes back against him. "Please.."

He holds his hips and starts to move slowly. 

He gasps and moans, arching against him.

"Good boy. You feel so good for Daddy." He moans and starts to move faster. 

He moans and pushes back against him. "Harder, Daddy!"

He growls, fucking him hard and fast. 

He cries out, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He bites and sucks on his neck as he fucks him over his desk. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He moans loudly, coming hard into him. 

He moans as he feels Eli filling him.

He rubs his sides soothingly and kisses over the marks he made on his neck. "Such a good boy. I love you so much.." He mumbles into his skin. 

He blushes and whimpers softly. "I love you too.."

He pulls out of him and gently eases a plug into him. He turns him around and holds him close, kissing him softly. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back.

"Mm let's go have a cuddle and talk about when you want to go."

He smiles and nods. "Okay."

He smiles and scoops him up, carrying him to bed. 

He blushes and holds onto him.

He lays him in bed and curls up with him. 

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles softly. "So when we're you guys thinking about leaving?" 

"I said a few days because I.. I didn't want to leave you.."

He blushes and kisses him softly. "I'd go with you wherever you asked me to.."

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back.

"Mm so handsome. How'd I get so lucky?" 

He blushes brightly.

He grins and peppers him with kisses. 

He blushes and pushes at his face.

He smiles and kisses his hands softly. 

He leans in to kiss him. "Do you really want to go back to London with us?"

"Yes of course I do. Even the thought of leaving you hurts." He kisses him back. 

He blushes. "I don't want to leave you either.."

"Then don't. We can work something out." He nuzzles him. 

He bites his lip. "I.. I have to go back home, though. My family is there. We have someone else there. We're going to start a family.."

"I'll go with you. Veronica had been saying how she wants to move. I can manage this place from anywhere. We'll go with you." He kisses his jaw. "Who else do you have there?"

He blushes. "I.. you'll move back with us?" He smiles shyly. "We have all our family there."

"We'll all be together." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods.

"Good. Besides someone is going to have to help you lot raise all those kids you're planning on having." He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He blushes and nuzzles him. "Mm, I'm glad we'll have you.."

"Always, handsome.." He nuzzles him back. 

He blushes and cuddles against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back soothingly. "There's just a few things I need to do and then we can go with you lot. We're all going back together, yeah?"

"All of us but Sky and Turk."

"Oh?"

"They have something they need to take care of."

He hums and nods, nuzzling into Michael's neck. 

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly and kisses his neck gently, curling his larger body around Michael's. 

He blushes and smiles, relaxing against him.

He smiles and cuddles him, eyes closing as he relaxes. 

He closes his eyes. "I love you.. so much.."

"I love you, too.." He mumbles as he presses soft kisses to his skin. 

He smiles softly, relaxing with him.

He hums happily and relaxes into him. 

"Nap?"

"Nap.."

He nods and nuzzles against him, quickly falling asleep.

He holds him close, falling asleep as well. 

Michael stays cuddled in his arms.

Sky hums and relaxes into Jake as they watch tv. 

Jake smiles softly as he keeps his arm around her.

She smiles softly and cuddles into him. 

He hums quietly.

"What are you thinking about?" She hums, eyes closed as she presses soft kisses to his neck. 

He blushes and smiles. "I.. I'm just.. happy now."

She smiles and hums happily against his skin. 

He smiles and rubs her side.

She relaxes into him, eyes still closed. 

He smiles softly, relaxing as well.

She curls up against him, long forgotten about the tv. 

He closes his eyes and holds her close.

"Mm I like this.." She mumbles. 

"Me too.."

She smiles softly and cuddles closer.

He smiles as he relaxes with her.

She hums softly as she feels Turk join them on the couch. 

Jake smiles. "Mm, hi."

"Don't you two look cozy." Turk chuckles softly and smiles. 

He hums softly and smiles.

Sky pulls Turk down to cuddle with them. 

"Mm.."

"Mm better.." She mumbles, curling up between them. 

"Mhm.." Jake hums.

Turk smiles softly and holds them. 

Jake blushes a bit and smiles.

He smiles softly and rubs his back gently. 

He smiles and blushes, relaxing against him.

Sky smiles softly and presses kisses to both of their necks. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

She smiles and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and kisses her back.

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back happily.

She giggles and smiles happily. 

"Mm.. Hopefully Eli will be able to come back with us. For Michael's sake."

"He will." She hums. 

"I hope so."

She hums and nods. 

He nuzzles her softly.

She blushes and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and hums.

She smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

She hums and nuzzles him happily. 

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and presses kisses to his chest. 

He blushes and rubs her back.

She presses closer, breathing him in. 

He blushes and smiles softly. "You two be safe, yeah?"

"Yeah." Turk nods. "Promise." Sky mumbles. 

He nods, curling up with them.

"We'll always come back. No matter what." Sky nuzzles him affectionately. 

He bites his lip and nods, so used to people leaving him.

"I promise." She cuddles him, kissing his chest. 

He smiles softly, nodding. "I trust you."

She smiles softly and kisses him. "Good."

He kisses her back softly.

She smiles softly against his lips. 

He smiles and relaxes.

She hums softly and cuddles him. 

He cuddles with both of them. 

They cuddle him, relaxing with him. 

He yawns a bit.

"Nap?"

"Mm.. Mhmm.."

Turk chuckles softly and scoops them both up, carrying them to bed. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Mm show off." Sky giggles and kisses Turk. "You love it." Turk smiles and kisses her back, cuddling them in bed. 

He curls up with them.

They cuddle him, relaxing. 

He nuzzles against them, already falling asleep.

Sky smiles softly and watches him fall asleep, turning to look at Turk. 

Turk smiles softly. "I think we've finally gotten something good.."

"Finally.." She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She smiles and kisses him again. 

"I love you:"

"I love you.."

He smiles softly.

She smiles and cuddles against his chest. 

He smiles and holds her close.

She hums contently and kisses his chest, pressing close. 

He smiles and rubs her back.

'Eli and Veronica are going to move. They're going to go back with Michael and the others.' She hums softly in his head, kissing his neck. 

He smiles and hums. 'Really? That's brilliant.'

She hums and smiles, kissing his jaw. 'Our mission won't take more than a few hours. We'll be back with them within a day.'

He leans down to kiss her. 'I know. We just need to finish things.'

'Soon.' She kisses him back deeply. 

"Mm, soon."

She nods and cuddles into him. 

He holds her close.

She presses close, relaxing in his arms. 

He hums softly. "Sleep.."

She breathes him in, slowly falling asleep. 

He hums softly as he falls asleep.

She stay pressed close against him as she sleeps. 

Jake stays pressed against his other side.

Turk holds them close as they sleep. 

Jean and Benny are curled up on the couch together.

Benny mumbles softly, face pressed to Jean's chest. 

Jean pulls him closer, humming in his sleep.

Benny smiles softly and presses closer. 

He nuzzles against him

He hums and nuzzles him back, still half asleep. 

"Mm.."

He presses closer, kissing his neck. 

He hums as he wakes, pressing closer.

He smiles softly, cuddling closer. 

He blushes and looks up at him.

"Mm hello, handsome." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hi.."

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back.

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. "Mm.."

He smiles softly and cuddles him. 

He kisses his chest softly.

He blushes and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles against him.

He hums softly and holds him close. 

He kisses his chest again.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He kisses him back, closing his eyes.

He holds him close, deepening the kiss. 

He gasps softly, opening his mouth for him.

He presses closer, slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

He moans breathily. "Benny.."

"Mm?" He hums and nips at his lips. 

He gasps and presses closer.

He smirks, letting his fingertips ghost over his arse. 

He whimpers and tries to press back against his hand.

He kisses him deeply, squeezing his arse. 

He gasps and moans, kissing him back desperately.

He moans and grinds against him. 

He whimpers and rocks with him.

"Mm I want you to fuck my face."

He moans. "God yes, please."

He pulls Jean up to straddle his chest and takes his cock into his mouth. 

He gasps and moans, slowly rocking his hips.

He moans around him and squeezes his arse, guiding his hips. 

He starts to pick up speed.

He looks up at him and spanks him playfully. 

He moans as he looks down at him, his hips falling out of rhythm when Benny spanks him. "God, so good, Benny.." He mumbles as he thrusts his hips harder into his mouth.

He relaxes and lets Jean in deep, spanking him again still playfully but a bit harder this time. 

He gasps and moans loudly, gripping Benny's hair and tugging as he fucks his face.

He moans and swallows around him, spanking him again, knowing he likes it. 

He cries out and comes hard down his throat as Benny spanks him.

Benny moans loudly and swallows everything, licking him clean. 

He gasps and whimpers, still submissive even though he's on top this time.

He rubs his sides soothingly and kisses his thighs. "So good. Such a good boy. You liked the pain play, didn't you?" 

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir.."

"Have you ever done it before or was that your first time?" He squeezes his hips gently and nuzzles his thighs. 

"That was my first time, sir."

"Do you want to try more? Not now if you don't want but some other time."

He blushes. "I.. I want to try it now.."

"Yeah?" He smiles softly and kisses his hips. 

He blushes and nods.

He blushes and nods.

He pulls him down and kisses him. 

He moans and kisses him back.

"What would you like?" He nips at his lips, squeezing and groping his arse. 

He blushes. "I.. I don't know what else there is.."

"Mm how about I teach you?" He kisses his blush. 

He nods, blushing brighter.

"We'll start slow, okay?" He smiles softly. 

He nods, smiling softly.

"Tell me what you liked about the spanking. Did you like that you were on top? Did you like it harder or softer?" 

He blushes. "I.. I liked that I could still be submissive even though I was on top.. I liked both.."

"Mm you liked bottoming from the top." He chuckles softly and kisses his jaw. 

He blushes and closes his eyes, tipping his head back. "Yes, sir."

"Mm you know the submissive has all the power. No matter what. They decide how far the scene goes. They decide what they want. It just takes a dominant to get them there." He hums and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back. "Really?"

"Really really. Even if the sub isn't on top they're still in control. All it is really is the sub handing over their pacing to the dom. That's why there are safe words and aftercare. It's all for the sub and it pleases the dom to take care of their sub. It's really very pleasing." He blushes. 

He blushes. "You really like it that much?"

"I like making you feel good. I like to do that anyway I can. If the pain play makes you feel even better than that's all the better for me. The pain play is only for pleasure. Not punishment." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods, nuzzling him back. "Do you have any suggestions on what to start with for pain play?"

"I think the spanking in a good place to start. I'll take you across my knees and ease a vibrating plug into you. Then we can see how many and how hard you like." He smiles and squeezes his arse. 

He blushes and nods, pressing back against him.

"Good boy." He kisses him and reaches for the lube. 

He kisses him back. "Thank you, sir."

He kisses his neck and eases a slick finger into him. 

He gasps and moans, pressing back against him.

He sucks on his neck as he rocks his finger. 

He moans breathily. "Yes.."

He chuckles softly and adds a second finger. 

He rocks against his fingers.

He sucks a mark onto his neck as he rubs his prostate. 

He moans loudly. "Please!"

He smirks and eases a plug into him, turning on the vibration. 

He gasps and moans breathily. "Benny.."

"Good?" He asks, squeezes his arse, causing the plug to shift. 

He gasps. "So good.."

"I'm going to spank you now. I want you to count them for me, alright?" 

He nods. "Yes, sir!"

He holds him over his knees and lands a light spank to his left arse cheek. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

"That was one." He reminds him to count, spanking his right arse cheek a bit harder than the last. 

He moans a bit louder. "T-Two, sir!"

"Good boy." He praises and spanks his left cheek again a bit harder. 

He gasps and moans. "Three!"

He smirks as he sees his arse starting to turn pink. He turns up the vibrator and rocks it, slowly fucking him with it. 

He moans loudly, his cock twitching. "F-Four!"

He spanks him again, the hardest one so far, as he presses the vibrator right against his prostate. 

He cries out. "Five! Sir, close!"

"One more. Then you can come." He spanks him once more and turns the vibrator as high as it with go, fucking with it and making sure he hits his prostate. 

He cries out as he comes hard. "Six!"

"Good boy. You did so good." He praises and holds him close. 

He blushes and nuzzles closer to him.

He smiles softly and kisses him gently. He lays him out on the bed and gently rubs some soothing cream on his reddened bum. He kisses his neck softly, massaging his shoulders and back tenderly. 

He blushes as he relaxes under his touch. "C-Can you take the plug out?"

"Of course, love." He hums and eases the plug out of him gently. 

He gasps softly as the vibration stops.

"Okay?" He asks softly, running his fingers through Jean's hair. 

He blushes and nuzzles his hand. "Brilliant.."

"Good." He smiles softly and kisses him tenderly. 

He kisses him back softly.

"I love you." He say softly and nuzzles him. 

"I love you too.." he nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly and holds him. 

He stays close to him.

"So what do you think? What did you like? What didn't you?" He asks softly, kissing his head. 

He blushes, smiling shyly. "I.. I liked how you gradually spanked me harder.. and the combination with the vibrator."

"You liked the build up and the underlying pleasure." He smiles softly, rubbing his back soothingly. 

He blushes and nods.

"Good." He smiles softly and cuddles him. "How does your arse feel?"

"A bit sore.."

"The cream will help soon. A good sore or bad sore?"

"Good sore." He blushes.

"Good." He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He chuckles softly and kisses him gently. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He smiles and holds him. 

He relaxes with him.

He rubs his back soothingly. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

He smiles shyly.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him. "Do you want to sleep or do you want food?"

"I'm a bit hungry.."

"What do you want?"

"Just something small."

"Tea and toast?" 

"Mm, perfect."

"Do you want me to have Sky bring it in or do you want me to go get it?"

"Isn't Sky with Turk and Jake?"

"Yes. But she's awake and they're asleep. She says she's bringing it any way." He hums as Sky talks in his head. 

He blushes and nods.

Sky comes in with tea and toast a few minutes later. 

He smiles when he sees her.

"Hi." She smiles and crawls into bed with them, setting down the tray 

He smile and hums softly. "Mm, hi."

She smiles and passes out their food. 

He hums as he starts to eat.

Benny smiles and rubs his back as they eat. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums and kisses his head. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins. 

He blushes and smiles.

Benny smiles and kisses him. "I'm going to go work out." Sky hums and gets up when she finishes eating. 

"Mm, okay."

She smiles and kisses them both before going. 

He kisses her back happily.

She giggles and smiles happily, going to get dressed. 

He smiles as he watches her go.

Benny smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

"Thank you, Benny.."

"Anything for you, love.."

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He grins and peppers him with kisses. "You're so adorable."

He blushes brightly under him.

He smiles and holds him. 

He nuzzles against him

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He relaxes against him.

He hums softly and holds him close. 

He blushes a bit, biting his lip.

"What?" He asks softly. 

He blushes. "I.. I wanna know what else we can try when we do pain play.."

"Anything you want. I can tie you up, blind fold you, put a cock ring on you. I could edge you for hours. Or make you come hard over and over. Nipple clamps are a personal favorite." 

He blushes. "I.. I think I want you to tie me up and blindfold me.."

"Yeah?" He smirks. 

He blushes and nods.

"What about ice or hot wax? It's not really hot just warm." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes. "I.. maybe just you to start."

"Okay." He nods and kisses his head. 

He blushes. "I.. I just want to see how it feels."

"How what feels?" 

"Being touched while my senses are dulled."

"Alright." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back. "When can we?"

"Whenever you want." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes. "Today?"

"Alright. But your arse needs a rest." He chuckles softly. 

He blushes and nods. "Can you put more cream on it?"

"Of course." He smiles softly and rolls him over, gently rubbing some more cream onto him. 

He blushes and smiles softly, feeling loved.

"Mm this is my favorite part." He smiles softly and kisses his neck, massaging his back. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. "I like it too.."

"Good." He smiles softly, continuing to massage him. 

He relaxes under his hands.

He hums softly and smiles. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He hums happily and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

"So handsome."

He blushes. "Benny.."

"You are." He smiles. 

He blushes brighter.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. "Mm, quick nap?"

"Yeah." He cuddles him. 

He hums and curls up against him.

He holds him close, falling asleep. 

Jean falls asleep against him.

Sky huffs softly as she runs on the treadmill. 

Turk comes down to the gym, moving to lean against the front of the treadmill.

"Mm are you supposed to be the carrot dangled in front of me so I run faster?" She giggles and smiles as she runs. 

He hums and smiles softly. "Mm, that depends on if it's working."

"Pretty much everything you do works on me." She hums and smiles. 

He hums. "Mm, so why are you down here?"

"I needed a run." She shrugs, not having broken a sweat yet even though she's been there a while. 

"How long have you been down here by yourself?"

"Umm.." She looks down at the timer on the treadmill. "Almost two hours apparently."

He sighs a bit. "Come on, time for a break."

She nods and stops the treadmill, getting off. 

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Mm you are my partner. You have my best interests at heart. I should get into the habit of listening to you once in a while since I'm going to be carrying our child at some point." She smiles and sips her water. 

He hums and smiles, kissing her head softly.

She smiles and looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

"Mm that's better." She hums happily and smiles. 

"Good."

She hums and stretches. "I think we should get everyone packed up and back home today." 

"Mm, I think that would be best."

"The jet is ready when they are. Eli can have his stuff sent over later." 

"We should talk to them."

"Okay. They'll be waiting in the living room when we get up there."

He smiles softly. "Alright."

She smiles and takes his hand, following him up. 

They go up to see everyone in the living room.

"Hello, everyone." Sky smiles and sits with Turk. 

Michael smiles. "Mm, hi."

"So umm.. I think it's time to head home." She hums. 

He bites his lip but nods.

"The jet is standing by. Everyone will pack and get ready. Turk and I will see you all off. We should be joining you back home by dinner tomorrow." 

He nods, biting his lip.

"Okay?" She asks softly. 

He nods. "Okay.."

She smiles softly and nods as everyone goes to pack up. 

Turk smiles softly. "That went well."

Sky smiles and nods. "We should probably get ready as well. Come take a shower with me?"

"Mm, of course."

She smiles and kisses him before going to the shower. She strips teasingly before she gets in. 

He chuckles and shakes his head as he strips, getting in after her.

She giggles and kisses him. 

He kisses her back happily.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She hums happily and smiles, starting to wash her hair. 

Turk smiles as he starts to wash his body.

Sky hums and licks her lips as she watches him. 

He blushes as he feels her gaze on him.

"You're so handsome."

He blushes. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Absolutely." She hums, running her hands over his chest. 

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly.

"Just look at you. So big and strong. So muscled and perfect. So catering and kind." 

He blushes. "Sky.."

"Mm?"

He bites his lip before leaning down to kiss her.

She mewls softly and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

She smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

"Mm when we get home I'm staying in bed with you for a week." She mumbles against his lips and smirks. 

He hums and nips at her lips. "Is that so?"

"Yes." She mewls needy and arches against him. 

"Mm, how about you give me a preview?"

"How?" She mumbles and kisses his chest. 

He rocks his hips a bit. "I'm sure you can think of something."

She smirks and sinks down onto her knees, looking up at him as she kisses his cock teasingly. 

He groans as he looks down at her.

She moans around him as she takes him into her mouth. 

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips.

She hums and relaxes, letting him fuck her face. 

He grips her hair as he starts to fuck her face.

She moans loudly and relaxes her throat for him. 

He moans breathily. "So good. So good, love."

She blushes and mewls. 

He moans as he gets closer.

She whimpers and swallows around him. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard down her throat.

She mewls and swallows everything. 

He groans breathily. "Fuck.."

She purrs and licks his cock clean. 

He gasps and whimpers.

She smirks and kisses his hips before standing. 

He pulls her into a kiss.

She moans and kisses him back deeply. 

"Let me take care of you, yeah?"

"Mm yes please."

He smirks and lowers to his knees.

She blushes and mewls needy, hips rocking. 

He teasingly kisses her thighs. "Spread your legs for me, babe."

She gasps softly and does as she's told. 

He slowly licks his way to her cunt.

She mewls and cups his head. 

He moans and teasingly licks at her clit.

She moans breathily, rocker her hips against his face. 

He presses closer, sucking her clit. "Use me." He mumbles against her.

She moans and nods, hands tightening in his hair. 

He moans breathily against her.

She moans and arches as she rides his face. 

He moans and holds her hips, helping guide her.

Her thighs tremble as she gets close. 

He slowly pushes a finger into her.

"Yes yes please close."

He thrusts his finger.

She cries out and comes hard. 

He licks up her cum.

She moans breathily and arches. 

"So good.."

She blushes and mewls. 

"Bloody perfect."

She blushes and pulls him up for a kiss. 

He kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

He smiles happily.

She giggles and smiles. "You're so distracting." 

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back.

"Mm shower."

"Ah, that's what we were doing." He chuckles.

"Supposedly." She giggles. 

He hums. "You're just too damned distracting.”

"Oh it's my fault now, is it?" She smirks as she washes her body with sudsy hands. 

He looks her over, blushing a bit. "Always was."

"Mm I guess I'll take responsibility then.. At least this time." She smirks and rubs her hands up her chest, over her breasts. 

He blushes as he watches her, feeling his cock twitch.

"Am I still.. What was it? Oh yes. Distracting?" She gasps softly as she pinches her nipple teasingly. 

He whimpers a bit, but keeps his hands to himself, knowing Sky was in charge at the moment.

"You want to touch me don't you? Tell me how badly you want to touch me. Tell me where. Tell me how." She smirks and licks her lips. 

He bites his lip and whimpers. "I.. I want to hold you close. I want to push your legs apart and push into you. I want to feel your cunt around me. I want to come inside of you."

"Mm you're so desperate for it aren't you?" She purrs and rubs her clit, rocking her hips and teasing them both. 

He whines as he watches. "Yes.."

"Tell me why you want to sink your big hard cock into my nice wet cunt." She moans as she pushes two fingers into herself, positively dripping. 

He whimpers and resists touching her or himself. "I want to pump you full of my cum. I want to make you leak it. I want to fuck you until you're so full of it that you get pregnant."

She smirks and licks her lip. "Then get over here and show me how bad you want to knock me up." 

He whimpers and presses her against the wall, kissing her deeply and desperately.

She moans breathily and kisses him back needy as she holds onto him tightly, wrapping her legs up around his hips so he can push into her easily. 

He pushes into her easily, thrusting into her. "So good."

She moans loudly and arches, rocking with him. 

He thrusts harder. "So fucking wet for me."

"All for you. All yours. See how badly I want you to cum? How much I want you to get me pregnant? I need it. I need it so bad. I want it. I want to carry your children. I want to be so full of them. I want part of you inside me. I'll be good. I promise. Please please please." She moans, turning into a begging needy mess. 

He grips her hips as he pounds into her, his thrusts becoming erratic. He bites her neck as he comes hard into her, filling her.

She cries out and comes hard around him. 

He moans as she comes around him, continuing to thrust into her.

She moans loudly and arches needy. 

He kisses her deeply. "So fucking good. You make me so hard. Make me come so much. All for you."

"Mine mine." She kisses him back deeply, nipping at his lips. 

He moans loudly and thrusts harder, getting close again.

"Let go. Give it to me. I need it. Please please."

He cries out as he comes hard into her.

She moans loudly, coming again. 

He moans breathily. "So good.."

"Mm so good." She kisses him deeply. 

He kisses her back deeply. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too." She nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back. "Mm.. we should finish the shower finally."

"Mm probably." She mumbles tiredly. 

He hums quietly, getting the soap to wash them.

She stands on wobbly legs, staying close to him. 

He keeps her standing up right.

"'M tired." She nuzzles him. 

"Do you want to rest a bit before we go?"

"Mm no. I'll sleep on the plane."

"Alright, love:"

She hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles as they finish their shower.

She hums softly as they get dried off and dressed. 

"Nearly ready?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mm, yes."

Sky nods and they head out. Everyone goes down to the car and they head to the airport. 

Michael tries to relax in the car.

Sky rubs Michael's hand and holds it as Eli has his arm wrapped around him. 

He blushes a bit and smiles softly.

They cuddle him as they're driven to the airport. 

He relaxes with them.

'I love you.' Sky hums softly in his head. 

'I love you too. So much.'

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back.

'We'll be back soon.' She hums softly as they pull up to the jet. 

'I know..'

'It'll be quick. I promise. Be a good boy for Eli, yeah?'

He blushes a bit and nods. 'I will.'

'Good.' She kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

They get out of the car and onto the plane. Sky and Turk wave at them from the outside. 

Michael waves at them as they get ready to take off.

Sky watches the jet take off. "Ready?" She asks Turk as their plane pulls up. 

He nods. "Ready."

She nods and follows him onto the plane. 

He takes his seat.

She sits next to him and hums. 

He takes her hand. "It's almost over."

She nods and squeezes his hand. "Almost.." She hums as she plane takes off. 

He rubs her hand.

She cuddles into him and relaxes. 

He holds her close.

"I love you.."

"I love you too. So much."

She smiles softly and kisses him. "Sleep. The flight is going to be a few hours."

He nods and kisses her back softly. "Mm, sleep."

She relaxes into him, closing her eyes. 

He holds her close, soon falling asleep.

She stays close to him as she sleeps.

He holds her close.


	5. Sixty Four

Sky hums softly as they plane lands hours later. 

Turk hums as he wakes.

Sky smiles softly as she sees him wake, having been up thinking for a while already. 

"Mm, hello, lovely."

"Hi." She smiles softly and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

She smiles and stands, stretching. 

"Are we there?"

"Yup. Just a quick car ride, some business, then back here on the plane to home." She nods. 

He smiles softly and nods. "Quick and easy."

She hums and nods, following him out of the plane and into a waiting car. "Keep the engine running." She tells the pilot of the plane as she gets into the car after Turk. 

"How are you planning on doing this?"

"I'm going to shoot him in the head. Nice and neat." 

He nods. "Don't let him get into your head. Don't waste your time on an explanation."

She nods and gets out of the car when it stops, knowing Turk would follow. She enters the dilapidated jail and walks down the corridor to a cell where Sebastian kneels. He's pale and sickly, so very skinny from being on the run from her chase for months. 

Turk stays silent as he follows her, knowing this was important for Sky to do herself.

"I've been thinking about this day for a long time. Dreaming about it. I always would fantasize what I'd say to you when I finally got you. And I always knew I'd get you. We both knew we'd end up here one day. Is it how you envisioned? It is exactly how I wanted it. Today is the day. The day where I end you. Where I stop thinking about you. Where I end your claim on my body. On my mind. Today is the day I set us both free." Sky says softly, raising her gun, pointing it at his head. "Any last words?" She asks and Sebastian finally looks up at her, so slowly. "Happy birthday." He says simply and she fires her gun, killing him instantly. 

Turk doesn't flinch as her gun fires, letting her come back to him on her own time.

"Happy birthday indeed." Sky hums and tucks her gun away, leading them out of the jail back to the car. "It's funny. The gun I used to kill him is the same gun Moriarty used to blow his own brains out. Sebastian recognized it instantly. It calmed him for some reason." She hums as they're driven back to the plane, awfully calm about the whole ordeal. 

Turk finds it a bit odd how calm she is, having expected her to be more expressive about finally being free. He quietly takes her hand as they sit in the car.

Sky hums softly and holds his hand. "I don't.. I don't hear him anymore. He's finally out of my head." She says quietly. 

He rubs her hand. "You're safe. Free."

She nods and laughs softly. Her laughter soon gets louder and louder until she's hysterical, tears of relief streaming down her face. 

He rubs her back softly, letting her let everything out.

"Free free free free." She repeats over and over, trying to convince herself. 

"You're safe. You're free. He can't control you. He can't hurt you."

"Free." She grins. "Free." She kisses needy, pressing closer. 

He kisses her back, holding her close. "You are in control."

She giggles and smiles, pulling him onto the plane once the car stops. "Me. I am in control." She kisses him deeply. "And I really really want you." She mumbles against his lips, nipping at them needy. 

He moans breathily against her lips. "You have me. Take me."

She kisses him hard and pushes him down onto the bed in the bedroom at the back of the plane as the plane takes off. 

He moans and arches a bit. "Fuck.."

She giggles and strips, crawling into his lap naked and kissing him deeply.

He rocks against her and kisses her back a bit desperately.

"Mm are you going to fuck me with your big fat cock?" She smirks and pulls on his clothes, getting him naked. 

He moans as she strips him. "God yes. Please."

She kisses him hard and sinks down onto his cock as she rips the buttons open of his shirt. 

"Sky! My shi--" He starts to protest but it's cut off with a moan as she kisses him and sinks down onto him.

"Mm I'll fix the shirt. I'll buy you a new shirt. I'll buy you a hundred new shirts." She mumbles against his lips and rocks her hips, moaning needy. 

He gasps and moans, rocking up against her. "Ride me."

She kisses him deeply and pins his wrists above his head, starting to ride him. 

He moans as she holds him down, submitting to her completely. "Wreck me.." He mumbles against her lips.

She smirks and bites his neck, riding him hard and fast. 

He moans loudly as she uses him, arching and baring his neck for her.

"You love this, don't you? Not having to think or do anything. Just laying here like a pretty little perfect slut for me." She praises and marks him, milking his cock as she rides him. "Mm maybe I should just tie you down to a bed and not let you up till I'm good and pregnant. You'd love that wouldn't you?"

He gasps and moans breathily. "Yes.. your slut.." He tries to rock his hips. "Make me fill you over and over again. Until I can't come anymore."

She moans loudly and arches as he rocks his hips. "That's it. Fuck me." 

"Yes, ma'am." He starts to thrust into her, wanting to please her.

"Good boy. So good for me." She praises and moans whorishly for him. 

He moans at the praise, already close to coming.

"Come for me. Fill me up."

He cries out as he comes hard into her.

She moans loudly and comes hard around him as he fills her. 

He gasps and moans.

She collapses on top of him and breaths hard as she kisses his chest softly. 

He rubs her back.

'I love you..' She hums softly in his head, already starting to doze off with him still inside her. 

'I love you too.. so much..'

She hums softly and falls asleep quickly, exhausted from the emotional day. 

Turk falls asleep with her.

Sky mumbles softly as she wakes. 

Turk is still asleep, holding her close. 

She smiles softly and goes into his dream. 

In the dream, everyone is there and they're all taking care of their kids.

'Mm perfection.' Sky hums softly. 

He hums. 'I can't wait..'

'You won't have to for much longer.' 

'Mm, I know. You should be ready..'

'Mm not long at all then.' She kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She giggles and kisses him back. 

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

He smiles. 'Are we almost home?'

'Yup. The plane is going to land soon. We should probably wake up.' She smiles and nuzzles him. 

'Mm, right.'

She smiles softly and kisses him as they wake. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums softly.

She giggles and stands, stretching. 

He stands and stretches. "Mm, you owe me a new shirt."

"Mm you mean like this?" She smirks as she pulls an identical shirt out of a small closet. 

He chuckles. "Of course you did."

She giggles and smiles. 

He chuckles and goes to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles. "Lets go home."

She smiles and they go sit in their seats as the plane lands. 

He smiles and relaxes with her.

"Home sweet home." She hums and smiles as the wheels touch down. 

He smiles. "Thank god."

She giggles and stands as the plane stops. 

Turk stands with her, taking her hand.

Sky smiles and squeezes his hand, following him off the plane. 

They get their bags and go to the car.

Sky hums and sits in the drover seat after they put their bags in the back. 

Turk smiles and gets in the passenger.

Sky smiles and hums, driving them back to the others, still at Greg's father's estate while their house is being built. 

Turk smiles softly as they drive.

She hums softly and rubs his hand. 

"Mm, I'm glad we're going home."

"So am I."

He smiles softly. 

She hums happily, hoping he'd forgetter what Sebastian said about it being her birthday. 

He hesitates, unsure of if he should bring it up.

"I've just.. I've never celebrated it." She shrugs, hearing his thoughts. 

He frowns a bit. "Have you wanted to? I hadn't even known when your birthday was."

"Maybe. I don't know." She shrugs. "I was born 20 years ago today. Ugh." She shudders. 

"You don't have to celebrate it if you don't want to. I will always celebrate and cherish your life."

She blushes and kisses his hand. "Thank you, love.."

He smiles softly, rubbing her hand.

"Maybe just a small celebration?" She asks shyly, blushing. 

He smiles and nods. "Alright. We can do something small."

She nods and blushes, smiling. 

"I'll talk to everyone once we get home.

"Okay." She nods. 

He smiles and hums softly.

Sky smiles softly as they pull up to the estate. 

He smiles as they park and grabs their bags.

She smiles and follows him inside. 

Michael was waiting for them on the couch, smiling happily when he sees them.

"Hi." Sky smiles and goes to cuddle him as Turk carries in their bags.

Michael smiles and hugs her. "Hi.."

"How are you?" She snuggles him. 

"Better now."

Tuck comes over and sits with them, holding them close. 

Michael curls up with both of them.

They cuddle him, relaxing. 

He relaxes with them. "I love you.."

"Love you, too.."

He smiles softly.

Sky smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses her back happily.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad too." She smiles. 

He nuzzles her and smiles.

She hums happily and nuzzles him back. "Where is everyone?"

"They're sleeping. We were all exhausted but I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" She cuddles him. 

"I wanted to be here when you came."

She smiles and nuzzles him. "Lets go rest, yeah?"

He smiles and nods.

She smiles and leads them up to bed. 

He smiles and follows her.

She smiles and cuddles him close. 

He cuddles between them.

They peppers him with kisses. 

He blushes and smiles.

They cuddle him happily. 

He smiles and relaxes.

"Sleep.."

"Mm, yes.."

They relax with him. 

He curls up with him.

Sky smiles softly, laying her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

He smiles softly. "I'm glad you're both back.."

"So are we.." Sky hums and Turk kisses his head. 

He smiles happily.

Turk hums softly, falling asleep. 

Michael hums softly, falling asleep with them.

Benny mumbles and pulls Jean closer. 

Jean hums and nuzzles against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his neck sleepily. 

He blushes and smiles. "Mm.."

"Hi.." He mumbles into his skin. 

"Hey.." he hums softly.

He smiles and cuddles him. 

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles. "Lets go see if Sky's back?"

"Mm, yeah."

He smiles and follows him. 

They go down to find them.

"Hi." Sky smiles happily. 

Jean smiles happily. "Sky!"

She giggles and throws herself at him, hugging him tight. 

He smiles and holds her close.

She hums happily and presses her fave to his chest, breathing him in. 

He holds her close.

She cuddles into him. 

He kisses her head.

She smiles and looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

"Mm Turk wanted to talk to you guys."

"Oh?"

She smiles and nods. 

"Should we wait for the others to wake up?"

"Mm yeah."

He smiles and hums.

She hums happily and cuddles into him, wanting to be close and held. 

He smiles and holds her close.

She smiles and relaxes into him, feeling Zack come in. 

Zack smiles excitedly. "Sky?"

"Hello, silly." Sky giggles and smiles happily. 

He grins happily and pulls her into a hug.

She smiles and hugs him back tight. "How's my soon to be married and soon to be father and kind of older brother doing?" 

He chuckles and blushes. "I'm doing good. How are you doing? It's good to see you home again."

"It's good to be back. I'm good. Everyone needs a holiday once and a while. How's Chloe?" She smiles happily. 

He smiles. "She's good. Very pregnant." He chuckles.

"Do you know when she's due?" She smiles. 

"Mm, a few months."

"A summer baby then. Or should I say babies?"

He blushes. "Babies would be correct."

"Knew it." She giggles. "Mm gloating again, are we?" Chloe smiles as she comes out. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Of course not."

"Yeah right." Chloe smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles and relaxes against him. 

"Mm, it seems that we'll have everyone back here for the holidays."

"Seems like it." Chloe nods. "Mm unless our place gets finished being built first." Sky hums. 

"Oh? Your place?"

"Yeah. Having a place built for us. These plenty of room of you want to be there as well."

He blushes. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh please. The place of going to be massive. Besides, it's weird not living together. It just doesn't feel right." She shrugs. 

He smiles softly. "If you insist." He teases.

"I do." She smiles. "Plus you two are going to need lots of help with the little ones." 

He smiles. "Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome, old man." She smiles. 

He chuckles and smiles.

She hums happily and smiles. 

He hums. "Where are the others?"

"Mm my boys should all be in the kitchen now, Sherlock and them get back tomorrow, George and the Holmes' are out, Collin Carol and Danny are out visiting Collin’s parents. Oh you should probably meet Turk, Veronica, and Eli." She smiles. 

"Christ, you've collected more." He chuckles and teases.

"Just a few." She blushes and giggles. 

He smiles. "Lets go meet them."

Sky smiles and leads them into the kitchen. 

Zack hums and smiles.

"So you already know Michael, Benny, and Jean. This is Jake, Turk, Eli, and Veronica."

Zack smiles. "Pleased to meet you all."

"You as well." Turk smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

Sky hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. "And it's nice to see you lot again."

They smile and nod. 

He hums. "Good to have everyone back."

"We were thinking about going out to dinner to celebrate Sky's birthday. You're welcome to join us." Turk smiles. 

"I'd love to."

"Alright. I guess we'll go get ready and meet back down here."

He smiles and nods.

They go and get ready. Chloe hums and smiles happily. 

Zack hums and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back deeply. 

He hums and grins against her lips.

She giggles and smiles happily. "Mm still smells so good." She mumbles as she breaths him in, kissing his neck. 

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Mm yeah." She kisses his neck and holds onto him, liking feeling close. 

He rubs her back, his hand slipping down to her arse.

"Mm cheeky." She purrs, pushing her arse back into his hands. 

He blushes, squeezing her arse. "Can't help it. You're so damn sexy. You make me so hard."

"Then show me." She nips at his jaw, getting wet for him already. 

He whimpers and rocks against her, showing how hard he is.

"Mm so hard for me. Such a good boy." She praises and strokes him over his trousers. "Mm take me to bed."

He blushes at the praise and nods, taking her to their bedroom.

She pushes him down into bed and straddles him, grinding against him as she kisses him. 

He gasps and moans, rocking up against her, kissing her back desperately.

She nips at his lips and strips them, sinking down onto his cock. 

He moans loudly, rocking his hips.

She mewls and arches, starting to ride him. 

He rocks his hips into her, putting his hands on her belly.

She blushes and moans. 

He groans. "So sexy.."

"You feel perfect." She gasps. 

"Harder.." he begs.

She rides him harder and faster, moaning as she gets wetter around him. 

He rocks with her, getting close to coming.

"Please please. Come for me." She begs, always coming so hard when she feels him fill her. 

He cries out as he comes hard into her.

She gasps and moans loudly, coming hard around him. 

He gasps and moans. "Let me eat you out. Please. I want to lick your wet cunt. I want to feel you come against me. I want you to sit on my face and smother me with your cunt."

"Fuck." She moans and moves, sitting on his face. 

He moans against her, licking at her clit eagerly.

She whimpers and arches. 

He licks up her juices and cum.

She moans and rocks her hip, using his face. 

He moans loudly against her, letting her use him.

"God yes." She moans, thighs trembling as she gets close. 

He pushes two fingers into her and sucks on her clit.

She cries out and comes hard, squirting. 

He moans as he licks up everything.

She moans breathily and mewls. 

He groans and breathes heavily.

She moves off his face and lays next to him, panting. 

He moves to kiss her.

She kisses him back deeply. 

He smiles against her lips.

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm, we were gonna go to dinner."

"We should probably get dressed then." She nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods.

She smiles and kisses him. "Come on. These babies are making me hungry." She giggles and gets up, getting dressed. 

He blushes and smiles, getting dressed.

"Mm soon I'm not going to be able to fit into anything." She hums and smiles, hand absentmindedly rubbing her belly. 

He blushes and smiles.

She hums happily and smiles. 

He leans in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily.

She giggles and nuzzles him. "Don't wanna keep them waiting." She takes his hand. 

He blushes and nods.

She smiles and leads him back down stairs. 

He smiles as he follows her.

"Ready?" Sky smiles when everyone's there. 

"Mm, yeah."

Sky smiles and they get in the car. "So where are we going?" She asks Turk who is driving. 

"You'll see."

She giggles and smiles. 

He hums happily.

She smiles and rubs his hand. 

He smiles happily.

She hums happily and kisses his hand. 

"Happy birthday."

She blushes and smiles. "Thank you."

Turk kisses her cheek softly.

Sky hums happily and smiles. 

"Mm, we're almost there."

She smiles excitedly. 

They pull up to a small Indian restaurant.

She smiles softly as they pull up. 

"I was hoping you'd like this. I knew you'd want somewhere small."

"It's perfect. Thank you." She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kiss her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He chuckles as he parks.

She hums happily as they get out. 

Turk leads them inside.

Sky smiles and follows him. 

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect."

He smiles happily.

She stretches up and kisses him. 

He chuckles and kisses her back.

She smiles and nuzzles him as they're lead to their table. 

They all sit at the large table.

Sky smiles happily as she looks at all the people there for her. 

They all smile happily and fondly.

She smiles happily and relaxes between Michael and Turk. 

Michael smiles and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

"Happy birthday.."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He smiles as their waiter comes.

They order happily. 

Michael smiles softly.

Eli smiles and rubs his hand. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He squeezes his hand.

He smiles and kisses his hand. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He nuzzles him happily. 

He smiles happily as he relaxes.

Their food soon comes. 

He smiles as they start to eat.

He hums happily and rubs his back. 

"This is good.."

Sky hums happily and nods. 

He smiles happily. "I'm glad we're here together."

She smiles and nods happily. 

He smiles happily.

She smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses her back softly.

She giggles and nuzzles him, a bit tipsy. 

He giggles as he finishes his drink, feeling the buzz.

She hums happily and kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She giggles and nips at his lips playfully. 

He blushes and whimpers a bit.

"Mm I want to eat you out. It's been so long since I last did it." She mewls. "When we go back I'm going to suck you off as Turk fucks me."

He whimpers breathily. "Please.."

"I want you to fuck my face. I want you to use me." She sucks on his neck. 

He gasps and moans softly. "S-Sky.."

"Mm?"

He whimpers softly.

"I want you. I want you so bad." 

"Please.." he whines.

She presses close and kisses him needy. 

He moans and kisses her back deeply.

"Mm lets go. I can't wait any longer." She begs. 

He nods. "Lets go."

Sky squirms as they drive, hips rocking needy and impatient. 

Michael leans in to kiss her.

She whimpers and kisses him back desperately. 

He rests his hand on her leg.

Her legs part automatically for him. 

He presses his hand against her, teasing her.

She mewls and rocks against his hand. 

He licks his lips as she grinds against his hand.

She whimpers, kissing and sucking on his neck. 

He groans and moans breathily.

"Please please." 

He moves to straddle her lap.

She groans and kisses him desperately. 

He kisses her back deeply, rocking against her.

She submits to him as they pull up to the estate. 

He grins as he gets off of her. "Come on."

She mewls and follows him inside. 

The others follow them inside.

She blushes and whimpers needy. "Please." She begs. 

"Mm, didn't you say you wanted to eat me out while Turk fucked you?"

"Yes yes." She nods, getting wetter just thinking about it. 

"I think we need to be naked for that."

She blushes and strips for them in their bedroom. 

Michael and Turk strip themselves. "Mm, do you want the others here to watch you show off like a little slut? Maybe we can all take turns on you."

"Oh god please yes. Please please. Use me. Take turns. Please. I need it." 

"Mm, I wonder if you could take Turk and Eli at the same time." Michael smirks a bit, glancing back at Eli as they're all stripping.

Eli smirks and licks his lips. "Please, Sir. Please." Sky begs. 

Michael smirks. "Mm, but first just Turk and I. Each time you make me come tonight, you'll get a reward.

Sky blushes and nods, dripping wet. 

Michael hums as he lays on the bed, spreading his legs.

She crawls in between his legs and kisses his thighs, presenting herself n all fours to Turk as she teases Michael with her tongue. 

He groans softly, leaning back to rest his head on the bed. "Good girl.." Turk strokes himself, rubbing his cock against her wet cunt.

She moans breathily and sucks on his clit as she presses her legs more, rocking back trying to get Turk to push into her. 

Turk smirks and pushes into her easily, gripping her hips. "Want us to use you?"

She gasps and moans breathily. "Please. Use me. I'm yours." 

He growls and thrusts roughly. "That's right."

She moans loudly and arches. 

Michael threads his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer.

She mewls and swirls her tongue around his clit, fingers teasing his arse. 

He rocks against her face, holding her against him.

She submits, letting him use her how he wants. 

He grinds against her face as Turk pounds into her. He gets closer to coming.

She moans breathily, thighs trembling as she gets closer. 

"Come for us. Be a good girl and squirt all over his cock."

She cries out and comes hard on command, drenching his cock as she squirts. 

Turk continues to fuck her hard, slapping her arse as she comes.

Sky moans loudly and arches as she's spanked, loving being dominated by Turk. 

"Make Michael come and I'll fill you."

She mewls and holds Michael's hips, sucking and licking his clit. 

He moans and arches, pressing her face to his cunt.

She eases a slick finger into his arse as she sucks him. 

He gasps and moans breathily, rocking back against her.

She adds a second finger and rocks them, fucking him as she eats him out. 

He gasps as he gets closer.

She eases a third finger in. "Tastes so good. You taste so good. I love it." She moans breathily against him as she laves her tongue over his cunt. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

She moans and licks up his come. 

Turk thrusts harder until he comes hard into her.

Sky moans loudly, coming around him as he fills her. 

He groans as he pulls out of her. "Good girl.."

She blushes and mewls as she feels his come leak out of her. 

"Who do you want next?"

"Anything. You decide. Please." She begs, rocking her hips needy. 

He smirks. "Eli?"

"Yes!" She moans. 

Eli grins as he strokes himself, moving to take Turk's place. "Mm, think you can handle it?" He rubs his big cock against her.

"Yes yes please." Sky moans, pushing back against him 

He grins and grips her hips, pushing into her with a groan.

She moans loudly and arches, gripping the sheets. "F-fuck! So big!" She moans, so wet around him. 

He lets her adjust for a moment, holding her hips.

She moans breathily, finally rocking her hips when she's ready. 

He slowly thrusts into her, not wanting to hurt her.

She moans and arches, moving with him slowly. 

"You feel so good."

"So big. God yes."

He starts to pick up the pace.

She moans whorishly loud. 

He smirks and thrusts into her. "Get Michael off."

She whimpers and kisses Michael. "What do you need? How can I get you off?"

He moans and kisses her back. "Use a vibrator on my arse."

She takes a vibrator and eases in to his slick arse from when she was fingering him open earlier. 

He gasps and moans breathily, rocking back against her.

"Good boy. So good."

He gasps and whimpers, spreading his legs wider. Eli starts to thrust harder into her.

She swirls her tongue around his clit and fucks him with the vibrator. She moans loudly and arches, rocking back into Eli. 

He moans loudly as he gets closer, rocking against her.

She sucks his clit as she turns the vibration up. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

She moans and licks up his cum. 

He gasps and moans breathily. Eli smirks and thrusts harder, getting close to coming.

"Oh god. Yes! Give it to me! Please please!" Sky begs, legs shaking as she gets close. 

He thrusts harder as he comes hard into her.

She moans loudly and comes hard as he fills her. 

He pulls out of her.

She whimpers at the emptiness, cunt full of cum. 

Jean comes up and strokes himself before pushing into Sky easily.

Sky gasps and moans, rocking back against him. 

He rocks into her, gripping her hips.

"Feels so good. So good." 

He starts to thrust into her.

She mewls and arches. 

He thrusts into her harder. "So good."

She moans, loving being used. 

"Every time you make Michael come, we fill you again."

She whimpers and nods. She eases a bigger vibrator into Michael and turns it up on high as she fucks him with it. 

He moans loudly and pushes back against her.

"Good boy. So good. You look so perfect. So sexy."

He whimpers and moans, rocking his hips. "Please.."

She kisses him deeply as she fucks him harder and faster with the vibrator on high. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

She mewls and licks up his cum. 

Jean thrusts into her quickly and roughly.

"Fuck!" Sky moans loudly and comes hard, pushing back onto him. 

He continues to fuck her until he comes hard into her.

She whimpers and arches as she feels him fill her. 

He groans and pulls out of her.

She collapses onto the bed as cum dribbles out of her. "More.."

Benny comes up to her, rubbing their cum across her cunt.

Sky moans, spreading her legs wider for him. 

He grins and pushes into her.

"Mm yessss fuck me." 

He groans and thrusts roughly.

She moans loudly and arches. 

He thrusts roughly into her.

She comes hard suddenly, squirting around his cock. 

He moans loudly and continues to fuck her. Michael whimpers. "Sky.. Please."

She pulls his hips close and buries her face between his legs, sucking him off. 

He moans loudly and rocks against her face.

She rocks the vibrator inside him and licks his clit. 

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips. "Please!"

"Such a good little slut for us. Coming so many times. Letting me be filled over and over. Such a good boy." She fucks him with the vibrator, sucking his clit. 

He whimpers and moans, arching as he comes hard again.

She mewls, licking up his cum. "So good. Tastes so good." She whimpers. 

He gasps and mewls. Benny smirks and starts to thrust roughly.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fill me! Over and over. I want to be so full. So so full." She moans like a slut. 

He smirks and continues to fuck her.

She arches, getting wetter around him. 

"Since you made Michael come so good, I'll fill you." He groans as he thrusts harder until he comes hard into her.

She cries out and comes hard again as he fills her cunt. 

He moans and pulls out of her

She whimpers and rolls onto her back, breathing hard. 

"Mm, you're not done yet. You've got to take Turk and Eli."

She blushes and spreads her legs

Turk smirks. "Want to ride me while Eli fucks you?"

"Yes please, Sir." Sky blushes and whimpers needy. 

He smirks and lays on the bed.

She straddles him, sinking down onto his cock as she kisses him deeply. 

He kisses her back deeply, rocking into her slowly.

She moans and arches, looking to Eli. 

Eli smirks and lubes his cock, pushing into her.

Sky gasps and cries out, moaning at the filling stretch. 

He groans softly. "Such a good girl.."

She blushes brightly and mewls. 

"Should we have someone fuck Michael? We can't fill you until he's come twice."

"J-Jake and Jean should take turns fucking him. He can suck Benny off as they fuck him." 

"Mm, good girl. Boys, you heard her."

Jake pulls Michael closer and kisses him deeply. 

He moans breathily against him, pressing close.

"Ride me, baby."

He whimpers and nods, straddling his lap and sinking down onto him.

He moans and holds his hips. 

He gasps and moans, starting to ride him.

He groans and pulls him down for a kiss. 

He kisses him back deeply.

He holds his hips and thrusts up into him. 

He moans loudly and rocks against him. "Yes!"

He bites at his neck, thrusting up into him hard. 

He cries out as he comes hard around him.

Jake groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans. "J-Jean, please.."

Jean holds him close and kisses him, pushing into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly. "Yes.." He whimpers and looks up at Benny.

"Such a good boy." Benny smirks and strokes himself in front of Michael's face. 

He whimpers at the praise. "Please, sir.."

Benny pushes into his mouth as Jean rocks into him. 

He moans loudly around him.

Benny groans and holds Michael's hair as Jean fucks him harder. 

He looks up at him, wanting him to use him.

Benny tightens his hold and starts to fuck his face as Jean pounds into him. 

His eyes roll back in his head as they use him from both sides.

They fuck him hard and fast. 

He gags around Benny as he cries out as he comes hard again.

They come hard into him. 

He moans and swallows eagerly.

Benny and Jean pulls him close, taking turns kissing him deeply. 

He gasps and kisses them back deeply.

Sky whimpers and moans as Turk and Eli fuck her teasingly. 

Michael blushes as he looks back to them and nods.

Sky cries out and comes hard as they fill her. 

Michael whimpers softly, a bit exhausted.

Sky mewls, collapsing next to him. "Mm best birthday ever.." She mumbles as she cuddles into him. 

He curls up with her, humming softly. "Mm.. mhmm.."

"I'm probably going to get pregnant from this.." She mumbles sleepily and yawns, eyes closing. 

He blushes and smiles, a bit confused.

"What?" She hums, peeking an eye open. 

"I didn't know you could get pregnant now.." He mumbles softly.

"Maybe. We'll see." She cuddles into him. 

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling her.

She smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles as everyone cuddles up.

"Thank you, everyone.. this has been the best birthday ever.." Sky blushes and mumbles sleepily. 

They smile and cuddle up to her and Michael.

She smiles and cuddles into Michael, falling asleep. 

He smiles and falls asleep quickly.

She stays close to him as they sleep. 

He holds her close.


	6. Sixty Five

John hums softly as they get off the plane, headed to the car to take them back to the estate after their honeymoon. 

Sherlock smiles happily as he walks behind John and Greg, holding hands with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his hand as they walk. 

He blushes and smiles, squeezing his hand.

He hums happily and holds the car door open for him. 

He blushes and smiles as he gets in the car.

He smiles and gets in after him. "Excited to see Collin?" He asks as the car starts to drive them, knowing Sherlock missed Collin terribly. 

He bites his lip and nods. "Yes. Think we could all have a night together?" He blushes a bit.

"Of course." He smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily. "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you, too bee. So much." He grins. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and holds him close. 

He relaxes against him, smiling softly.

Greg smiles and rubs John's tight. 

John smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles and nips at his lips playfully.

He blushes a bit and presses closer. 

He chuckles softly against his lips and deepens the kiss.

He groans softly, kissing him back needy. 

"Mm, needy thing, aren't you?" He smirks against him.

"Your fault." He blushes. 

He chuckles. "And here I thought you'd put up a bit of a fight.”

"Mm I can't resist you."

He nips at his lips. "Good boy."

He blushes and whimpers softly. 

He pulls him closer, nipping at his lips.

He presses closer, submitting. 

He pulls Greg onto his lap.

He whimpers and grinds against him.

He kisses him deeply, rocking up against him.

He kisses him back desperately, moaning. 

He smirks and sucks on his tongue.

He whimpers and comes hard in his pants, blushing brightly. 

He groans as he feels him come in his pants, continuing to rock against Greg.

He mewls and grinds against him, getting more and more sensitive. He sinks own onto the car floor and opens John's trousers. He pulls them down and mouthes at his big hard cock over his pants. 

John groans and bucks his hips into his mouth. "Good boy.. Such a good boy.."

Greg blushes and whimpers at the praise. He takes John's cock out and inks his mouth all the way down his hot hard length. 

He moans loudly and rocks his hips. "Christ.. you're so good. So perfect."

He bobs his head and relaxes his throat, taking him even deeper. 

He grips his hair and moans as he comes hard into his mouth.

He mewls and swallows everything, licking his cock clean. 

He smooths his hand over his hair.

He blushes and crawls back up into his lap, cuddling into him. "I love Daddy's cock.." He mumbles and blushes, in subspace. 

He rubs his back, smiling softly. "Daddy loves you."

He blushes and smiles softly, looking up for a kiss. 

He leans down to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

"I love you, too.."

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back as they pull up to the estate. 

He smiles and hums softly. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up."

He blushes and nods, following him inside. 

He smiles as they take their bags up to their room.

"Welcome back." Collin smiles as he stands in the doorway of their room. 

Sherlock smiles excitedly, blushing a bit before going to hug Collin.

"Hello, gorgeous." Collin smiles and hugs him, holding him close. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hi.."

"Where you a good boy while you were away?" He smirks. 

He blushes brightly. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Mm that's my good boy." He praises and kisses him. 

He blushes at the praise and kisses him back.

He smiles and holds him close. 

He presses close and smiles. "Mikey said we could all have a night together." He blushes softly.

"Oh yeah?" He smirks. 

He blushes and nods. "I.. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back, smiling softly.

He hums happily and holds him close 

He smiles and cuddles close to him.

He smiles and scoops him up, snuggling him. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

"Have you eaten recently?" 

"Not recently."

"Lets go down and get you fed then, yeah?"

He bites his lip and nods.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his head, carrying him down to the kitchen. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

"What do you want to eat, baby?" He smiles. 

"I don't know.."

"Well what's you hunger level?" 

"Just a bit."

"How about some honey toast and tea?"

"Mm, okay."

Collin smiles and nods, making the food. "Hey. You're back." Carol smiles and sits next to Sherlock, with a small baby bump. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Good. Really good. How was the honeymoon?" She smiles. 

"It was brilliant, but I'm glad to be back."

"Yeah. Holidays are nice but they can get boring after a while."

He nods. "Plus I missed here."

"Home is where the heart is." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and leans against him as Collin sets out Sherlock's plate and tea. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Collin smiles. 

He smiles as he starts to eat.

Collin smiles and sips his tea. 

He smiles and hums softly. 

He hums happily and smiles. 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins. 

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles softly and kisses his blush. 

He blushes brighter.

He smiles and holds him close, having missed him being in arms length. 

He smiles happily, pressing against him.

He smiles and cuddles him close. 

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He smiles and cuddles him. 

He blushes, liking being close to him.

He holds him close, rubbing his back. "How about a cuddle on the couch?"

He blushes and nods.

He smiles softly and leads him to the couch. 

He blushes as he follows him.

He sits down and pats his lap. 

He blushes as he sits on his lap.

"Good boy." He praises and smiles, holding him close. 

He blushes brighter at the praise and presses against him.

He cuddles him and kisses his head. 

He smiles shyly and kisses his chest.

He hums happily and rubs his back. 

He blushes and mumbles against his chest.

"What was that, gorgeous?" 

He blushes. "I.. I missed you.."

"I missed you, too." He kisses his forehead. "I love you." 

He blushes and smiles. "I love you too."

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

He draws shapes on his chest, humming softly.

He smiles softly, rubbing his back soothingly. "Missed my chest as well, huh?" He chuckles softly. 

He blushes. "I missed all of you.."

He chuckles softly and smiles, kissing his blush. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Can we.. can we all have fun tonight?"

"Of course, baby." He smiles. 

He blushes and nods. "I know the others missed you."

"Yeah?" He blushes a bit. 

"Of course. We all did." He blushes. "And you know that I always like having another person ordering me in bed."

"Mm I know you do." He chuckles. "How about when we go to bed you lot show me just how much you missed me." He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and nods. "If I'm a good boy, will you fuck me?"

"Mm I'd love to." He smirks and kisses him him. "You'll be a good boy for me, won't you?"

He blushes and whimpers softly. "Yes, sir. I'll be a good boy."

"Good." He smirks. "Do you want to go up and tell the others that I'll be up in a minute so we can celebrate being together again?"

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." He praises. "Go tell them." 

He nods and gets off his lap, quickly going up to their room.

John and Greg are cuddling in bed as Mycroft puts away their luggage. 

Sherlock still has a light blush on his face and an obvious bulge in his pants.

"Something exciting, bee?" Mycroft smirks and licks his lips as he looks Sherlock up and down. 

He blushes brightly. "C-Collin sent me up to tell you that he will be up soon so we can all celebrate being together again." He bites his lip. "And I want you lot to order me around and make me be a good boy. Because if I'm a good boy, Collin said he would fuck me."

"Oh we'll make sure you're a good boy." He smirks. 

He blushes and lets out a small whimper.

"Come here."

He nods and moves closer to him.

He smirks and pulls him close, kissing his jaw. 

He blushes and gasps softly.

He kisses his neck, nipping at it teasingly. 

He gasps and mewls. "M-Mikey.."

His hand roam his body, sucking marks into his neck. 

He closes his eyes, his knees going weak.

He scoops him up and lays him out on the bed 

He moans softly as Mycroft puts him on the bed.

"Mm starting without me?" Collin chuckles. 

Sherlock blushes and whimpers softly from the bed.

Collin smirks and strips Sherlock, kissing him teasingly. 

He gasps and tries to deepen the kiss.

He kisses him deeply and tugs his hair. 

He moans loudly as he tugs his hair, his cock leaking.

"Mm think I can make you come without touching your cock?"

He gasps and whimpers. "Yes, sir! Please! Make me come as much as I can tonight."

"Oh I plan to. I'm going to milk your cock dry tonight. By the time it's over when you come nothing will comes out of you."

He whimpers and nods.

"Good boy. You're such a good boy." He praises and kisses his neck. "Look how hard you are for me. Look how much you're leaking. I haven't even touched you and you're already so close."

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit. "For you, sir.."

"That's right. For me. Mine." He growls softly, nipping at his throat. 

He moans and tips his head back. "Please, sir.."

"God I missed this. Missed the sexy sounds you make. Missed how you felt under me. So gorgeous. So perfect." He praises and kisses him deeply, sucking on his tongue. 

He moans against his mouth, blushing at the praise.

"Are you going to come for me like a good boy? Make a mess. I want to feel your cock jerk as it shoots your hot thick load over your stomach and chest. Then I'll lick it up."

He whimpers and nods, then cries out as he comes hard against his stomach and chest.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises and licks up his cum. 

He gasps and whimpers softly.

"I want you to stretch yourself as Mycroft, John, and Greg show me how much they missed me. You're going to watch and get yourself nice and ready for my cock."

He whimpers and nods, hurrying to get the lube. "Yes, sir."

Collin smirks as he turns to Greg, John and Mycroft. 

John hums and licks his lips. "Mm, why don't you come here?"

Collin smirks and goes to John. 

He pulls him into a deep kiss.

He presses closer, kissing him back deeply. 

He nips his lips, resting his hand on his thigh. "Mm, I think we're all far too clothed."

"I think you're right." He pulls John's shirt off and kisses his neck. 

He hums and rubs his back. "Mm, you too."

He blushes a bit and pulls off his shirt. 

He groans. "God, you're so fucking handsome."

He blushes brighter and whimpers softly. 

"Mm, hopefully Sherlock's good, because I'd love to see you wreck him."

"He'll be good. He'll be so good."

He hums softly. "Did he tell you how much he missed you? Missed your cock?"

"A bit. I want to hear more."

He kisses his chest. "He wouldn't stop talking about it. He had two of us fuck him so he could feel how full you make him."

He groans and his cock leaks in his pants. 

"Isn't that right, Sherlock? You missed having Collin's cock in you, yeah?" Sherlock whimpers and blushes from under Mycroft, rocking his hips.

"Missed this, did you?" Collin smirks and takes his big thick cock out, stroking it teasingly. 

Sherlock whimpers and nods. "Y-Yes, sir."

"What did you miss? How I stretched you? How I make you feel so full?" He smirks. 

He gasps. "Yes. Yes, sir. I missed how full you make me. How much you stretch me. How you make me leak your cum."

"You love feeling used, don't you?" 

He whimpers and mewls. "Yes, sir."

"If you make John, Mycroft, and Greg come like a good boy then I'll fuck you. You're allowed to come as much as you want."

He whimpers and nods. "Are they allowed to fuck me, sir?"

"If you want them to but I'm going to fuck you last." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods.

"Good boy. Mycroft, you're first." Collin smirks and Mycroft kisses Sherlock's deeply, pinning him to the bed. 

Sherlock moans breathily, rocking against him.

Mycroft groans and grinds against him. 

He whimpers. "Please.. Mikey.."

"What do you need?"

"You.. please, your cock. Need you."

"Want me to fuck you?"

"Yes. Please. Need it. Need you."

He spreads Sherlock's legs and smirks when he sees Sherlock's had ready prepared himself. "Good boy." He groans as he sinks his cock into him. 

He whimpers and moans breathily. "Yes.."

He fold Sherlock's legs up and leans in to his him, belaying bending Sherlock in half. He groans, starting to fuck him hard and fast. 

Sherlock moans loudly, kissing him deeply. He rocks his hips, loving the brutal pace Mycroft set.

Mycroft bites and sucks on his neck as he fucks him hard. 

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly. "Mikey!!"

He moans loudly and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans as Mycroft fills him.

He moans breathily and kisses him. 

He kisses him back deeply.

He nips at his lips and smirks. 

He whimpers and arches. "Daddy.."

"You're going to suck Greg off." Mycroft smirks. 

He moans. "Yes, sir." He moves over to Greg. "Will you fuck my face, sir?"

"God yes." Greg groans and runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

He whimpers and nuzzles his cock.

"Open your mouth for me, baby." He tugs his hair. 

He moans as he opens his mouth for him

He groans and pushes into his mouth. 

He moans and whimpers softly around him.

He holds his hair and starts to rock into his mouth. 

He moans and relaxes his throat, looking up at him.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises and fucks his face. 

He moans at the praise and flutters his eyelids at him.

He groans and comes hard into his mouth. 

He moans loudly as he swallows around him.

He pulls him up and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back, letting him taste himself.

He groans as he tastes himself, licking into his mouth greedily. 

He whimpers and presses closer, sucking on his tongue.

He kisses him hard and strokes Sherlock's leaking cock. 

He gasps and moans, thrusting into his hand.

"That's it. Come for me, baby." 

He cries out whorishly as he comes hard into his hand.

"Good boy." He praises and licks his hand. 

He blushes at the praise and leans in to kiss him.

Greg kisses him back and John kisses his back. 

Sherlock gasps and whimpers.

John pulls him close and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately. "Please."

"What do you want?" He purrs and nips at his jaw. 

"Anything.. please, use me."

He pulls Sherlock out of bed and presses him up against the wall. He kisses him deeply and lifts him up, wrapping Sherlock's legs around him as he pushes into him. 

Sherlock moans loudly and whorishly against his lips.

"You sound perfect. Such a good little slut." John growls and bites at his neck, pounding into him. 

He moans like a slut. "Harder, Daddy."

He grips his hips tight and fucks him hard, thrusting mercilessly hard and deep. 

He cries out as he comes hard again. "Don't stop! Please! Use me, choke me, fill me with your cum. I want you, Greg, and Mycroft to use me before Collin gets to."

John growls and bites his neck, coming hard into him. Mycroft pulls Sherlock off John's cock and slams into him. "Such a slut. Can't get enough of our cock." He growls and pounds into him, the headboard of the bed slamming into the wall. 

He moans loudly as Mycroft pushes into him roughly, his body and mind submitting fully.

Greg pins Sherlock's wrists above his head and pushes into his mouth as Mycroft fucks him harder and harder. 

He moans as he gags around Greg's cock, bobbing his head with each thrust from Mycroft.

"Look at you. What a pretty little whore. You're a perfect cock slut. You take it so well." Collin praises as he strokes himself while watching them. 

He moans louder at the praise, whimpering around Greg as he comes again.

Mycroft and Greg continue to thrust into him. "We should just tie you to the bed and use you whenever the urge hits us. You're always so open and ready. So needy for our cocks. You don't know what to do with yourself if you don't have them." Collin smirk as John pushes into Sherlock's arse along with Mycroft. 

He whimpers and moans loudly, gagging as he begs around Greg. "Yes! Please! Please do it! Whenever you want, fuck me. Tie me up and use me for a day. Please." He cries out as John pushes into him with Mycroft.

Greg moans loudly as he comes hard over Sherlock's face. "Fuck yourself on John and Mycroft's cocks. Get them off and then I'll fuck you." Collin smirks and licks his lips. 

He moans loudly and licks up Greg's cum. He pushes back against Mycroft and John.

John and Mycroft moan loudly as they thrust into him, so close to coming. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes again, clenching around them.

They groan and come hard into him, filling Sherlock together. 

He moans loudly as he's filled.

"What do you think boys? Has he been a good boy?" Collin smirks. 

John hums, panting a bit. "I think he has been."

Collin smirks and pulls Sherlock close, kissing him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

"Mm tell me how bad you want my cock."

He whines. "I need it. I need you to fill me up. Make me scream at how hard you're fucking me."

He puts Sherlock on his hands and knees and push into him, biting his neck hard. 

He cries out and moans breathily. "Yes!"

He holds his hips tight and thrusts into him hard. 

He nearly screams, coming already.

"I'm not nearly done with you." He pulls out of him and puts him on his back. He kisses him deeply and pushes back into him slowly. 

He gasps and moans whimpers breathily. "Yes, sir!"

He licks and sucks on his neck as he moves slowly. 

He whimpers and moans breathily.

He holds his hips and rubs his prostate slowly. 

He moans and whines. "Please.."

"Slow. I'm going to rip you apart so slowly."

He whines and nods. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." He praises and kisses him deeply, stroking his cock teasingly. 

He gasps and whimpers.

"Listen to you. The sounds you make. You drive me wild."

He moans whorishly for him as he rubs his prostate.

He bites his neck as he starts to move faster. 

He moans loudly as he comes again.

He groans and kisses him. 

He kisses him back desperately, nearly exhausted. "One more.. I can come one more time. Please."

"How do you want it? Fast or slow?" He kisses him softly. 

He whimpers. "S-Slow.. Please.."

"Anything you want, baby." He kisses his neck and chest softly, holding him close as he rocks into him slowly. 

He gasps and moans breathily. "Oh.. Christ.."

He angles his thrusts to rub Sherlock's prostate. 

He moans each time Collin rubs against his prostate, getting close.

"That's it. Be a good boy. Come for me, baby." 

He lets out a strangled cry as he comes again, hardly anything coming out.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and whimpers as Collin fills him.

He holds him close and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back weakly.

"I've got you. Sleep, baby."

He nods, curling up against him. "Was I a good boy?" He mumbles softly.

"You were such a good boy. I'm so proud of you. You did so well. You took everything so perfectly. My good boy." He praises and kisses his forehead. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "I'm happy to have you back in my arms." He mumbles into his skin. 

He nuzzles him back tiredly. "I love you.." He mumbles as he falls asleep.

"I love you, too." He hums softly and falls asleep with him, soft smile on his face. 

John smiles softly and curls up with Mycroft and Greg.

They hums happily and cuddle either side of John. 

"Mm, sleep.."

They nod and fall asleep with him. 

He soon falls asleep.

Sky groans softly as she wakes, hungover from drinking on her birthday and her legs stuck together from dried cum. 

Michael groans as well, a bit hungover.

"Shh.." She mumbles, shoving her head under the pillows. 

He grumbles, pressing his head into the bed.

"Easy.." Turk says softly, giving Michael meds and water. 

He takes the meds, pressing his head against Turk.

"It's okay. Just relax. I've got you." He says softly and rubs his back soothingly, his healing touch making Michael's pain fade. 

He sighs in relief.

"Better?" He smiles softly. 

He nods, smiling softly.

Turk smiles softly and nuzzles him as Sky gets up, running to the bathroom to vomit. 

Michael frowns a bit, lifting his head.

"She's okay. Just has to get it out." Turk hums as the bathroom door slams shut. 

He nods, curling up with him.

He holds him close as Eli kisses his back. "Go check on Sky." Eli hums and Turk nods, going to the bathroom as Eli holds Michael close. 

Turk knocks on the bathroom door. "Sky?"

"'M okay.." Sky opens the door after flushing the toilet. "I need a shower though." She hums and turns to turn on the shower. "Shower with me? Make sure I don't pass out." She hums. 

He smiles softly, getting into the shower with her.

She sighs softly as the water hits her, relaxing her. 

He hums softly, rubbing her hips. "You alright?"

"Mm yeah. Just a bit hungover." She hums softly, relaxing back into him, always feeling better when he touches her. 

He smiles softly, rubbing her hips soothingly. "How about we relax today?"

"Mm yes please." She smiles softly, his rocking a bit under his hands. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He hums happily.

She hums happily and starts to wash him. 

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and kisses his chest after rinsing him off. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

She hums softly and washes her hair. "Mm I can literally feel you staring at my belly." She mumbles, eyes closed as she washes her hair. 

He blushes as he's caught, chucking softly. "Sorry."

"Mm it's alright. There's just nothing going on in there at the moment. You'll probably know before I do." She giggles, rinsing her hair. 

"Mm, well, after last night, I'm sure there will be something."

"Mm probably. There's still cum leaking out of me." 

He hums. "Mm, good."

"Mm good that there's cum still dripping out of me or good that I'm probably being impregnated as we speak?" She purrs. "Mm either one is turning me on."

He groans softly. "Both. And I think I should help speed up the process." He smirks, already hard.

"Mm then come here and knock me up already." She moans breathily and opens her legs, so wet for him. 

He licks his lips and presses her against the tile wall as he pushes into her.

She moans and arches, pressing back against him. "Make sure you get me nice and full with your come. I want to feel it inside me. Claiming me. Impregnating me." She mewls. 

He starts to thrust into her. "I will. I'll make you so full."

She moans, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Yes yes. That's it."

He leans in to bite her neck, marking her.

She cries out and comes hard suddenly as he marks her. "More! More! Keep going!" She begs needy, wanting him to use her. 

He growls and thrusts into her harder. "Mine."

"Yours. All yours." She mewls, submitting to him. 

He leaves more marks, getting close.

"God I can feel it. I can feel you getting harder. I can feel your cock swelling in my cunt. You want to come, don't you? You need it so badly. Let go. Come. Fill me up. Knock me up. Make me full of our pretty little babies. Knock me up over and over. Always keeping me fully and pregnant. Give me it. I need it. I want it. Drain your big heavy balls into my willing pussy. I need it." She moans, pleading and begging. 

He cries out as he comes hard into her cunt, filling her up.

She moans loudly and arches as she comes hard around him, eyes rolling back into her head. 

He groans and kisses her neck.

She moans breathily and mewls. "Mm there's no way I'm not pregnant now. My ovaries are drowning in your cum." She mumbles and slurs a bit cum drunk. 

He grins and kisses her deeply. "Mm.. I can't wait."

She blushes and kisses him back deeply. 

"I love you. So much."

"I love you, too. With all of me." 

He smiles fondly.

She blushes and hums happily, nuzzling him. "Come on. We'll finish showering then something to eat then a cuddle." 

He nuzzles her back. "Mm, alright."

They soon finish showering and get dried off. 

They go back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Sky smiles softly seeing everyone fell back asleep, exhausted from traveling. 

Turk hums softly. "Lets go get some food, love."

"Mm yeah." She nods and follows him. 

He leads her to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" She ask as she looks through the kitchen. "And I'm off the menu." She winks and giggles. 

He chuckles. "Mm, is that so?"

"Maybe." She blushes a bit. 

He smirks. "So I can't set you on the dining room table and have myself a little snack? I can't lick up all of our cum from your cunt?"

"F-fuck." She whimpers needy, rubbing her thighs together, feeling their cum leaking out of her. 

"Mm, is that out of the question?"

"No. Not out of the question." She blushes and shakes her head. 

"Even here where anyone can walk in?"

She blushes and nods, knowing everyone was sleeping but the chance of being caught was just to thrilling. 

He smirks and picks her up, carrying her up to go to the dining room.

She blushes and giggles, holding onto him. 

He sets her on the table, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

She moans against him and kisses him back needy. 

"Strip and spread your legs."

She blushes and does as she's told. 

He smirks and kneels between her legs.

She moans breathily as she watches him, legs opening more for him. 

He leans in and kisses her thighs.

She blushes and whimpers softly. 

He leans in to lick up her cunt slowly.

She moans and arches, hips rocking. 

He grins and holds her hips down, licking up their cum.

She mewls and holds his head. 

He pushes his tongue into her.

She gasps and rocks against his face. 

He groans as he tastes their cum.

"Mm like that, do you? Like tasting you inside of me?" 

He moans out a yes as he licks out his cum.

"Mm good boy. So good."

He whimpers against her at the praise.

"My good boy. All mine." She mewls as she rocks her hips, using him. 

He moans against her, looking up at her.

"Mm just come up here and fuck me over this table." 

"God yes." He groans and stands, pulling out his cock.

She smirks and spreads her legs as she bends over the table. "Give it to me, Daddy." She purrs as she looks back at him. 

He groans and grips her hips, pushing into her. "Christ, you always know just what to say."

She moans and arches, pushing back against him. "Fuck. You feel so good. So thick and big. Perfect." 

He moans as he starts to thrust into her. "So wet for me."

"Just for you, Daddy. Use me. Don't hold back." She mewls and begs. 

He moans possessively, thrusting roughly into her. "Such a good girl.."

She moans breathily at his possessiveness, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Yours. All yours." 

"Such a good little slut for Daddy.." He growls, pounding into her.

"Daddy's slut. Just for Daddy," she whimpers, getting wetter around him, actually dripping onto the floor. 

"God, you're making such a mess. Maybe I'll have you lick it up once we're done." He groans, thrusting harder.

"Yes. Whatever Daddy says." She moans loudly, getting closer. 

"God, you and Michael are both such good little whores. I'd love to take you both out to one of those clubs and let everyone watch as Daddy used you both. Maybe even let strangers use you."

"Please, Daddy! Please!" She begs and cries out as she comes hard, squirting around him. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She whimpers and moans breathily as he fills her. 

He groans and kisses her back.

She mewls softly and relaxes under him. 

He pulls out of her slowly.

She whimpers at the emptiness as his cum runs down her legs. "God, how do you come so much?" 

He chuckles softly. "Mm, it's a talent, I suppose."

"So much for showering earlier." She giggles. 

"Mm, you know I can't help it."

"I know. I love feeling you fill me up so much." 

He chuckles and leans in to kiss her. "Mm, Daddy still thinks you should lick up your mess."

"Mm whatever Daddy wants." She mumbles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He grins as he pulls back.

She sinks down to the floor and looks up at him as she licks up the mess. 

He groans as he watches her. "God, you're so fucking sexy."

She mewls and arches, putting her arse in the air as she licks. 

He grips her arse, pushing in a bit of his cum as it leaks out.

She moans and rocks back against his fingers. 

"God, look at you. Such a good slut."

"All yours Daddy." She purrs as she licks up the last drip of cum. 

"Come up so I can taste it."

She stands and looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses her back deeply, groaning at the taste.

She slides her tongue against his, moaning breathily. 

He sucks on her tongue, pulling her close.

She presses close, submitting to him. 

"Mm, maybe I'll just fuck you all day."

"I'm not apposed to that idea at all." 

"How about I take you and Michael out tonight? Take you to that club?" He smirks.

"Yes please." She blushes and nods. 

"Mm, I'll make breakfast. You go tell Michael."

She nods and blushes, going upstairs to tell Michael. 

Michael is still curled up against jean.

Sky crawls into bed and kisses Michael's back. 

He blushes as he wakes. "Mm?"

"Hi." She hums softly and nuzzles him. 

"Mm, hi.."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Mm, good."

"Good." Smiles and kisses him softly. "Turk wants to take me and you to a sex club tonight. He wants to show us off as he uses us." She mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and smiles against her lips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She blushes and smiles. 

He blushes. "I wouldn't be opposed."

"Okay." She smiles and blushes. 

He blushes and nods.

She smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses her back happily.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

"Mm, what are you doing up already?"

"Got up to have a shower and breakfast. Turk's making breakfast right now. We may have had sex a few times in between all that."

"Mm, you two are having fun without me?"

"Mm just a bit. He really wants to take us out tonight." She nuzzles him. 

He blushes as he nuzzles her back. "I think it'll be fun."

"Yeah so do I." She blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Mm, should we go down for breakfast?"

"Yeah probably."

He nods and hums, sitting up to stretch.

Sky nuzzles into Eli. "Wake up sleepy head."

He mumbles as he wakes

She smiles softly and cuddles into him. "Breakfast is ready."

He hums. "Good.."

"Wake up your wife." 

He hums and nods, rolling over to wake her.

Veronica mumbles and hides her face in his chest.

He rubs her back. "Time to get up, love."

"Don't wanna.." She mumbles, pressing kisses to his chest. 

"Turk is making breakfast."

"Okay." She hums, finally opening her eyes. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back deeply. 

"Mm, I love you."

"I love you more."

He hums. "Don't think so."

"Yup." She giggles and kisses his jaw. 

He hums. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." She nips at his neck. 

He hums low in his throat.

She presses closer, kissing his throat. 

He groans softly, tipping his head back.

She bites and sucks on his neck, grinding against him. 

He groans and rocks his hips.

"Mm want you.." She mumbles against his skin. 

"You have me. Always."

"Mm want you inside me." 

"God yes."

She smirks and opens her legs. "Have at it."

He groans as he pushes into her easily.

She moans and arches. "Fuck. So huge. Yesss."

He groans. "God, you always take it so well."

"Mm isn't that why you married me?" She smirks and kisses him hard. 

He groans and kisses her back. "Mm, that among others.

"Oh yeah?" She smirks and flips them over. "Like what?" She nips at his lips and starts to ride him so slowly. 

He groans. "How dominating you are."

She bites at his throat, moving a bit faster the more he talks, rewarding him with more stimulation. "And?"

He whimpers and moans as she continues. "A-And how you give me exactly what I need."

"Yeah?" She rises up nearly all the way off before sinking back down onto him. "What else?" She arches, riding him harder but keeping the pace slow. 

He gasps and whines, rocking his hips a bit. "How you tease me, making me submit to you."

"You love it. You love submitting to me. I know. You act so dominating. You want to be in control but you don't need it. You love it when I make the decision for you. If you're going to take or be taken." She kisses him deeply and sucks on his tongue as she moves faster. "What else? Tell me."

He whimpers against her mouth, rocking his hips. "I love you. I love all of you. Your heart, your love, your entire being."

"I love you, too. I love you so much." She arches as she rides him harder and faster. "Come for me, baby."

He cries out as he comes hard into her.

She moans loudly and comes hard around him. 

He groans loudly and whimpers.

She kisses his neck and chest as she pulls off his cock. 

He groans and whimpers softly.

"My good boy." She praises and nuzzles him. 

He blushes at the praise and nuzzles her back.

She smiles and kisses him softly. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He nuzzles her softly.

She nuzzles him back gently. 

"You're perfect.."

She blushes and smiles. "You are too."

He leans in to kiss her softly.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

"Beautiful.."

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She hums happily and smiles. "Mm didn't you say something about breakfast?"

"Mm, yeah. Turk's making it."

"Okay." She hums and nuzzles into him. 

"We should go."

"Yeah." She nods and stretches. 

He gets up and hums softly.

She smiles and follows him downstairs. 

He leads her to the kitchen.

The others are just sitting at the table as they come in. 

Eli smiles and hums softly. "Mm, hey."

"Looking well rested." Sky smirks. 

He blushes brightly.

She giggles and sips her tea. "Mm, Turk is taking Michael and I out tonight." 

"Really? That should be fun."

"Yup." She smiles and nods. 

"Have fun tonight."

"Will do."

He smiles and nods.

She hums happily and eat. 

He smiles and sits to eat.

Sky smiles and leans against Turk as they eat. 

Turk smiles and rubs her back.

She hums happily and relaxes into him. "Mm you should dress us how you want for tonight."

He smiles. "Mm, I will."

She blushes and smiles. 

He leans in to kiss her head.

She blushes brighter and looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She purrs and nips at his lips. 

He groans softly and deepens the kiss.

She mewls and presses closer. 

He nips at her lips. "Mm, good girl.."

She blushes and whimpers softly, mouth opening. 

He smirks. "Very good.."

She blushes and bites her lip. 

"I think you'll have fun tonight."

"I always have fun with you."

He hums. "Mm, good."

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He grins and hums, nuzzling her back.

She hums happily and smiles against his lips. 

"Mm.." he hums softly.

She relaxes against him. 

He rubs her back.

She hums softly and presses her face to his neck, breathing him in. 

He blushes a bit and smiles.

"Mm smells good." She mumbles, relaxing into him. 

He blushes. "Yeah?"

"Mm yeah." She nuzzles into him, breathing him in. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

She purrs and kisses his neck, pressing closer. 

He blushes brighter as he realizes what's happening, feeling more energy from her. 'Sky.'

'What?' She hums, still breathing him in and kissing his neck as she presses close. 

'I think you're pregnant.' He hums with a smile.

She pulls back and blinks. 'Oh.' She blushes brightly and smiles happily. 'Really? You can tell?'

He grins softly. 'You have an extra energy. Plus you've been smelling me.'

'Not exactly subtle am I?' She giggles and kisses him. 'I can.. I can feel it too. The energy. It's yours and mine combined. Together.' 

He smiles happily against her lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.' She nuzzles him affectionately and smiles happily. 

'Mm, should we tell the others now? They're looking over at us.'

'I don't know. What do you think? Maybe it's a bit early..' She bites her lip, suddenly scared about losing the baby like she did years ago. 

He rubs her hand. 'Nothing's going to happen to it. I promise.'

'I can't fail again.. I can't..' she squeezes his hand. 

He frowns. 'You didn't and you won't.'

'What if.. What if I can't protect it? What if something happens? We lived such dangerous lives. What if something comes back to fuck everything up? What if I can't stop it?' She starts to hyperventilate, working herself into a panic. 

He presses their foreheads together, trying to calm her down. 'Nothing is going to come back. I promise. You don't have to protect it alone. We are all here for you.'

'Together? Please together?' She asks quietly, pressing close. 

'Always together. I promise.'

She nods and cuddles into him, calming down slowly. 'Pregnant..'

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

'You're perfect.'

'I'm not..' She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back. 'You are.'

'Shush..' She smiles and kisses him, feeling better. 

He smiles against her lips. 

'Pregnant. Like really actually pregnant.' She giggles and smiles against his lips. 

He smiles happily. 'Pregnant.'

She laughs and smiles happily. 

He nuzzles her.

She nuzzles him back. 

'Better?'

'Much.'

'Good.'

'Yeah. I can't promise I won't get panicky again though.'

'I know. But I'll be here. We all will.'

She nods and relaxes against him. 'We can tell them. Maybe we should do something special.'

He smiles. 'Mm, like what?'

'I dunno..' She shrugs. 

'We'll figure out something.'

'Okay.' She smiles. 

He kisses her head.

She smiles and looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and relaxes into him as she breathes him in, sneakily smelling him. 

He chuckles as he notices.

She blushes as she's caught, hiding her face in his neck. 

He rubs her back. 'Cutie..'

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back happily.

She smiles softly and relaxes into him, feeling her energy changing slowly and subtly. 

He smiles happily.

She smiles and finishes eating. 

He hums as he finishes eating

She hums and relaxes. 

He smiles and rubs her back.

She hums happily and cuddles into him. 

He hums and holds her.

"I love you." She says softly, out loud. 

He chuckles softly. "I love you too."

She smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

She purrs and nips at his lips. 

He groans softly.

"Mm need something, Daddy?"

He groans at that, feeling himself get hard.

"Tell me, Daddy." She kisses his neck. "I want to make you feel good." She purrs. 

He groans softly. "Ride me."

"Yeah? Right here? Right now? At the table where everyone can watch?" 

He blushes and whimpers. "Please.."

She smirks and pulls his cock out, straddling his lap. 

He gasps and moans, holding her hips.

She mewls as she sinks down onto his cock. 

He groans and rocks his hips.

She moans and arches as she starts to ride him, feeling the others watching them. 

He leans in to bite her neck. "Such a good little slut.. wanting to show off."

She blushes and whimpers, tipping her head back so he can mark her. 

He marks her neck, mumbles against her. "Mine.."

"Yours!" She moans loudly, bouncing on his cock like a good slut. 

"God, look at you. Letting me fuck you like a whore in the dining room."

"Yours. Your whore. All for you, Daddy." 

He smirks and bucks his hips up roughly.

She gasps and moans loudly. 

"Mm, you're going to be fun tonight, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, Daddy."

"Having you and Michael together. Giving me two fuck toys to use in public."

She moans breathily, getting wetter around him. 

"God, you're absolutely dripping."

"Y-your fault. You make me so excited. I can't help myself."

"You're going to make such a mess. Daddy will have to have you clean it up again. Mm, why don't you tell the others what we did earlier?"

"We made a mess. Earlier. Such a mess. I cleaned it up. I licked the floor clean." She blushes and mewls. 

"I ate her out and fucked her on the table. You should've seen how desperate she was."

"Mm she's always so desperate for your cock." Eli smirks. 

Turk smirks back. "She's just like Michael. A little cock slut."

"He is. I can see his mouth watering because he sees how hard I am right now. He can barely help himself." Eli smirks as Sky moans loudly. 

"Mm, you should have him ride you, too."

"That's a brilliant idea."

Michael whimpers, rubbing his legs together.

"Want to ride my cock?" Eli smirks and nips at Michael's lips. 

He moans breathily. "Yes, Daddy."

"Need to stretch you."

He whimpers. "Please."

"Strip and bend over the table. I'm going to use my mouth on you first."

He whimpers and nods, doing as told. He blushes as he bends over the table.

"Such a good boy. So sexy." He praises and kisses his arse cheeks. 

He blushes and whimpers.

"Mm you have such a perfect arse. So plump and juicy. I could eat you up." He mumbles as he bites at his arse lightly. 

He gasps and moans breathily at the bite.

He smirks and licks the bite to soothe him. 

He blushes. "Daddy.."

He squeezes and pulls his arse cheeks apart. "Look at that. That perfect tight little hole. So pink and twitching. All for me." He licks a long slow swipe over his hole as he holds his arse cheeks apart. 

He gasps and whimpers breathily, pushing back against his tongue.

"Talk dirty to me, baby." He rubs a slick thumb over his clit as he works his tongue. 

He moans loudly. "Daddy, please.. I want your big cock in me, I need it.."

He smirks and works his tongue into him. 

He gasps and moans. "Yes.."

He takes his time preparing Michael. He smirks as he finally eases a fourth finger into him after working him open. 

He whimpers as he slowly stretches him.

"Ready to ride Daddy's cock, handsome?"

"Yes, sir. Please."

He smirks and eases his fingers out of him, slicking his big cock. "Come get it then."

He whimpers and straddles his hips, sinking down into him eagerly.

"Oh fuck, baby." He groans and holds his hip, guiding him down. 

He moans breathily and slowly takes him. "Daddy.."

"That's it, baby. Take Daddy's cock. Such a good boy."

He whimpers and gasps as he takes all of him.

"Feels so good. Oh fuck." He groans and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply. "So good.."

"You like Daddy's big thick cock don't you?"

"Yes, sir. It's so good. Makes me feel so full."

He smirks and rubs Michael's stomach. "Mm I'm surprised I can't feel it through you." He chuckles and rocks his hips. 

He gasps and moans, pressing back against him. "So big, Daddy.."

He nips and sucks on his neck, rocking his hips in circles. "All for you, baby."

He tips his head back, letting him mark him.

He bites and sucks marks into his neck, making sure to mark him good before he goes out tonight, feeling possessive. 

He gasps and moans. "Mark me, Daddy.."

He growls and marks him, making a necklace of bite and suck marks on his neck. 

He moans loudly and rocks his hips.

He thrusts up into him, moving with him. 

He gasps, getting close.

"Gorgeous. So fucking hot. Give it to me. Cum on my cock." 

He cries out as he comes hard around him.

He moans loudly and comes hard, filling Michael with hot thick cum. 

He gasps and moans loudly as he's filled.

He lifts Michael up and sits him on the table. He spreads his legs and leans in, eating his cum out of his arse. 

He moans breathily, rocking against his mouth. "Daddy!"

He groans and licks up his cum. He pushes two fingers into him and sucks on his clit, nice long deep pulls. 

He rocks against his fingers and mouth. "Yes.."

He fucks him with his fingers and swirls his tongue over his clit. 

"Close! Please!"

"Look at you. So hard for me. Your absolutely leaking puddles. I want you to come. I need you to come. Come on Daddy's face." He fucks his faster with his fingers and sucks his clit. 

He cries out as he comes hard against his face, rocking his hips.

He moans and licks up his come. 

He gasps and mewls.

"You taste so good." He mumbles and kisses his inner thighs. 

He blushes and whimpers softly.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He kisses him back, blushing as he tastes himself.

"Like the taste of yourself, huh?" He smirks. 

He blushes and nods.

"Mm I like the taste of you, too. I love it in fact." He kisses him again. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

"Gorgeous."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Eli kisses Michael softly as Turk and Sky finish at the other end of the table. 

Turk groans as he comes into her.

Sky moans and comes around him. 

He leans in to kiss her. "So good.."

She mewls and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She blushes and nuzzles him back happily. 

He smiles softly.

She relaxes into him, breathing him in. 

He blushes and smiles.

She hums happily and kisses kisses to his neck. 

He blushes and rubs her back.

She smiles and cuddles into him. 

"Beautiful.."

She blushes and kisses him softly. "So handsome.."

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and cuddles him. "Nap before we go out?"

"Mm, brilliant idea."

"Carry me."

He chuckles and picks her up. "Mm, if any of you lot want to join us, you're welcome."

She hums happily and holds onto him. 

He smiles and carries her upstairs.

She purrs and cuddles into him as they lay down. 'Mm I think I figured out how we can tell the others I'm pregnant.'

'Oh?'

'We can send Michael a package full of baby stuff.'

He hums. 'Mm, have him open it with the others?'

'Yeah.' She hums. 'I dunno. I'll think of something better when I'm not tired.' She presses closer, face pressed to his chest. 'Do you have any ideas?'

He hums. 'I think that's cute. Give them a surprise.'

'We could get Mycroft an umbrella that says grandpa on it.' She giggles. 'Oh that's right you haven't met him yet.'

'Mm, it seems I haven't met quite a few people.'

'Mm you can when we wake up.' She mumbles sleepily, eyes closing. 'I'm tired, well fucked, and pregnant. Need sleep..'

He curls up around her, humming as he feels the bed dip when Eli sets Michael on the bed.

Sky relaxes back into Turk, smiling softly as she falls asleep with his hand on her belly. Eli lays Michael down and cuddle him close. 

Turk falls asleep with her and the others. Michael cuddles up against Eli.

Eli holds him close, closing his eyes. 

He curls up against him and falls asleep.

Benny hums softly and rubs Jean's back as he relaxes on the couch with him and Jake. 

Jean hums happily, relaxing with them.

He smiles and relaxes with them. 

"Mm, I've never seen Sky that desperate."

"She can finally be herself. No more worrying. Finally can have what she wants."

He nods, leaning back to kiss Benny.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back softly. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss Jake. "And you."

"Love you, too." Jake kisses him back, smiling softly. 

He smiles against his lips.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

"Mm you're so handsome."

Jean blushes, smiling shyly. "Jake.."

"It's true." Jake smiles. 

He leans in to kiss him again.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He smiles and cuddles into him. 

He hums softly.

He relaxes into him. 

He kisses his head softly.

He blushes and smiles. 

He smiles happily.

He hums happily, cuddling into him as they relax. 

He hums softly.

Benny smiles softly and rubs Jean's back. 

He tips his head back with a content sigh.

He smiles and kisses his forehead. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hi.."

"Mm hello, handsome." He smiles. 

He blushes brighter and smiles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles against his lips. 

He nips at his lips playfully.

He smirks and nips back. 

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"Mm what happened to the little splay of dominance?" He chuckles. 

He blushes brighter. "I.."

"Mm?" He purrs and nips at his jaw. 

He whimpers softly.

"Tell me, handsome."

"I.. I like having you fight back and win."

"Oh yeah?" He smirks. "Like this?" He nips at his lips and presses him back against the couch. 

He gasps and moans, arching against him. "Yes.."

He smirks and pins his wrists above his head, sucking on his neck. 

He moans breathily as he's held down, tipping his head back.

"Mm all right fight is gone already?" He chuckles, grinding against him teasingly. 

He whimpers and rocks against him. "Mm, I may not be able to over power you, but I can still be a bad boy."

"Oh yeah?" He smirks and kisses him hard. 

He groans and kisses him back deeply, nipping at his lips.

He growls softly, pressing him more into the couch. 

He bucks up against him, grinning against his lips.

"Mm naughty thing you." He grinds against him, biting at his neck. "You wouldn't want be punished, would you?" 

He groans and bucks his hips. "Mm, what kind of punishment?"

"Mm I'll stretch you open nice and slow. Then I'll push a vibrating plug into you. And I'll make you wear it for the rest of the day. You'll also have a cock ring on and won't be allowed to come." He rocks his hips teasingly, smirking. 

He groans, licking his lips. "Better get started, then."

Benny growls and picks Jean up, carrying him to a room with Jake in tow. 

He blushes a bit as he holds onto him.

He chuckles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back.

He smirks and tosses him on the bed. 

He groans as his back hits the bed.

He licks his lips and strips him. 

He blushes and whimpers.

He smirks and slides a cock ring onto him, barely touching him at all. 

He gasps and whimpers, his cock already aching.

He runs his knuckles teasingly up the underside of his cock, hardly any contact or friction. 

He tries to rock his hips against his hand.

He chuckles and smirks, taking his hand away. 

He whines. "Benny.."

Benny smirks and pulls Jake close, kissing him deeply. 

Jean whimpers as he watches. Jake groans and kisses him back deeply.

"Such a good boy." He praises Jake and sucks on his tongue. 

He blushes. "Thank you, sir."

"Tie Jean down onto the bed."

He blushes and nods, getting up to get something to tie him down with.

Benny smirks, running his fingertips over Jean's body slowly and lightly as Jake ties him down. 

Jean whimpers as his body reacts to the light touches.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me? I'll reward you."

He blushes. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Mm there's my good boy." He praises and kisses him. "Mm how about some more play today? Sensation play." He smiles and licks at Jean's lips. 

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir."

"Have you ever done sensation play?" He kisses his jaw lightly, making sure not to touch any other part of him. 

He tips his head back a bit. "N-No, sir. What is it?"

"It's when you can only feel. I'm going take away your senses except for feeling. I've tied you down. Next I'm going to blind fold you and then I'm going to play music through earbuds so that's all you can hear. Finally I'm going to touch you. It may be my hands or lips or anything I choose. All you can do is lay there and feel." He hums and brushes his lips over his neck. 

He blushes and moans softly. "Please, sir.."

"Good boy." He praises and kisses him deeply. 

He moans as he kisses him back.

He groans softly, nipping at his lips. 

He moans as he submits to him, opening his mouth.

"So good.." He praises, sucking on his tongue. 

He moans and whimpers st the praise.

He smirks and pulls back, just looking him up and down. 

He blushes and whimpers.

"So gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking."

He blushes brighter.

He smiles softly. "Ready to go under?" He says softly, running his fingertips over his chest and stomach. 

He blushes and nods.

"Safe word?"

"Apple."

"Good boy." 

He blushes and nods.

"Blind fold first." He smiles softly, slipping the eye mask over his eyes. 

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"Okay?" He asks softly, lowing his voice and making it deeper. 

He blushes at his tone and nods. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Good boy." He runs his fingertips over his neck lightly and down his chest knowing he can't see what he's doing. 

He gasps and mewls.

"Liking it so far?" He chuckles softly, deep and low. 

He blushes and nods.

"Feels good?" He rubs his fingertip over one of his nipples so so lightly. 

He arches and gasps. "Yes.."

"Ready for earbuds?" 

"Yes, sir."

"You can still talk to me. I'm not going to gag you. This time at least." He puts the earbuds in his ears, playing soft classical music so he can't hear anything from the outside. 

He blushes and nods. "Y-Yes, sir." His voice is a bit louder because he can't hear.

He chuckles softly and rubs his hands all over his body, changing between light teasing touches to warm rubbing presses. 

He arches and mewls as Benny touches him.

Benny smirks and kisses his ankle bone lightly. 

He gasps, not expecting him going down that far.

He kisses his lip next, avoiding his cock. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips.

He smirks and gets off the bed, winking at Jake. 

Jake blushes as he watches him.

"You can talk. He can't hear you though." Benny chuckles softly, opening a drawer. 

"Oh, right. What are you getting?"

"These." He holds up a feather cat toy and a riding crop. 

He blushes and grins a bit.

"Here." He hands him the feather toy and smirks. "Gently trace it around his left nipple while I do the same with the riding crop to the right." 

He blushes and nods, moving to his left side.

He smirks and moves to the right. "Now." He says and they do it at the same time. 

Jean gasps and moans breathily at the mixed sensations.

"Then down and off." Benny instructs and they take them off Jean. 

Jean whimpers. "Oh Christ.."

"I want you to stretch Jean open very slowly." Benny takes the cat toy from Jake. Jake nods and slicks his fingers, easing a finger into him slowly. Benny smirks and drags the riding crop over his cock. 

Jean moans, tending a bit at the unexpected intrusion.

Jake goes slow, rocking his finger so so slow. 

He whimpers and moans as he relaxes.

Benny kisses his neck as Jake rocks his finger. 

He gasps and mewls. "Daddy.." He whines softly, not knowing which one is doing what.

Benny chuckles and kisses him as Jake eases a second finger into him. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

He kisses his jaw and spells out 'OK?' on his chest. 

He blushes and nods. "More.. please.."

Jake rocks his fingers and rubs his prostate. "I'll be right back." Benny smirks and leaves the room. 

He moans loudly as Jake rubs his prostate, whimpering at the loss of Benny's lips.

Jake kisses his hips and adds a third finger 

He moans and rocks his hips a bit.

He smirks and kisses his cock, watching it twitch from the cock ring as he fucks him with his fingers. 

He gasps and whines, pulling at his ties.

Benny comes back with a glass of ice water and smirks. 

Jake smirks back as he adds a third finger.

Benny kisses all over Jean's body with warm lips before taking a piece of ice between his lips and dragging it over his throat. 

His breath hitches and whimpers breathily.

He smirks and kisses him, passing the ice to his lips. 

He gasps against it, whimpering.

He hums, letting it drip into his mouth. 

He gasps at the cold.

He drops the ice into his belly button. 

He blushes and squirms at the sensation.

He licks up the drips of water as the run down his skin and Jake fucks him with three fingers. 

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips and arching his back.

Jake smirks and rubs his prostate teasingly. Benny smirks and hands Jake a vibrating dildo. 

Jake grins and pulls his fingers out. He soon pushes in the vibrating dildo, turning it on.

Benny smirks as Jean cries out and arches in pleasure. 

He whimpers and tries to rock his hips.

"Fuck him nice and slow. I want him begging on his own before we make him come." Benny tells Jake and kisses him. 

Jake hums and kisses him back. "Mm, yes, sir."

Benny smirks and nips at his lips. 

He blushes and opens his mouth.

He growls and deepens the kiss. 

He moans and submits to him.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises. "Now fuck Jean with the dildo." 

He blushes at the praise. "Yes, sir." He slowly starts to thrust the dildo.

Jean whimpers and arches, rocking his hips needy. 

He keeps the thrusts slow.

Benny smirks and kisses Jake neck. "That's it, baby. Nice and slow. Make him beg." He stands behind him as he kisses his neck, slipping his hands into his pants. 

Jake blushes and whimpers softly. "Thank you, sir.." He groans as he keeps the pace slow.

"Make him beg. You can do it." Benny nips at Jake's neck, stroking him teasingly. 

He gasps and moans breathily, pressing the vibrator against Jean's prostate. Jean whimpers. "Please! God, please!!"

Benny smirks and takes the cock ring off Jean as he strokes Jake. 

Jean whimpers. "Please, can I come sir?"

'Come.' Benny writes as the music in Jean's ears is reaching its peak. 

Jean cries out as he comes hard against his belly.

"Slowly turn down the vibration until it's off and then ease it out of him." Benny kisses Jake's neck. 

Jake blushes and nods, following orders.

Benny smirks and stands, slowly turning off the music and taking the earbuds out. "Hello, handsome. How are you feeling?" He says softly, voice soft and deep. 

Jean blushes and gasps as he hears Benny's voice again. "Daddy.. so good.."

"Good boy." He praises. "I'm going to take your eye mask off. Okay?"

He blushes at the praise and nods.

He eases his eye mask off and smiles softly. "Welcome back."

He blushes and smiles softly, blinking.

He smiles softly and unties him slowly. He rubs his arms and legs, giving him a full body massage. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and kisses him gently, pouring his love and affection into the kiss. 

He kisses him back softly, humming against his lips.

He hums softly and nuzzles him. 

"Mm.."

Benny and Jake cuddle Jean. 

He hums softly and smiles.

They smile and pepper him with kisses. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, love." Benny nuzzles him and Jake smiles. 

He nuzzles him back and smiles shyly.

He hums happily, rubbing his back. 

He smiles and relaxes.

Jake smiles and kisses his back. 

He blushes and smiles. 

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

He relaxes with them.

They cuddle him. 

"Love.."

"Love you, too."

He smiles softly.

Benny cuddles him. "Nap.."

He nods. "Please."

He rubs his back and snuggles him with Jake. 

He hums as he falls asleep quickly.

Benny smiles and looks at Jake. 

Jake blushes and smiles, still hard from when Benny was stroking him.

"Need something?" He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and nods.

"What do you need, baby?"

"Y-You, please.. need to come.."

He smirks and slips under the covers, taking Jake's cock into his mouth. 

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips.

He bobs his head slowly, taking him down deep into his throat. 

He moans breathily. "Yes.."

He mewls and swallows around him as he sucks him. 

He groans, getting close already. "Please.."

He smirks and pulls his hips close, letting him fuck his face. 

He moans as he thrusts into his face. "Oh god.." He grips his hair, thrusting harder until he comes hard into his mouth.

He moans and swallows around him. 

He gasps and mewls.

He pulls off his cock slowly, giving it soft kisses before pulling away.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"So gorgeous. Absolutely perfect." 

He blushes and smiles.

He crawls up his body and kisses him lovingly. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He nuzzles him back. "Do you need to get off?"

"Later." He mumbles into his skin, liking to wait until he's absolutely desperate for it. 

He blushes and nods, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back, smirking. 

He smiles softly.

He hums happily and cuddles into him. 

He curls up with him.

"Sleep.." 

"Mm.. Mhmm.."

Benny holds Jake close, falling asleep with him. 

He soon falls asleep, curling up.

Sky wakes up to an empty bed. 'Mm leaving your pregnant girlfriend in bed is not nice, babe. I was even going to suck you off when I woke up.' She hums in Turk's head. 

Turk chuckles as he comes into view from the door way. "Mm, thought I'd bring my pregnant girlfriend some breakfast."

"Mm I suppose that's acceptable." She blushes and smiles shyly. 

He smiles as he brings the tray to the bed.

She smiles and sits up. "Two."

"Two?"

"Twins." She blushes, looking down at her belly. 

He blushes and smiles. "Really?"

She nods. "There might be more but I can't sense it yet. Just two at the moment." She takes his hand and presses it to her belly, knowing he can feel the distinct energies. 

He blushes as he feels their energies. "Christ.."

"So so so tiny yet so much energy." She whispers. 

"They're going to be brilliant.."

"Of course they will. They're ours.."

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She smiles and kisses him back. "Mm I want to be pregnant all the time I love it." She mumbles against his lips, blushing. 

He blushes and smiles. "Mm? I think we can make that happen."

"Good." She smiles and nuzzles him before pulling away to eat the breakfast he made her. 

He smiles as he lays in bed.

She smiles and holds a bunch of grapes to his lips. 

He chuckles and opens his mouth.

She giggles and feeds him grapes. 

He smiles as he eats them.

She smiles and kisses him. "Mm the box should be arriving soon." She mumbles against his lips. 

"The box?"

"The one with all the baby stuff to surprise the others."

"Mm, right."

"Do.." She bites her lip. "Do you think they'll be happy?"

"Of course they will, love."

She nods, knowing she has nothing to worry about. 

He kisses her head.

"What would I do without you?" She mumbles and presses her face to his neck, breathing him in. 

He chuckles and holds her close. "Mm.. I don't know."

"Neither do I. I'm never giving you up." She mumbles, cuddling into him. 

"You'll never have to."

"Good." She kisses his neck. 

He smiles and hums softly.

She smiles and relaxes into him as she finishes her breakfast. "Mm you should probably meet my dad before everyone finds out you've gotten me pregnant."

He chuckles. "Probably. Think he'll approve of me?"

"Oh I think so." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Good."

She smiles and nuzzles him. "Come on."

He hums. "Alright."

"Thank you for breakfast." She smiles and gets up. 

"Of course. Sorry you woke up alone."

"Mm it's okay." She nuzzles him, breathing him in. "Mm fuck you smell so good. Now I understand what Chloe was saying about Zack." She mumbles as she smells him. 

He blushes brightly. "Really?"

"Yesssss. So good." She mumbles, rubbing her cheek against his. "It's deep and rich and perfect. It's so intimate and close I don't know if I want to sob in relief or fuck your brain out." She purrs, slurring a bit. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "I wouldn't mind the second option."

"Mm you want me to fuck you?" She smirks, nipping at his lips. 

He blushes and whimpers softly. "Y-Yes.."

"Do you want to do it in your head out out here?" She purrs, sucking on his bottom lip. 

He blushes. "In my head. I want you to fuck me."

She smirks and kisses him hard, putting them in his head. 

He moans as he kisses her back desperately.

"God you're such a perfect horny slut for me." She groans. "Tell me what you want. How you want it." She smirks and strokes her growing cock over lace panties that barely hold anything. 

He whimpers and moans breathily. "I want your cock, please. I want you to fuck me into the bed. Make me scream. I need it, need to submit and let go. Please."

"God, yes." She pulls him close and kisses him deeply. "I want to imagine yourself nice and slick and open for me. Can you do that?" She mumbles against his lips as she nips at them. 

He whimpers and nods as he does so. "Please.."

"How do you want to be?" She kisses him. "On your back?" She kisses him again. "Or your hands and knees?" She nips at his lips. 

He blushes. "Hands and knees."

She smirks and helps him into his hands and knees. "How do you want it?" She nudges at his slick hole with the tip of her hard cock. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips. "Hard. Please."

She grips his hips and pushes into him, so long and thick. 

He gasps and moans at her size, pushing back for more. "Yes!"

"Mm I knew you'd be a size queen." She smirks and starts to thrust, somehow feeling like her cock is getting bigger. 

He moans whorishly, meeting her thrust for thrust

She groans as she fucks him harder and faster, pressing him down to the bed between his shoulder blades. 

He moans like a slut as he comes hard. "Don't stop! Harder!"

She growled and bites his neck, fucking him like an animal. 

He cries out as he comes hard again.

She pulls out of him and flips him over onto his back. She kisses him deeply and pushes back into him, fucking him deep and fast as she hits his prostate right on every thrust. 

He moans loudly and whorishly against her mouth, coming again.

"Such a good slut for me. Going to make me come." She moans, so close. 

He moans breathily. "Please.. Come in me. Fill me."

She moans loudly, coming hard into him. 

He gasps and moans as she fills him.

She mewls and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses her back.

"Good boy. Such a good boy."

He blushes and whimpers.

She nuzzles him and holds him close. 

He nuzzles her back softly.

"Mm did you enjoy yourself?"

He blushes and nods.

"Good." She smiles and kisses him softly. 

He kisses her back softly.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

She smiles and cuddles into him. 

"Mm, shouldn't we go meet your dad?"

"Mm yeah."

He hums and nods.

She smiles and takes them out of his head. 

He blushes as he opens his eyes.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nuzzles her back.

"The other will meet us down there." She smiles happily and takes his hand, leading him out. 

He smiles as he follows her

Sky smiles as they walk with the others down the stairs and to the living room. "Hi, dad." She smiles and goes to hug Mycroft. "Did you enjoy your honeymoon?" 

Mycroft hums happily. "I did. How was your trip?"

"Mm lots of fun." Sky smiles. 

He smiles as he pulls back. "Well, are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh right." She giggles. "You know Michael and Jean. That is Benny, he works at a club. That is Jake, he owns a sushi restaurant. Jean owns a club. Eli owns a casino in Las Vegas and his wife Veronica runs a fashion line." She smiles happily at her group. 

"Mm, I believe you left one out."

"Mm yes do play coy, dad." Sky smirks. "I know you hand picked Turk to run missions with me. Nice set up using the Queen though." She smiles, knowing Mycroft knows everything about Turk but Turk still has no idea about Mycroft. 

Mycroft chuckles softly. "Well, I believe he's still in the dark about all this." Mycroft holds out his hand. "Pleased to officially meet you. Mycroft Holmes."

"It's a pleasure, Sir. I do believe you already know about me." Turk chuckles, shaking Mycroft's hand. 

"Yes, it would seem so."

"I want to thank you for picking me. I am honored and so very grateful."

"I knew you would take care of Sky."

"She was a bit difficult at first but she came round." Turk chuckles. "I'm right here." Sky rolls her eyes but smiles fondly. 

He hums. "Quite stubborn, isn't she?" He teases.

"Very." Turk chuckles. 

He hums and smiles. "Welcome."

"Thank you." Turk smiles. "Turk, darling. Will you get the door?" Sky smiles and then the door bell rings with the package for Michael and the others. 

Turk chuckles and shakes his head. "Of course, love."

Sky smiles happily and sits with Mycroft as the others relax around in the room. "Your boys still sleeping?" She hums as she hears Turk open the door and retrieve the package. 

Mycroft hums. "Yes, they're all a bit jet lagged, I'm afraid."

"Mm who knew traveling as such as you used to would work out so well for you now?" She smiles and leans against him as Turk carries in the box. 

"What's in the box?" Mycroft hums.

"A surprise for Michael and the others."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Some things were going to need for the house I'm having built for us." She smiles. "Michael, love. Come open the box will you." She hums, knowing the others would after around him curious to see what's in the box. 

Michael smiles curiously as he opens the box.

The box is full of onesies, bottles, blankets, little hats, and little socks. Sky bites her lip and waits for everyone to get it. 

Michael's eyes widen when he finally gets it. His eyes start watering. "S-Sky?" He turns to look at her to make sure it wasn't a joke.

"Yes." She nods, tearing up as well. 

He nearly drops the box as he goes to hug her tightly.

She hugs him back tight as happy tears stream down her face. 

"I can't believe it."

"It's really true. Turk and I, we can feel it. Feel them." 

He smiles. "Them?"

Sky blushes and nods. "We can sense twins so far." Turk smirks. 

He blushes and smiles happily, hugging her again.

She blushes and smiles, holding him close as she looks at the others, Jean jumping up and down with excitement. 

The others soon move in to hug her.

Sky blushes and smiles happily, cuddling into them. 

"I can't believe this.."

"Happy?" She blushes and bites her lip. 

"God, yes."

She smiles happily and relaxes into him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kisses her softly.

She kisses him back, smiling against his lips. 

"This is brilliant."

She giggles and smiles. 

"I love you. So much."

"I love you, too." She blushes and smiles. She bites her lip a bit nervous as she looks to Mycroft, wanting to see how he's taken the news. 

Mycroft is smiling softly at her.

She blushes and smiles softly. 'Congrats grandpa.' She teases in his head. 

He chuckles. 'Mm, congrats indeed.'

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

'Being free feels pretty damn good.'

'I'm glad.'

She hums happily and relaxes with everyone still wrapped around her. 

Mycroft hums. "I believe a celebration is in order."

"Mm celebration for what?" Greg mumbles as he comes in, rubbing his eye sleepily. 

Mycroft hums and rubs his back. "Sky has some brilliant news."

"I'm pregnant." Sky blushes and smiles. 

Greg smiles. "Oh, that is brilliant. Congrats."

She blushes and smiles. 

He yawns and hums. "When are we celebrating?"

"Whenever everyone feels up to it."

Michael hums. "Before we go out."

She hums and nods. 

Mycroft hums. "We can go wake the others and celebrate soon."

"Okay. Sounds good."

Mycroft hums as he goes to wake the others.

Greg follows Mycroft up. Collin is asleep with his wife pressed to one side of him and Sherlock presses to the other with John smushed against Sherlock's back. 

Mycroft hums. "Help me wake them?"

"Sure." Greg smiles and nods. 

He hums and goes to John's side, getting into bed and nuzzling John.

John mumbles and pulls him closer. 

Mycroft chuckles and kisses his back. "Time to get up, love."

"Mm why?" He mumbles half asleep as he curls into Mycroft's chest. 

"Sky has a surprise for you all and we're going to celebrate."

"Surprise?" Sherlock hums, having woken when John moved. 

"Mm, yes, bee. But you've got to get up to see it."

"Mm okay.." Sherlock rolls over and nuzzles Collin. "Time to get up." 

Collin hums and mumbles. "No.."

"Mm yes." He smiles and kisses him. "Sky has a surprise and there's going to be celebrating." He mumbles against his lips. 

He hums and kisses him back. "Mm, alright."

"Good." He smiles and crawls out of bed to get dressed. 

Sherlock goes to kiss Mycroft once he's dressed.

Mycroft smiles against his lips and kisses him back as he rests his hands on Sherlock's hips. 

He blushes against him and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and takes his hand, leading all of them downstairs. 

He stays close to him as they go down.

"Jesus Christ, Captain Watson, Sir." Turk stands at attention, recognizing John the moment he steps in the room. He hadn't seen John since serving under him in Afghanistan. He hadn't seen John since stopping him from bleeding out on the battle field. 

John's eyes widen. "Christ, Turk? What are you doing here?"

"I umm.." Turk laughs a bit nervously. "I'm with Sky." 

"Christ, small world, yeah? How have we not seen each other sooner?"

"Very small apparently. I've been busy I guess but I think that's going to be changing soon. Quite soon." 

"Oh?" John raises an eyebrow.

"I'm out of the business. Well whatever business I was in. Closing up shop and setting down some roots." Turk smiles, wrapping his arm around Sky's waist. "I'm pregnant." Sky blushes and smiles, relaxing into Turk. 

John smiles happily. "Christ, congratulations!"

"Thank you." They say together, blushing and smiling happily. 

Sherlock smiles happily from behind Mycroft.

Mycroft hums happily and pulls Sherlock close. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles as he pulls back.

"I still have to tell Chloe, Zack, and his mum so we can all celebrate." Sky hums. 

"Better go get them, yeah?" Sherlock hums. "John, you and Turk should catch up."

"Okay." Sky smiles and goes to find Zack. "Sounds like fun." Turk smiles. 

John hums. "I wouldn't mind, actually."

"Good." Turk nods. 

Sherlock hums. "Do you two want a beer?"

"Yes. Thank you, love." John smiles and Turk nods. 

"Go sit and I'll bring them to you."

Turk sits in the couch and relaxes as John sits. 

John hums. "So, what have you been up to since Afghanistan?"

"A lot actually. I was pulled out a few months after you left. Did quite a few secret missions for her majesty. Some freelance work. Then finally with Sky for some missions." Turk hums. "How about you?" He smirks as the ring on John's finger. 

He hums. "Got shot, so I came back to London and found Sherlock. Solved crimes with him and just recently got married actually. I ah.. I'm in quite a large relationship as well. Though, I suppose you beat me out on that." He chuckles.

"I guess. My seven beats your four." He chuckles. 

"You're only winning by one, actually. Including me, there's 6."

"Including me there 8." He smirks. 

He blushes a bit. "Yes, well. Two then."

"Competitive as ever." He laughs. 

"Of course."

"Thank goodness something's never change."

"It's nice sometimes. I'm glad to see that you're doing well. I owe you my life."

"You know I never understood something till now." He chuckles. "Two days before you were shot I got direct orders from the higher ups to keep you alive no matter what happened."

He blushes and looks back at Mycroft in the kitchen.

"It wasn't me. Well the order did come from me but Sky told me to send it out. I never knew why until I met you." Mycroft chuckles. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Christ.."

Mycroft hums and smiles. 

"Come here, you."

He blushes and bit an goes to him. 

He smiles and tips his head back to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles happily. 

"You never told me that."

"Never thought you'd want to know."

"Of course I'd want to know if you helped save my life, you git." He chuckles and kisses him again.

"Oh." He blushes and kisses him back. 

He smiles against his lips.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

Mycroft hums happily and smiles. "There you are." Sky says as she finds Zack. 

Zack hums. "Hey, kid."

"What are you up to?" Sky smiles and sits next to him as Chloe is relaxing against his other side. 

He hums. "Just relaxing a bit."

"How would you feel about some celebrating?" She blushes a bit, biting her lip. 

"I'm always up for celebrating. What's the reason?"

"I'm umm.. I'm pregnant." She smiles and blushes. 

He smiles brightly. "Christ, kid, that's great!"

"Its twins." She blushes and smiles happily. 

He smiles. "Then of course we should celebrate!"

"Good." She smiles happily. "I can't believe we're both having twins." Chloe giggles. 

Zack chuckles and smiles. "You two can bond over it."

They giggle and smile. 

He hums. "Let's get celebrating, yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Have you told my mum yet?"

"No not yet." 

He hums. "Lets go tell her."

Sky smiles and follows them. 

They go to find Zack's mum.

"There your are." Sky smiles when she sees Zack's mum. 

She hums. "Hello dear."

"I have a surprise."

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant." She blushes. 

She smiles. "Really?"

"Really really. With twins." She giggles. 

"Oh that's brilliant!"

She blushes and smiles. 

She smiles happily.

"We're going to celebrate."

"Oh, I'd love to join you."

"Of course." 

She smiles happily.

"Let's see what everyone is doing then we can see how we're going to celebrate."

"Mm, okay."

Sky smiles and leads them out. She goes and cuddles Turk who's still catching up with John. 

John hums and smiles as Sherlock brings their beers.

Sherlock smiles and sits with John as he hands him and Turk their beers. 

John hums softly as he takes a sip.

"Do you remember Bruce?" Turk asks John as he sips his beer. 

"A bit, yes."

"Him and a few others we knew are going to be in London for a reunion this weekend. I think they're sending out invitations any day now."

"Oh, that should be brilliant. I'd love to go."

"Great." Turk smiles and nods. 

He hums and smiles.

"So what are we going to do?" Sky hums as she cuddles against Turk. 'Mm you were going to take Michael and me out to that club tonight.' She hums in his head, just remembering. 

"I suppose that's up to the others." Turk wraps his arm around her. 'Mm, I still plan to.'

"Okay." Sky hums and relaxes into him. 'Good.'

He hums. "I'm still surprised you didn't tell me you knew John, Sky."

"Mm everything has a place and time, darling. I can't change and fix everything." She hums. 

He chuckles. "Of course."

She giggles and smiles. 

He leans in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back happily. 

"Mm. Let's celebrate."

"Yes." She grins. 

He hums and grins.

She smiles and nuzzles him. "What should we do?"

"A few drinks for the others. When I take you and Michael out, that will be our own celebration.

She blushes and mewls softly. 

He hums and kisses her head.

She nuzzles into him, breathing him in. 

He hums happily.

"Let's get ready to go?"

"Mm, yeah. I have something I want Michael to wear."

"Oh?"

"Mm, I'll show you."

She smiles and nods. 

He nuzzles her. "Come on."

She blushes and follows him. 

He brings her to their room and goes to get a butt plug for Michael.

She sits in the bed and watches him. 

"I wanted Michael to wear this tonight so he's ready."

"Mm he'll love it." 

"Good."

"Did you.." She blushes. "Did you have anything you wanted me to wear? You said you'd dress us how you wanted.."

He hums. "Of course I do, love."

She blushes and smiles shyly, starting to feel submissive. 

"Mm, come here, love. I'll show you what you're going to wear tonight."

She blushes more and goes to him. 

He kisses her head as he leads her to the closet.

She hums softly, following him curiously. 

He pulls out a set of lingerie.

"Ohh.. It's pretty.." She blushes and hums as she sees the see through material. 

He hums. "I think you'll look brilliant. I've got a coat jacket for you to wear over it.

"Okay." She smiles and nods, getting excited. 

"I've got a suit for Michael to wear as well as a collar."

She blushes and nods. "He'll look so good."

He hums. "You both will."

She blushes and rubs her thighs together, getting wet just thinking about it. 

Turk smirks. "Getting excited already?"

Sky blushes and nods. 

"Mm, you'll have to wait until tonight."

She whimpers, hips rocking needy. 

He smirks and leans in to kiss her.

She moans against him and kisses him back almost desperately. 

He keeps the kiss light and teasing.

"Turk.." She whines softly, trying to deepen the kiss. 

He pulls away smirking.

She blushes and mewls, not used to him making her wait. 

"Be a good girl and go get Michael for me."

She blushes and nods, going to get Michael. 

Michael is on the couch with Jean, Benny and Jake.

Sky cuddles up in Michael's lap and nuzzles him. "Turk wants to see you." 

Michael hums. "Yeah?"

"Yup." She hums, and presses her face to his neck, breathing him in. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Mm smells good." She purrs, relaxing into him. 

He blushes brightly. "I've gotta go see Turk."

"Mm fine." She pouts and curls up in Jean's lap, breathing him in. 

Michael blushes as he goes to see Turk.

"Hello, handsome." Turk hums. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hi."

"Come here." He smiles, holding out his hand to him. 

He blushes as he takes his hand.

He kisses his knuckles and smiles. "Do you want to see what you're wearing tonight?" He smirks. 

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir."

He smiles and takes him into the closet. 

He follows him.

He smiles as he shows him his suit. 

He smiles and blushes. "This is for me?"

"Yes." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. "Mm but first this." He smirks and holds up the butt plug. 

He blushes brightly as he sees the plug.

He chuckles and kisses his jaw. 

He gasps softly as he tips his head back.

"Strip. Then get on the bed on your hands and knees so I can stretch you."

He blushes and nods, stripping and getting on the bed.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his back as he reaches for the lube. 

He mewls softly.

He lubes his fingers and teases his hole. 

He whimpers and presses back against his fingers.

He kisses his neck and eases a finger into him. 

He moans and arches a bit. "Daddy.."

"Good boy. I'm going to stretch you and put the plug in. You're not allowed to come." He nips at his neck as he rocks his finger. 

He whimpers and nods. "Yes, sir.."

He smirks and adds a second finger. 

He gasps and rocks against his fingers.

He sucks on his neck as he fucks him with his fingers. 

He moans loudly, stopping himself from coming.

"Good boy." He smirks and pushes the plug into him. 

He gasps and mewls.

"Mm if Sky can wait then so can you." 

He blushes and nods.

"Good boy. I'll help you put on your suit and then go find Sky to send her back her to me."

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir."

Turk kisses him softly and helps him into his suit. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

"Go tell Sky to come up." He smiles and nuzzles him. "I have to get her dressed as well."

He nods and goes to get Sky, blushing as he walks.

Sky is still cuddles into Jean. 

Michael blushes and sits on the couch. "Turk wants to see you."

Sky blushes and nods, going to Turk. 

Michael curls up on the couch.

"You wanted me, Sir?" Sky purrs as she closes the door behind her. 

"Mm, I want you to get dressed."

She blushes and puts on the lingering he's picked out for her. 

He licks his lips as he watches.

"Mm sure I can't tempt you with a quickie?" She purrs, letting her hands roam over her hips to between her legs. 

He smirks. "Mm, I'm afraid not. I already told Michael that he has to wait."

"Mm fine. You better make it up to me." She pouts cutely. 

He chuckles and leans in to kiss her. "I think tonight will be enough."

She mewls softly and kisses him back. 

He smirks and pulls back. "Don't forget your cover up." He hums.

She blushes and picks up her coat. "Don't want random people to see me like this? So horny and desperate to be fucked?" She bites her lip, just holding the coat and not putting it on yet. 

He smirks. "Mm, you'll have plenty of strangers looking at you at the club.

She blushes and moans softly, already dripping. 

"But for now, I need you to cover up and be patient. Can you be a good girl for me and do that?"

"Y-yes, Sir." She blushes and nods, putting on the coat. 

"Good girl."

She blushes and whimpers at the praise. 

He smirks. "Ready?"

"Yes, Sir." She blushes and nods, looking up for a kiss. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 'Mm we're going out to celebrate you knocking me up. How wonderful if that? They're all going to know it's you. So handsome and perfect. Mm they're going to be thinking about how you did it. How you fucked me just right with that big gorgeous cock of yours. How I'm pregnant with your children. They'll know what a good job you did. Fucking twins into me the first time you get me pregnant. You must me a god.' She purrs in his head as she licks at his lips. 

He groans softly and nips at her lips. 'And to think that they won't realize what you're wearing right now or where we're going after the celebration.'

She whines softly and opens her mouth for him. 'Mm fuck maternity clothes. I'll just wear lingerie everywhere when nothing fits.' 

He smirks and pulls back. 'Mm, you'll look perfect. I won't be able to stop fucking you.'

'I think that's the point, my love. I never ever want you to stop fucking me.' She purrs and licks her lips as she looks down at the prominent bulge in his trousers. 

He groans softly. 'I wonder how many cocks you can take at once.'

'I'm sure you'll find out by the end of the night. I'm very flexible able.' She smirks and sinks down into a full leg split as she nuzzles his cock through his trousers. 

He groans. 'Christ, you're a bad girl.' He grins.

'You love it. It makes you so hard.' She looks up at him as she kisses the length of his cock through his trousers. 

He groans as he looks down at her. 'You want my cock so bad, don't you?'

'I do. I do. There is a puddle under me from how wet I am for you. It's a big puddle.' She blushes brightly. 

He smirks. 'Mm, I'll let you suck me off before we go. But you are not allowed to come. Understand?"

'Yes yes!' She moans and opens her mouth wide as she looks up at him, pretty pink tongue sticking out and waiting for his cock. 

He smirks and opens his trousers, taking his cock out for her.

She whimpers at the sight and swallows him down, nose pressed to his skin as his cock is all the way down her throat. She moans around him and works her throats muscles to milk his big hard cock. 

He groans and starts to rock his hips. "Such a good girl.."

She blushes and whimpers, happy to let him fuck her face. 

He starts to thrust harder, gripping her hair.

She gags around him and her eyes water, loving being used. 

He groans as he comes hard into her mouth.

She whimpers as she tastes him, swallowing down his cum. 

He groans. "Good girl.."

She moans softly and holds his cock in her mouth as he softens. She finally lets him go, pressing softly kisses to his cock and hips. 

"Christ.." He groans breathily. "Come here."

She blushes and stands. 

He pulls her into a kiss, groaning as he tastes himself.

She whimpers softly and kisses him back deeply. 

He moans and kisses her back.

'God, I love you. I love you so much.'

'I love you too. So fucking much.'

'Mm let's go. I don't want to wait for you to fuck me any longer than I have to.'

He smirks and hums. 'Mm, alright then. I can't wait to show you off.'

She blushes and smiles. 

He grins. "Lets go."

She blushes and follows him. 

He leads her downstairs.

She blushes and follows him. 

Michael is still curled up on the couch.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

Michael blushes and nods.

Sky smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses her back.

She nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He smiles happily.

"Lets go."

He blushes as he stands, feeling the plug move.

She giggles and blushes. 

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly.

She blushes and opens her coat just a bit so he can see. 

Michael blushes as he sees what Turk picked out for her.

Sky blushes and closes her coat. 

He leans in to kiss her.

She moans softly and kisses him back. 

He nips at her lips playfully.

She whimpers softly, opening her mouth. 

He whimpers as Turk pulls them apart.

Sky blushes brightly and pouts. 

"Mm, you two have to wait."

"Yes, Sir."

He hums. "Lets go."

Everyone follows them out. 

"Where are we going?" Michael hums.

"Mm out for drinks I think Turk said." Sky relaxes into Michael, breathing him in. 

He blushes and nods.

'You smell good. You all smell good. Driving me nuts.' She mumbles. 

He blushes brighter. 'Really?'

'Really really.' She hums and nuzzles into him, breathing deeply. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

She smiles softly and relaxes. 'You're going to be a dad.'

He blushes and smiles softly. 'I can't believe it..'

'Mm you're going to be a great dad. I know it.'

'What if they don't like me?'

'Not possible. Why would you think that?'

He bites his lip. 'I.. I'm just worried I won't be good with kids.'

'You're wonderful. You are great with Collin and Carol's son Danny. You will be even better with ours. They are going to love you. They are literally programmed to love you. It is going to be fine. It is going to be perfect.' She squeezes his hand. 

He takes a breath and nods, still feeling anxious.

'Your children. My children. Our children. I am worried and nervous and scared but we're all here for each other. We are all here for these babies.' She takes his hand and presses it to her belly, letting him feel the twins' energy. 

He blushes as he feels their energy, a small smile starting on his face.

She smiles softly, relaxing with his hand on her. 

He relaxes slowly.

'I love you. They love you.' 

'I know. I love you too.'

'Kiss me.'

He nods and leans in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles softly and relaxes against her.

She hums happily and cuddles against him. 

He nuzzles her softly.

She blushes, nuzzling him back. 

'I love you.'

'I love you, too. So much.' 

He smiles softly.

She smiles and kisses him. 'I don't think I've ever been this horny in my life.'

'Me neither..' he blushes.

'I'm so wet. I've soaked through these panties ages ago. My cunt is throbbing so hard with need.' She whines, hips rocking. 

'I'm surprised Turk let you wear panties, honestly. I'm sure there's a wet spot under both of us.' He blushes brightly.

'They're barely panties. Just a tiny thin strip of lace leaving nothing to the imagination. It really feels like nothing.' She whimpers and arches. 'Fuck. I want to lick up your wet spot so badly.'

He blushes and whimpers softly.

She mewls and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses her back deeply. 'I want to ride your face..'

'Yes yes yes.' She moans softly, nipping at his lips. 

He whimpers and opens his mouth for her. 'I want you to make me come so many times tonight..'

'Going to wreck you.' She sucks on his tongue. 

He moans against her. 'Please. I need it. Want you both to wreck me. Want everyone to see it.'

She kisses him hard, hands tugging his hair. 

He gasps and moans breathily, kissing her deeply. Turk smirks as he sees them. 'Having fun, you two?'

'I'm two second away from sucking Michael off right here in the car in front of everyone.' Sky whines and Michael blushes. 

'Mm I don't think so. You two have to wait, remember?'

'How much longer?' She pouts, knowing they're headed for drinks and then are going to go to the club later. 

'You have to wait until after we're done celebrating.'

She blushes and whimpers. 

He smirks.

She squirms as the car stops. 

Turk hums. "Let's go inside, yeah?"

Sky nods and follows him inside. 

They get a table.

Sky leans against Turk. 

Turk hums softly and rubs her back.

She smiles softly and relaxes into him. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and nuzzles into him. 

He hums softly.

She smiles softly as everyone gets their drinks except for her, Chloe, and Carol who just have water. 

Michael blushes as he shifts in his seat to take his drink.

Turk smirks and licks his lips. 

He blushes brighter as he sees Turk's smirk.

He chuckles and sips his drink. 

He blushes as he drinks.

"Speech!" Eli smirks, wanting Turk to say something about the celebration. 

Turk blushes a bit as he stands, raising his glass. "Well, this apparently is the time for pregnancies. I just want to say how excited I am and how much I love you, Sky. We all do."

Sky blushes brightly and smiles shyly. 

"Lets celebrate, yeah?"

"Yes." She smirks and pauses the moment around her and Turk. "Fuck me over the table. You can fuck me and fill me with your cum. Just don't let me come. Still not breaking the rules. Please." She begs, hips rocking needy. 

He smirks. "Mm, desperate little slut, aren't you? You just can't wait to be full of my cock."

"Your slut. All yours. I can't wait. Please please. So empty it hurts." She whimpers desperately. 

He smirks. "I'll fuck both of you once. But I want it to be in the loo in real time where anyone can walk in and see you."

She blushes brightly and starts time again. She whimpers softly and heads to the bathroom. 

Turk hums. "I'll go check on her." He gets up to go to the bathroom, smirking a bit.

Sky is waiting for him inside the stall, coat and panties off. 

Turk opens the stall and smirks. "Mm, good girl.."

She blushes brightly and spreads her legs. 

He grins and unzips his trousers and pulls out his cock.

"Please Daddy please." 

He smirks and hums. "You're going to be a good girl, right? No coming."

"I won't come. I promise." She blushes and whimpers. 

"Good girl." He smiles as he pushes into her.

She moans and arches, absolutely dripping for him. 

"Christ, you're so fucking wet."

"Your fault. Been teasing me all day." 

He smirks and rocks his hips. "Mm, I love it when you get desperate."

She whimpers and arches. 

He starts to thrust into her harder.

She moans loudly and moves with him. 

He leans in to bite her neck. 'Be as loud as you want, darling.'

She blushes brightly and cries out, tipping her head back so he can mark her. 

He marks her neck as he thrusts harder into her, groaning softly.

She gasps and arches, thighs trembling. 

He continues to thrust into her until he comes hard.

She cries out in pleasure as she feels him fill her, stopping herself from coming. 

He smirks and pulls out of her.

She whimpers and blushes, feeling his cum leak out of her. 

He smirks. "Good girl."

She mewls and kisses him. 

He grins and kisses her back.

She blushes and smiles shyly. 

He smiles and kisses her head. "You did so good."

She blushes and nuzzles him. "Mm so did you."

He chuckles. "Lets get you back out there."

She giggles and nods. 

He smiles and tucks himself back into his pants.

She puts her panties and her coat back on. 

He opens the stall door for her.

She blushes and walks out. 

He follows her out and smirks. "Back to the table."

She blushes and follows him back to the table. 

They settle back in at the table.

Sky blushes and relaxes against him. 

He puts an arm around her.

She blushes and snuggles into him. 

He hums. 'Tell Michael what we just did.'

She blushes. 'Turk and I just had sex in the bathroom. He came but wouldn't let me.' She says in Michael's head. 

Michael blushes brightly. 'Oh..'

Sky blushes and nods. 

'Why do you get to get fucked?' He pouts a bit.

'Mm because I agreed to not to come like a good girl. If you promise not to come he'll fuck you.' 

He blushes and nods. 'I promise..'

'Michael wants you to fuck him. He promises not to come.' She hums in Turks head. 

Turk hums. 'Give me a bit of time.'

'Turk says he needs some time.' She hums in Michael's head and nuzzles him. 

Michael blushes and nods.

Sky giggles and smiles. 

He blushes and shifts in his seat.

"Kiss me."

He leans in to kiss her immediately.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back deeply. 

He mewls softly against her.

She nips at his lips. 

He gasps and opens his mouth.

She presses closer, deepening the kiss. 

He whimpers and submits further.

"Good boy."

He blushes at the praise.

She purrs and presses kisses to his jaw. 

He whimpers softly

She smirks and ghost her lips over his neck. 

He gasps sharply.

'Such a good boy.'

He whimpers. 'Please..'

'You're doing so good waiting. Just a bit longer.'

He whimpers and nods.

She kisses him softly. 'Good boy.'

He blushes and kisses her back.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back.

"Mm you're so handsome."

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly.

She giggles and smiles. 

He nuzzles her softly.

She blushes softly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles happily.

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles as he takes his drink.

She hums happily and relaxes. 

He finishes his drink.

"Want another?"

He blushes and nods.

She smiles and goes to get him another drink. 

He smiles and relaxes against Benny.

Benny smiles and wraps his arm around him. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

"Mm.. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

Sky comes back with Michael's drink. "I just had three people offer to buy me drinks." 

Michael blushes. "Really?"

"Really. Expensive drinks. They were good looking too. Maybe I should have accepted." She hums, knowing Michael gets jealous easily when his tipsy. 

Michael frowns, going a bit quiet as he takes his drink.

She smiles softly and cups his face. "You are perfect. And I love you so much." She kisses him softly. 'I denied the drinks because I'm pregnant. They saw you and nearly pissed themselves. Apologizing for trying to 'make a move on another man's pregnant wife'.' 

He blushes a bit and kisses her back. 'I love you.. I just don't want you to leave us for some blokes at the bar..' He bites his lip, his insecurities coming out more because of the alcohol.

'I'm never going to leave you. Any of you. You are my family. The loves of my life. Nothing and no one will ever take me away.' She nuzzles him. 'I love you so much. So so much.'

He takes a breath and nods. 'I love you too. So much.'

She smiles softly and cuddles into him. 'Mm they assumed I was your wife..'

He blushes, smiling shyly. 'And they said I was another man.'

'Yes they did. Such a good man. A man they think got his wife perfectly pregnant.' She purrs and nips at his lips. 

He blushes brighter, having a bit of mixed feelings about that.

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back.

'Mm now you seem distracted.. Why? What did I say?'

'I just.. I've realized that I'll never be able to get you pregnant..'

She bites her lip. 'I suppose not. But I can carry your child. Grow a person inside of me that's yours and mine since it's in me. That's what being pregnant is. Carrying the life of a person that you and your partner want.'

He frowns a bit and nods, clenching his teeth as he feels his eyes start to well up.

'Oh, love.' She says softly, taking his hands. 

He sniffles a bit. 'I'm sorry, I just..' He shakes his head.

'It's okay. I'm right here.'

He breathes a bit heavily, nodding.

'Even though you and I can't have a child together it doesn't mean that the children we will have will be any less ours.'

He nods, moving closer to her. 'I know.'

She holds him close and kisses his head. 'Eli can't have kids.'

He looks a bit confused. 'Really?'

'Really. When he was a teenager he got really sick with an infection. The antibiotics accidentally sterilized him.' 

He feels a bit better, even though he shouldn't because he knows it's a bad thing that happened.

'He'll talk to you about it if you want. He's very open with you.' She smiles softly. 

He bites his lip and nods. 'Later, maybe.'

She smiles softly and nods. "Mm we should play never have I ever." Veronica giggles, tipsy. 

Michael looks up and smiles a bit, always liking that game. He nods. "Yeah. If you've done it, you have to take a drink."

"Exactly!" Veronica smiles. 

He hums as he takes a drink.

"You go first."

He blushes and nods. "Hm.. never have I ever given a lap dance."

Sky, Veronica, Chloe, Benny, and Jake drink. 

Michael looks to Benny and Jake and blushes.

"We'll show you later." Jake smirks and licks his lips. 

He blushes brighter and nods.

"Jean's turn."

Jean hums. "I suppose I'll keep the theme up. Never have I ever made so much noise during sex that the neighbors complained about the noise."

Eli, Sky, Benny, and Turk drink. 

Jean chuckles softly. "Turk your turn."

"Never have I ever been caught having sex." Turk chuckles. 

Jean, Michael, Benny, Sky, Eli, Chloe, Zack and Veronica all drink.

"Surprising." Turk chuckles as he looks at Zack and Chloe. 

Zack blushes. "Well, I suppose it was after, not during."

"Your turn." Turk smirks. 

Zack nods. "Never have I ever had sex in a public loo."

Sky blushes brightly as she drinks. 

Zack raises a brow as she and Turk drink. "Interesting."

"Brilliant." Turk smirks. 

"Benny, you go."

"Okay. Umm. Never have I ever gotten black out drunk." Benny says. 

Michael blushes as he drinks.

Sky, Turk, Eli, and Veronica drink as well. 

"Eli you go."

"Never have I ever had a one night stand." Eli smirks. 

Jake hesitates before taking a drink, avoiding Michael's gaze, obviously ashamed. He knows Michael already knows why and when and he knows Michael doesn't like thinking about it.

Sky drinks as well, the same reasons as Jake. 

Jake keeps his head down.

"Never have I ever wanted to get married." Sky says. 

Jake bites his lip as he finishes off his drink.

Sky hums. 

Jake gets up, still avoiding Michael's gaze, as well as the other's now, and goes outside with a pack of cigarettes.

Sky comes out a few minutes later. "Always full of surprises, aren't you, Jakey?" She says softly. 

He stiffens a bit before taking a long drag from the cigarette.

She leans back against the building, looking up into the night sky. 

"I've never told him, you know. Michael, about me wanting to get married some day. I tried, loads of times when we were younger, but I never got the words out."

"You didn't just want to get married. You wanted to marry him."

He sighs and takes another long drag.

"That's how he though everything was going to be. He always planned on marrying you."

He stiffens again, having not expected that. "I.."

"He loves you. You are the first love of his life. Of course he still wants to marry you."

He holds back a small whimper.

"He wants to talk to you. He just doesn't know how to bring it up."

"I thought I had fucked everything up, fucked up any chance of ever marrying him."

"How would you have fucked it up?"

"Because I always fuck something up. Because I don't talk to people when I should. Because I run away from my problems and ignore my responsibilities."

"You haven't done that to any of us. You're doing brilliantly. You need to give yourself credit and slack."

"I can't. Because the minute I do, I know that I'll slip."

"You're human. Mistakes happen."

He sighs as he moves to sit against the wall.

She looks up at him and hums softly. "Did he tell you he wants me to carry yours and his baby?" 

"I.. wh-what?" He looks at her in surprise.

She nods. "He's in this for the long haul. He's in this with you. Together. Forever."

He smiles a bit and nods.

"Better?" She smiles softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. "Yeah.. Thank you, Sky."

"Of course, love." She smiles softly. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

She smiles and stretches up, kissing his cheek.

He smiles softly and hums.

"Come back in when you've finished your cigarette." She hums softly, going back inside. 

He smiles and nods, soon finishing his cigarette and going back inside.

Sky is back in her seat between Turk and Michael. 

Jake comes in and takes his seat again.

"Never have I ever had sex with more that two different people in one day." Jean smirks. 

Nearly everyone drinks.

"To easy!" Jean laughs. 

"Hey, you gotta drink too."

"Mm it's you're turn." He hums and drinks. 

"Never have I ever asked someone to marry me."

Eli, Zack, and Turk drink. 

Jake drinks, glancing at Michael, knowing that Michael would question him.

"Who did you ask?" Michael frowns. 

Jake glances to Sky before taking a breath. "Michael, will you marry me?"

Michael gasps softly and blinks. "Y-yes." He nods immediately. 

Jake smiles brightly and leans in to kiss him

Michael whimpers softly and kisses him back deeply. 

"I've been wanting to ask you that for so long."

"I always wanted you. Always."

He smiles against his lips.

He blushes brightly as everyone around the table cheers. 

He smiles happily. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles happily, still blushing. 

He smiles happily.

He grins and kisses him again. 

He nips at his lips.

He whimpers and presses closer, opening his mouth. 

"I love you. So much."

"I love you, too. So fucking much."

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily, deepening the kiss. 

He opens his mouth for him.

He whimpers softly, sliding his tongue against Jake's. "Take me home. Please." He begs, wanting to be with Jake instead of going to the club with Sky and Turk. 

"Are you sure? Weren't you going to go out tonight?"

He blushes and shakes his head. "I want to be with you."

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him. "Okay."

He blushes and kisses him back, smiling shyly. 

He looks up to Turk. "Is that alright?"

"Of course." Turk chuckles softly and smiles. 

He nods. "Brilliant, thank you.

He smiles and nods. 

"I'll take Michael home now."

"Have fun." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods.

Sky giggles and cuddles into Turk as Michael and Jake leave. 

Jake hails a cab for them.

Michael leans against him as they ride in the house. 

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles happily. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles. "I'm glad you said yes.."

"So am I." He blushes, smiling. 

He hums, grinning a bit. "Mm, so why did you want to go home with me?"

"Because you asked me to marry you and I want to celebrate that with you." He blushes, squirming as the butt plug still inside him. 

He smirks a bit. "Mm, is that so? Did Turk already prepare you?"

"Y-yes." He blushes brightly. 

He smirks and rubs his thigh. "Mm, good boy."

He whimpers softly, legs parting. 

He groans softly as he feels the wet spot on his trousers. "Christ.."

He moans needy, rocking into his hand. 

He smirks. "Going to get off in the middle of a cab, are you? How long have you been waiting?"

"All day." He whines. 

He smirks. "Mm, you must be so desperate, so close."

"Yes!" He begs. 

He grins as the cab stops. "Mm, come on."

He blushes and follows him. 

He takes him to their room and smirks. "On the bed.

He whimpers and gets in the bed. 

"Mm, tell me what Turk was planning on doing with you."

"Use me. Show me off. Make me submit." 

"Where was he going to take you?" He smirks, rubbing himself through his trousers.

"S-sex club." He whimpers, mouth watering as he watches him. 

He licks his lips. "You wanted people to watch as you were used like a slut?"

He nods, biting his lip. 

"Mm, what if we went out tonight? Just you and me? I'll take you somewhere that we could get caught and fuck you?" He smirks.

"Yes!" He begs. 

He smirks and pulls him into a kiss. "What if we went and fucked in a club? Just a normal club."

"Please please." He whimpers, rocking his hips needy. 

He smirks. "Up, we'll catch a cab and go to a club and you'll finally get to come with a cock in your arse."

"God, yes please." He begs. 

"Good boy. Come on, lets go."

He blushes and follows him. 

He leads him out to the street.

He whimpers softly, so far past desperate. 

He smirks. "Just a little more, love."

He blushes, pressing against him. 

He pulls him close.

He grinds against him. 

He leans in to kiss him deeply.

He mewls, kissing him back desperately. 

He smirks and pulls back as a cab pulls up.

He blushes and gets in the cab with him. 

"You're so gorgeous."

"Jake.." He whimpers and blushes. 

"Absolutely stunning.." He hums softly.

He blushes brighter, hiding his face in Jake's neck. 

He chuckles and kisses his head.

He smiles shyly and kisses his neck. 

He hums quietly.

He relaxes into him. 

He holds him close as the ride to the club.

He blushes and cuddles against him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums.

He blushes and smiles. 

"Mm, we're here."

He mewls and follows him out. 

He takes him inside, glad to see that the club was full of people.

He blushes brightly, staying close to him. 

He smirks. "Mm, want a drink?"

"Yes please."

He hums and takes him to the bar.

He blushes and follows him. 

He puts his hand on Michael's arse, nudging the plug. "Order what you want, babe."

He gasps and bites his lip. "C-cider."

He smirks and gets himself a pint.

He mewls and presses against him. 

He grins and rubs his side.

He blushes and nuzzles into him. 

He hums. "Good boy."

He blushes brighter, getting even wetter at the praise. 

He leans in to nip at his jaw. "My dirty boy.."

He gasps and tips his head back. "Yours, Sir. All yours.."

He smirks and sucks a mark onto his neck.

He moans breathily and arches into him. 

He pull back as their drinks come.

He blushes brightly and sips his drink. 

He sips his pint. "Where do you want me to fuck you?"

"Don't care. Just need your cock in my arse." He begs, nearly writhing. 

He smirks and hums. "Finish your drink and I'll take you out to the middle of the dance floor and fuck you discretely."

He whimpers and finishes his drink quickly. 

Jake smirks and finishes his drink.

"Please, Daddy. Please. I can't wait any longer." Michael begs. 

He smirks and grips his arse. "Daddy's gonna fuck you in the middle of all these people."

"Yes please please yes." He whimpers desperately, pushing his arse back onto his hands. 

He takes his hand and leads him to the middle of the dance floor.

He follows him, blushing brightly. 

He presses against his arse, showing him how hard he is.

"I need it. I need your cock. Please, Daddy." He whines, grinding his arse back against his cock. 

He smirks and pulls him close, pulling his own cock out of his trousers. "Pull your trousers down, just enough so I can take the plug out and fuck you."

He whimpers and does as he's told. 

Jake eases out the plug and pockets it before pushing into him teasingly slow.

Michael whimpers at the emptiness before moaning as Jake pushing into him so slowly, thankful the music drowns out his moans. 

He smirks and nips at his neck. "Mm.. my dirty little slut.." He moans into his ear.

"All yours." He moans and wraps his hand around the back of Jake's neck, pulling him closer as he fucks himself on his cock. 

"Such a good boy. What if someone saw you and noticed what you were doing? How desperate you are right now?" He snaps his hips forward into him.

“Don’t stop!”

"I wouldn't stop. I couldn't. They'd just have to watch as you fuck me into oblivion." He moans loudly. 

He smirks and bites his neck. "Good boy."

He mewls and tips his head, letting Jake mark him. "You feel so big. So perfect. My fiancé has a perfect cock." He babbles. 

He growls and thrusts harder, his movements becoming more obvious. "My fiancé is gorgeous and has the best fucking arse."

He moans breathily and arches, shoving his arse back onto his cock. "Yours. I'm all yours. Use me." He whimpers, starting to notice people noticing them. 

He bites his neck as he thrusts harder, getting close. "They see you. They see how much of a desperate slut you are. And you love it, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes!" He cries out as his legs shake, so close to coming. 

"Come for me. Show them how much you love it. Make a mess."

"Jake!" He nearly screams as he comes hard, making a soaking wet mess 

He moans as he comes hard into him, smirking at a few of the men watching.

He whimpers, continuing to come as Jake fills him. 

He bites and sucks at his neck.

He mewls, submitting. 

He hums and kisses his neck. "Good boy."

He blushes and relaxes. 

"Such a good boy."

"Jake.."

He kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply. 

He nips at his lips.

He whimpers, opening his mouth. 

"I love you. My perfect fiancé."

"I love you, too. So much."

"Let me take you home."

"Please."

He smiles and fixes their clothes before taking him outside.

He smiles tiredly as he follows him. 

He hails a cab for them.

He cuddles into him in the cab. 

He holds him close.

"I love you so much.."

"I love you too. So much."

He smiles softly, melting against him. 

"How about a nice bath when we get home?"

"Mm perfect." 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He relaxes with him.

The cab soon stops. 

Jake pays and takes Michael inside.

Michael smiles and follows him. 

He takes him up to their room.

"Bath?"

"Mm, yes."

He goes to start the bath, stripping. 

Jake smiles and follows him.

Michael hums happily and gets into the bath with Jake. 

He hums and relaxes with him

He smiles softly, relaxing back against Jake's chest. 

He kisses his neck softly.

He blushes and melts. 

He smiles softly.

He hums softly, eyes closing sleepily. 

He relaxes with him in the warm water.

He slowly falls asleep, snoring softly as he relaxes with Jake. 

He smiles and keeps him above the water.

He hums softly, snuggling into him. 

He smiles and holds him close.

"Love.." He mumbles in his sleep. 

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles softly, nuzzling into him. 

He nuzzles him back.

He hums and relaxes. 

He carefully picks him up as the water gets cold.

He whines softly and pouts a bit. 

He smiles softly. "Shh, love.. the water was getting cold. Let me take you to bed."

He hums softly, holding onto him. 

He smiles and wraps a towel around him and carries him to the bed.

He blushes a bit and cuddles into him. 

He smiles and lays in bed with him, curling up with him.

"Love you.." He mumbles into his chest. 

He smiles and rubs his back. "I love you too."

He smiles softly as he falls back asleep against him. 

He smiles and relaxes with him, soon falling asleep.

Sky leans against Turk. 'Can we go now? Please?' She whimpers desperate. 

He smirks and hums. 'Mm, I suppose we could.'

She blushes and bites her lip. 

Turk hums. 'Let me finish my drink.'

Sky nods, her hips rocking. 

He sips his drink.

She whines as he drags it out, taking little sips. 

He smirks and takes pity on her, finishing his drink.

She blushes and whimpers. 

He hums. "Well, I think it's time Sky and I left."

"Where are you going?" Chloe asks. 

"Taking her out to a special club." He smirks a bit.

Sky blushes brightly. 

Turk smirks. "Let's go."

She follows him out. 

He takes her to the cab.

She whimpers softly, pressing against him. 

He smirks and holds her close, rubbing her thigh.

She blushes, legs falling open. 

He smirks and teases her through her panties.

He gasps and rocks against his hand. 

He rubs at her clit teasingly.

She moans, so wet for him. 

He smirks and hums. 'Good girl..'

She blushes brightly and whimpers. 

He pushes aside her panties and pushes in two fingers easily.

She moans and arches. 

He smirks. 'Better stay quiet, the cabbie may hear you.'

She blushes brightly, biting her lip. 

He slowly thrust his fingers.

She gasps, rocking her hips. 

'Don't come yet.'

She whines and stops herself from coming. 

He smirks and pulls his fingers out as they get there.

She whimpers desperately. 

"Come on."

She blushes and follows him. 

He grins and takes her into the club.

She smiles shyly and takes his hand, blushing. 

He smirks as he leads her to the back room.

She mewls softly, biting her lip. 

He leads her through the various couples and groups having sex in the room.

She whimpers as she watches, nearly panting. 

"Mm, want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

He smirks. "Strip."

She blushes and strips for him. 

He smirks as he watches her strip, stroking himself over his pants.

She moans as she watches him and spreads her legs. "Please, Sir."

He strips himself and strokes himself. "Bend over the couch."

She whimpers and bends over the couch. 

He grips her hips and rubs his cock over her dripping cunt.

She groans and arches, pushing back against him. 

He smirks and pushes into her.

She moans and arches. "Yes!"

He moans loudly. "Fuck, such a good girl. So fucking wet for me."

"Yours. All yours." She whimpers, fucking herself on his cock. 

He smirks. "That's it, fuck yourself on my cock. Show everyone how much you crave this."

She moans like a desperate slut, fucking herself harder and faster. 

He moans. "Fuck, yes."

She gasps and arches. "So good."

He smacks her arse. "Come as many times as you need. I'm going to fill you up with so much cum."

She cries out and finally lets herself come hard. 

He groans and grips her hips, starting to pound into her.

"God yes. Fuck me!" She moans whorishly loud. 

He smirks. "God, listen to you. Such a fucking slut. And so wet. Absolutely dripping."

"Y-your fault! Teasing me all fucking day!" She whines. 

He grins and pounds into her. "Mm.. so desperate."

She moans loudly, gushing around his cock as she comes again. 

He groans as he comes hard into her, filling her with his cum.

She whimpers, sensitive cunt coming again as she feels him fill her. 

He continues to thrust into her, his cock throbbing.

"I-I can feel it. Feel you throbbing inside me." She whimpers. 

"God, you feel so perfect around me. Like you were made to take my cock. Feel how hard I am for you?"

"I feel it. So hard. Just for me. So hard for me." She gasps. "I was made for your cock. All yours. I'm all yours."

He rocks his hips slowly into her, making sure to graze her sweet spot.

She gasps and moans, shaking each time he grazes the spot. 

"I'm going to come into you again and then eat my cum out of you. You're going to sit on my face, understand?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Such a good girl." He praises as he grips her hips, picking up the pace.

She arches and pushes back against, moaning as she meets him thrust for thrust. 

He thrusts harder and faster, slapping her arse.

"Turk!" She early screams as she comes hard, tightening around his big hard cock. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her again.

She moans breathily as he fills her. 

He groans as he pulls out of her. "Sit on my face."

She pushes him down onto the couch and straddles his face. 

He moans as he licks at her cunt, tasting himself.

She mewls and arches, pushing his cum out into his mouth. 

He moans loudly as she pushes his cum into his mouth, swallowing eagerly.

"Fuck." She whimpers. 

He rocks his face against he.

She mewls and grinds against his face. 

He holds her hips and sucks on her clit.

She moans loudly and arches. 

He pushes two finger into her, thrusting them. 'Such a good girl. I want you to come against my face.'

She whines and comes hard against his face. 

He licks up her cum, groaning softly. 'Good girl.'

She blushes and whimpers at the praise. 

'Can you be a good girl and let Daddy fuck your face?'

'Yes. Please, Daddy.'

He smirks and pushes her up a bit.

She kneels in front of him and opens her mouth, blushing as she looks up at him. 

He smirks and holds her head. "Good girl. Open up for Daddy."

She blushes brighter and opens her mouth wider. 

He pushes into her mouth, groaning breathily.

She mewls around him, wrapping her lips around his cock. 

He groans and rocks his hips.

She moans breathily, letting him fuck her face. 

He grips her head, thrusting into her mouth.

She relaxes her throat, submitting to him fully. 

He smirks when she submits, fucking her face roughly.

She moans like a whore and her eyes tear up as she looks up at him, loving being used. 

"God, look at you. Such a good little whore for Daddy."

She blushes brightly and swallows around him, working her throat.

He groans, getting close. He grips her hair tightly as he thrusts into her mouth. "Fuck, good girl. You love this, being put on display and shown off. God, I just want to see you covered in cum."

She loves it, loves being his good girl, loves it when he shows her off, loves being on display. She moans loudly as he says he wants to see her covered in cum, dripping onto the floor and making a quickly frowning puddle underneath herself. 

"You wouldn't even care whose cum it was, would you? I could just gather up a group of guys and we could all have a wank around you. Would you suck them off for Daddy? Let him watch you?" He smirks, thrusting harder.

She whimpers and nods, sucking his cock like a greedy slut. 

He smirks and moans loudly as he comes hard down her throat.

She moans breathily, swallowing his cum like her life depends on it. 

He pulls out of her mouth with a groan. "Such a good slut."

She mewls and sucks on two fingers as she rubs her clit with the other hand. 

"Want me to go find some blokes?" He smirks.

"Please, Daddy." She blushes brightly. "Will you let them fuck me? I'm so wet." She whimpers as she rides her fingers. 

He smirks. "You want them to fuck you? I'll let them use you like a proper slut, fill all of your holes."

"Yes!" She whines needy, begging. 

He smirks and stands up. "Let me go find some blokes with big cocks."

She blushes and follows him, completely naked whereas he's still dressed. 

He smirks and leads her to find the men.

She whimpers softly, her hips are wider and her breasts are bigger since getting pregnant. 

Turk finally decides on a group of men. "Mm, how would you lot like to try out my little slut here? She's desperate."

Sky blushes brightly and whimpers, slick running down her thighs and she spreads her legs some.

"You can fuck her arse, her cunt, her mouth. I want to see her covered in cum."

"Please." She begs like a needy whore. 

They smirk and agree.

Sky rocks her hips needy, licking her lips. 

He leads them back to the couch. "Time to use you like a little whore."

She get on her hands and knees on the couch, presenting herself to them. 

Turk positions the men and gives them condoms. "Don't come inside of her. Come on her. Cover her."

Sky mewls impatiently. 

"Go at it, boys. Wreck her."

Sky groans as condom covered cocks press into her, one into her mouth and the other into his soaked cunt. 

Turk smirks and strokes himself. "You lot mind if I take pictures?"

"Go ahead. Tape it for all we care." 

Turk pulls out his phone and starts recording the men using sky.

Sky moans loudly and arches. 

"Look at our pretty slut. Taking stranger's cocks just because Daddy wanted to watch her get destroyed. Such a good girl. Always so obedient and desperate for cocks."

She blushes brightly, coming around the huge cock in her pussy as Turk talks. 

"Coming already?" He smirks, moving closer to her after setting up the phone on a stand. He slides under her, next to the two cocks in her and leans in to lick at her clit.

She trembles and moans breathily as she licked and fucked. 

He pulls back as he feels one of the men close to coming.

The man pulls out of her cunt and strips off the condom, coming hard as thick ropes of cum hit Sky's arse and back. 

Turk smirks as he watched.

The other man pulls out of her mouth and cums over her face after taking the condom off. A new man pulls Sky into his lap and she starts riding him as another starts to stretch her arse. She looks at Turk and moans loudly, licking her cum covered lips as she looks at his big hard cock between his legs. 

He smirks. "Want to suck me off while they're fucking you?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please!" She moans breathily and arches as her arse is filled with a big cock just like her cunt. 

He smirks and moves to push into her mouth.

She moans and swallows him down greedily as she's fucked. 

He rocks his hips into her.

She relaxes her throat, loving it when he fucks her face roughly. 

He thrusts into her roughly and smirks.

She moans loudly as she looks up at him. 

"Good girl."

She whimpers and arches as the men fuck her harder. 

He grips her hair and pushes down into her mouth.

She gags a bit and drool runs down her chin as she submits. 

He smirks and thrusts into her mouth, making her gag.

She gets wetter and wetter as her air supply is cut off over and over. "Fuck. Such a perfect cunt. If you were mine I wouldn't be able to share you with anyone." The man fucking her pussy groans. "You should feel her arse. So fucking tight around my dick." The other man groans. 

Turk smirks and holds her head down to the base of his cock. "You like it when I gag you."

Sky blushes brighter and would whimper if she could breathe around his cock. 

He pulls her hair. 'Don't you?'

'I do. I really really do.' She looks up at him with tears forming in her eyes, her lungs starting to burn deliciously. 

'Swallow around me. I'm going to come down your throat.'

She swallows around him greedily doing as he tells her. 

He grins and comes hard down her thrust.

She mewls, swallowing everything. 

He pulls out of her when he's done. "Good girl. Tell me how it feels.

"Perfect. So good." She moans breathily, gasping as she's fucked. 

He smirks as he watches the men use her. "Such a good girl.."

She blushes at the praise and trembles, close to coming again. 

"You lot, finish up." He snaps to the men. 'Don't come yet. I want to be the only one in you when you come.'

Sky stops herself from coming as the men pull out of her, covering her with cum. 

He smirks and shoos them away as he pushes into her.

She moans loudly, arching into him. 

He groans. "Good girl."

She moans and kisses him deeply. 

He nips at her lips, slowly rocking into her.

She whimpers, wrapping her legs around him. 

"So good. I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

He deepens the kiss and slowly thrusts into her.

She kisses him back deeply, moving with him. 

"You're so perfect."

She blushes and whimpers. 

He slows his thrusts and kisses, gently rocking into her.

"Turk." She moans breathily, arching into him. 

"You feel so good, babe."

"Nothing makes me feel as good as you do."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too. So fucking much."

"Come for me, love. Come with me."

"Turk!" She cries out and comes hard. 

He cries out as he comes hard into her.

She moans loudly as she feels him fill her. 

He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back deeply. 

He slowly pulls out of her.

She blushes and whimpers softly. 

He smiles proudly. "Time to go home?"

"Whatever you want, Daddy." She mumbles and nuzzles him, still deep in subspace. 

"Lets get you home, love." He nuzzles her back. "You did so good."

She blushes and smiles shyly. "Thank you, Daddy.."

"Such a good girl."

She blushes and whimpers softly. 

"I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" She blushes brighter, smiling shyly. 

"So proud of you."

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles her back happily.

"'M ready to go home now.."

He smiles softly. "Okay, love."

She smiles softly, relaxing under him as she's covered in cum just like he wanted. 

He smiles. "Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"

"Okay." She hums and smiles softly. 

He picks her up and takes her to the club's washroom.

She blushes and holds onto him. 

He sets her down and starts the shower.

She hums softly as the water rinses her off. 

He washes her carefully.

"That was fun. I liked your cock the best. It always makes me feel the best. No one else can make me feel the way you do." She hums still out of it, relaxing as he washes her. 

He smiles softly. "You looked brilliant tonight. I loved it. I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles softly, looking up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She kisses him back and smiles softly. 

He smiles happily. "My sweet love."

She blushes and smiles shyly. "All yours."

He smiles softly.

She nuzzles him and smiles at him lovingly when he's finished washing her. "Mm you're going to be a great dad.."

He blushes and smiles softly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have let you get me pregnant if I didn't think you would be. You're perfect." She smiles at him adoringly, so head over heels in love with him. 

He blushes brighter as he feels how much she's in love with him.

"Mm you can feel it huh?" She smiles softly. 

He blushes and nods.

She takes his hand and kiss his knuckles. "I love you so much. I can't hold it back anymore. I'm not sure if it was the time or if it's because I'm carrying your babies. Could be both."

He smiles lovingly at her. "I love you so bloody much."

"I know. I can feel it." She smiles at him lovingly. 

He smiles. "Lets get you home, yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiles and nods. 

He smiles and gives her clothes back.

She smiles softly and gets redressed. 

He takes her hand and smiles.

She smiles and follows him out, blushing as they pass the men. 

Turk keeps Sky possessively close to him.

Sky blushes brighter and relaxes against him as they get into a cab. 

He puts his arm around her as they sit in the cab.

She cuddles into him. "Jake and Michael are going to get married." She hums. "Should we have told everyone that you and I are technically married?" She asks, remembering how the Queen made them sign marriage documents to go out of missions together in case anything happened. 

"Mm, probably. I still haven't gotten you a ring."

"Mm you didn't propose." She giggles. "I think the first words out of your mouth when you heard about it was 'I can't marry such a know it all control freak like her'." She laughs harder. 

He blushes and frowns a bit.

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. "No pouting. You didn't know. It's not your fault. You still signed the papers." She kisses his jaw. "Mm besides all that sexual tension was hot." She purrs. 

"You know that I've always loved you, yeah?" He rubs her hand softly.

"I know." She cuddles into him. "You were just afraid of loosing me." 

He nods and pulls her closer.

She presses closer. "I'm never going to leave you. You're never going to lose me."

"I know.. Thank you."

She cuddles closer. "Mm.. You're kids are making me hungry."

He hums. "Let's go get you something to eat."

"Okay." She nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily.

She hums happily. "What kind of abilities do you think they'll have?"

"Mm, I was assuming a mix of ours."

She hums and nods. "What if it's something else?"

"Then that's fine too." 

She nods and looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses her back. 

She smiles and hums happily. 

The cab soon pulls up to the estate. 

Sky follows him inside quietly so they don't wake anyone. 

He smiles and takes her hand, leading her to their room.

"Hungry." She whispers. 

He chuckles. "Oh right. Thank you." He turns and leads her to the kitchen.

She giggles and follows him. 

He hums. "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you want to make."

He hums and nods, going to make something.

She smiles and sits up on the counter, watching him. 

He hums as he cooks.

"God I really love you." 

He blushes. "I love you too."

She hums happily and smiles at him adoringly. 

He smiles and goes to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He hums. "Come eat."

She smiles and follows him. 

He sets out her plate.

"Thank you, love."

"Of course."

She smiles and starts to eat, leaning against him. 

He kisses her head.

She hums happily as she eats. 

"Need anything to drink?"

"Water please."

He nods and gets up to get her water.

She hums and eats as he phone vibrates on the counter. 

"Mm, who's that?"

"Sánchez. Don't answer." 

"Alrighty." He brings her water.

"Thank you." She smiles

"Of course, love."

She sighs as he phone vibrates again. 

"What does Sánchez want?"

"He wants me to fix his problems but I'm not in the business of fixing problems anymore." 

"Let me answer, then."

"Alright." She shrugs. 

"I'll just tell him to fuck off."

"Good." She smiles and finishes eating. 

He hums as he answers.

"Sky, my gorgeous darling. I knew you'd answer." Sanchez chuckles 

Turk hums. "Right, I'm going to need you to fuck off, yeah?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Sanchez snaps. 

"Sky's husband." He glances to Sky as he says it. "She's done fixing your shit."

Sky blushes brightly and smiles happily. "Yeah fucking right. Sky's not married." Sanchez scoffs. 

"We've got the documents to prove it. And if you don't stop calling, I'll find you and make sure you can't even hold the phone."

Sanchez makes a frightened squeak he'll never admit to and the line goes dead. "God, you're so sexy when you threaten people for me." Sky purrs. 

He smirks a bit as he sets down the phone. "Mm, yeah?"

"Oh yeah." She nods and licks her lips. 

"Mm, tell me how it makes your feel."

"Protected and possessed and wanted. Really really wanted."

He hums. "Mm, I always want you."

"You always have me." 

"I hope so."

"You do."

He leans in to kiss her. "Good."

She pulls him closer and kisses him back. 

He nips at her lips lightly.

She whimpers softly, lips parting. 

"Good girl.." He mumbles as he pushes his tongue into her mouth.

She moans, sucking him on his tongue

He moans breathily and presses closer.

She arches and wraps her legs around him where she sits, pulling him closer. 

He rocks against her.

"Please." She moans breathily. 

He hums. "Please what?"

"I want my husband." She purrs, calling him her husband for the first time. 

He groans and nips at her lips.

"Turk." She whimpers needy. 

He hums. "I've got you." He unzips his trousers to pull out his cock.

She mewls and spreads her legs. 

He pushes into her slowly.

She moans, wrapping her legs around him tighter to hold him closer. 

He leans in to kiss her deeply.

She kisses him back deeply.

He rocks slowly into him.

She moans and rocks with him. "Mm it seems like I can barely go a few hours without your cock."

He leans in to nip at her neck. "Always ready for me.."

She gasps and tips her head back. "Yours. All yours." 

He marks her. "Mm, mine."

"Yes yes yours." She moans. 

He stars to thrust harder.

She groans and arches. 

He nips and sucks at her neck.

She moans breathily, getting wetter around him. 

He moans breathily. "Such a good girl."

"You feel so perfect." She whimpers, rocking. 

"You always feel so brilliant.." he groans as he thrusts harder.

"Yea! Give it to me!" She moans loudly. 

He smirks. "You're going to wake someone."

She blushes brightly but can't help herself as she continues to moan loudly as he fucks get perfect. 

He thrusts harder. "Close."

"Please. I need it. Give it to me." She begs. 

He thrusts harder until he comes hard into her.

She moans and comes hard around him as he fills her. 

He leans in to kiss her deeply.

She presses close and kisses him back deeply. 

"Such a good girl."

She blushes brightly and presses her face to his neck. 

He holds her close.

'Take me to bed..' She nuzzles him. 

He nods and picks her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

She cuddles close to him as they lay down. "I love you.." 

"I love you too."

She presses close and falls asleep. 

He holds her close, relaxing back against Michael and the others in bed, still wearing his clothes.

Michael mumbles softly, pressing against Turk's back. 

Turk hums softly. "Mm.."

He hums softly and sleeps deeply. 

He smiles and soon falls asleep.


	7. Sixty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Mycroft go look at the frame of the mansion.   
> John fucks Turk. Greg fucks Micheal. Eli fucks Sherlock and Mycroft.

Collin hums softly as he wakes with his wife presses to one side of him and Sherlock pressed to the other. 

Sherlock mumbles as he feels Collin wake.

Collin smiles softly and kisses Sherlock's head softly. 

He hums softly. 

He relaxes. 

He nuzzles him softly.

He nuzzles him back, holding him close. 

He mumbles quietly.

"Stop moving.." Carol mumbles to Collin as she presses closer, baby bump growing bigger everyday. 

Sherlock presses closer against his other side.

Collin chuckles softly, holding them close. 

Sherlock mumbles as he wakes.

"Morning, gorgeous." Collin smiles softly. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"How'd you sleep?" 

He hums. "Good."

"Shh.." Carol mumbles and rolls away, burying her head under a pillow. 

Sherlock giggles and nuzzles against his neck.

Collin smiles happily and kisses Sherlock's head, knowing Carol gets grumpy near the end of the second trimester. 

He hums softly as he relaxes.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He kisses his chest softly.

He blushes a bit and smiles softly. 

He nuzzles against him.

He hums and holds him close. 

He kisses his chest again and smiles.

"So perfect."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him. "Should we get up and see what everyone is up to?" 

"Mm, shower first?"

"Sure."

He smiles and gets up, stretching.

He chuckles softly and follows him into the shower. 

He hums as he turns on the shower.

He smiles and pulls him in. 

He blushes and smiles. "Mm, hi."

"Hi." He smiles and starts to wash Sherlock's hair. 

He blushes and closes his eyes.

He hums softly and massages his scalp. 

He mewls softly.

"Good?" He smirks. 

He blushes brightly and nods. "Y-Yes.."

He leans in and kisses him after rinsing his hair. 

He kisses him back, pressing closer.

He nips at his lips. 

He whimpers and moans.

"Need something?" He smirks. 

He blushes. "A-Anything.. Please."

He sinks down to his knees and looks up to him. 

He blushes as he looks down at him. "S-Sir?"

"Mm?" He smirks and kisses his hips. 

He gasps softly and mewls.

"You were saying something?" He chuckles and rubs his thighs. 

He whimpers and blushes. "I.." He whimpers as he feels his knees go weak.

"Do you want me to suck your pretty cock?" He purrs, holding him up. 

He blushes and nods. "Please, sir.. Please."

He smirks and kisses his cock. 

He gasps and moans, his hips rocking a bit.

He looks up and relaxes his threat so Sherlock can fuck his face. 

He mewls and starts the thrust into him.

He moans around him, swallowing around him. 

He moans and thrusts harder. "Daddy.. so good."

He smirks and eases a slick finger into Sherlock's arse as he sucks his cock. 

He moans louder and rocks back against his finger and then into his mouth.

He takes his cock deeper as he pushes a second finger into him. 

He mewls and whimpers. "More.. please, Daddy."

He pulls off his cock with a wet pop as he eases a third finger into him. "Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" 

He whimpers and nods. "Please, Daddy. I need it.."

He eases his fingers out of Sherlock and stands, pulling him into a kiss. 

He kisses him back desperately.

He presses him back against the wall and lifts him, wrapping Sherlock's legs around him. "Ready?"

He mewls and nods. "Yes. Yes, please."

He kisses him deeply and pushes into him. 

He moans breathily against his mouth and rocks his hips.

He rocks into him slowly and holds him close. 

He gasps and moans, mouthing at his neck. "Daddy.."

He groans and starts to thrust faster. 

"Yes!" He moans louder.

He groans softly, fucking him harder. 

He holds onto him tightly, dragging his nails over his back.

"Fuck." He growls and bites at his neck, snapping his hips perfectly to hit Sherlock's prostate. 

He cries out. "May I come, sir?"

"Yes. Do it. Make a fucking mess."

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans as Collin fills him.

He holds him close, breathing hard. 

He whimpers and mewls.

He kisses him and stands him up, gently pulling out of him. 

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"Such a good boy. I love you so much."

He blushes and smiles softly. "Love, Daddy.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him before finishing washing him gently. 

He blushes and relaxes as he's washed.

He rinses him gently and smiles. 

He smiles softly.

He turns off the shower and dries Sherlock off with a warm fluffy towel. 

He hums and relaxes against him.

"How about a nap and then I'll make something to eat?"

He hums and nods.

He takes him back to bed. 

He cuddles up to him.

He holds him close. 

He relaxes against him.

He rubs his back gently. 

"Mm.."

"Sleep, love.."

"Mhmm.."

He cuddles him and closes his eyes. 

He smiles and soon falls asleep.

He smiles softly and sleeps with him. 

He relaxes against him.

Chloe hums and cuddles closer to Zack 

Zack smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her chest.

She blushes and melts under him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She smiles and nuzzles him back. "What are we doing today?"

He smiles. "Mm, I don't know."

"Dunno?" She giggles and nuzzles him. 

"Whatever is fine." He nuzzles her back.

"Mm I think we should go to a spa." She cuddles into him, knowing the round of chemo Zack recently finished took a lot out of him and he deserves some pampering. 

He sighs a bit, obviously in relief because of how mentally and physically exhausted he is.

"We can get a couples massage and relax." She says softly and kisses his jaw lightly. 

"That sounds brilliant."

"Yeah?" She smiles happily. 

He hums and nods.

"Okay. You rest and I'll go get it set up." She kisses him softly and smiles before getting out of bed. 

He smiles against her lips. "Mm, thank you, love."

She smiles happily and leaves him to rest. 

He curls up and soon falls asleep.

Sky looks up and smiles as she sees Chloe come out. "How's it going?" Sky smiles as she types on the computer, not needing looking at what she's typing. 

She smiles and hums. "Pretty good. I'm going to get a couples spa day set up for Zack and I."

"You're so good to him." She smiles, relaxing on the couch alone since all of her boys are still sleeping 

She hums softly. "He deserves it."

"Here." Sky hands her a card. "This place is really good. They have specialty therapies for cancer survivors and pregnant people as well as couples massages." She smiles.

She smiles. "Oh, thank you, Sky."

"Yeah of course." She smiles. "I have to go to the lot today. They have the frame up for our house and I want to take a look." She hums happily. 

"Oh? Take pictures, yeah?"

"Sure. Or do you want to see what it'll look like when it's finished? I have the plans. Or it can be a suprise. Whatever you want."

"I'd love to see it in progress.'

She pulls up the blue prints on her computer and shows them to Chloe. "This is what the frame work should look like at the moment. I'm going to go check later to see if it matches up." She hums, the house is more like a mansion, having three stories on a huge piece of land. 

"Christ, it’s huge." She smiles.

"It also has a basement and attic. And it's already payed off in full." She smirks. 

"That's brilliant!"

She blushes and smiles happily. 

"It will be amazing when it's done."

"It should be. I hope everyone likes it." 

"I'm sure they will."

She smiles and nods. "Any additions you'd like to make? It's your home as well." 

She blushes a bit. "No, I think I'm okay."

"You sure?" She smiles. 

"Yeah, I know you'll do brilliantly."

She blushes and nods, smiling. 

She smiles softly.

"You should call the place for the massage." She smiles. 

She hums. "Oh, right."

She smiles and nods. 

She goes to call them.

Sky looks up as Mycroft comes in. 

Mycroft hums. "Hello, dear."

"How are you?"

"Brilliant. What are you up to?"

"Finishing up some plans for the house. The frame is up so I want to go take a look." 

"Are you bringing someone with you?"

"Mm no. They're all sleeping. Benny and Jean work tonight so they're sleeping extra since they have night shifts. Do you want to come?" She smiling, not having spent much father daughter time with Mycroft in a while. 

He smiles. "I'd love to."

"Great. Whenever you're ready." She smiles happily. 

He hums. "Let me just make some coffee."

She nods and smiles. 

He goes into the kitchen to make it.

Greg's father George is reading the paper as he sips tea. "Morning." George hums as he looks up from his paper at Mycroft. 

Mycroft hums. "Morning."

He nods and goes back to his paper. 

He pours his coffee, opting for this instead of tea.

"Mm I don't think I've ever seen you take coffee over tea." He hums without looking up. 

"A bit tired today, and it seems to work for Greg."

"Already tired of being a newly wed?" He chuckles softly. 

"Oh, never."

"Good."

"Of course."

He smiles, knowing Mycroft's parents are asleep upstairs in his bed. 

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Retirement is.. Interesting." He hums and nods. 

"Oh?"

"Sky won't let me do anything. She's completely taken over. I suppose I deserve it the way I acted." He sighs. 

"I would have to agree."

"Mm it seems like her plans for world domination are well underway." 

"She'll keep it under control."

"I've no doubt about that." 

He hums as he sips his coffee. "How are you doing with mum and dad?"

"Yeah. Great. Really great." He blushes a bit and smiles shyly, still shocked at how well Mycroft handles it. 

"And on their end? Everything going well?" Mycroft is still a bit weary about their relationship.

"I think so." George nods. 

"Good. Make sure it stays that way."

"Of course."

He nods and goes back out to sit with Sky.

Sky hums and leans against as she types our multiple emails in various languages 

He sips his coffee.

"Mm did I tell you I'm a contender for the next person to over see all people with abilities? I don't think I'm going to get picked though. They've never picked a pregnant person." She hums. 

He hesitates. "Is that safe?"

"Yes. It's a lot like yours. Behind the scenes and pulling strings." She nods. "I'm out of the game, Crofty."

"Good. Just making sure."

"You're a good dad. Of course you make sure." She smiles. 

He smiles softly.

"You ready to go?"

"Mm, yeah." He hums as he finishes off his coffee.

She smiles and shuts down her computer. 

He stands and hums.

She hums and follows him out. 

He takes her to the car.

"Are you driving or should I?"

"I'll drive."

"Not confident in my ability to drive?" She teases and gets in. "Remember you're the one that taught me how."

He chuckles and hums as he gets in. "Mm, yes, but maybe a bit more practice."

She shrugs. "I'll just get a driver." She smirks. 

He hums. "Follow my lead, I suppose."

"It seems to work pretty good for you." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm, yes."

She smiles and relaxes as Mycroft drives. 

He hums. "How's the house going?"

"Great. The frame is finished so then I'm going to have security measures put in before the walls go up. The whole house is going to be state of the art. Fire proof, bullet proof, hack proof. It's going to be tighter than fort fucking Knox. The world could end and that house would still be standing untouched." She grins. 

He smiles. "Brilliant. Thank you."

"Thank you?" She smiles. 

"For making sure you and the others stay safe."

"Of course. It's my job."

He hums and smiles.

She hum happily as they pull up. "What do you think?" She asks about the huge frame and giant land. 

"Christ, it looks brilliant. Are you sure you have enough room?" He teases.

She giggles and smiles. "We have a lot of people so we need a lot of room. Plus there will be more to come in the future." She hums as he hand rests on her belly absentmindedly. 

He smiles. "Mm, congratulations again."

"Thank you." She blushes. "I hope you don't mind if they keep the Holmes name."

"Of course not. It's as much your name as it is mine." He smiles softly.

She blushes and smiles. "Thanks, dad." She nudges him. 

He smiles and hums softly.

She smiles and gets out of the car. 

He gets out as well.

She smiles and walks around the lot. 

Mycroft follows her around.

Sky points to things and tells Mycroft what will go where. 

Mycroft hums as he listens.

"Then finally back here we're going to have a pool and hot tub." She smiles as the finish in the back yard. 

"Nice touch." 

"It will have a fence around it of course." 

"Good."

"So what do you think over all?" 

"It looks brilliant and I think you've made good choices."

"Good." She blushes and smiles happily. 

He smiles. "How are you all doing?"

"Amazing." She smiles happily. 

"Good, I'm glad. And now Michael and Jake are getting married. Any other happy announcements?"

"Not that I can think of." She hums. "Oh well actually.. Turk and I were secretly married when we started going on missions together." She bites her lip. 

"I.. Really?"

"Yes. It was in case anything happened while we were out doing missions we could make the best decision for the other in the moment." 

"Interesting. I'm guessing the Queen made you do it?"

Sky nods. "You know what a romantic she is." 

"Of course. I suppose you're keeping the marriage?"

"Yes." She blushes. "We haven't told the others yet.."

"Mm, he never asked for my permission." He smiles softly.

She laughs and smiles. "I'll let him know you're waiting on it." 

He smiles. "Mm, and he best propose with a ring."

"Mm you can tell him that when he asks for permission." She smiles and leans against him. "Mm I suppose that means you're going to want a wedding and a father daughter dance as well?" She teases, smiling. 

He blushes a bit and smiles shyly. "I would, actually."

"What a softy you've become, Crofty." She whispers and hugs him tight. "Thank you." She whispers into his chest, trying not to cry. 

He smiles fondly as he hugs her back. "What are you thanking me for, dear?"

"Everything. Without you I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be alive. You've given me everything. You gave me a chance to live and that's all I ever needed. Thank you thank you thank you." She whispers, crying unable to help herself. 

He holds her closer, kissing her head and rubbing her back. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too. So so much." She holds onto him. 

He smiles and rubs her back.

She hums softly as she relaxes. 

"Lets go back, yeah?"

"Yeah." She nods, a bit tired. 

He nods and takes her back to the car.

She smiles softly and gets into the car. 

He smiles and drives them back.

She smiles and relaxes. 

He hums softly as he drives.

"You guys go back to work this week." She hums. "How are you feeling about that?"

"A bit scared, I suppose."

"Why?"

"I don't know. This break has been rather nice."

"Thinking about retiring?"

"I.. I'm not sure at this point.."

"You can give up the 9 to 5 and take up consulting when you feel like it."

He hesitates, chewing on his lip. "I'm just worried what will happen if I retire."

"You don't have to worry. Althea is more than capable to be your successor and I'll help as well. If you're not in love with your job anymore you won't be doing it or yourself any justice." She says softly. 

He bites his lip and nods.

"Even better if you do step down that doesn't mean it has to be over. You can consult and lecture and advise. It's up to you, Crofty. You just need to find what makes you happiest."

He smiles a bit and nods. "I.. I know.."

"Good." She smiles. 

He smiles, obviously still a bit worried.

"Besides you'll have grand babies to keep you on your toes." She giggles. 

He smiles softly as he remembers.

"They have abilities. I can feel the energy of it but I don't know what they'll be yet. It's going to be.. Interesting." She hums, trying not to sound as worried as she is. 

Mycroft picks up on it. "You don't have to be worried, you know."

"I.. I know. But I just can't help it. Turk doesn't seem worried though." Sky sighs. 

"I know, but you have so many people here to help you."

She nods. "I know. If I didn't have everyone I don't think I could keep sane." She smiles softly. "I think I'm just a worrier. I can see all these possibilities and out comes. It's just so much to sift through." She hums. 

"I know, dear, I'm sorry you have to deal with it."

"It's okay. I think it'll get easier when they're born. They I can physically hold them and feel them. I mean I can feel them now but it's different. It's like still a dream waiting to come true even though it's already happened. God, that doesn't even make sense."

He chuckles softly. "It's okay."

She giggles a bit and smiles. "All in all things are looking up, Crofty." 

"I'm glad things are going better. For all of us."

She hums happily and nods. "Zack finished his round of chemo. The cancer has stopped progressing. It looks like he'll go into remission soon."

He smiles. "Oh, good, thank god."

She smiles and nods. "Chloe is taking him to a spa to relax and recuperate. She's so good to him." 

He smiles. "I'm glad."

She nods and smiles. 

He smiles as he pulls up to a large dress shop. "If you're too tired, we can do this later."

"Now would be perfect." She blushes and smiles shyly. 

He smiles softly and nods.

She smiles and follows him out of the car, into the shop. 

Mycroft hums. "Pick out anything you like and try it on."

Sky blushes and smiles, looking around. 

Mycroft goes to sit.

Sky pick out a few things as an employee offers Mycroft a glass of champagne. 

Mycroft smiles as he accepts, watching Sky pick out things.

"Your daughter?" The sales attendant asks. 

"Hm, yes."

"She has good taste."

"She always has."

"Excited to be father of the bride?"

"Very much, actually. I've just learned that I would be today."

"Surprises are always exciting." 

He hums. "Yes, I suppose."

"Do you like the person she's marrying?"

"Yes, he's quite brilliant."

"Good." She smiles. "You must be close with her. Not very many fathers come to pick the dress. They just sign the check." She sighs. 

"It was my idea to bring her today. She's had a hard life and I want to give her all I can."

"You're such a good man. I'm sure she adores you."

"I hope so." He smiles softly.

"Well I'm going to go help get into a dress so we can see how she looks." The attendant smiles and goes to help Sky in the dressing room. 

He smiles as he sips his drink.

Sky soon comes out in a puffy ball gown much like a Cinderella dress. 

Mycroft hums and smiles as he sees her.

"What do you think?" Sky asks, looking at him through the mirror. 

He smiles. "I think you look brilliant."

She smiles and looks at herself. "Mm I think it might be a bit to princessy for me.." She hums. 

"Find another, then."

She nods and goes to try on another. 

He smiles as he waits.

**Where are you?--GL**

**Just taking Sky for a bit of shopping. I'll explain when we get back. --MH**

**Okay. Have fun.--GL**

**We'll be home later. Keep Sherlock company, yeah? --MH**

**I will. Collin is teaching him how to flip a perfect pancake with only using the pan as Daniel and Carol cheer them on.--GL** Greg chuckles and sends Mycroft a video. 

Mycroft smiles as he watches the video. He hums softly as he types out a reply. **Well, it seems like Sherlock's taken care of. Where's John? --MH**

**Shower. He had a nightmare this morning. He said it wasn't bad but he just needed some time to himself.--GL**

Mycroft frowns a bit. **Make sure he's okay later, yeah? --MH**

**I will.--GL**

**Thank you.. --MH**

**Of course. How's shopping going?--GL**

**Good. Shall I send you a picture of the next thing?--MH** 

**I'd love to see it.--GL**   
Sky comes out wearing a mermaid cut dress with pretty sparkles. 

Mycroft looks up. "How do you feel in this one?"

"Mm kind of like a tight disco ball. I like the sparkles though but I think this is to many. And it's really form fitting. I don't know when we're actually going to do this and I'm not exactly going to be this size for to much longer." Sky hums. "Close but no cigar." 

"I assumed it would be soon. Maybe something more subtle and simple?"

"Yeah." She nods and goes to try on another dress. 

He hums as he waits, wanting to send Greg the perfect picture.

"I think this is the one.." She blushes brightly and smiles happily. 

Mycroft gasps a bit when he sees her. "Christ, that's.. Sky, you look gorgeous.."

"Yeah?" She blushes brighter. "I mean it is simpler and it's flowy so it'll look pretty when I dance and it had just the right amount of sparkles." 

He smiles softly. "It looks brilliant. Can I send a picture to Gregory?"

"Oh yeah of course." She giggles and smiles happily. 

He smiles and takes a picture of her.

"Lemme see." She comes over to see the picture. 

He smiles and shows her the picture.

"Oh wow.." she gasps softly. "It's pretty. I'm pretty.."

"You're beautiful."

She blushes. "You can send it to Greg. Just make sure he doesn't show it to my boys."

He hums and smiles. "Of course. He sends it to Greg. **Don't show her boys. --MH**

**Holy shit our baby is getting married!--GL**

He smiles brightly. **She told me today. But Turk still has to ask for permission. --MH**

**Of course he has to ask! I'm surprised he hasn't yet. She looks so beautiful. Is she excited?--GL** Greg smiles happily as he looks at the picture. 

**She is, I believe. Both excited and nervous.--MH**

**Good nervous or bad nervous?--GL**

**Bit of both? --MH**

**So she hasn't told the others yet?--GL**

**Not yet. --MH**

**How do you think that's gonna go?--GL**

**I think it will be fine. Michael and Jake are getting married, after all. --MH**

**I know. But like the engagement happened in front of everyone. This is like sudden. I don't know.--Gl**

**According to Sky, they've been legally married since the beginning. Ordered from the queen. --MH**

**You're fucking kidding!--GL**  
**Well guess it's not as sudden as I thought.--GL**

He chuckles softly. **Sudden for the rest of us, I suppose. But Sky agreed to a wedding and told Turk to ask me for permission.--MH**

**It always cracks me up how put together she is. She just turned 20. When I was 20 I didn't know my ass from my elbow.--GL**

He chuckles and hums quietly. **I know.--MH**

**The Queen pulled all this together? Why would she make them get married? Like for real married. If they were undercover on missions I don't know why they would have to be really married.--GL**

**For protection. This way, they would do what was best for each other because they were legally obligated to.--MH**

**Oh well that makes sense yeah.--GL**

**We're going to check out here and then we'll be home.--MH**

**Okay. I'm going to go check on John.--GL**

**Thank you, love.--MH**

**Of course. We'll see you soon.--GL**

**See you soon.--MH**

"Ready?" Sky smiles, back in her regular clothes. 

He smiles. "Mm, let me pay."

"Really? You don't have to.." she bites her lip. 

"I want to."

"Thank you." She hugs him. 

He smiles and hugs her back. "Of course."

"What did Greg say?" She smiles. 

"He's excited. And he loves the dress."

"Good." She blushes and smiles. 

He smiles. "I'm so proud of you."

She blushes brighter and smiles shyly. "Thank you.."

He smiles. "Of course."

She blushes and smiles as he pays. 

He smiles. "Ready?"

"Yup." She smiles. 

He hums and smiles, leading her to his car.

She smiles and follows him, dress bag in hand. 

He smiles and hums. "There should be shoes with that."

She smiles and lifts the other bag with the shoe box in it. 

He hums. "Good."

She hums happily as they get into the car. 

He smiles and drives them to the estate.

She smiles and gets out of the car when they arrive. 

They go inside.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sky kisses his cheek and smiles before going to hide the dress and shoes away. 

He chuckles as he watches her go.

"Mm there's my gorgeous husband." Greg smiles as he walks in. 

He blushes and smiles. "Mm, hello."

He smiles and kisses him softly. "Come have a cuddle with me and John on the couch."

He smiles and nods, kissing him back. "How's he doing?"

"Better. Still a bit to much in his head for my liking." 

"We'll figure out something."

Greg hums and nods. John is on the couch watching Dr. Who reruns. 

Mycroft curls up against him.

"Mm hello.." John smiles softly. "Where've you been?" 

He nuzzles against him. "Took Sky out shopping. Want to see?"

"Sure." He nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek, showing him the picture of Sky.

"Oh my god.." He gasps softly. 

He smiles softly.

He chuckles and smiles. "She looks beautiful." 

"She does."

"How does it feel to be father of the bride?" 

He blushes. "Brilliant."

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly

He hums softly, finally relaxing. 

He smiles softly and relaxes.

He cuddles into him, feeling better. 

"You doing okay, love?"

"Better now.." 

He nods and nuzzles against him.

He nuzzles him back, relaxing into him.

He kisses his head softly.

He blushes, pressing kisses to his chest. 

He smiles softly. 

He hums softly and looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back gently. 

He smiles against his lips. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and presses kisses along Mycroft's jaw. 

He blushes and tips his head back a bit.

He places feather light kisses to his neck, brushing his lips against his throat. 

He blushes brighter and gasps a bit. "John.."

"Mm?"

He bites his lip. "Please.."

"Please what, darling?"

"I.. Ah.." He blushes brighter, whimpering softly, not wanting to admit how needy and desperate he is.

He smirks and presses Mycroft back onto the couch, straddling his hips. 

He gasps and mewls. "J-John.." He blushes brighter as he realizes that anyone could walk in and see him, whimpering at his own arousal at the thought.

John smirks and rocks his hips, grinding against him. "Such a slut. Getting so excited in the open. Mm I should ride you right here. Let anyone who walks in see how desperate you are you couldn't wait." He growls softly, hand pressing down on his throat lightly. 

He blushes and whimpers. "Please, sir.. Please.." He begs, arching against his hand, loving the pressure on his throat.

He leans in and kisses him hard, forcing his tongue into Mycroft's mouth as he increases the pressure to his throat some. "Mm I fingered myself in the shower while thinking about you. I imagined you pressing me against the wall and fucking me until I screamed. But this will do just as well." He smirks and strips them quickly, only using one hand as he keeps the other on Mycroft's throat. 

“Yes.” He moans desperately against him as his air is cut off more, rocking his hips against John, his cock leaking as his air gets more cut off.

He smirks and sinks down onto Mycroft's cock, moaning loudly as he presses even hard on his throat. 

He moans loudly, or as loud as he can with John's hand on his throat.

"Fuck. So good." He groans, riding Mycroft hard and fast, easing up on his air way. 

He huffs out a harsh breathy moan, rocking into him. "Daddy.."

"That's it, baby. Give Daddy your cock." He kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply, rocking his hips into him. He whimpers and moves John's hand back up to his throat.

He smirks and presses on his throat, angling his hips so Mycroft's cock hits his prostate. 

He gasps and arches up. "Yes!" He cries out breathily as he hits his prostate.

He growls and moves harder and faster, pressing down on his throat  
more. 

He gasps and moans, choking. A bit but loving it. "H-Harder, Daddy.."

He kisses him deeply, going harder, pounding into him as he presses on his air way, closing it off for a few seconds before easing up again. 

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

He groans and comes hard. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips, still hard and feeling empty.

"Mm what a slut. Fucking on the couch in broad daylight where anyone can see." Collin smirks as Sherlock and Greg stand beside him. 

Mycroft blushes brightly and whimpers, moaning breathily as John's hand is still against his throat.

"Look at you. You can hardly breathe and you're still so needy for cock." Collin smirks, pulling his hair as John presses harder against his throat. 

He gasps and moans, arching. "D-Daddy.." He chokes out, his cock twitching.

"Mm you want to be fucked good and hard don't you?" 

He whimpers and nods desperately.

He smirks and puts Mycroft on his front, pressing his face into the couch as he presses a slick finger into his arse. 

He gasps and moans loudly, pressing back against him. "Yes.."

"Such a fucking slut." He growls, pushing another finger into him and fucking him with them. 

He moans whorishly, rocking back onto his fingers. "More, please."

"Did I say you could speak?" He snaps and spanks him as he rubs his prostate. 

He yelps and moans. "N-No, sir! Sorry, sir!"

"Then keep your mouth shut or I'll have a cock stuffed into it." He bites at his neck as he pushes a third finger into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly, spreading his legs more for him.

"Good boy. Be as loud as you can." He smirks and rubs his prostate. 

He nearly screams as Collin rubs his prostate, blushing and biting his hand as he remembers there were others in the house.

"No you don't." Greg pins his hands down. "No hiding. If you're going to scream everyone is going to hear what a whore you are." 

He whimpers and squirms a bit, pushing back against Collins fingers. "Please!" He begs, forgetting he wasn't supposed to talk.

Collin spanks him again and stops his fingers. "The only sounds you're allowed to make are yes, no, and stop. Are we clear?" He growls. 

He whimpers and gasps. "Y-Yes!"

"Good boy." He smirks and removes his finger, taking out his cock out of his trousers and slicking it, not even bothering to strip. 

He whimpers and presses his face into the couch, raising his arse for him.

"Such a good boy." He praises and sinks into his arse. 

He gasps and mewls, arching.

He groans and rocks into him. 

He moans and submits to him. "Daddy.."

"Mm good boy." He leans in and marks him as he starts to fuck him harder and faster. 

He gasps and moans loudly. "Yes! More!"

He growls and pounds into him. 

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

He groans and continues to fuck him. 

He moans whorishly loud. "Yes!"

Greg smirks and pushes into his mouth as Collin fucks him. 

He moans loudly around him, pressing close.

Greg fucks his face as Collin comes hard into his arse. 

He gags and moans as he's filled.

Sherlock pushes into his arse after Collin pulls out. 

He moans desperately, clenching around Sherlock.

"So good, Myc." Sherlock moans, stroking Mycroft's cock as he fucks him. Greg smirks and pushes his cock down Mycroft's throat, cutting off his air. 

Mycroft gags around Greg and moans appreciatively, looking up at him. He pushes his head further down, gagging more.

"Fuck yes. Good boy." Greg praises, pushing further down his throat. 

He gags harder and moans loudly, muffled by his cock.

He smirks and pulls out of his mouth, rubbing the head over his lips, smearing pre cum and spit over them. 

He gasps and pants against his cock, dragging his tongue over it.

He groans and arches. 

He grins a bit and licks across the slit. "Fuck my face. Please. Make me gag. Choke me with your cum."

"Fuck." He growls, pushing back into his mouth and down his throat. 

He moans loudly around him, looking up at him.

He fucks his face, making him gag. 

He moans loudly, slobbering around him.

He groans, getting close. 

He sucks him in deeper, moaning around him.

He moans loudly and comes hard down his throat. 

He gags on his cum and moans as he swallows, spilling some over his chin.

He groans and pulls out of his mouth. John smirks and pushes into his mouth, pulling Sherlock close and kissing him deeply over Mycroft as they fuck into either end of him. 

He moans loudly as he's fucked from both ends, his eyes tearing up from the force of both of them.

They fuck him hard and fast, soon filling him with come. 

He moans as he's filled up, looking up at John.

"Good boy. So good." John pulls him up and kisses him. "How do you want to come?"

He whimpers and rocks against him. "Choke me. Stroke me teasingly. Please."

He pushes him down onto the couch by his throat and presses on his air way, stroking his cock so so slowly. 

He moans breathily and rocks his hips a bit. "Daddy.." He gasps out.

He kisses him deeply and keeps his strokes teasing. 

He whimpers and rocks against his hand, gasping against him. "Harder. Please."

He smiles as he strokes him hand as fast, increasing the pressure to his neck. 

He lets out a choked out sob as he comes hard.

"Good boy."

He blushes and whimpers softly as John releases his throat.

He checks Mycroft throat before gently kissing him. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

"Lets go take a nap.." He nuzzles him. 

"Mm.. please.."

They take him up to bed. 

He blushes as they strip him.

They cuddle him in bed. 

He blushes and curls up against all of them, his stress from earlier gone.

They nap with him. 

He sleeps peacefully against them.

Sky smiles as she sees Turk sleeping. "Wakey wakes sleepyhead.." she says softly and kisses him awake. 

Turk hums softly as he wakes.

"Hi.." She smiles softly, cuddling into him. 

He hums softly. "'Mm, hey. What took you so long?"

"I went to go look at the house with Mycroft." She hums. "I told him we're married.." She bites her lip. "He's expecting you to ask for his permission and also there's going to be a proper wedding."

He blushes and smiles softly. "Mm, I suppose I should propose too."

"Probably." She giggles. "We need to tell the others too.."

"Mm, yeah. How about over dinner tonight?"

"Sure." She nuzzles him and cuddles into him. "Mm I don't want to get up but I'm going to have to vomit in a minute." She sighs. 

"I'll get you a bucket." He hums and kisses her head before getting up to get her a bucket.

"Thank you.." She mumbles, eyes closed and trying not to feel sick. 

He brings her back a bucket and hums.

"Th-" She starts to say before grabbing the bucket and throwing up. 

He rubs her back.

She puts the bucket down a few minutes later and breathes deeply. 

"Better?"

"Mm-hmm."

He smiles softly.

"Don't look so smug." She smiles softly and nudges him. 

He chuckles softly and hums. "Mm, sorry, love."

She hums and smiles softly, getting up to take care of the bucket and brush her teeth. 

He hums and lays back.

She crawls back into bed a few minutes later. "Yay morning sickness.." She mumbles as she curls into his side. 

He rubs her back soothingly.

"I'm happy though. Really really happy.." She hums softly, smiling gently. 

He smiles. "I'm glad.."

"Mm the house is shaping up great." She smiles. 

"Yeah?"

"Yup." She smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums. "Good."

She smiles and cuddles into him. 

He relaxes against her.

"I love you.." 

"I love you too.."

She cuddles into him, pressing kisses to his chest. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

She smiles and looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses her softly.

She kisses him back and relaxes on top of him. 

He smiles softly.

"You're ridiculously handsome." 

He blushes. "Mm.."

"Do you know how many people stare at you when we go out? It makes me terribly jealous." She purrs, pressing her face to his neck and breathes him in. 

He blushes brighter and whimpers softly.

"You are mine. All mine." She nips at his neck. "I don't care if we have to fuck in public for everyone to see just so they know that you're all fucking mine." 

He blushes and whimpers. "Y-Yours.."

"Mm that's right. Good boy." She praises and kisses him deeply. "Mm I should put us in your head so I can fuck you six ways from Sunday. Show you exactly who you belong to."

He blushes at the praise and kisses her back deeply. "Please."

She smirks and puts them in his head. 

He whimpers, already naked in his head.

"Look at you. So desperate already." She smirks. 

He blushes and whimpers. "P-Please.. I.. I want.." he blushes brighter, shaking his head.

"Tell me, baby." She purrs. 

He blushes and whimpers. "I.. c-can we do one of my fantasies?"

"Of course." She kisses him. "Tell me what it is."

He kisses her back. "I.. I've always had a crush on John.. a-and I.. I was wondering if we could.. a-at least in here.."

"I can bring him into your head or I can make up a fake version of him. Which ever you want." She kisses along his jaw. "Mm he always wanted to fuck you. Just seeing you and talking to you earlier made him hard because it made him remember all the dirty things he used to fantasize about you and him together."

He blushes brighter. "I.. H-He did?" He bites his lip and blushes as he gets harder.

"Mm yes he did." She smirks. "He love that you're bigger than him. He knows he can make you submit to him. The first thing he thought when he saw you the other day was 'god, I wish I had fucked him back then'." 

He squirms a bit. "I.. I don't want my first time with him to be in my head.."

"Then it doesn't have to be." She takes them out of his head. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

She smiles and kisses him. "Mm did you know that Michael has always wanted Greg to fuck him?" 

He blushes. "R-Really? Maybe we can work something out."

"Oh I think we can. Mycroft and Sherlock are such size queens. They'd probably cum in their pants just seeing Eli's cock." She giggles. 

He blushes brightly and nods. "And you're sure they'd be okay with it?"

"Oh I'm sure." She smirks. 

He blushes and nods. "When can we do it?"

"Whenever you want." 

He blushes. "I.. I want it soon.."

"Mm then lets go tell ours and then go talk to John and them." She nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods.

She smirks and gets up. 

He gets up and follows her.

"Mm Turk has something to share." Sky smirks as she sits on the end of the bed where all their boys are cuddles together. 

He blushes. "I.. I want John to fuck me." He blurts out, blushing brightly.

"We want to watch." Benny smirks. "And can Greg fuck me?"  
Michael blushes. 

Turk smirks a bit. "That's the plan."

Michael blushes brightly and whimpers. "Let's go." Sky smirks. 

Turk blushes a bit as they follow her.

John is sitting on the couch and drinking tea. 

Turk blushes brighter as he sees him.

"Hey." John smiles. 

"Hi." He blushes, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"You okay?" He tips his head, sitting his tea down. 

He blushes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He glances over at Sky.

"John, Turk wants you to fuck him." Sky smirks. 

Turk blushes brightly as Sky tells him.

"Really?" John asks, looking at Turk. 

Turk blushes and nods shyly.

"And you lot are good with this?" He smirks, looking at the others. 

Turk blushes. "Michael wants Greg to fuck him. And the rest want to watch us."

"I'm sure we can work it out." John smirks. 

He blushes. "S-Sky suggested that we could have Eli fuck Sherlock and Mycroft."

"Mm I'm sure they'd love that." He smirks. "Come here."

"Yes, sir." He blushes as he moves closer to him.

"Sit." He pats his lap, smirking. 

He blushes and sits on his lap.

"Mm how long have you wanted this? Been waiting for this?" He runs his hands over his tights gently. 

He blushes brighter. "Since you were my commander.."

"Such a long time." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir."

"What have you wanted? Why have you fantasizes about?" He smirks. 

"I always wanted you to use your rank to fuck me. Command me into submission."

He chuckles and smirks. 

He blushes brighter and whimpers.

"Mm I'll fuck you but first you're going to bring Sherlock, Mycroft, and Greg here."

He blushes and nods. "What shall I tell them, sir?"

"You'll tell them that if they want to watch you get fucked like the slut I know you are then they'll come out." He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and nods, getting off his lap to tell the others.

John smirks as he watches him go. 

He goes to find the others.

They're out in the garden. 

Turk goes out to the garden, blushing as he finds them.

Mycroft looks up, thinking Turk has come to ask for his permission to marry Sky. 

Turk blushes and stammers. "J-John said that if you want to watch me get fucked like the slut he knows I am, then you'll come to the living room."

They stare at him for a minute before nodding. 

He blushes brighter and nods shyly before going back to John.

John smirks as he sees them follows Turk back inside. 

He stands at attention in front of John. 

"Good job." John praises. "Strip." He orders. 

He blushes and nods, stripping for him.

He smirks and walks around him, looking him up and down. 

His cock stands at attention.

"Mm everything seems to be in order." He smirks, licking his lips as he looks at his cock. "Drop and give me thirty." He commands. 

"Sir, yes, sir!" He immediately drops to the ground, starting his push-ups.

"I'm glad to see all the time I took training you didn't go to waste, solider." He smirks. "But you still don't push yourself. Look at this. It's far too easy for you. One hand only." 

"Yes, sir!" He switches to only one hand.

"Mm look at you. Still so fit. So sculpted." He hums as he watches Turk's muscles flex and work. "Still to easy." He sighs and presses his foot down on his back between his shoulder blades making it even harder to push up against the resistance. 

He only struggles a bit, soon getting it under control.

"Mm you've always been able to take anything I've thrown at you, haven't you?" He chuckles. 

He grunts a bit. "Always, sir."

"Kneel." 

He doesn't hesitate to follow directions.

"Good boy." He praises, holding Turks jaw as he looks down at him. 

He blushes a bit at the praise. "Thank you, sir."

He smirks as he sees him blush, rubbing his thumb over his lips. 

He gasps softly and opens his mouth for him.

"Suck." He orders as he pushes his thumb into his mouth. 

He wraps his lips around his thumb, looking up at him as he sucks on it.

"Look at you. Getting so desperate for my cock you'll suck on anything I put in your mouth." He smirks. 

He blushes, whimpering softly around his thumb.

He pulls his thumb out of his mouth and smears the spit over his lips. "Open my trousers and pull them down along with my pants. Look but don't touch." He orders. 

He whimpers softly but nods, doing as he's told. His mouth waters at John's cock.

"Mm tell me what you're thinking. You may speak." He strokes himself teasingly, right in front of Turk's face. 

"I.. I'm thinking of how much I want your cock. In my mouth and in my arse."

"Show me what you can do." He smirks, pressing the leaking head to his lips. 

He opens his mouth for him, moaning breathily around him.

"Mm now is your time to impress me, Soldier. Show me how well you can suck my cock." 

He blushes at his words and is determined to impress him. He looks up at him as he slowly takes him deeper into his mouth.

He gasps a bit and groans softly. 

He moans around him and only pulls back once John hits the back of his throat.

"Mm looks at you. Pretty little cockslut."

He blushes at the praise and starts to bob his head eagerly.

"Yesss." He hisses in pleasure. "That's it." 

He deep throats him quickly, his cock hitting the back of his throat.

"Fuck." He moans breathily. 

He looks up at him for approval, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Excellent form. Such a good boy." 

He blushes at the praise and moans around him, letting his eyes slip closed.

"Mm I'm going to fuck your face and then I'll prepare your arse." He smirks. 

He blushes and moans louder around him, his cock leaking from excitement.

"Mm so excited for me. I like it." He smirks and rocks his hips slowly at first before thrusting harder and faster. 

He gags and moans around him, drooling a bit from the force.

John moans loudly and pulls out of his mouth before he gets to close to coming. 

He whines as he pulls out, his mouth following his cock.

"Mm greedy little cock sucker." He chuckles. "Stand." 

He blushes and whimpers a bit as he stands.

"Kiss me."

"Yes, sir." He whimpers a bit as he moves closer to kiss him.

He holds him close, kissing him deeply. 

He moans against his lips, trying to grind against him as they kiss.

He presses closer and grinds against him. "So needy."

He gasps and moans shakily, having wanted John for so long. "John.." He moans breathily.

"I know, love." He kisses him softly and lays him back. 

He whimpers softly as John's tone changes, kissing him again and again, trying to convince himself that this was real.

"I've got you. I'm right here." He says softly and kisses him back. He strips slowly, knowing Turk is going to see the scar on his shoulder. 

Turk frowns a bit as he sees John's scar, hesitantly brushing his fingers over it.

"You saved me." John whispers. 

He blushes. "I.. John.."

"You really did." He kisses him softly. "I would have died out there if it wasn't for you."

He kisses him back. "I.. I.."

He nuzzles him gently, being patient with him. 

He smiles softly. "John.."

"Mm?" He smiles softly and kisses him. 

"I.. I want you to take me.."

"I'd love to."

He blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss him. He felt more vulnerable now more than ever.

He kisses him back, slowly deepening the kiss as he holds him close. 

He gasps and moans softly, pressing closer against him.

"Spread your legs for me, baby." 

He whimpers and spreads his legs.

"Good boy. Such a good boy for me." He praises and kisses his thighs. 

He blushes at the praise and looks down at him.

He kisses Turk's cock softly as he slicks his fingers. 

He rocks his hips a bit.

He eases a finger into him as he licks up his cock. 

He gasps and moans. "Ah.."

"Mm so tight. You need to be fucked more often." He smirks and rocks his finger slowly. 

He blushes brightly and whimpers. "Please.."

He slowly takes him into his mouth as he eases a second finger into him. 

He rocks into his mouth. "J-John, yes."

John moans around him and bobs his head as he rocks his fingers. 

"Sir, please.." He whimpers breathily.

"Almost, love." He kisses his hips and eases a third finger into him. 

He blushes at the pet name and tries to push back for more.

He rocks his fingers and rubs his prostate. 

He moans loudly, arching.

He smirks and takes his fingers out. "Do you want me to wear a condom or not?"

"No. Please."

He nods and kisses him, slicking his cock. 

He whimpers and rocks a bit.

He holds his hips and pushes into him slowly, giving him time to adjust to his size. 

He gasps and moans breathily as John pushes into him, tearing up a bit because it's finally happening.

"Easy, love.." He says softly, kissing his jaw and neck. 

He whimpers and looks up for a kiss. "John.."

He leans in and kisses him deeply. "Turk.."

He moans breathily against his lips as he kisses him back. "Please.."

He holds him close and rocks into him slowly. 

He gasps and mewls. "Oh, yes.."

He kisses and sucks in his neck as he rocks. 

He moans softly and tips his head back.

He nips and sucks on his neck, starting to move faster. 

He wraps his legs around him, pulling him in deeper.

"That's right. Take my cock." 

He moans louder, rocking with him.

He kisses him deeply, thrusts turning harder. 

His moans grow louder, nails dragging down his back.

"Mm you like it hard, don't you?" He groans as he feels his nails, fucking him harder and faster. 

He gasps and moans whorishly loud. "Yes, sir!"

He kisses him hard and pins his wrists above his head as he pounds into him. 

He cries out as he pounds into his prostate.

He fucks him hard and fast aiming for his prostate as he bites his throat, marking him and claiming him. 

"Sir, may I come?" He gasps desperately.

"Yes. Come for me. Make a mess." He growls. 

He cries out as he comes hard for John.

He groans and comes hard into him, filling him. 

He gasps and moans as John fills him.

John kisses his neck and chest. 

He whimpers softly and arches. "John.."

"Mm?" He nuzzles him. 

He smiles shyly. "Brilliant.."

He chuckles softly and kisses him gently. 

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles softly and cuddles him. 

He blushes and nuzzles against him. "Okay?"

"Mm amazing." He nuzzles him back, relaxing into him. 

He smiles shyly and kisses his chest softly, still feeling submissive.

He kisses his forehead and rubs his back. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, love." He smiles, holding him. 

He blushes. "Love?"

He chuckles softly and kisses him. 

He blushes as he kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. "I.. I don't want this to be a one time thing.." He blushes brightly and mumbles quietly against his chest, worried that he'll lose John again.

"I'm not letting you go." He holds him closer. 

He nods and presses close, curling against him.

He holds him close and cuddles him. 

He smiles softly and yawns.

"Mm tired you out, did I?" He chuckles softly and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir.."

"Good." He kisses him softly. 

"Nap?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Mm-hmm.." He cuddles him. 

He smiles and hums quietly, soon falling asleep.

He holds him close, falling asleep with him. 

Michael blushes and bites his lip, looking to Sky. 'What about me and Greg?'

'Mm you should remind him.' She smirks. 

He blushes brighter and nods, looking to Greg. "Uh, G-Greg?"

"Mm?" Greg smiles softly. 

He bites his lip. "I.. W-Will you.. ah.."

He smiles softly and holds out his hand. "Come here, handsome." 

He blushes and takes his hand.

"Tell me what you want." He says softly, kissing down his hand to his wrist, feeling his pulse against his lips. 

He blushes, his pulse raising. "I.. I want you inside of me.."

"Okay." He smiles softly. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks softly. 

He blushes and nods. "Please.."

He holds him close and cups his jar, kissing him tenderly. 

He gasps softly, his lip trembling a bit as he kisses him back.

He deepens the kiss slowly, pressing closer. 

He mewls and opens his mouth for him.

He runs his tongue against Michael's, hand moving down to squeeze his arse. 

He rocks back against his hands, whimpers softly.

"Mm you have such a nice arse." He nips at his lip gently. "I'm embarrassed to admit but it was one of the first things I noticed about you." He chuckles softly and blushes a bit. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Really?"

"Really. I was actually jealous of Sky and the other because they got to have your arse whenever they wanted." He blushes, hands kneading his arse. 

He gasps and whimpers softly, grinding back against his hands. "I.. I've always looked up to you and admired you and w-wanted you to have me.."

"Yeah?" He smirks and nips at his jaw. 

He whimpers and tips his head back. "Yes.."

"Mm you can always have me." 

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Please.."

He smiles and kisses him. "Mm you're so handsome." 

He blushes and smiles softly. "Oh.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Strip for me?" 

He blushes, hesitating a bit before nodding.

He kisses him softly and rubs his hips. "Take your time. I'm right here." He says gently and smiles softly. 

He blushes and nods, taking off his trousers and shirt first.

"So handsome." He groans, nearly whining. 

He blushes brighter, encouraged by his words. He smiles shyly, getting more confident. He takes off his pants next.

"Just look at you." He whimpers, falling to his knees and kissing his hips. 

He gasps and mewls. "G-Greg.."

"What do you want? I'll do whatever you want. Just tell me." He kisses and sucks on his thighs as he reaches around and squeezes his arse. 

He whimpers. "I.." He grinds back against his arse. "I want you.."

"You have me." He mumbles and nips at him teasingly. "I want to suck you first." 

He blushes and gasps. "Yes.. please.."

"Mm sit on my face, baby." 

He blushes and nods, letting Greg lay down before crawling on top of him.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises as he looks up at him. 

He blushes and smiles shyly, settling on his chest and leaning down to kiss him.

He holds him close and kisses him happily. 

He smiles and kisses him back, blushing as he gets wetter against Greg's chest.

"Mm good boy. Getting nice and excited for me." He praises and nips at his lips happily. 

He gasps softly and whimpers, rocking against his chest. "Please.."

"Mm give it to me." He begs, licking his lips. 

He whimpers and nods, moving to sit on his face.

He groans and holds his hips, giving him slow long licks. 

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips against him. "O-Oh."

He swirls his tongue around his clit and sucks gently as he eases a slick finger into his arse. 

He moans loudly, pushing back against his finger and against his face.

He groans needy, loving to eat him out and suck him off. He rocks his finger and adds another. He smirks and rolls his tongue fast over his clit over and over, making his tongue feel like a human vibrator. 

He moans louder and grinds against him, trying to find something to hold onto.

Sky smirks and holds him up, kissing his neck. 

He gasps and moans, tipping his head back. "P-Please.."

"Mm he wants you to come so bad. Come on his face. Do it." She bites at his neck as Greg sucks him and fucks him with his fingers. 

He gasps and moans loudly as he comes hard against Greg's face.

Greg moans and licks up his cum. 

He gasps and moans, rocking against him.

He rolls them over so Michael is on his back, face still buried between his legs as he continues. 

He gasps and moans loudly, arching and pushing back against his mouth. "Yes!"

He fucks him with his tongue as he fucks him with his fingers. 

He cries out, coming hard again.

He pulls back a bit and presses kisses to him. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

"Okay?" He asks softly. 

He nods. "Brilliant. More. Please."

He smirks and dives back in, pulling him close. 

He moans whorishly, grinding against him.

He pushes a fourth finger into his arse as he laps at his wetness. "Mm tastes so good." He whines. 

He gasps and mewls. "Greg.. Fuck my arse.. please.."

He smirks and pulls his finger out of him as he gives his clit one more suck. 

He whimpers, pressing his hips closer to his face.

"Mm I'll fuck you and then I'll suck you off some more, okay?" He sucks on his thighs. "Mm or I could make you come again with my mouth, fuck you and make you come, then suck you off again until you're screaming my name as you come." He smirks. "You decide." 

He blushes brightly. "Th-The second one. Please."

"Mm I thought so." He smirks. 

"Please.."

He smirks and leans back in, nuzzling and teasing him. 

He whimpers, already leaking and sensitive.

"Mm you're making such a nice puddle for me. Such a good boy." He kisses his cunt and rocks his fingers in his arse. 

He blushes and moans, rocking his hips.

He licks slowly, teasing him as he rocks his fingers slowly. 

He whimpers. "Please. Please. Please." He begs.

He moves his fingers faster, fucking him with his tongue. 

He gasps as he gets closer.

He sucks his clit and moans around him. 

He cries out as he comes again.

He whimpers and licks up his cum. 

He gasps and moans.

"Such a good boy." 

He blushes and mewls.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

He kisses him back, blushes as he tastes himself.

"Like the taste of yourself huh?" He chuckles. "So do I." 

He blushes and whimpers. "Please, Greg."

"You want my cock, baby?" He smirks. 

"Please. Yes, sir. Please." He whimpers.

"How do you want to be? On your back or hands and knees? Or do you want to ride me?" He kisses his jaw. 

He blushes. "I.. on my back. I want to see you.."

"Okay." He smiles softly and nuzzles him as finally strips. 

He blushes as he watches Greg strip, getting wetter.

"Like what you see?" He smirks, stroking his cock teasingly. 

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir." He gets onto his knees. "Can I..?"

"Of course, baby." He cards his fingers through his hair. 

He blushes at the name and smiles, taking him into his hand. He blushes at his size, stroking him slowly.

He gasps and moans breathily. 

He leans in and licks the head, looking up at him.

"Yes." He groans, fingers tightening in his hair, looking down at him. 

He moans around him, slowly taking more of him into his mouth.

"Good boy. Oh god yes good boy." 

He moans and bobs his head, reaching between his legs to tease himself.

He moans and rocks into his mouth. "You can't help touching yourself, can you?" 

He whimpers around him, eyes pleading.

"Look at you. So sexy on your knees." He groans, thrusting into his mouth. 

He moans, rubbing his clit as he lets Greg use his mouth.

"Mm get yourself off while I fuck your pretty mouth." 

He moans louder, pushing a finger into himself as he rubs his clit.

He pulls his hair harder as he pushes his cock down his throat. 

He gags on him and moans loudly, trusting his finger as he gets closer.

"Good boy. That's it. Come for me, baby. Make a mess." 

He cries out around him as he comes hard.

He smirks and pulls out of his mouth, kissing him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

He scoops him up and lays him back on the couch. "Spread your legs, baby."

He whimpers and spreads his legs for him.

"Do you want me to wear a condom?" He kisses his jaw, rubbing his thighs. 

He blushes. "No. Please.."

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

"Ready?" He nuzzles him, running his hands over his thighs. 

He blushes and nods. "Please.."

He kisses him softly and pushes into his slick arse slowly. 

He gasps and moans breathily. "Greg.."

"Good boy. You're doing so well. Just a bit more. I know you can take it." He kisses his neck, continuing to sink into him. 

He closes his eyes and moans. "Daddy.. So good.."

"Mm you feel so perfect for me, baby. So perfect." He nips and sucks on his neck as he finally fills him. 

He gasps as Greg fills him, arching back a bit. "So good.."

He kisses him softly, staying still to let him adjust. 

He nods when he adjusts. "Please.."

He holds his hips and rocks into him slowly. 

He mewls and rocks back with him.

He moans breathily and wraps Michael's legs around him. 

Michael gasps, pressing close to him and getting wetter against him.

Greg smirks and angles his hips to rub Michael's clit as he fucks him slowly. 

He moans loudly and arches. "Yes!"

He smirks, starting to move faster, expertly fucking Michael. 

He moans louder and wraps his arms around Greg, digging his nails into him.

He groans and kisses him hard. "Mm you can come, baby. I'll keep going." He smirks. 

He blushes at the praise, rocking against him. "More, Daddy. Please."

He smirks and pulls out of him, putting him on his hands and knees. He bites at his neck as he pushes back into him. 

He moans loudly, pushing back against him.

He holds his hips tight, thrusting hard and fast, full heavy balls slapping his clit each thrust. 

He cries out, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Yes! Harder!"

He growls and fucks him mercilessly. 

He screams Greg's name as he comes hard again, squirting this time.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him, filling him with cum. 

He moans as Greg fills him.

He pulls out of him and lays under him, pulls him down to sit on his face as he licks his cum out of him. 

He gasps and moans whorishly as Greg eats his cum out of him.

He moans under him, cock thickening again already at Michael's sounds. He rubs his clit and opens his mouth, letting his cum drip onto his tongue. 

He rocks against his face. "So good, Daddy.. Let me suck you off. Please. I want you to fuck my face."

"Mm god yes." He smirks and sucks his clit as he presses his fingers up against his hole, making him squirt again. 

He cries out, rocking against his fingers as he squirts.

"Good boy." He praises, licking up his cum, absolutely soaked under him. 

"Daddy, please.." He begs, rocking against him. "I can hold a vibrator to my clit so I can keep coming while you fuck my face."

"Fuck yes." He groans, cock leaking heavily. He always loved making his partners come more than he liked coming himself. 

He whimpers and blushes as Sky hands him a vibrator, smirking. "Please, sir.."

"Mm anything for you, baby." He moves up and kisses him deeply. "Mm how do you feel about being tied up?" He smirks and nips at his lips. 

He blushes and moans. "Please. Yes."

Greg smirks and has Michael kneel. He ties his wrists behind his back and ties his ankles together as well. He connects his wrists and ankles, immobilizing him. "So perfect." He praises, looking down at Michael at the perfect angle to suck his cock and has his legs spread wide, unable to close them even if he wanted. 

He tests the restraints and mewls. "Can you tie the vibrator to be constantly against my clit? I want to come as much as I can."

"Mm I have something better." He smirks and brings over a soft plastic thing that looks like a stool. "You'll sit on this. The dildo attached to this end will fuck you and the vibration here will constantly stimulate your perfect clit. I'm going to fucking wreck you." He smirks, putting it under him. He pushes the dildo into his arse and turns it on, watching as it fucks him and vibrates right against his clit. "The ties will keep you from moving. You couldn't get away from the stimulation even is you wanted to." He smirks. 

He cries out, coming already against the machine. "Yes! Daddy! Use me!"

He smirks and grips his hair, pushing into his mouth. 

He moans around him, grinding against the machine.

"Good boy." He groans. "Such a perfect little slut for Daddy." He pushes further down his throat, fucking his face. 

He moans louder, relaxing his throat for him and riding the machine.

He moans breathily and fucks his throat as he turns up the machine with the remote in his hand. 

He gags around him as he comes hard, squirting on the machine.

"Fuck yes." He growls, getting close. 

He moans and swallows around him.

"Michael!" He moans loudly and comes hard. 

He moans and swallows eagerly.

He moans breathily as Michael pulls a few more spurts of cum out of him. 

He whimpers as he comes again, nothing more coming out.

He pants heavily as he pulls out of Michael's mouth. 

He gasps and whimpers, arching a bit as he gets more sensitive.

"So handsome. So good. Good boy." He praises and kneels, kissing him deeply. "Do you want to come again or are you ready to be done?" He nuzzles him, rubbing his hands over his sides. 

He blushes and whimpers. "N-No more.. can't come again.." He whimpers, trying to squirm away from the machine.

He turns off the machine and takes it away. He unties him gently and scoops him up, laying him out on the bed. He massages his body and presses kisses to him. 

He gasps and mewls.

"Okay?" He asks softly. 

"Brilliant.."

He smiles softly and cuddles him. 

He nuzzles against him.

He nuzzles him back, holding him close. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles softly and kisses his forehead. "How was it? Everything you'd hoped it would be?"

He blushes and nods. "It was brilliant.. I knew it would be."

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles against his lips.

"So handsome.." 

He blushes. "Greg.."

"Mm?" He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes brighter and smiles. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, love." He hums happily and smiles. 

He blushes. "Love?"

"Is that alright?" He kisses his jaw. 

He blushes and nods. "More than alright."

"Good." He smiles softly. 

He smiles shyly and relaxes against him.

He hums happily and rubs his back. 

He kisses his chest softly, always liking men's chests.

"Mm I'm not as fit as I used to be." He chuckles softly and kisses his head. "But I still break my personal bests." 

He blushes. "I think you look brilliant.." He mumbles softly, honestly a bit jealous of how Greg looks.

"Mm your appointment is coming up soon." He nuzzles him, hearing his change of tone. "Mm but I think I made you squirt like four times. My best a long time ago was only three. Probably could have been higher but he fucked me silly so it kind of derailed my plans. Oh well." 

He blushes and smiles shyly, hiding his face is Greg's chest. "I.. I've never squirted before.."

"What? You're kidding?" He gasps. "Well if that isn't the biggest fucking ego boost of my life I don't know what is." He chuckles. "Did you like it?" 

He blushes and nods against him. "I liked it a lot.."

"Good." He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. "This isn't the only time we do this, right?"

"Mm it's the first of many, love." He smiles softly. 

He blushes and smiles softly. "Good.."

He smile and cuddles him, pressing kisses to his collarbone. 

He blushes and relaxes with him.

He hums happily and relaxes. 

He smiles and kisses his chest. "I.." He blushes brightly.

"Mm?" He smiles softly, running his fingers through his hair. 

He blushes. "I love you.."

He smiles softly and kisses him gently. "I love you, too.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

He giggles softly and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily. 

He smiles shyly up at him.

"Hi." He smiles softly. 

He blushes. "Hi."

He smiles and pulls him close, kissing him lovingly. 

He blushes and kisses him back, putting just as much love into it as Greg did.

He gasps softly as he feels Michael's feelings. 

He blushes and nuzzles against him.

He holds him close and cuddles him. 

"Do you want to nap?"

"Mm yeah.." 

He nods and nuzzles against him.m again.

He kisses his head softly, wrapping them up in the covers. 

He relaxes against him, yawning softly.

He rubs his back gently, soon falling asleep with him. 

He falls asleep against him.

He holds him close as they sleep. 

Mycroft and Sherlock blush as they look to Collin.

Collin smirks. 

Mycroft blushes and looks to Eli.

Eli blushes a bit. 

He bites his lip. "As long as you're alright with continuing, I believe we are both ready."

"I.. Yeah sure." He blushes and smiles shyly. 

He blushes and nods, still not knowing how big Eli was.

Eli smirks a bit and strips for them. 

Mycroft's eyes widen and he can feel his cock twitch as he sees how big Eli is, not even fully hard yet.

Eli blushes and strokes him, slowly getting harder. 

He blushes as he watches him. "I.. Can I.. Sherlock!" He cuts himself off as Sherlock kneels in front of Eli, smirking back at his brother. "Too slow, Mikey." He leans in to lick at the head of Eli's cock.

Eli moans and grips Sherlock's hair. 

He looks up at him, taking him deeper.

"Fuck. Oh my god." He moans and bites his lip. 

Mycroft huffs and kneels beside Sherlock. "Taking all the fun." He mumbles, leaning in to kiss and suck at the base of Eli's cock, where Sherlock couldn't reach.

"There's really enough for everyone." Eli giggles breathily and arches. 

Mycroft moans and moves Sherlock over to take Eli into his mouth, the two of them switching places.

Eli gasps and groans. 

Mycroft bobs his head quickly. Sherlock groans against him. "You're so big.. I can't wait to have you in my arse.."

"Mm you should probably start stretching yourself now. It'll take a while to be ready for me." Eli smirks. "Both of you are such fucking size queens." He chuckles. 

Mycroft smirks, pulling back. "Mm, I'll stretch him for you." Sherlock moves onto his hands and knees as Mycroft grips his arse, kneading it.

"Fuck." Eli moans, stroking himself teasingly. 

Sherlock leans in to lick at his head as Mycroft leans in to lick at Sherlock's hole.

"That it so fucking hot." Eli whines as he watches them. 

He spreads Sherlock's cheeks to push his tongue in deeper. Sherlock pulls back off of Eli to moan breathily. "Mikey.."

"I know." Mycroft smirks and strokes Sherlock's cock teasingly as he fucks him with his tongue. 

Sherlock moans loudly, pressing back against his tongue. "Oh god, Mikey.."

Mycroft eases a slick finger into his arse along side his tongue. 

Sherlock gasps and whimpers. "Yes.."

He kisses and bites his ease as he pushes in a second finger, fucking him with them. 

He rocks back against his fingers. "More.."

He adds a third finger and rubs his prostate. 

He moans loudly, arching and breathing heavily against Eli's cock.

"Good boy." Eli praises, running his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

He gasps and mewls at the praise. "Sir.."

"Just a bit more. Then you can have me cock in your gorgeous arse." 

He whimpers and nods, rocking back against Mycroft.

Mycroft eases a fourth finger into him as he strokes his cock slowly. 

He whimpers and moans breathily. "Please!"

He slowly rocks his fingers, making sure he's ready. 

"Mikey, please!"

"Okay." He kisses his back and pulls his fingers out. "Mm you should put a cock ring on me. I want to fuck both of you a few times." Eli smirks. 

Sherlock whimpers as Mycroft gets Eli a cock ring. "Christ, Sherlock, you're going to be so full."

Eli smirks and puts the cock ring on. 

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip. "How do you want me, sir?"

"On your back. I want to watch your handsome face as I fuck you." Eli smirks and finally kisses Sherlock. 

He blushes and gasps as Eli finally kisses him, kissing him back desperately.

"Good boy." He praises and deepens the kiss, laying him back. 

He mewls and whimpers against his lips.

He spreads his legs and wraps them around himself, rubbing the head of his cock against Sherlock's slick arsehole. 

He moans and tries to pull him into himself.

He smirks. "Beg for my cock." 

He whimpers. "Please.. Please, I need your cock. Fill my arse. Please."

He kisses him deeply and starts to push into him so so slowly. 

He whimpers and gasps against his lips as he pushes into him.

"Easy easy." He soothes, still sinking into him at a snails pace. 

He whimpers and nods, relaxing for him.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises and kisses his jaw. 

He mewls and gasps. "So big."

"I know. You take it so well. Almost there." He groans as he finally bottoms out. 

He gasps and arches. "Holy shit."

"Okay?" 

He moans and nods.

He kisses his neck and chest, letting him adjust. He puts a pillow under his hips to make him more comfortable and to help with the angle. 

He gasps and mewls. "G-Good." He nods after he adjusts.

He holds his hips, rocking into him gently and slowly. 

He moans breathily. "Christ, yes."

He kisses him, angling his movements to rub his prostate. 

He moans loudly as he rubs his prostate.

"God, you're so sensitive." He groans. 

He mewls and blushes, pushing back against him.

He smirks and starts to move a bit faster. 

His moans grow louder as he fucks him.

"Such a loud slut for me." 

He blushes and moans louder, arching.

He fucks him harder and faster. 

He cries out, pushing back against him. "Can I come, sir?"

"Do it. Come for me."

He cries out as he comes hard.

He moans, cock ring stopping him from coming. 

He whimpers and moans breathily. "Mikey.. you're gonna fucking love this."

Eli blushes brightly and smiles shyly. 

Mycroft blushes and whimpers. "Come stretch me, Bee."

Sherlock crawls over to him and kisses him deeply as he reaches for the lube. 

Mycroft moans loudly as he kisses him back.

"Spread your legs for me, Mikey." 

He whimpers and nods, spreading his legs.

He lubes his fingers and teases his hole. 

He whimpers and tries to press back.

He takes pity on him and eases a finger into him. 

He gasps and moans. "Yes.."

He kisses his cock and rocks his finger. 

He moans and rocks against him. "More, 'lock.."

He pushes a second finger into him as he sucks on the head of his cock. 

He rocks into his mouth, eyes locking with Eli.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Eli groans, cock leaking. 

"Mm.. we'll milk you dry first." Mycroft smirks a bit.

"Mm thank god." Eli licks his lips. 

He blushes and moans as Sherlock rubs his prostate.

"Look at you. So fucking sexy. He has two fingers in your arse and your gagging for more." Eli groans. 

He whimpers and mewls, rocking back against Sherlock.

Sherlock presses a third finger into him and bobs his head around his cock. 

He gasps and moans loudly. "Yes! Christ, please!"

He rocks his fingers and sucks his cock. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips against his fingers, already so full with just them.

He rocks his fingers slowly and kisses his thighs. 

He whines, getting impatient. "'Lock.."

"Fine." He chuckles and takes his finger out. 

He whimpers at the emptiness. "Please.."

Eli comes over and kisses him finally. 

He moans and whimpers against him. "Eli.."

"Spread your legs, gorgeous." 

He blushes and spreads his legs.

"Slow." He says softly, starting to push into him so slowly. 

He gasps and mewls as Eli slowly fills him.

He kisses his neck and chest as he sinks deeper and deeper. 

He mewls and closes his eyes.

He swirls his tongue around his nipple and strokes his cock once he's inside him. 

He gasps and whimpers. "Yes.."

He rubs his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock and gives him time to adjust. 

He mewls and nods as he adjusts.

He nods and rocks slowly. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

He strokes his cock in time with his thrusts. 

He gasps and moans.

He nips at his throat as he rubs his prostate right on. 

He gasps and whimpers, rocking his hips. Sherlock smirks as he watches. "Choke him. He likes it."

Eli smirks and presses down on Mycroft throat and starts to the thrust faster. 

Mycroft gasps and moans loudly, arching to press closer. "Yes.." He hisses through his teeth.

He thrusts harder and faster, cutting off Mycroft's airway teasingly. 

He moans louder, gagging a bit as Eli cuts off his airway. Mycroft whimpers, needing more to be pushed over the edge. He gasps and flicks his eyes up to Sherlock.

"Come, Mikey. You can do it. If you come I'll lick it all up." Sherlock puts and strokes Mycroft's cock as Eli hits his prostate. 

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard, clenching around Eli.

Eli whines needy, cock ring stopping him from coming again. 

Mycroft gasps as he comes down from his high, blushing as he sees Sherlock licking his cum off of his own stomach.

Sherlock smirks up at him and licks up puddles of his cum as Eli pulls out of him gently. 

He whimpers softly. "'Lock.."

Sherlock leans in and kisses him softly. "Mm?" 

He blushes and kisses him back deeply. "M-More.." He whimpers.

"Eli cam fuck me as I fuck you." He nips at his lips. 

He moans. "Please. God, yes." He whimpers, already spreading his legs.

He smirks and pushes into him. "God you're so stretched and slick." He groans loudly and arches as Eli pushes into him. 

He moans loudly, arching as Sherlock pushes into him. "Yes.. fuck me!"

Sherlock growls and fucks Mycroft hard and fast while also fucking himself on Eli's engorged cock. 

Mycroft cries out as Sherlock hits his prostate with each thrust. "'Lock, please!" He begs, tipping his head back.

"Come. Do it. I'm not going to stop fucking you." Sherlock bites his throat, pounding into him. 

He nearly screams as he comes hard.

He groans and continues to fuck him.

He moans and pulls Sherlock into a harsh kiss. "Fill me up, Sherlock. Make me leak. Claim me."

He growls and kisses him back hard as he comes hard into him, pumping his load deep into him. 

He moans loudly under him as he feels Sherlock fill him.

He groans and kisses him. 

He moans and nips at his lips.

He whimpers and kisses him as Eli pulls out of him. 

Mycroft groans. "Come on our faces, please, Eli."

Eli groans and takes the cock ring off himself. 

Mycroft and Sherlock knew in front of him.

Eli stokes himself, quickly coming hard over their faces. 

They open their mouths to catch it.

He groans as he continues to come, aiming for their mouths. 

They swallow as he comes into their mouths.

"Fucking hell.."

Mycroft groans as Sherlock pulls him into a harsh kiss.

Sherlock moans breathily and kisses him back hard. 

He moans as he rubs their tongues together, mixing the cum.

He whines and presses closer, sucking on his tongue. 

He moans and pulls him into his lap.

He whimpers and straddles him. 

He holds his hips. "Think you could handle two cocks?"

He blushes brightly and nods. "Please, Sir. Please!"

He smirks. "Eli, can you get hard again? I want to see Sherlock stuffed with both of our cocks."

"Mm yeah." Eli smirks, already half hard again. 

He grins and rocks against Sherlock. "Mm, good."

Sherlock blushes and mewls. "'M gonna be so full. Please I need it. Please please."

He smirks. "Eli should go in first."

Eli smirks and kisses Sherlock's neck. 

Sherlock gasps and moans, rocking against him.

Eli groans and pushes into him. 

He moans loudly and whimpers.

He kisses and nips at his neck. 

He moans and presses back against him.

He rocks into him slowly. 

His moans grow as Mycroft presses a finger into him beside Eli.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." 

He mewls and whimpers. "Mikey.."

"I know, bee. Just a bit more." He rocks his finger slowly. 

He gasps and whimpers, rocking his hips. "Please.."

He pushes a second finger into him. 

He moans and arches. "More."

He rocks his fingers and kisses him deeply as he squeezes in a third. 

He moans loudly against his lips. "Mikey.. yes. Good.."

"Ready for my cock?" He smirks. 

"Yes, please. God please."

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. 

He whimpers, rocking a bit.

He kisses him and pushes into him along side Eli. 

He moans loudly, arching. "Yes!"

He smirks and rocks into him with Eli. 

He moans loudly and whimpers. "Please.."

They kiss and bites his skin as they fuck him. 

He whimpers and arches, letting them use him. "Daddy.." He whimpers, not entirely sure which one he's talking to.

Mycroft kisses him harshly as they fuck him harder. 

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

Eli groans, angling his thrusts to his his prostate. 

He moans louder, rocking against him.

"Mm is he always this loud?" Eli smirks. "You should hear him when he's fucked in public. He's a screamer." Mycroft smirks back. 

He whimpers and arches. "Harder, please, sir!"

They growl and pound into him. 

He cries out as he comes hard again, whining.

"Ready to be filled?" 

"Please! Yes. Fill me, please!"

Mycroft comes hard into him and Eli comes hard feeling Mycroft pulse against him. 

Sherlock moans loudly as they fill him.

They pepper him in kisses. 

He blushes and whimpers softly, so sensitive.

They pull out of him gently and cuddle him. 

He blushes as he feels their cum leaking out of him.

"Do you want a plug?" Eli nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods.

He kisses him softly and goes to get a plug. 

He blushes and smiles softly, nuzzling against Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles softly and nuzzles him back, holding him close. 

"Mm.. love you, Mikey.."

"I love you, too, bee."

He smiles and relaxes against him, trying to hold in their cum.

Eli comes back with a plug and eases it into him. "Better?" 

He blushes and sighs in relief. "Thank you.."

He smiles and cuddles him. 

He relaxes between them, smiling softly.

They cuddle him happily. 

He yawns softly and starts to fall asleep. 

They holds him as they nap.


	8. Sixty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Cecil go out and have sex in public. They get caught and arrested. Sky snaps at Cecil. Violet slaps Sky for snapping. The house breaks out in a fight.

Cecil hums as he gets up out of George's bed, noticing he wasn't there.

George hums softly as he works on a car in the garage. 

He pulls on a pair of sweat pants before making his way downstairs, figuring he'd be in the garage.

He is halfway under a car working on it as he hears footsteps. "Hello?" He calls out from under the car. 

Cecil hums softly. "Already working, are you?"

"I'm retired." George chuckles, rolling out from under the car. "This is what retired people do. Work." He grins cheekily and looks up at him. 

Cecil rolls his eyes a bit and smiles. "Mm, of course. My mistake." He chuckles.

George smiles and stands, leaning in to kiss him. 

He smiles and hums as he kisses him back.

"Lets go do something." He nuzzles him. 

"Mm, like what?"

"I don't know. You pick." 

He chuckles a bit. "Mm, have you eaten today?"

"No not yet." He smiles. 

He hums. "Lets go out to get something, then."

"Okay." He nods. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles as he pulls back. "Come on, then."

He smiles and follows him. 

He takes him upstairs. "Mm, shall we eat here or go out?"

"Mm lets go out. I wanna take you out." He smirks. 

He blushes a bit and nods. "I suppose I've got to get dressed now."

"Might be best." He chuckles softly. "Although the less clothes you wear the better for me." He smirks. 

He blushes brighter. "Shush, you."

He chuckles and kisses him again. 

He kisses him back softly. "Since you'll be taking them off later, why don't you come pick something out for me?"

"Mm you spoil me." He smirks. 

He blushes and grins a bit.

He smiles and takes him upstairs. "Where's Violet?" 

"Sleeping upstairs."

"Do you want to wake her so she can come with us?" 

He chuckles. "If you can wake her up."

"I'll try." He chuckles. 

He hums and smiles, nodding.

Violet is curled up in bed as Cecil and George come in. 

Cecil hums softly as he looks at her.

George smiles and crawls into bed with her. 

She mumbles and rolls over to press against him.

He holds closer and presses kisses to her. "We're going to go out for food. Do you wanna get up and come with us?" He says softly, nuzzling her. 

She mumbles softly. "Mm.. Bring me back something, yeah?"

"Yeah okay." He smiles softly and kisses her gently. 

She hums softly and kisses him back.

He nuzzles her before getting up. 

She hums as she curls up again.

He chuckles softly and smiles, going back to Cecil.

Cecil hums. "Pick me out something."

George smirks and goes over to a drawer. "First this." He pulls out a vibrating butt plug attached to a vibrating cock ring. 

He blushes and whimpers a bit.

"Getting excited?" He smirks. 

He bites his lip and nods.

He pulls him close and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back happily.

"Mm strip for me, handsome. Then I'll get you ready and redressed." He nips at his lips. 

He blushes and strips for him.

"Perfect. So handsome." He purrs, running his hands over his body. 

He blushes and whimpers.

He kisses him and strokes his cock teasingly before putting the cock ring on him. 

He whimpers at the teasing. "George.."

"Bend over for me, love. Let's me have your arse." He smirked and squeezes his arse 

He whimpers and bends over.

He kisses his back and slicks his fingers. 

He whimpers and moans.

"Good boy." He praised and eases a finger into him. 

He whimpers and pushes back against him.

"You're so perfect. I love you so much." He rocks his finger slowly, kissing his neck and back. 

He mewls breathily.

He eases a second finger into him and rocks his fingers slowly before taking them out, easing the plug into him. 

He whimpers and moans breathily as he pushes the plug into him.

"Good boy."

He blushes at the praise.

He pulls him close and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses him back.

"Good boy." He kisses his jaw, turning on the vibrating plug and cock ring. 

He moans and rocks his hips. "Please, sir.."

"Mm you'll be patient, yeah?" He smirks, stroking his cock teasingly. 

"Yes, sir!"

"Good boy." He praises. "Now what should you wear?" He smirks. 

He blushes. "Whatever you want."

He smirks and leads him into the closet. "Mm pants or no pants? I think no." 

He blushes and whimpers.

He smirks and picks out a tight pair of pants. 

He whimpers quietly, his cock hardening.

He smirks and helps him put them on. 

He moans breathily.

"How does it feel?" He smirks, stroking him through his trousers. 

"So good.." he whimpers.

"Mm I think you're going to have leaks a nice wet patch for me in your trousers by the time we come back." He kisses him deeply before pulling away to pick a shirt. 

He moans and kisses him back, whimpering as he pulls away.

He pulls out a crisp white button down. 

He kisses him back softly.

He buttons up his shirt, kissing his chest each little bit before it disappears under the shirt. 

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"You're so handsome." He says in awe. 

He blushes brighter. "George.."

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him, putting a suit jacket on him that goes with his trousers. 

He blushes and smiles.

He grins and takes his hand, leading him down to the car, knowing every step Cecil takes moves the vibrating plug inside him. 

He whimpers breathily as he walks.

"Such a good boy." He smirks, opening the car door for him n

He blushes and bites his lip. "Thank you, sir.."

He smirks and gets into the car after him, driver pulling away from the estate as the door closed. 

He leans against him in the car, blushing at the vibrations.

He kisses his head and turns up the vibrations with a remote. 

He gasps and moans quietly, trying to stay quiet.

"Good boy." He purrs, kissing his neck. 

He whimpers and closes his eyes.

"Mm you've already started leaking nicely for me, haven't you?" 

He blushes and nods.

"You're probably not going to make it home, will you? I'll have to fuck you in the loo of the restaurant or in the car on the way back home." He smirks. 

He whimpers. "Sir.."

"Or maybe you can't even make it to the restaurant in the first place." He smirks. 

He whines. "P-Please.."

He smirks and pulls him into a harsh kiss. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

He pulls him into his lap and opens his trousers, slipping his hands back. He squeezes his arse and rocks the plug. 

He trembles in his lap and moans breathily, rocking against him.

He pushes his pants down and pulls the plug out of him as he takes his cock out. "Ride me, baby. Take what you need." 

He whimpers and sinks down onto his cock, moaning loudly.

"Yes." He groans and holds his hips.

He starts to ride him hard, already close to coming, the cock ring stopping him.

He smirks and takes the cock ring off him.

He cries out as he comes hard, unable to keep quiet.

He groans and come hard into him. 

He whimpers and moans.

He kisses him deeply and holds him close. 

He moans against him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. So much."

He kisses him, smiling against his lips. "Mm messing around in the back of a car like teenagers." 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles shyly. 

"Do you want the plug back?" He nuzzles him.

"Yes, Sir.."

He eases the plug back into him and cleans him up, redressing them. 

He blushes and whimpers softly as George puts the plug and the cock ring back on him.

"Good boy."

He mewls.

He smirks as the car stops in front of the restaurant. 

He blushes and bites his lip as they get out.

He takes his hand, leading him into the restaurant. 

He follows him. 

They get a table. 

He sits with him and blushes.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He relaxes against him.

He wraps his arm around him. 

He smiles and looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him happily. 

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles against his lips and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He chuckles and smiles. "What do you want to eat?" 

"Mm, I don't care."

"You don't care?" He chuckles softly. 

He hums. "You pick."

He hums and orders them both the chef's special. 

He smiles and leans against him.

He hums happily, holding him close. 

"Mm.." he hums quietly.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He looks up for a kiss.

He kisses him, turning up the vibration. 

He gasps against him, squirming a bit.

He smirks as their food comes. 

He bites his lip, trying to stay quiet.

"Eat." 

He blushes and nods, eating obediently.

"Good boy." 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and eats with him. 

He hums as he eats.

He rubs his back gently. 

He relaxes against him, smiling contently.

"I love you." 

He blushes. "I love you too."

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

He smiles shyly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He smiles as he finishes eating

"Good?"

"Mm, brilliant.."

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles against him.

He holds him close and smiles happily. "Do you want dessert?" 

"Mm.. yes."

"What do you want, love?" 

"A bit of cake."

"Okay." He kisses his head and orders some cake. 

He smiles shyly and rocks a bit against the chair, moving the plug.

He smirks and turns on the vibration. 

He gasps and moans breathily, trying to keep quiet, rocking a bit more.

He kisses his neck and rubs his thigh. 

He mewls and closes his eyes.

He sucks on his neck, marking him. 

He whimpers. "G-George.."

"Mm?" He smirks, stroking him over his trousers. 

He moans softly, bucking into his hand.

"Mm eat your cake and then I'll fuck you in the loo." 

He blushes and nods.

He kisses and nips at his neck as Cecil eats his cake. 

He tries to hold back his whimpers.

He smirks and nuzzles him. 

He bites his lip and nuzzles him back.

He kisses him softly. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

"I love you. My good boy." 

He whimpers. "Yours.."

"That's right. Mine."

"Please, sir.."

"Mm go to the bathroom. I'll be there in a second." 

He blushes and nods, getting up to go.

He nearly growls as he watches Cecil walk away, staring at his arse as he disappears into the bathroom. He takes a few breaths to calm himself so he's not walking through the restaurant with a to obvious bulge in his trousers. He gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Cecil waits in the loo, trying to refrain from touching himself. He blushes as he realizes that there's no lock on the door, meaning someone could walk in on them. The thought doesn't scare him, surprisingly, it only makes him more excited.

George smirks as he walks into the bathroom, seeing how needy and excited Cecil is for him. "Good boy. You didn't touch yourself. Such a good boy." He praises and pulls him close, kissing him deeply. 

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately.

He presses him back against the wall, biting at his throat. "Mm anyone could walk in on us. They would see you so desperate for my cock. So needy for me to fuck your perfect arse. You love that, don't you? The thrill. The risk of being caught." 

He gasps and arches. "You know I do. I always have. Please.."

He opens Cecil's trousers and strokes his cock as he pulls the plug out of him. 

He gasps and whines as he feels George's cum leaking out of him.

He smirks and opens his trousers before lifting Cecil up, pushing into him easily. "Mm have to have my cum in you one way or another. If it's a plug or my cock. I'm not to picky." He smirks and rocks his hips. 

He gasps and moans, unable to keep quiet. "Yes! I.. N-Need it."

"Such a loud slut. They're going to have us picked up for indecent exposure and fucking in public. Wouldn't be the worst thing I ever got arrested for." He smirks, snapping his hips hard and fast. 

Cecil moans louder, the idea of getting arrested for fucking in public strangely arousing him further. "Harder, make me scream. Let them find us."

George growls, pounding into him with abandon. "What would our sons say? A government official and a copper. Tsk tsk. They'll have to come bail us out. Knowing what we did. How loud we'd have to be to get caught." 

He nearly screams, his voice cracking as the cock ring stops him from coming. "Worth it. I want us to get caught. For them to know what happened. Please."

"Do you think they'd be embarrassed? No. I think they'd be jealous. Knowing we got to fuck in public. That people got to hear how fucking good we make each other feel. They'd be green with envy." He fucks him hard and fast, angling his thrusts to his his prostate as he takes the cock ring off him. 

He cries out and screams loudly as he comes hard suddenly, pressing back against George. "Make us get caught, then. Please."

"Such a naughty slut." He bites his neck and continues to fucks his sensitive body as footsteps head toward the bathroom. 

His moans get louder and louder as he hears footsteps approaching.

"Sirs! Please stop this at once! Or else we'll call the police!" The manager shouts through the door. 

Cecil blushes and moans as they're caught, rocking back against George. "Don't stop, George. Please." He begs, already hard again.

"Never going to stop." George moans, kissing him deeply as he keeps fucking him. "That's it! We're calling the police!" The manager shouts. 

He moans and kisses him back hard, close to coming again.

"Come for me, baby. Let them hear how much you love my cock." 

He screams as he comes hard again.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him. 

He whimpers and moans.

He pulls out of him and sinks to his knees. "Might as well have a last meal before they cart us off to jail." He smirks and presses his face between his legs, eating his cum out of Cecil's arse. 

Cecil gasps and moans breathily, gripping George's hair tightly. "Yes.. oh, Christ."

George groans, fucking Cecil with his tongue as cum runs over his lips and down his chin. 

He whimpers. "Come here. Let me taste you."

He stands and kisses him hard. 

He moans as he kisses him, tasting George's cum.

"Alright you two. Break it up." The cop snaps as he opens the door. 

Cecil blushes as George is made to pull away.

They are dressed and handcuffed before being lead out to a police car. 

Cecil is blushing brightly the entire time, somehow still hard.

They are taken to the station and put in separate cells. 

With how the cells are, Cecil can still see George from his cell.

George smirks, stroking himself over his trousers. 

Cecil blushes, his bulge noticeable in his own trousers.

George pulls out his cock, wanting Cecil to do the same. 

Cecil blushes brighter, sitting back further in his cell so the guard can't see him. He slips his cock out of his trousers.

George bites his lip, stroking himself in time with Cecile's strokes. 

Cecil licks his lips, eyes locked with George.

'You're so fucking gorgeous. God, I want you.' George mouths, eyes never leaving Cecil's. 

'Close. Please, George. Close.' He mouths, a soft whimper escaping as well.

'Come, baby. Come for me. Be a good boy and make a mess.' He mouths, so close as he bites his lip. 

He gasps quietly as he comes hard for George.

"Fuck." He groans and comes hard as he watches Cecil come. 'Good boy.' He mouths, praising him. 

He blushes at the praise, tucking himself back into his pants after licking his hand clean. 'Thank you, sir.'

He growls softly as he watches him lick his hand, wanting to have done that himself. He cleans himself up and looks somewhat presentable if well shagged. "Mr. Holmes it's time for your phone call." The guard opens his cell. 

He clears his throat. "Thank you." He looks to George as he follows the guard to the phone.

George smirks, knowing Cecil was going to call Mycroft. 

He blushes a bit as he dials Mycroft.

"Hello?" Mycroft hums as he picks up. 

Cecil blushes and clears his throat. "Ah.. George and I are going to need you to come down to the station and bail us out."

"What? Why? What happened? Are you alright?" Mycroft frowns, getting ready to go. 

"We're fine. Just got in a bit of trouble. You may want to bring Greg along as well." He hums a bit, not wanting to be the only one with his son there.

"O-kay.." Mycroft sounds confused. "We'll be there shortly." 

"Brilliant thank you."

"Yeah. You're welcome." Mycroft hums and hangs up. The guard leads Cecil back to his cell. 

Cecil blushes as he gets back in, looking to George.

'You chickened out. You didn't tell them why we're here, did you?' George mouths, smirking. 

He blushes and shakes his head. 'I figured the guard would tell them when they get here. Thought it'd be better to see their reactions.' He mouths back, smirking just a bit.

'Oh you brilliant dirty thing you.' He grins. 'I want to kiss that smirk off your perfect fucking face.' 

He blushes brighter. 'Mm, you can when we get home. Fuck me into oblivion.'

'God yes. I'm going to fucking wreck you.' He smirks. 

He holds back a whimper and nods.

Mycroft and Greg soon arrive with Sky in tow. 

Cecil blushes, having not expected them to bring Sky.

"I'll go take care of the "paperwork", yeah?" Sky hums and walks away. "Really, dad? You got caught and arrested for having sex in a public bathroom? Are you fucking serious?" Mycroft looks shocked. 

Cecil blushes, unsure of what to say, really.

"Oh please. You're acting like we've never been caught." Greg smirks and Mycroft blushes brightly. 

Cecil grins a bit. "Couldn't exactly help myself, though I suppose you both know how that is."

"Christ." Mycroft blushes brighter and covers his face with his hands. "Mum is going to be mad you got caught without her." He chuckles a bit, finding this situation funnier and funnier by the moment. 

He chuckles, shaking his head. "We tried to invite her out."

"Her loss I suppose." Mycroft laughs as Sky comes back. "Everything is cleared." Sky hums, opening the cells. 

Cecil hums. "Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." Sky follows them out, stopping to vomit in the loo. 

"I'm surprised Turk let you go." Cecil hums when she comes back.

"I'm fine. He was still asleep with John when we left. Besides I'm not his prisoner." Sky rolls her eyes. "I had to come so I could scrub the system and erase memories of your indiscretion." 

He hesitates. "I.. I didn't mean it like that, I was simply.."

"Didn't mean it like what? That his say over what I should do with myself is law? That I need to ask his permission to function like a normal adult? I'm pregnant. Not incompetent." She glares. "Don't forget who came and got your arses off scot free or who runs George's business so he can fuck about with you. I really could give a flying fuck what you do. The only reason I came was because your son is a government official. Do you know the shit he'd have to wade through once people found out his father was just some horny old man who couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to eat lunch? No you didn't think. That's what I'm here for apparently. To fix things and make everything work. I'm fine with that. I enjoy solving problems. It's just when I feel like I'm going to vomit at a moments notice and my hormones are off the charts I'd really rather not deal with extra bullshit that gets put onto my plate. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to." She snaps and hails a cab, taking off. 

Cecil is left speechless, biting his lip. He glances to George, frowning a bit before looking down at the ground.

"Well then.." George frowns. "She's been snappish all day. Don't take it too personally." Mycroft sighs as he watches the cab disappear. 

He bites his lip and nods, still staying quiet.

"Come on." Mycroft hums and they get into the car, heading back to the estate. 

Cecil stays quiet throughout the car ride home, going over what Sky had said.

George nudges him, worried since Cecil is so quiet. 

He bites his lip and shakes his head a bit.

He frowns a bit. 

He leans against him a bit.

He wraps his arm around him and holds him close. 

He closes his eyes, feeling guilty because of what Sky said.

"It wasn't your fault. I know you didn't mean it that way and so does she. Just let her cool off." 

He nods a bit.

"It'll be okay." 

He bites his lip and nods.

He takes his hand and leads him into the house when they get there. 

Cecil bites his lip. "Can we just go up to bed?"

"Yeah." George nods and takes him to bed. 

Cecil strips slowly, his mind still elsewhere.

"Mm you're back." Violet mumbles sleepily in bed. "Did you bring me food?" 

Cecil hesitates. "I.. I'm going to shower." He mumbles, needing to clear his head.

Violet frowns and looks to George. "What happened?"

George frowns. "I.. We got arrested for fucking in the loo of a bar, Cecil and I both wanted to feel the thrill. We called Mycroft and Greg, but they brought Sky along. She took something Cecil said the wrong way and yelled at him about a lot of things. He's been quiet since then.."

Violet sighs and rubs her face. "What was the main thing she was yelling about?" 

He bites his lip. "I believe she said he was 'just some horny old man who couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to eat lunch'."

"Great." She sighs. "For a girl who is supposed to know everything she can be such an ignorant twat." She snaps. 

He frowns. "She also said the only reason she was there was because of Mycroft."

"Because she feels like she owes him her life. She'd do anything for him. She doesn't care. It's out of some false sense of repayment. If she didn't feel like she owes him there's no way in hell she would have stuck around here." 

He frowns. "I.. Do you really think so?"

"Yes. That's why she took over your business because it was dangerous for Greg and in turn a danger to Mycroft. She didn't do it incase you screwed up. She would have found some way to take it either way." She frowns. 

His frown deepens.

Violet gets up and goes downstairs. "How dare you let your "daughter" talk to your father like that?" She snaps at Mycroft. 

Mycroft frowns, caught off guard. "I.. Mummy.."

"Don't you Mummy me. I can't believe you'd let some girl speak to him that way. He's your blood!" Violet snarls. 

He bites his lip. "I.. I'll have a talk with her. I'm sorry, mummy.."

"You shouldn't be apologizing. She should! I know she's not yours but I would expect her to have basic human manners." She frowns deeply. 

He frowns. "Would you rather speak with her?"

"No. I don't think I'd even be able to stomach looking at her." Violet frowns. "What a silly thing to lose your lunch over. Oh wait you didn't get lunch because your husband was arrested for public indecency." Sky sighs as she comes in. "How dare you!" Violet shouts. "Yes how dare I go get him out of jail. How dare I stop him from being prosecuted. How dare I stop him from going to prison. How dare I stop him from having to register as a sex offender for the rest of his life. How dare I?" Sky frowns.

Mycroft frowns. "Sky, I think you're blowing this up a bit.. I.. what you said to my father wasn't exactly good."

"Really? You think I'm blowing this up? Fine. I can go back and undo everything I did. George and Cecil can handle it on their own. They're big boys, yeah?" Sky shakes her head. "I know your dad didn't mean it to sound like I was an unfit mother but it really did feel that way. Instead of thanking me for helping them out he basically asked 'oh your partner lets you out without his permission? I'm not some child who needs to be monitored. Your father, your mother, and George need to understand that things have consequences and sometimes I can't fix things! Sorry!" Sky snaps. "I can't believe you talk to your father like that." Violet scolds. "Really? Because you were just telling him that I'm not his so it's not his fault I'm a savage." Sky snarls. 

Mycroft takes a breath. "I appreciate what you did for them. I think we all need to take a break and calm down."

Sky bites her lip and nods. "She needs to understand that just because she's pregnant and moody don't mean she can act like this! Just because she got knocked up doesn't mean she can treat everyone like shit stuck to the bottom of her shoe!" Violet snaps. "I didn't get knocked up. My HUSBAND and I and our group made a decision to have children. We want this. Though you'd know about getting knocked up wouldn't you, Violet?" Sky sighs and Violet slaps Sky across the face. 

"Sky, Mummy!" Mycroft nearly shouts, horrified at how both of them were acting. "Neither of you get to act like this. Neither of you get to say the things you're saying. Now, I'm going to go and make sure the father and George are alright. You two are going to stay here and make up. Neither of you are allowed to leave until you do. Am I understood?"

"I'd rather die." Violet snaps and storms off. Sky just stands there in shock, red hand print forming on her cheek. 

Mycroft looks worriedly to Sky, kneeling a bit and cupping her face. "Sky.."

Sky jerks away from him. "Don't." She whispers, shaking. She puts a piece of crumpled paper in his hand and leaves, leaving the picture of the twins first ultrasound in his hand. 

He feels tears prickle his eyes as he looks at the crumpled paper. His hands shake, tightening around the paper as he breaks down in the middle of the sitting room, putting his head into his hands.

She goes to take a shower, sobbing quietly so she doesn't wake Turk who had forgotten about the appointment. 

Mycroft gets himself together, immediately going to Sky's room and hearing the shower. He doesn't hesitate to go into the bathroom, wanting to make things right.

Sky just sits there on the shower floor under the water, feeling numb. 

Mycroft opens the door to the shower and sits beside her, not caring that his clothes are getting wet. "Sky.. I'm sorry. Truly. She shouldn't have hit you. I'm so sorry. I.. you don't deserve this."

"You.. You didn't defend me. You didn't say anything when she said I wasn't yours." Sky whispers. 

"Sky.. I.. I don't know how to stand up against her. I never have. I know that's not an excuse. I should've said something. You are my child. Blood doesn't define that."

"But I'm not yours am I? Because if I was you would have chewed her up and spit her out because that's what a parent would do. She did that for you and your father just then to me." She sighs. "I only hope my children are as loyal to me as you are to her. As loyal as I am to you. So blindly loyal." Her voice cracks. 

"S-Sky, I.. please.. I.. I'm sorry.. if I could go back and change it, I would. I am so furious that she laid a hand on you. No one treats you like that. Not even my mum."

"Oh please, Mycroft. If I couldn't take a bitch slap like that I would have been dead a decade ago." She shakes her head. "Six weeks. I'm at six weeks today. The last time I made it to six weeks Moriarty made sure I didn't get to have six weeks and one day. That's why I was so out of sorts today because all I could think of is how badly he had me beaten that I lost my first child. That's all I could think of all fucking day." She says, sounding hallow. 

"I.. I'm sorry.. I know today is hard for you. I.. I know. Please. Is there anything I can do? Please. I want to make things better. Just with you. Mummy can get over herself. You're important to me."

"I'm fine." She says softly, finally leaning against him. "I'm sorry I yelled at your dad. You mum was right. I shouldn't have done that. I know he didn't mean it that way but just.. I couldn't hear that. Not today of all days." She whispers. 

He carefully puts his arm around her. "I know.. I'm sorry.. I know this is a touchy subject. I.. I'll talk with my mum. "

"No. I'm going to go apologize to both of them. And I forgot your mum's lunch on the front table." She sighs, having picked up Violet food when she went to erase the restaurant people's memories before going to her appointment. 

He bites his lip. "I'm sorry.. this is my fault. I should've said something. I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault. She's your mum. Mum's are supposed to know better but they're human too so they're going to make mistakes." She yawns. "I'll go apologize and then a nap." She sighs, physically and emotionally drained from the day and using her abilities so much while being sick and pregnant. "Turk forgot about the appointment.." She whispers, frowning. 

He frowns. "Sky.. I.. shall I have a talk with him later?"

She frowns and bites her lip. "I don't know.. I told him about it a few days ago to let him know I was going to have it done and he said he'd come along. It's not like a made him promise to go. He was tired from being with John." She shrugged. 

He frowns. "It's still his child too. He should have gone."

"I know." She nods. "The doctor asked where the father was. I couldn't exactly say he was sleeping after being fucked by my father's brother's husband." 

He frowns. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"You don't have to apologize. Turk got what he wanted and I'm happy about that. I managed the appointment just fine." She hums. 

"I.. but are you alright with the intermingling of our relationships?"

"Yes. Why do you think I had such a huge house built?" She smiles softly. 

He blushes a bit and smiles. "You knew this would happen?"

"I've been planning it since I had you put Turk on John's service in Afghanistan." She smiles and leans against him. 

He smiles softly and rubs her side. "Of course you did."

She smiles softly and cuddles into him. 

"We should probably get out of the shower. I'm soaked." He chuckles.

"Yeah." She giggles a bit, feeling better. 

He smiles softly. "Come on, you."

She hums and gets out with him, drying off. 

He smiles and hums. "I should go get changed."

"Yeah." She giggles. "Wake up John and Turk, yeah?"

He smiles and nods. "I will."

She smiles and nods, watching him go before going to get dressed. 

Mycroft got out of his wet clothes, climbing into bed behind John. "Mm, wake up.."

"Jesus, you're soaked." John mumbles, Turk's face pressed to his chest. 

"Mm, sat in the shower for a bit. You're lucky I didn't stay clothed."

"Why were you sitting in the shower in your clothes?" John frowns a bit and turns to face Mycroft, Turk grumbles as he moves. 

"You've missed a lot today, love.." He nuzzles him softly. "I had to talk to Sky."

"What's the matter with Sky?" Turk mumbles as he wakes. 

He hesitates. "You missed her appointment. She's six weeks today, so today's a difficult day. She and my mum got into a fight. I.. It's my fault.."

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit." Turk jumps out of bed and pulls on a pair of sweatpants. "I can't believe I fucking forgot." He frowns and leaves, going to look for Sky. "Is she okay?" John frowns. 

"John, I.. My mum hit Sky.. and I.. I didn't say anything.. I froze.. I.." His breathing starts to get erratic, showing signs of a panic attack.

"Woah woah woah. It's okay. Just breathe." John says softly and rubs his back soothingly. 

He starts to cry again, pressing against him. "I.. It's my fault.. It's my fault.."

"No it's not. It's between your mum and Sky. It's not your fault." He hugs him close. 

He whimpers softly, hiding his face in John's chest as he tries to calm down.

"It's alright. I've got you. I'm right here." He says softly. 

He nods against him. "S-Sorry.."

"Shh. Everything's fine. You don't have to apologize." He kisses his head softly. 

He nods a bit, trying to relax against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back for a long time. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks softly. 

He sniffles and nods.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready." He kisses his head softly. 

"I.. wh-where should I start?"

"The beginning would probably be best. You woke up and then what?" 

He bites his lip and nods. "I woke up to a phone call. It was my father. He said he and George were arrested for having sex in a loo. Greg, Sky and I went to get them. Today is difficult for Sky, so she was snappy today. She misunderstood what my father said and snapped at him. I assume that George told my mum what happened because father was upset. She came to find me and yelled at me. Sky heard and joined in on the conversation, which led to a fight between mum and Sky, which ended in mum s-slapping Sky in the face.." He's out of breathe by the time he finishes.

"Christ." He sighs. "Why was Sky snappy? She usually has her shit together." He frowns. 

"She's six weeks pregnant today. The last time this happened, Moriarty made sure she wouldn't make it to six weeks and a day.."

"Fuck." He frowns. "I'm assuming Turk forgot the ultrasound appointment?" 

"Yes."

"Should we be out there monitoring the situation?" 

He bites his lip, not wanting to face his mother at the moment. "I.."

"I'll handle your mum." He kisses his head, used to dealing with insubordination. 

"A-Are you sure?" Obviously a bit afraid of his mum.

"Very sure. She should have never hit Sky. Especially since she knows Sky is pregnant." 

He bites his lip and nods. "I.. I still should've said something.."

"Your mum can be scary. Sky knows you love her. It'll be fine." He rubs his back. 

He nods. "Okay.."

He kisses his head and gets up to get dressed. 

He sniffles a bit as he watches him get up. "C-Can you find Sherlock and Collin and tell them to come in here? I.. I don't want to be alone.."

"Of course, love." He nods and sends off a texts to Sherlock. He cuddles with Mycroft before leaving when Sherlock and Collin come in to cuddle with him. Sky sighs softly, getting dressed as Turk comes in. 

"S-Sky, I.."

"It's okay.." She says softly used to doing things alone, holding out a picture of the ultrasound to him. 

He frowns as he takes the ultrasound. "I.. I should've been there. I'm sorry."

She shrugs. "I was fine. I got to hear their heartbeats. They're good and strong." She smiles softly up at him, red hand print still bright on her cheek. 

His eyes land on the hand print, frowning deeply. "Sky.. what..?"

She bites her lip. "Mycroft's mum and I were fighting and she slapped me cause I said some not good things.."

"She what?" Turk can feel his temper rising, knowing Sky can feel it too.

"I'm fine. It didn't even hurt that bad." She says calmly, trying to calm him through their connection. "The worst part was that she said I wasn't Mycroft's and he didn't say anything. He's scared of her and he apologized to me for not saying anything but that bit still hurt worse than the slap.." She sniffles, trying not to cry but she's having a hard time controlling her emotions. 

He frowns and pulls her into a hug, wanting to comfort her more than anything. "I'm so sorry, love.. I.. this wouldn't have happened if I had just gone to the damn appointment."

She presses close to him and cries softly. "I-its okay. I'm okay." She sniffles. "I snapped at Cecil earlier because he and George were arrested for fucking in a loo. I had to go get them out of jail and I didn't feel good and it's the sixth week and it was just not a good day for me and I snapped. I deserved the slap.." she whispers. 

"No. No matter what, you will never deserve a slap. I should've been there. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She just stays pressed against him, staying quiet. 

He frowns and holds her close. "I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault. I'm fine." She hums. "I have to go apologize.." 

He frowns. "She's the one that should apologize. What did you even say?"

"She said that I couldn't act the was i was just because I got knocked up. I told her I made a a conscious decision to have children with the people I love but she know all about getting knocked up. Then she slapped me. Mycroft told us to make up and she said she'd rather die." She sighs. "Earlier I called Cecil a dirty old man who couldn't keep it in his pants. He and George we arrested for fucking in a public loo and that's what started all this."'

He frowns. "I think at this point you both need to apologize for what you said and she needs to apologize for hitting you. Do you want me to go with you?"

She bites her lip and nods. 

He nods. "Do you want me to get rid of the red mark?"

"No not yet. I want to see if she feels guilty when she sees it." She leans in and kisses him softly. 

He nods and kisses her back softly. "Alright, love.."

"I want to get Mycroft first before I go apologize. He should be there." 

He nods. "I think he's still with John."

She shakes her head. "Sherlock and Collin are with Mycroft. John is in the hall waiting for us to come out. He feels guilty because he thinks he made you miss the appointment." 

He frowns. "I.. It's not his fault. It's mine. I should've remembered."

"I know it's not his fault. Its not your fault either. I could have reminded you or called you. I didn't." She shrugs. 

He frowns. "I'm still sorry."

"I know. There will be a lot more appointments to come." She smiles softly. 

He smiles softly.

She smiles and nuzzles him. "Come on."

He takes her hand and nods.

She smiles and leaves the room with him. John looks up as they come out. 

Turk offers a small smile to John.

"Everything okay?" John bites his lip. 

He nods. "It wasn't your fault. We're going to find Mycroft before going to speak with his mum."

John nods. "Mycroft is curled up with Sherlock and Collin. Greg is talking to his dad." 

"Is everyone alright?" He frowns a bit.

"Yeah. Cecil and George know Sky didn't mean it and she's sorry but they're upset wit Violet because she slapped Sky." John frowns as he sees the red mark on Sky's face. “I'm fine. Look." Sky smiles softly and hands him a picture of the ultrasound. 

He smiles softly as he looks at the ultrasound.

"They're heartbeats are loud and strong." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Thats brilliant.."

She smiles and nods. 

He smiles softly. "Let's go get Mycroft." He bites his lip. "I should warn you, he nearly had a panic attack earlier. He seems bloody terrified of his mum.. He thinks this whole thing is his fault. I think he's so scared of disappointing his mum that he froze up when she treated you like that. He feels awful, Sky.."

"I know he feels bad. I don't blame him. She is scary." She sighs. 

"This whole thing is a mess, honestly.."

"I know.." She frowns. "I'm going to apologize." 

He frowns. "I'm going with you."

She nods. "I'm going to go see Mycroft quick." 

He nods. "Go on ahead. He's still in bed."

Sky nods and goes to Mycroft, crawling into bed with him and cuddling into him. 

Mycroft hums softly, haven fallen asleep with Sherlock and Collin.

Sky smiles softly and relaxes into him. 

He mumbles as he wakes.

She nuzzles him. 

"Mm?"

"I'm going to go talk to your mum and dad and George."

He bites his lip, opening his eyes. "I should go with you.."

"Only if you want to." 

"I need to."

She nods and gets up. 

Mycroft gets up, moving to get dressed again.

Sherlock helps Mycroft get dressed. 

Mycroft blushes a bit, trying to relax against Sherlock, his anxiety steadily rising as he gets closer to seeing their mum again.

"She is our mother. We may have come out of her but she is not infallible." Sherlock kisses his forehead. 

He bites his lip and nods. "Thank you, bee.."

"I'll be with you the whole time." He squeezes his hand. 

He blushes a bit and nods, rubbing his hand. "Always.."

"Always." Sherlock nods and leads him out, following Sky. 

Mycroft looks smaller and more vulnerable than he normally does, following closely behind Sherlock.

Cecil and George are sitting on the couch with Greg and Violet. "I want to apologize. What I said earlier was rude and terrible and completely unnecessary. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you all. I'm sorry." Sky says honestly. 

Cecil smiles softly, having calmed down since earlier. He answered, not wanting Violet to answer. "It's alright, dearie.."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I hope you know that." Sky sniffles, feeling awful for what she said to him, she can feel Violet getting more and more irritated. 

He goes to hug her. "It's alright, Sky. It's okay." He still has no idea about Violet hitting her or their fight.

She sniffles and hugs him back, cheek still red with the hand print. 

He pulls back and smiles softly, hesitating as he sees the hand print. He frowns. "I.. Sky?"

She bites her lip and looks down. 

He cups her face gently. "Sky, what happened?" He looks genuinely concerned.

"Violet.." She whispers. 

His eyes widen and he pulls back, looking to Violet. "You /hit/ her? You hit your granddaughter? Your /pregnant/ granddaughter?!"

"She is not my granddaughter!" Violet snaps. 

"How so? Simply because of the fact that she's not blood related? Would you feel the same way if John and Sherlock adopted a kid? If you don't consider her your granddaughter, I still consider her to be mine." He stands his ground.

"It's not about blood! It's about how she used him! She used him and manipulated him into helping her." Violet glares and tears stream down Sky's face as she leaves the room, not being able to take it. 

"Violet, what on earth are you talking about?" George frowns. ”Mummy, that's enough!" Mycroft snaps before he goes to follow Sky.

Sky sobs as she walks out into the garden. 

Mycroft runs after her. "Sky.."

"I've never done that to you!" She cries and keeps walking. "I've never manipulated you. I've never tricked you. I would never do that to you. Never." She says painfully honest. "She thinks I used my abilities against you. People like her are the reason people like me don't tell anyone what they can do. We don't want to be afraid or misunderstood. We don't want to hide but it's better than feeling like this!" She yells. "She doesn't consider me yours because she doesn't think I'm human!" 

"I don't give a fuck what she thinks anymore. I'm tired of being afraid of her. You are my child and you will always be. I know that you would never do that to any of us. I love you. We love you. You are our family."

She sobs and presses against him, pressing her face to his chest. 

He rubs her back, holding her tight. "If she's going to act like this, she doesn't deserve to be around you."

She trembles as she holds onto him. 

"I love you and I trust you. Nothing will ever change that."

She sniffles and nods. "I love too, too.." She whispers. 

"I'm sorry that I've been so weak and that I haven't been there for you. I'll do better. You deserve better."

"You're fine. You're mother not so much. Your dad... He's so mad at her.. This is the most angry he's ever been with her in their entire marriage.."

"I've never seen him like that.. I.. I've never seen him yell at her like that. I assumed he was just as afraid as I was.." He bites her lip.

"No. He's never been afraid of her. He's always reeled her in before she'd get like this. But this is the first time he wasn't paying attention to her." 

He frowns a bit and nods.

"George is distracting him from her and she's worried she's going to lose him. That your father doesn't want her anymore." 

His frown deepens. "What's going to happen?" He sounds worried, biting his lip.

"Your dad is mad as hell right now so he's going to cool off. Then he's going to have a serious talk with her and they're going to work their shit together. He loves her. He loves her more than he could ever be mad at her." 

He takes a breath and nods, obviously relieved.

"They've been married for longer than you've been alive. They know how to deal and work out their problems. It'll be fine." She nods, starting to feel really nauseous again. 

Mycroft frowns. "You look like you're going to be sick."

Sky bites her lip and nods, trying to control it. 

He leads her to the bathroom.

She gets sick, having lost count of how many times she'd thrown up day.

Mycroft keeps her steady.

She finishes and sits on the floor. 

He rubs her back. "Okay?"

She nods and then shakes her head, leaning back in to get sick again. 

'I'll get you some water and pills, yeah?'

'Please..'

He nods and goes to get them.

Sky stays there, huddled over the toilet. 

He soon comes back, handing them to her.

She takes them and sits back against the wall with her eyes closed. 

"You alright?"

"I haven't been able to keep anything down for a week..”

“Well you are pregnant, dear.”

She gives him a look that says 'thank you captain obvious'. 

He chuckles softly. "I'm just saying."

"I know." She smiles a bit, starting to feel better from the meds Mycroft gave her. 

He sits on the floor next to her.

She leans against him. "I know the sex of the babies..."

"Already?"

She nods. "Turk isn't able to tell. He can only feel their energy and health. I can feel everything. I guess cause they're part of me." 

He smiles softly. "What is it, if you don't mind my asking."

"Twin girls.." She smiles softly, blushing a bit. 

He smiles softly. "That's brilliant.."

She nods and smiles. "They're identical." 

He smiles. "I'm so happy for you."

She hums happily and smiles. "I think I'll pick their first names and Turk can pick their middle names."

He smiles and kisses her head. "I think that's brilliant."

She smiles and relaxes against him. "Can we get off the floor and relax somewhere else?"

"Of course." 

She gets cleaned up and follows him out, feeling weak. 

He keeps her close. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere your mum isn't. I can't deal with her anymore right now." She leans against him. 

He nods and leads her down to the basement.

"Mm haven't been down here in an age." She hums. 

He smiles softly. "I figured she wouldn't come down here."

"You're one smart cookie." She smiles softly. 

He blushes a bit and smiles.

She cuddles into him on the couch. 

He holds her close, rubbing her back a bit.

She presses closer and presses her face to his neck, finally relaxing. 

He smiles softly as she relaxes.

"Mm love you, Crofty.. Thank you for everything.." She mumbles softly with her eyes closed. 

"I love you too, Sky. I'll always be here for you.." He mumbles back.

She smiles softly, falling asleep in his arms. 

Mycroft smiles softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

Greg comes down and sits with them. 

Mycroft smiles a bit at him. "Hi, love.."

"Hi." Greg smiles softly and wraps his arm around Mycroft. "How's she doing?" He asks, noticing she's a bit pale despite the hand print that is now fading from her cheek. 

"We talked. It will be a while I think before she's back to normal, but it seemed like she was doing better. Finally got her to sleep." He sighs a bit, leaning against Greg. "This whole thing is a mess.." His voice breaks a bit, still feeling guilty because of his mum.

"I'm glad she's doing better." He holds him close. "It'll be alright. Sherlock and John went out with your dad so he could have some space. My dad is out in the garage working. And Turk gave your mum a good talking to after Sky ran out sobbing. Everyone just needs to relax and cool off." He kisses his head. 

He takes a breath and nods.

Sky mumbles softly and presses closer to Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles softly and relaxes with both Sky and Greg.

Greg smiles and relaxes. Sky hums in her sleep as Jean gets home from work and Turk talking to him about what happened. She wanted Jean close. 

Jean frowns as Turk explains it to him. "Where is she?"

"In the basement with Greg and Mycroft." Turk sighs. 

He bites his lip. "Can I go see her?"

"Of course. She wants you. She wants to be coddled and taken care of. You do that best out of all of us. The morning sickness has been getting worse for her. She wants to feel how excited you are to be a father." 

He smiles softly and nods. "Alright. I'll be down there, then."

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses him gently. 

He smiles and kisses him back softly. "Love you."

"Love you, too." He nuzzles him and smiles. "Go make our girl feel better." 

He smiles softly. "I will."

Turk smiles and watches him go. Sky is still curled up on the couch, awake whereas Mycroft and Greg have fallen asleep. 

Jean smiles softly. "Hi, love.."

"Hi." Sky smiles softly. 

"Heard you needed me here, so of course I came." He smiles fondly.

"I always need you." She blushes a bit and opens her arms, wanting him close. 

He smiles and curls up against her.

She presses close, wrapping her arms and legs around him, clinging to him. 

He holds her close, rubbing her back. "I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much." She mumbles into his neck as she breathes him in. "So good." She whines softly as she smells him. 

He blushes and smiles softly, holding her close. "How was your appointment? The babies healthy and good?"

"It was good. They're good. Very healthy. Strong heartbeats." She smiles happily and shows him the picture. 

He gasps softly, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he looks at the picture as his excitement grows.

She gasps and rocks against him a bit as she feels his excitement growing through their connection. 

He blushes as she rocks against him, rocking right against his cock.

She whimpers softly and kisses his neck. Her whole body so sensitive with so much energy flowing through her. 

He gasps softly and tips his head back a bit. "Sky.." He moans breathily.

"Mm you feel so good. Touch me. Just touch me." She begs, forgetting that Greg and Mycroft were sleeping on the other end of the couch. 

"Tell me where." He rubs her hips. "Think you can be quiet enough so they won't wake up?"

"Anywhere anywhere." She mewls, submitting to him. "N-no." She blushes and shakes her head. 

He leans in to nip at her lips as he slips his hand into her pants. "Still want to take that chance?" He smirks a bit.

She gasps and rocks against his hand. "H-head. We can g-go into your h-head." She moans breathily. 

"Put us in there, babe." He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back desperately and puts them into his head. 

He smirks and pulls her close, slipping his hand into her panties again.

She moans loudly, so wet for him. 

"Absolutely dripping already.. Mm, I think I should have a little taste."

"Please please." She whimpers, thighs trembling. 

He presses her down against the couch, smirking as he takes her clothes off. He pulls her close and presses his face against her wet cunt.

She moans loudly and arches

He teases her clit with his nose as he licks at her wetness.

She holds his hair and rocks against his face, getting closer. 

He pushes in two fingers into her.

She comes hard around him, rocking needy. 

He licks up all her cum, humming happily. "Good girl." 

She blushes brighter and whimpers. 

He pulls back and smirks.

"Do you know how perfect you are?" She whimpers breathily. 

His smirk disappears and he blushes.

She giggles and kisses him needy. 

He kisses her back deeply. 

She whimpers. "Take me. Please. I'm yours. Do whatever you want with me. Please please." She begs needy. 

He groans, getting possessive again. "Spread your legs."

She blushes and does as she told, getting wetter the more possessive he gets. 

He smirks down at her and pulls out his cock, stroking it teasingly.

"Please please." She whimpers needy. She gets onto her hands and knees, presenting her soaking wet cunt to him. 

He grins as she presents herself to him. "Such a good little slut for me.."

She moans breathily and a shiver goes down her spine at the praise, leaking onto the couch. "Yours. All yours." She presses her face into the cushion, her back dipped erotically and her arse a perfect heart shape. 

"God so fucking sexy. You're making a damn wet spot on the couch." He rubs his cock against her wet cunt. "I want you to beg me for it."

She moans loudly, trying to push back against his cock. "Please! I need it! I need your cock. I can't think without it. I can't breathe without being stuffed full with it. I need you. Please god please." She begs. "I'm so empty without you. My pussy is so wet and ready for your big perfect hard cock. I was made for your cock. All for you. Please." She whimpers. 

He smirks and pushes into her easily, gripping her hips, already thrusting into her.

She cries out and comes hard immediately as he pushes into her. She moans loudly, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He smirks and thrusts harder. "Came already? Such an eager slut."

"N-not my fault. I h-have to hold back. Or e-else I'd be coming e-every second you're i-inside me. Oh fuck oh yes. F-fuck my wet cunt. It's yours it's yours." She moans like a whore, cunt pulsing around him. 

"Listen to you, begging for my cock, begging for me to fuck you." He growls, gripping her hips as he pounds into her. "Such a dirty whore for me. I can feel you pulsing around me. Come as much as you want. I'm not stopping until I fill you up so much that you'll be oozing my cum with each step."

"Jean!" She nearly scream, coming hard around him and squirting over his cock. 

He continues to fuck her roughly, moving his hand to rub her clit. "Good girl. Make a huge fucking mess for me."

She cries out with each thrust, coming constantly around him, unable to hold it back anymore. She squirts like a hose, soaking them and the couch. "I-imagine the b-biggest load you can. A fucking s-swimming pool full of c-cum. That's how m-much I want you to fuck into him. Pump me so fucking full I can't move." She begs, coming with each thrust and swipe of his finger to her clit. 

"God, you're going to fucking drown us if you keep squirting like this." He smirks, pounding into her. "Maybe I'll pump enough cum into you to put another baby into you."

"Yes! Yes! Fucking give it to me!" She cries out, clenching around his cock as she comes blindingly hard. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her, flooding her cunt with his cum.

She moans breathily, squirting as he fills her. "Yes yes. So much. So full." She slurs, cum drunk. 

"Let me fuck your arse next." He groans as he pulls out of her cunt, smirking as his cum floods out.

"Yes yes. Use me." She whimpers and blushes as she feels his cum flood out of her, making a huge puddle under her. "More. Give me more." 

He pushes into her arse quickly, starting to fuck her.

She moans loudly and arches. 

He thrusts harder, leaning in to bite her neck.

She whimpers and submits to him, loving it. 

He marks her neck, claiming her.

"Yours! All yours!" 

He smirks. "Mine. My little slut." He pounds into her, pushing two fingers into her cunt.

"Yours!" She cries out, remembering their in his head. "T-two cocks. You c-can fuck with two c-cocks. Or more!" She moans like a slut as he hits his prostate. 

He smirks as he imagines himself with two cocks, pushing into her cunt with the second one.

She whines and arches, pushing back against him. 

"God, how many cocks can you take?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." 

He smirks as another cock appears. "Mm, where should this one go?"

"You decide. You're in control." She whimpers, submitting to him completely. 

He smirks and pushes into her cunt beside the other one.

"Oh fuck yes." She moans loudly. 

He starts to fuck her with all three cocks.

She moans loudly, meeting him thrust for thrust. "I love you. I love you so fucking much. You're so perfect. Fuck me. Oh god fuck me." 

"God, you make me so fucking hard. I think about fucking you while I'm at work. Sometimes I have to go to the loo just to jerk off. It's a shame that all that cum is going to waste. I should just have you follow me around so I can fill your cunt whenever I want."

"Yes! Fuck yes! I'll follow anywhere. Letting you use me whenever wherever. You'd just have to tell me to bend over or get on my knees and I'd do it." 

"That's right. You're here for my pleasure. Let's see if you can take another cock in your arse." He smirks.

"Yes! I need it! Please, Daddy! Give me it." She begs. 

He smirks and slaps her arse as he makes another cock appear, pushing into her arse. "That's my good girl. My perfect slut."

She moans loudly as he spank as her. "Yours. All yours, Daddy."

"Daddy loves fucking you, did you know that? He loves filling you with his cum. Do you want Daddy's cum, baby? From all of his cocks?"

"I know, Daddy. I love it when you fuck me. I want Daddy's cum. Please Daddy please!" She begs. 

He moans loudly as he comes into her from all four cocks, absolutely flooding her with cum.

"Daddy!" She screams as she comes hard, squirting around him. 

He moans loudly as he pulls out of her as she keeps squirting. "Holy shit, Sky."

She whines and collapses onto the couch into their puddle under her, continuing to come. 

He licks his lips and leans in to swallow her cum, pressing his face directly against her cunt.

She moans loudly and presses back against his face, just having him close making her come. 

He moans and licks up her cum, swallowing greedily.

She whimpers and comes against his face, squirting again. 

"God you're so fucking sexy." He groans against her.

She blushes brightly and turns over onto her back, breathing hard. "Mm you know I can read your thoughts, right?" 

He blushes. "I.."

"I know exactly how you feel. Exactly what you want. At all times." She smirks. "I know exactly how obsessed you are with my tits. How much you think about them. How much you look at them. How badly you want to fuck them." She licks her lips. "I can feel how excited you are that I'm pregnant. That my tits are getting bigger. That's what you think about when you jerk off in the loo, isn't it? How my body is changing since getting pregnant. How my hips are getting wider, my curves fuller, my arse plumper, and my tits swelling. You love it, don't you? You think about it constantly." She smirks. 

He whimpers as she gets everything right, rocking his hips a bit. "Yes.. god, that's all I've been thinking about. I can't fucking wait.. Your tits have already gotten bigger. They're going to pop out of your shirt, I swear to god. I wish you could just walk around naked, so I could always see how your body was changing." He whimpers as he thinks about it.

"Mm that's a brilliant idea." She kisses him hard. "Why not? I'll walk around naked and you lot can have me whenever you want. My skin is so sensitive. Everything that touches me makes me excited. Clothes just get in the way." She whimpers. "I caught you staring at my tits the other day. I could hear everything you were thinking. I came from just your thoughts and eyes on me." She whines. "Touch them. Please. I know you want to. They're so sensitive. I could come from just you breathing on them." She mewls, nipples hardening on her soft supple breasts. 

He moans and gropes her tits, squeezing and playing with them. "Fuck, they're so big.." he groans, leaning in to suck on one of her nipples.

She moans loudly and arches, gripping his hair. She cries out and comes hard as he sucks on her nipple. 

He pinches her other nipple, moaning against her.

"Oh god yes yes." She moans loudly, trembling under him. 

He ruts against her, hard again as he plays with her nipples.

"Fuck my tits." She begs. 

He groans and moves to settle between her tits, thrusting into them.

She moans, leaning in to lick the head of his cock as it comes up between her tits. 

He moans loudly and thrusts faster.

"Fuck them. Yes yes." She moans breathily, looking up at him. 

"God, you're so fucking sexy. So fucking good."

She blushes brightly and moans like a slut. 

"Listen to you.. Moaning like a slut just from me fucking your tits."

"Feels so good. Can't help it. I think you're going to make me come." She moans breathily and arches. 

"Come for me. Squirt all over the fucking couch." He growls, pushing her tits together as he fucks them.

She cries out and comes hard, squirting and making a mess just like he told her. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard onto her face.

She whimpers and licks her lips. 

He leans in to kiss her hard.

She moans and kisses him back hard. "Tell me what you like best about my changes so far? Tell me what you're looking forward to?" She mumbles against his lips, knowing he gets possessive when he talks about her body and she loves it. 

He growls. "I love how big your belly's gotten already. Soon it'll be too big for you to walk properly. I can't wait for your arse to get bigger, more room for me to spank you while I fuck you."

She moan breathily and arches. "It's twins so I'm going to be so fucking huge. You better fuck my arse just as much as you spank it." 

He smirks and moves back down to her arse. "Show me how big you're going to get."

She blushes and whimpers, doing as he told her. Her belly is so big she can barely move, her arse is plush and around, and her tits are fucking massive. She moans breathily, feeling so good but getting insecure he might not find her as attractive as he thought he would. 

Jean's mouth waters as he sees what she's going to look like. "Fucking Christ.. it's better than I thought.. Look at you.. So fucking beautiful.."

Sky blushes brightly and moans needy. "I always want to be like this. To look like this. I always want to be pregnant. Stuffed full of your babies."

"I'll stuff you full of more babies." He growls, rutting against her.

She moans breathily and opens her legs. 

He pushes into her, groaning breathily.

"Do it. Stuff me full of more. I want to be so huge. So fucking full." She wraps her legs around him and pulls him in deep. 

He starts to thrust harder. "Good girl.."

She moans loudly and arches. "Tell me how badly you want it. Tell me everything. I want to hear you say it." She whines, wanting to hear how obsessed he is with knocking her up. 

He growls, pounding into her. "God, I want it so fucking much. I'm jealous that Turk pumped two babies into you right away. I'll just have to wait my turn."

She moans like a whore, dragging her nail over his back. "He did. He did such a good job. He fucked me for hours. He filled me up so much. My uterus and ovaries were soaked and so full of his come." She says, wanting to make him jealous. "Think you can do better? Think you can Fuck more than two babies into me at once?" 

He growls, getting more possessive over her. "Once we get out of my head, I'll take you upstairs and fuck more babies into you. I won't stop until I'm sure that there are more in you."

"Yes!" She screamed and comes hard around him, squirting around his cock. 

He cries out as he comes hard into her.

She moans and arches, coming hard again. 

"So fucking sexy. Are you going to let all of us put babies into you?"

"Yes yes. Make me so full. I feel like a bitch in heat all the time. Just needing to be fucked and filled all the time. Make me your brood mare." 

He leans in to bite her neck, thrusting into her again.

She moans loudly and arches. "Take me upstairs and fuck me properly." 

"God yes. Take us out of here so we can go."

She kisses him hard and takes them out of his head. 

He opens his eyes and smirks at her, picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

She squeals and holds onto him, grinning happily. 

He puts her on the bed, starting to strip himself. "Clothes off."

She moans breathily and strips quickly. "You're going to pump so many babies into me, aren't you?" She whines. 

"God yes. I'm going to make you so full, make you even more pregnant."

"Yes yes! Fuck me!" 

He growls as he starts to thrust into her. "Mine."

"Yours! Take me. Fuck me into oblivion." She moans, full tits bouncing in front of his face. 

He leans in to suck on her breasts, thrusting harder and faster, the bed rocking as he fucks her.

She moans loudly and arches, getting wetter around him. 

He pounds into her, nipping lightly at her nipple and bringing his hand up to squeeze her other tit.

"Jean!" She cries out and comes hard, knowing he wouldn't stop fucking her until he knocked her up. 

He growls and continues to fuck her hard, moaning as he feels her coming against him.

She moans loudly, wrapping her arms and legs around him. 

He moves to kiss her hard. "I'm gonna make you so full. I'll come inside you over and over again."

She kisses him back desperately. "We're not leaving this bed until you've fucked your babies into me."

"Damn right." He thrusts harder, coming hard into her.

She moans love and comes hard again. 

He groans. "Ride me."

She rolls them over and sinks down onto his cock, not spilling a single drop of his cum. 

He smirks, holding her hips.

"Mm you just want to watch my body as I fuck myself on your cock, don't you?" She smirks, riding him expertly. 

He groans. "God yes. You're so fucking sexy, they way you look on my cock."

"Making me do all the work to get myself more pregnant as you just lay back and enjoy the ride." She moans. "Talk dirty to me." 

"You look so fucking perfect, riding my cock like that. I can hear how wet you are, I can feel it against me. One night, we're all gonna pass you around until you're full of all our babies."

"Use me. Pass me around. Make me so full." She moans loudly, coming hard. 

He holds her hips and pounds up into her. "Such a greedy little slut."

"Give it to me, Daddy. My greedy pussy wants all your cum."

"Daddy's little whore.. Daddy has enough cum for you, don't you worry. Your slutty pussy will be full and dripping when Daddy is done with you."

"Yours, Daddy. I'm your fuck toy. I want all of your cum, Daddy. It makes me feel so good." 

He pounds into her, soon coming hard into her.

She cries out and arches, feeling his cum hit her cervix dead center. 

He cries out, rocking his hips.

"God yes, baby. Give it to me. Empty your perfect balls into my cunt." She whimpers. 

He gasps as he finally finishes coming.

She gasps and moans breathily, trembling with pleasure. 

"God, you're bloody brilliant.."

She blushes and hides her face in his neck, his cock still inside her and plugging his come deep inside her. 

"Think that's enough or do you need more?"

"Mm it's enough for now.. Sleepy..." 

He smiles softly and nuzzles against her, pulling her close.

She presses kisses to his chest as she cuddles into him. 

He relaxes against her, still inside of her.

She presses closer, loving being connected to him in one of the most intimate ways possible. 

Jean kisses her head softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." Sky mumbles, falling asleep against him. 

He soon falls asleep.


	9. Sixty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to the club to decompress.

Turk sighs softly as he drinks with John on the back porch. 

John offers him another as he finishes his beer.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Turk chuckles softly. 

"Mm, thought you might need it after today, I know I do."

"That's for damn sure."

"Mm, we should go out for drinks. I know Mycroft needs it, as well."

"God, that sound good. Jean is taking care of Sky so she'll be alright." He nods. 

He hums and finishes off his drink. "Good. We can see if anyone else wants to come out."

"Great."

He smiles and stands, offering his hand.

He blushes and takes his hand, smiling as he stands. 

He smiles and holds his hand as he leads him to find Mycroft.

Mycroft is on the couch curled up into Sherlock, relaxing. 

John smiles softly and kisses their heads.

They hum happily and smile up at him. 

He smiles. "Turk and I are going to go out for a few drinks. I thought we could all use it."

"God, yes." Mycroft nods. 

He smiles. "Sherlock?"

"Brilliant." Sherlock smiles. 

He smiles. "Come on then, we're going to see if Greg, Collin and Eli want to go."

"I think they're out front playing with a ball or something." Mycroft hums. 

He chuckles. "Of course. Oh, Turk, we should invite Michael, too. I know he's quite fond of Greg."

"Mm yeah. I think he's with Jake and Benny. I'll go look." He smiles and kisses him before going. 

He smiles as he kisses him back. "Lets go look out front."

Mycroft and Sherlock follow John. 

They go out front to find Greg, Collin and Eli playing rugby.

Collin smirks and tackles Greg, pinning him to the grass. 

Greg laughs as he struggles under him.

"Mm you know struggling only makes it worse." Collin smirks above him. 

He blushes a bit. "Mm, that true?"

"Mm-hmm." He smirks and kisses him hard. 

He groans and kisses him back deeply.

He sucks his tongue and grinds against him. 

He moans and bucks his hips.

"Oi!" John chuckles. 

Greg blushes as Collin pulls away, smiling sheepishly.

"We're going out for a drinks and a laugh. Come on." John smiles. 

He blushes. "Give is a chance to shower, yeah? We smell awful."

"Mm yeah. Hit the showers boys." He chuckles. 

He chuckles. "Come on." He kisses John on his way in.

John hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles as they go inside to shower.

Turk goes to find Michael, Jake, and Benny. 

They're all curled up on the couch in the tv room together.

"Hi." Turk smiles. "Do you guys want to go out for drinks?"

Michael smiles. "Mm, sounds good."

"Collin, Greg, and Eli are in the shower so we'll go when they're done." Turk smiles. 

He smiles and nods. "Alright. Who all is coming?"

"You three, me, John, Sherlock, Mycroft, Eli, Collin, and Greg." He smiles. "I.." He bites his lip. "I think it's time to tell you guys that.. That Sky and I are married. We signed papers so we could go out on missions together and now.. Now we want to be married officially." He blushes brightly and bites his lip. 

Michael blushes and smiles, getting up to hug him. "That's brilliant.."

Turk blushes and smiles happily, hugging him back. 

"We could have a double wedding?"

"Brilliant."

He smiles happily. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. "Lets go join the others?"

"Yeah." He smiles and nods. 

He smiles and they all go to join the others.

Greg, Eli, and Collin soon come down freshly showered. 

Michael blushes as he sees Greg.

Greg licks his lips and smirks as he looks at him. 

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly at him.

He smiles and wraps his arm around his waist. 

He blushes and leans against him.

He hums happily and kisses his head. 

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

Greg leans in and kisses him happily. 

Michael smiles against his lips.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

"Mm, are we going to a club? I feel like dancing."

"Mm we should. I want to see you dance." He smirks. 

He blushes. "Get a few drinks in me and maybe you'll see more than just my dancing."

"Oh you naughty boy." He purrs and nips at his jaw. 

He blushes and gasps softly. "We should go to the club we normally go to, they don't care if you're 'indecent'."

"God, you're brilliant." He kisses him deeply. 

He groans and kisses him back.

Greg sucks on his bottom lip as he pulls away. 

Michael whimpers softly, leaning to follow his lips.

He pulls him closer, kissing him deeply. 

He mewls and kisses him back.

He presses closer, wanting to feel him close. 

He gasps and presses against him, wrapping his arms around him.

He wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close as he kisses him. 

Michael blushes and opens his mouth for him.

Greg slips his tongues into his mouth, running his tongue against Michael's. 

He gasps and moans as Greg sucks on his tongue.

He deepens the kiss, hands resting on his arse. 

He gasps and rocks back against his hand.

"Mm come on. Let's get drunk and dance."

He blushes and nods, a bit dazed as he pulls away.

He smirks and gets into a car after him. 

Michael stays close to him. "Mm, if you wanna see me get really slutty, you gotta get me wasted."

"Mm some how I don't think that'll be to hard." Greg nibbles on his ear. 

He mewls and blushes.

"Are you going to be a slutty little drunk for me? I'm going to have to keep my hands on you at all times to keep you for the other guys that are going to be watching you. You're just to tempting." 

He whimpers softly, getting wet already. "Yes, Daddy."

Greg kisses his neck and rubs his hand between his legs. 

Michael whimpers and spreads his legs a bit.

"Such a good boy." He praises, sucking on his neck as he slips his hand into his pants. 

He gasps and grinds against his hand.

He marks his neck as he rubs his clit. "So wet for me." 

"Daddy.."

"Mm I should fuck you in the middle of the club. Show everyone who you belong to."

He whimpers and rocks against his hand. "Please.."

He smirks and sinks onto his knees in the car, pulling down his trousers and pants. He spreads his legs and looks up at him as he starts to suck him off. 

He gasps and grips his hair, rocking against him.

Greg groans, letting him fuck his face. 

Michael whimpers and pulls him closer, making his tongue brush against his clit.

He swirls his tongue around his clit. 

He gasps, close already, fingers tightening in his hair.

He presses closer and sucks his clit. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard against his face.

He groans, licking up his cum. 

He whimpers and mewls.

"Such a good boy." He praises and kisses his thighs. 

He blushes. "Daddy.."

He smiles and fixes him up. He sits next to him and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly, leaning against him.

He cuddles him and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles against him.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He nuzzles him as they pull up to the club.

He smiles and nuzzles him back, getting out of the car and taking his hand.

He blushes and smiles as Greg helps him out.

Greg smiles and wraps his arm around him, walking into the club with him. 

Michael blushes and smiles happily as they go into the club together.

He grins, leading him to the bar. 

He blushes and smiles, following him.

He hums and orders, holding him close. 

He blushes as he catches the eyes of a few men looking at him.

He growls softly and kisses his neck, nipping at it. 

He gasps and mewls breathily, his eyes closing.

"You're mine. If anyone even looks at you I won't hesitate." 

He whimpers and nods. "Yours, sir."

"Good boy." 

He blushes at the praise.

He smiles and kisses him deeply. 

He mewls and kisses him back desperately.

He presses him back against the bar and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and his hands go into his hair.

He groans and rocks against him. 

He grinds against him. "Mm, drinks first."

He smirks as they get their drinks. 

He takes his drink from him.

He squeezes his arse as he takes a drink. 

He blushes and presses back against his hand.

"God, I love your arse. Such a nice hand full."

He whimpers and drinks more. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Mm good." He kisses his neck. 

He hums. "Shots?"

"Yes. You're brilliant." 

He chuckles. "Mm, I told you I wanna get wasted."

"Mm you did." He chuckles and kisses him. 

Michael hums and kisses him back.

Greg nips at his lips before pulling back to orders shots. 

He blushes and smiles as he pulls back.

He hums and smiles happily. "You're adorable." 

He blushes brighter, smiling shyly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back.

He grins as their shots come. 

Michael blushes and hums.

"To you." Greg smiles and picks up his shot. 

He blushes. "To me?"

"To you and the letting go of your inhibitions." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods, taking the shot.

He takes his shot as well. 

He hums as it burns going down.

"Mm you'd think that burn you'd get old." He chuckles. 

"Mm, I want something strong."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Something that will get me drunk fast."

He chuckles and kisses him before ordering. 

He smirks and looks out over the dance floor. 

"Mm, what'd you order for me?" He hums.

"The bartender suggested something since you want to get wasted." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods, leaning against him.

He holds him close, nuzzling him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

"I love you." He whispers against his lips as he kisses him. 

He blushes and smiles. "I love you too."

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He giggles and smiles happily, their drinks soon coming. 

He smiles and hums. "Alright."

He hums and sips his drink. 

Michael takes a drink and hums.

"Good?"

"Strong."

He kisses him. "Mm you're right." He mumbles against his lips as he tastes it. 

He blushes and hums, opening his mouth for him.

He growls softly and deepens the kiss. 

He moans breathily and pulls him closer.

He presses closer and grinds against him. 

He gasps and trembles under him. "G-Greg.. Drink.." He blushes, still self-conscious.

He nuzzles him gently and smiles softly, taking a drink like Michael said. "I don't need to be drunk to want you. I always want you." 

He blushes brighter. "N-No, I mean.. I.." He bites his lip. "I like being naughty in public but I still get anxious without having a few drinks.."

"It helps you loosen up." He kisses his neck and hands him his drink. 

He blushes and nods, taking a drink.

He rubs his back gently, holding him close. 

He blushes and smiles, relaxing against him.

He smiles softly and cuddles him. 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back affectionately. 

He smiles as he drinks more, already getting buzzed.

He smiles and kisses him. "You always taste so good."

He blushes and hums. "Mm, always?"

"Always always." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and hums against his lips.

He smiles and kisses him delicately. 

He smiles shyly and kisses him back softly.

He smiles softly and kisses the tip of his nose. 

He blushes and smiles. "Mm.." He pulls back to drink more, swaying a bit now.

He chuckles and drinks. 

He hums. "D'y'know how handsome y'are, Greg?" He slurs, now finished with his drink.

"Tell me, handsome." He kisses his neck, slurring a bit, being able to hold his liquor only a little better than Michael. 

Michael giggles and leans back against him. "Mm, 've always thought y'were handsome. So sexy.. thought you were outta my league."

"Me? Out of your league?" He gasps. 

"Always looked up t'ya. Was worried I'd never get to meet ya. Now I get t'have you in m'arse."

He giggles and kisses him messily. "Now ya get to ave my cock all the time you want." 

He groans and kisses him back sloppily.

He growls softly, kissing him back deeply. 

He moans and presses closer, already wet.

"Want my cock, babe?" He sucks on his neck, squeezing his arse. 

He gasps and moans. "Dance first. Y'said you wanted to see me dance."

"Mm I wanna." He kisses him and pulls him onto the dance floor. 

He giggles as he's pulled to the dance floor.

He grins and pulls him close. 

He groans and starts to sway his hips to the music.

He holds him close and kisses his neck, moving with him. 

He turns so his arse is against him, grinding back against him.

He groans and rocks against him. 

He rocks his hips to the music.

He dances with him, kissing his neck as he holds his hips. 

He gasps and moans breathily, pushing back against him.

He grinds against him, nipping at his throat. 

He moans and grinds back against him before turning around to face him.

He squeezes his arse and kisses him deeply. 

He moans against his lips, rocking against his hands.

He smirks and slips his hands into his pants, one gripping his arse and the other rubbing his clit. 

He gasps and moans, grinding against his hand. "Daddy."

"So wet for me, baby. Such a good boy." He praises and let's him grind into his hand. 

He moans and whimpers. "All for you."

"Mm think I could get away with sucking you off right here of the middle of the dance floor?" He smirks, drinking always making him bolder. 

He groans. "Bout to ask you how many times you could go so I could suck you off here."

"I'll go as many times as you want." He kisses him deeply. 

He groans and kisses him back hard. "Fuck my face, then I'll let you suck me off before you fuck my arse."

"God yes." He growls. 

He smirks and kisses him deeply again before sinking to his knees.

"Fuck." He groans, cock straining against his flies. 

He palms him through his trousers, looking up at him.

He gasps and whines. 

He opens up his trousers, pulling out his cock and stroking him.

He moans breathily and cards his fingers through his hair. 

"Use me, Daddy." He moans breathily against his cock before opening his mouth.

He groans and pushes into his mouth. 

He moans around him, looking up at him.

He looks down at him and rocks into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

He moans, pushing down to take him deeper.

He gasps and his hands tighten in his hair as he fucks his face. 

He moans loudly around him, gagging a bit. He has no idea of the group that was gathering to watch them.

"Good boy. Such a pretty slut. All mine." He growls, smirking as he cuts iff his air forma few seconds at a time. 

He moans louder around him, loving how hard Greg was using him.

He moans loudly, getting close. 

He pushes his head further down, swallowing around him.

He cries out and comes hard. 

He swallows greedily.

He gasps and moans breathily. 

Michael pulls off of him with a wet pop.

Greg pulls him up and kisses him deeply, moaning as he tastes himself. 

He moans loudly and presses against him, now soaking wet.

He drops to his knees and nuzzles into his crotch. 

He moans loudly and arches.

He pulls his trousers and pants down, kissing his thighs. 

He gasps and moans, legs wobbling a bit.

He looks up at him, licking up his wetness. 

He gets even wetter as he rocks against him.

He holds his hips and licks his clit as he eases a slick finger into his arse. 

He moans loudly and arches.

Greg rocks his finger slowly, teasing his clit. 

Michael whimpers at the teasing, close already.

He pushes a second finger into him and sucks his clit. 

He gasps and moans loudly.

He rocks his fingers, nuzzling his clit with his nose as he laps at his wetness. 

He whimpers. "Please, oh god.."

He fucks him with his fingers and his tongue as he rubs his clit with his nose. 

"Close. Close. Please."

He fucks his arse hard and with three fingers, sucking on his clit as he gently massages his g spot, knowing he'd squirt all over him.

He cries out as he comes hard all over him, squirting.

He groans and licked it all up greedily. 

He whimpers and mewls.

He looks up at him and smirks, his face a mess, marked with Michael's cum.

Michael groans and drops to his knees, kissing him deeply.

Greg mewls softly, kissing him back needy.

He nips at his lips. "Bend me over and fuck me."

"God yes." He growls and picks him up, carry him over to a couch. He bends him over the couch arm and pushes into his slick greedy arse.

He moans loudly and arches off the couch, rocking back against him.

He smirks, starting to fuck him hard and fast, the arm of the couch angling Michael's hips perfectly so Greg can pound into him as deep as he wants.

He moans louder as a group starts to gather, the rest of their group included. He blushes and whimpers, locking eyes with Turk.

"Feels good, baby? Being put on display like a public whore." Turk smirks, stroking himself through his trousers. 

He whimpers and nods. "Yes."

"Mm I think I'll take you next. We'll take turns fucking you."

He moans. "Please."

Greg fucks him harder and faster. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

Greg moans loudly and comes hard into him. 

He moans and gasps.

Greg pulls out of him and Turk pushes into him. 

He moans loudly and pushes back.

He sucks and bites on his neck as he starts to move. 

He rubs his clit as he fucks him.

"Good boy. Touch yourself." 

He whimpers as he touches himself.

He fucks him harder and faster, reaching between his legs and rubbing his clit in time with his thrusts. 

He gasps and moans, close already.

"Come, baby. Come as much as you want. We'll keep fucking you." 

He cries out as he comes hard again, squirting around Turk's cock.

"Oh fuck." Turk growls, biting his neck as he fucks him harder, chasing his own orgasm. 

He moans as he pushes back against him.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him. 

He moans as he's filled again.

"Who do you want next?" He kisses his neck and back. 

He blushes. "Anyone."

Jake smirks and pulls Michael into his lap. 

He blushes brighter and rocks against him.

"Want to ride my cock, baby?" He kisses his jaw, teasing his clit. 

He gasps and moans. "Yes, sir."

He smirks and takes his cock out, stroking it slowly. 

He whimpers. "Please.."

He holds his hips and eases him down onto his cock. 

He moans loudly and arches.

"Good boy. So good." He praises, splitting his fingers around his cock so Michael can rub his clit against his knuckles as he rides him. 

Michael grinds onto his cock and grinds against his fingers.

Jake moans, rocking up into him. 

He gasps and starts to ride him.

"Oh god yes." He moans and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back desperately.

He sucks on his tongue and teases his clit. 

He whimpers against his mouth, riding him harder and trying to get more friction on his clit.

He bites his at his throats and rubs his clit perfectly just the way he likes. 

He cries out as he comes hard against him.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He moans as he feels Jake fill him.

He holds him close and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

"I love you. You're so fucking perfect." 

He whimpers. "I love you so fucking much."

He rubs his clit and kisses his jaw. 

He gasps and moans, rocking against him. "Daddy.."

"I'm right here. I've got you, baby." 

He rocks against his hand. "More.."

He lays him out on the couch, teasing his clit with his tongue. 

He gasps and arches, pushing back against his face.

He presses his face closer, loving being pressed between his legs. 

He moans as he gets closer, pulling at Jake's hair.

He looks up and locks eyes with him, licking his clit with slow perfect swipes. 

He moans loudly as he looks down at him, coming hard and squirting against his face.

He moans breathily, licking it up greedily. 

He moans. "Need another cock.."

"Mm I'm sure you do." Benny smirks and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply. "Fuck me."

Benny lays him out and pushes into him easily. 

He moans loudly and arches.

"You're so full of cum. So slick."

He whimpers. "Give me more."

"Your wish is my command." He starts to thrust. 

He moans and arches.

He sucks on his throat and angles his hips. 

He moans louder, tipping his head back

He marks him as he fucks him harder. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps as he's filled again.

He kisses him deeply. 

He moans loudly as he kisses him back.

"Such a slut. You're so fucking perfect." 

He moans whorishly and arches.

"How would you like it if John and Eli fuck you at the same time? They're both fucking huge." He smirks. 

"Please. Yes. Please."

"God, you're perfect." He kisses him hard and goes to find John and Eli. 

He whimpers as he watches Jake go to find them, leaving him open and leaking.

The people around him look at him hungrily. 

He blushes brightly as the crowd looks at him. He squirms a bit as cum leaks out of his arse, mixing in with his wetness.

"Look at you. Putting on a show for everyone." John smirks. 

He blushes and whimpers, getting even wetter as he hears John.

"God, just look at you. So wet and ready. You need it don't you?" John purrs, rubbing Michael clit like the expert doctor he is. 

He gasps and moans loudly as John expertly rubs his clit, arching off the couch. "Sir!"

"Mm medical school pays off in mysterious way." He chuckles, continuing to stimulate him. 

He rocks against him, moaning desperately.

"Come on, baby. Come for Daddy." 

He cries out as he comes hard on command.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." John praises and smiles softly. 

He mewls at the praise.

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips and sits on the couch, pulling him into his lap. 

He blushes and mewls against his lips.

"You're so handsome. So gorgeous."

He blushes. "Daddy.."

"Do you want Daddy's cock, baby?" He smirks. 

"Please, Daddy. I want you in my arse. I want you and Eli to fuck me."

He smirks and takes out his big cock, stroking it for Michael to see his size. 

He blushes as he sees how big John is, getting wetter.

John smirks as he feels Michael dripping a wet mark onto his trousers as he sits in his lap. 

He whimpers and mewls.

"You're going to be full so full." Eli smirks and kisses Michael's neck. 

He mewls and whimpers.

"Ride John and I'll stretch you more." Eli smirks. 

He groans and nods, sinking down onto John.

John groans and kisses him hard. 

He moans and kisses him as he rocks his hips.

He groans and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and rides him roughly.

Eli smirks and works a slick finger into him along John's cock, stretching him more. 

He gasps and moans loudly, rocking back.

Eli smirks and rocks his finger. 

He whimpers and moans.

He adds a second finger as John thrusts into him slowly. 

He moans and rides him harder.

He moves his fingers and John moans. 

He whimpers and rocks. "Please."

"Just a bit more." Eli soothes and adds a third finger. 

"Need you. Please."

He rocks his fingers slowly before pulling out and slicking his cock with John rocks his hips slowly. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs wider for him.

Eli holds his hips and pushes into Michael along with John. 

He gasps and moans loudly, rocking against him.

They rock into him slowly. 

He whimpers. "Use me.."

They start to move, thrusting their big cocks in and out of him. 

He gasps and moans loudly, holding onto John.

"That's it, baby. Just feel. You're doing so good." John praises and kisses him. 

He mewls at the praise, kissing him back desperately.

He kisses him hard and rubs his clit as they fuck him. 

He moans loudly against his lips as he comes hard suddenly, squirting over both of them.

They groan and keep fucking him. 

He moans loudly and rides them harder.

John kisses him hard as they fuck him hard and fast. 

He cries out, coming hard again.

They groan and finally come hard into him. 

He gasps as they both come into him.

They pepper him with kisses as they fill him. 

He whimpers and mewls.

Eli pulls out of him gently. 

He gasps as he already feels a bit of their cum leaking out.

John smirks and pulls out, plugging his arse. 

He blushes and mewls. 

He holds him close and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly.

"Good boy. You did so good, love." He praises and nuzzles him. 

He blushes at the praise and nuzzles against him.

He gets him redressed and cuddles him, the crowd having dissipated. 

He relaxes against him, curling up against him.

He kisses his head softly and rubs his back. "Do you want to go home, love?"

He blushes and nods.

"Okay." John smiles softly, carrying him out to the car. 

He blushes as he holds onto him.

They all go home. 

Michael stays curled up against John during the ride home.

John holds him close, rubbing his back soothingly. 

He blushes and nuzzles against his chest.

He smiles softly and kisses his forehead. 

He smiles shyly.

"What, love?" He chuckles softly. 

He blushes and kisses his chest softly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome, handsome."

He blushes and smiles shyly. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly.

John hums happily as the pull up to the estate. 

He stays pressed against him.

"Let's go have a cuddle." He nuzzles him and takes him to bed. 

He smiles shyly and nods, holding onto him.

He chuckles and carries him to bed. 

He blushes and smiles.

He puts him in bed and cuddles him. 

He curls up against him.

"Sleep, love.." He holds him close. 

He blushes, still a bit unsure if this was all alright.

"It's fine, baby." 

He blushes and nods, curling up against him.

He cuddles him and kisses his head. 

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He yawns softly.

He nuzzles him affectionately and watches him fall asleep. 

Eli gets into bed beside them, sandwiching Michael between them.

John smiles as they cuddle Michael. 

"You're okay with all of this? Us all being together?" Eli asks quietly.

"Yeah. It's nice." John blushes a bit. 

He smiles softly. "I just wanted to make sure that you lot were okay with it all.."

"Sherlock and Mycroft are fascinated by you and your cock, Greg adores Michael, and I've missed Turk for ages. We're more than okay." He smiles softly. 

He blushes a bit and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. "Good.."

He kisses him back and smiles. 

"And you're okay with the others that we have? With all of us?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean the others that we have. Benny, Jake, my wife, Jean, even Sky, I suppose."

"Of course. We wouldn't just pick and choose. We're good with everyone. They're a part of you and now you're a part of us. All together."

He smiles softly and nods, obviously touched to know that they want all of them.

"We're all together now. It'll be brilliant." He nuzzles him. "We have Collin and his wife Carol as well."

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "Brilliant." He repeats.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and relaxes. 

He yawns softly, relaxing.

"Sleep.."

"Mm, mhmm.."

They sleep together.


End file.
